Lucinda Malfoy
by row666
Summary: Lucius savait qu'il prenait de gros risques en trahissant Voldemort mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que la punition soit si cruelle. Maintenant le voilà contraint à vivre avec Harry Potter qui ignore tout de sa véritable identité. HP/LM, mention Viol, FemLucius
1. L'enfer existe en enfer

Salut,

Me revoilà, encore! Donc voici la seconde fic HP x LM que j'ai promis ^^ A priori, cette fic devrai être plus longue que la première que je viens de poster, entre 10 et 20 chapitres. Elle est aussi beaucoup plus sombre que l'autre.

Avant de continuer:

- Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour satisfaire mon imagination débridée et, ce, à but non lucratif.

- C'est bien un HP x LM, donc inévitablement une relation amoureuse entre hommes donc homophobes, halte, cette fic n'est pas pour vous!

- Cette fic va comprendre des scènes de sexe assez explicite donc si cela vous rebute, passez votre chemin.

- Pour ce qui est de la mention FemLucius, tout d'abord, oui vous avez bien lu. Et oui, dans la fic précédente c'est aussi un FemLucius mais la comparaison s'arrête là.

- Cette fic va comprendre une scène de viol mais je ne vais pas être trop explicite parce que moi-même je n'aime pas trop ce genre de choses, donc je vais en parler mais sans rentrer dans les détails.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 1:**

**L'enfer existe en enfer**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Et vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites, Lucius?

- Bien entendu, répondit le blond, agacé que sa parole soit mise en doute. J'ai vu l'affaire se dérouler sous mes yeux.

- Voilà qui est bien embêtant.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

Albus resta plongé dans ses pensées. Ce que venait de lui annoncer Lucius Malfoy était plus qu'embêtant, c'était un vrai coup dur. Andrew McAlester était mort depuis une bonne semaine. Hors c'était bien Andrew McAlester, responsable de la direction générale de la régulation des créatures magiques au ministère, qui avait donné une interview à la Gazette des Sorciers deux jours plus tôt. Il n'était plus besoin de se demander à présent pourquoi cet homme d'habitude modéré et tolérant avait soudain lancé un discours plus que virulent à l'encontre des créatures magiques dites 'hybrides'.

Ce cher McAlester avait été pris par l'ennemi il y a de cela quelques jours. Il avait été menacé et torturé. Et finalement exécuté face à son refus de coopérer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis, comme cela se produisait souvent dans ce genre de cas, McAlester avait été remplacé par un mangemort qui, aidé de Polynectar, se faisait passer pour lui aux yeux de tous.

Nul doute que l'allocution faite en son nom allait mettre le feu aux poudres parmi les créatures magiques visées par les propos du faux McAlester. Le ministre de la magie n'étant pas très en faveur de cette partie de la population sorcière, le remplaçant d'Andrew McAlester n'aura eu aucun mal à convaincre le ministère de prendre un nouveau tournant dans sa politique de régulation des créatures magiques. Cette population en colère était du pain béni pour Voldemort qui allait trouver là de la chair à canon pour mener sa guerre.

- Savez-vous qui remplace McAlester au ministère?

- Stan Truman.

- Bien. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour rattraper les dégâts causés par Truman. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est l'empêcher d'aggraver les choses.

-Je vois.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Dans peu de temps, des aurors découvriraient le corps sans vie de Stan Truman, mangemort reconnu, dans les draps d'Andrew McAlester. Bien entendu, Fudge, comprenant la supercherie dont il aura été la victime, étouffera l'affaire. Le lendemain, la mort brutale de McAlester sera annoncée. Fudge annoncera que cette tragédie ne peut qu'encourager le ministère à poursuivre le combat de McAlester, ou quelque chose du genre. Dans un même temps, la mort de Truman, abattu par des aurors, conforterait le ministère auprès de la population sorcière. Personne ne saura la vérité, Fudge gardera son honneur et Voldemort aura ses hybrides en colère.

- Voldemort prépare-t-il autre chose au ministère? Demanda Albus.

- Pas que je sache, professeur. Pour le moment il semble plus concentré sur la recherche d'Harry Potter. Autant vous dire que le garçon ne doit pas mettre un pied à Poudlard, l'école est complètement verrouillée. On parle de Carrow pour vous remplacer à la direction de l'école.

- Je sais. J'en ai déjà parlé à Harry. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas reprendre ses études cette année.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous l'aviez mis en sécurité.

- Oui. Le 4 Privet Drive a été évacué dès que j'ai été destitué de mes fonctions de directeur de Poudlard. Je me doutais bien qu'après m'avoir mis hors course, la prochaine étape pour le ministère était de mettre la main sur Harry.

- Je suppose qu'ils sont tous au QG.

- Non, s'amusa le vieil homme. Je crains que la famille d'Harry, les Dursley, ait quelques difficultés avec le monde magique. Ils ont été mis en lieux sûr et leurs identités modifiées.

- Vous voulez dire que… vous avez laissé pendant des années l'Elu du monde sorcier avec des gens qui ne supportent pas les dits sorciers? Demanda Lucius complètement effaré.

- Les Dursley étaient les tuteurs légaux d'Harry jusqu'à sa majorité. Ce ne sont très certainement pas des gens parfaits mais ils sont avant tout sa famille.

- Les liens du sang ne font pas toujours tout, se contenta de répondre Lucius.

Albus regarda l'autre homme avec tristesse. Non, les liens du sang ne faisaient pas tout, Lucius en avait fait l'expérience avec ses propres parents. Le père de Lucius était de son vivant le précédent bras droit de Voldemort. À la fin de ses études, Lucius s'était vu contraint de porter la marque des Ténèbres. Ses protestations avaient été vite balayées de quelques _doloris _par l'ainé des Malfoy. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son mariage avec Narcissa Black avait lui aussi été décidé par sa famille.

Moins d'un an après la fin de ses études, Lucius avait été propulsé mangemort et marié à une fervente supportrice du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était qu'une fois son père mort que Lucius avait trouvé la force d'aller trouver Albus Dumbledore. Depuis lors il était devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Personne ne l'avait jamais su, pas même son meilleur ami, Severus Snape, lui-même espion. Bien entendu, il aurait pu partir, lancer un doigt d'honneur à Voldemort et sa clique et rejoindre ouvertement le camp adverse. Mais il y avait son fils. Narcissa était enceinte et toute trahison aurait couté la vie de son enfant.

À la fin de la guerre, lorsque Voldemort avait soudainement disparu, vaincu par un bébé, Lucius avait décidé de ne pas faire connaitre son statut d'espion. Lui et Dumbledore en étaient venu à la conclusion que Voldemort réapparaitrait un jour et qu'il lui faudrait alors reprendre du service. Bon gré mal gré, il était resté marié à Narcissa qui, bien qu'ayant été volontairement mangemort, restait la mère de son fils.

- Qu'en est-il de Draco? Demanda soudain Lucius.

- Il va très bien, répondit Albus. Il s'inquiète pour vous.

- Je m'en doute. Est-il bien accepté au sein de l'Ordre?

- Etonnement oui. Grace à Harry, d'ailleurs.

- Potter? Je croyais pourtant qu'ils étaient ennemis.

- Vous utilisez de bien grand mots, Lucius. Ils étaient rivaux, tout au plus. Toujours est-il que j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Harry avant l'arrivée de votre fils et il a été très compréhensif. Lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes inquiétudes quant à la réaction de certains au sujet de l'arrivée de Draco au QG, il m'a demandé de ne pas m'en inquiéter et assuré qu'il s'en chargerait.

- Je vois. Il a parlé à ses amis pour laisser mon fils tranquille.

- Pas du tout, s'amusa Albus. Bien au contraire, il a été tout bonnement infect avec votre fils. Il l'a accusé de tous les maux, lui a conféré tous les tords. Harry a été tellement injuste envers votre fils que même ceux qui avaient le plus de réserves face à lui ont finis par prendre sa défense. Je vous assure que Draco est très bien accepté par les membres de l'Ordre à présent.

- Vous voulez dire que Potter a manipulé ses propres amis?

- Disons qu'il a utilisé la méthode selon lui la plus efficace pour arriver à ses fins.

- Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours.

- En parlant d'Harry. Si jamais vous entendez quoi que ce soit à son sujet…

- Je vous en avertirai immédiatement.

- Bien.

- Mais je ne comprends pas votre inquiétude professeur. Harry Potter est en sécurité au QG. Que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive?

- Et bien… répondit le vieil homme un peu embêté. Il est possible qu'en réalité Harry ait déménagé du Square Grimmaurd.

- Pardon?

- Harry a démé…

- C'est bon. Je voulais juste vérifier si j'avais bien compris. Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment vous avez pu le laisser faire.

-Harry est majeur. Il a décidé de quitter le QG pour réfléchir à certaines choses.

- Certaines choses? Cracha Lucius hors de lui. Vous voulez plutôt dire cette fameuse mission secrète que vous lui avez confiée et dont personne ne doit être au courant!

- Inutile de vous énerver comme ça. Harry est en sécurité... Quelque part… seul.

- Vous pouvez répéter ça? Éructa tout à coup Lucius. Harry Potter, celui-là même qui trouve le moyen de se mettre en danger de mort au moins une fois par an, se balade seul dans la nature. Mais tout va bien.

- Dit comme ça, bien sûr, on pourrait penser au pire.

- Albus… Je comprends votre affection pour Potter, mais… Il doit vaincre Voldemort, lui seul le peut. Nous nous battons tous pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Tous nos efforts, depuis toutes ces années, auront été vains s'il se fait bêtement tuer en se promenant dans la rue.

- Je sais, Lucius, je sais. Mais comprenez qu'Harry a été propulsé dans cette guerre avant même sa naissance. Il a eu une enfance très dure et je n'ai pas réussi à le préserver de tout danger pendant sa scolarité… Qui suis-je pour le priver d'un peu de liberté avant le combat final?

- Vouloir lui laisser sa liberté est une chose mais prendre le risque de perdre la guerre en est une autre.

- Je comprends votre point de vue mais je ne peux le forcer à rester au QG. Harry m'a assuré avoir une plaque sûre et se déplacer assez régulièrement pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'ennemi. Il vient à chaque réunion hebdomadaire de l'Ordre… Je lui parlerais une nouvelle fois pour le faire rester mais je ne lui forcerais pas la main. J'ai bien assez décidé de sa vie par le passé.

- Bien… Finit par acquiescer Lucius. Je suppose que vous savez ce que vous faites.

- Seul le temps nous dira si j'ai eu raison ou tort.

Lucius finit sa tasse de thé d'une gorgée et se leva de son fauteuil. Il attrapa sa cape et sa canne avant de se retourner vers le vieux sorcier.

- Je ferai mieux de rentrer avant que l'on ne se pose des questions sur mon absence.

- Tout se passe bien pour vous?

- Je tiens le coup.

- Le trahison de Draco doit vous porter préjudice.

- Cela n'a que peu d'importance face à la liberté de mon fils. Lui au moins de se retrouve pas marqué comme un chien.

- Prenez garde à vous, Lucius. Au moindre faux pas, vous pourriez payer pour la défection de votre fils.

- Je sais. Narcissa se tient elle aussi à carreaux. Sauf qu'elle a juré haut et fort de laver son honneur dans le sang dès qu'elle retrouverait Draco…

Lucius était resté marié à Narcissa pour que Draco ait une mère. Résultat, cette même mère le vouait à présent aux pires tourments pour avoir choisi de ne pas s'agenouiller devant un grand malade. La simple pensée qu'il avait laissé cette femme auprès de son fils pendant toutes ses années rendait Lucius nauséeux. Maintenant Draco souffrait de la haine que sa mère lui portait.

- Courage Lucius.

- Au revoir, professeur.

Lucius quitta la vieille bicoque dans laquelle il rencontrait Albus Dumbledore depuis des années. Cette vieille maison pittoresque qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Il aimait cet endroit, perdu en pleine campagne. Dans ce coin du pays, il n'y avait âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde. Lucius arrivait toujours à l'avance lorsqu'il faisait ses rapports à Dumbledore. Il entrait la plupart du temps énervé, allumait un feu, se servait un thé ou quelque chose de plus fort et le charme désuet du lieu faisait le reste. Quand le vieux sorcier arrivait, Lucius était toujours plus serein pour discuter de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Dehors le temps était sombre et orageux. Tout à l'image de l'état d'esprit de Lucius. Il avait de gros ennuis, il en était pleinement conscient. En tant que père de Draco et chef de la famille Malfoy, il était tenu pour responsable de la trahison de son fils. Pour Voldemort et ses sbires, il n'avait pas su tenir son propre fils et sa position auprès du Lord Noir en était fragilisée. Sans compter sa chère épouse, cette vipère, qui ne manquerait pas de vouloir retrouver son honneur en amenant la tête de son propre fils aux pieds de Voldemort, si ce n'était pas la tête de son propre mari.

La situation était plus que tendue pour Lucius. Il lui faudrait user de tout son savoir-faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lucius percuta le sol glacé avec violence. Cette fois, il en était sûr, c'en était fini de lui. Comment son épouse avait-elle découvert qu'il était un traitre? Comment avait-elle su qu'il avait organisé avec Dumbledore la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour son fils? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Toujours était-il qu'à son retour chez lui, il avait eu droit à un accueil plutôt musclé.

Il avait eu droit à un interrogatoire mené par Narcissa et sa charmante sœur Bellatrix Lestrange, le tout sous les yeux de Voldemort admirant le spectacle. Les deux femmes s'en étaient données à cœur joie. Le pire pour Lucius était que tout ceci se passait dans son propre manoir. Toujours est-il que les deux sœurs s'y connaissaient en matière de tortures et l'avaient pleinement prouvé. Elles avaient voulu savoir depuis combien de temps il trahissait, ce qu'il avait révélé à Dumbledore, où se cachait Draco. Lucius avait tenu bon et n'avait rien dit.

Combien de temps les tortures avaient-elles duré? Des heures très certainement. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne se lasse de son mutisme et n'ordonne à Rod Peterson de s'occuper de son cas. Lucius n'avait pas eu besoin de se demander ce que cela voulait dire. Rod était un homme d'une carrure assez imposante, grand, brun, aux yeux marron. Son visage semblait avoir été taillé au couteau, lui conférant un aspect assez repoussant. Chez ses collègues mangemorts, Rod portait le doux surnom de 'Croque-mort', il était en règle générale l'homme préposé pour se débarrasser des personnes gênantes. On retrouvait rarement ceux dont il avait eu à s'occuper du cas.

Désarmé, à bout de force, son corps transformé en une masse douloureuse, Lucius s'était laissé amener sans aucune résistance par son ultime bourreau. Peterson l'avait conduit hors du manoir, hors de la propriété et avait transplanné avec lui dans un taudis immonde. Lucius avait été jeté comme un malpropre dans une maisonnette infâme et sombre, puis attaché par des fers au mur au fond de la pièce. Depuis il gisait sur le sol de pierre en observant du coin de l'œil son geôlier fouiller dans un sacoche posée plus loin.

Peterson finit par pousser une exclamation satisfaite. Apparemment il avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se tourna vers Lucius avec une expression qui fit redouter le pire au blond. Le mangemort s'approcha rapidement de son captif et lui balança un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux. Peterson lui attrapa ensuite les cheveux d'une main et lui bascula de force la tête en arrière. Paralysé de douleur, Lucius ne put se défendre et senti qu'on lui versait un liquide amer dans la gorge. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de recracher et Lucius fut contraint d'avaler la potion pour qu'on le laisse à nouveau respirer.

Mal lui en fit car il se mit immédiatement à convulser. Lucius se sentait comme sous le coup d'un _doloris_, chaque centimètre carré de son corps le brulait atrocement. Il essaya de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Finalement, Lucius se laissa retomber au sol sans plus pouvoir bouger. Avant de perdre connaissance, il eut juste le temps de voir Peterson quitter les lieux puis ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsque Lucius se réveilla, il eut l'impression de s'être pris la cuite de sa vie. La vue trouble, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il n'avait pas fait un cauchemar. Seulement cette fois-ci la pièce dans laquelle il était enchainé était éclairée par une simple bougie posée plus loin sur une petite table. Par la fenêtre sale à coté de la porte, il put voir que dehors il faisait nuit noire.

- Enfin réveillé? Nargua une voix à sa droite.

Lucius sursauta, réprimant un gémissement de douleur causé par le mouvement brusque. Peterson était là. Tranquillement installé dans un vieux fauteuil miteux, il sirotait ce que Lucius supposait être un verre d'alcool. Il regardait son prisonnier de manière étrange, comme s'il savait quelque chose d'hilarant et que Lucius ignorait.

- Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte, constata l'autre homme en fixant son captif.

Depuis que Peterson était entré au service de Voldemort, jamais il ne s'était permis de tutoyer Lucius. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis. Il n'était plus Monsieur Malfoy, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était plus rien si ce n'était un vulgaire traitre étendu à ses pieds.

- Rendu compte de quoi? Répondit Lucius d'une voix cassée qu'il ne reconnut même pas.

Peterson se contenta d'éclater de rire et Lucius commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore mort? De toute évidence Peterson ne suivait pas les ordres de Voldemort. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire de lui? Tentant d'ignorer au mieux l'autre homme en train de rire à gorge déployée, Lucius essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait été amené dans cette maison. Il se revoyait être jeté au sol comme un vulgaire déchet, frappé et attaché. Puis la potion. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire boire?

- La potion…

Peterson cessa de rire et le regarda avec des yeux de fou.

- La potion… Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Le brun se leva lentement, les yeux toujours fixés sur son captif. Il posa son verre sur la table à côté de la bougie, unique source de lumière de la pièce. Un sourire cruel était plaqué sur son visage alors qu'il dirigeait vers Lucius. Au passage il attrapa sa sacoche, celle-là même d'où il avait sorti la fameuse potion plus tôt dans la journée.

- Je suppose que tu la reconnais. Lança-t-il en sortant un objet du sac.

Lucius se contenta de grogner de mécontentement. Oui, il la reconnaissait. C'était sa canne, et à l'intérieur sa baguette magique. Peterson la lui agita sous le nez gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité au cas où Lucius aurait eu un regain de vigueur et lui aurait arraché la baguette des mains.

- C'est un bel objet n'est-ce pas? Continua Peterson en observant la canne et la tête de serpent en argent qui la surmontait. Ça a du couter cher cette connerie.

Peterson retira la baguette de son étui et sans plus de cérémonie la brisa en deux sous le regard haineux de Lucius. Goguenard, le brun lança les morceaux de bois brisés dans la cheminée et, sortant sa propre baguette, alluma un bon feu.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, commenta-t-il.

Lucius regarda ce qu'il restait de sa baguette partir en cendre. Une vague de colère l'envahit face à la destruction de sa baguette qui l'avait accompagné pendant tous ses combats. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien du jour où il l'avait acheté dans la boutique d'Olivender pour sa première année d'étude à Poudlard. Elle était en bois de houx, souple, 32 cm, dotée d'un crin de licorne. Cela faisait mal de la voir ainsi disparaitre.

- Bon, lança Peterson pour ramener l'attention sur lui. On ne va tout de même pas s'apitoyer indéfiniment sur un bout de bois quand même.

Voyant que Lucius ne disait toujours rien, il poursuivit, le même sourire horripilant collé aux lèvres.

- Si je me souviens bien, reprit-il. Tu m'as demandé ce qu'était la potion que je t'ai fait boire.

Aujourd'hui était un jour plein de surprise ne put que penser Lucius. Jusqu'à présent, il pensait que Rod Peterson, quand il devait se débarrasser de quelqu'un, le faisait proprement et rapidement, balançant le corps quelque part où il ne serait jamais retrouvé. Est-ce que toutes ses précédentes victimes avaient elles aussi eues droit à cette petite discussion ponctuée d'agaçant silences mélodramatiques censés faire leur petit effet auprès des captifs?

- Je crois bien avoir posé cette question, en effet, répondit Lucius avec désinvolture de sa voix.

Si Peterson voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. Même si cette mascarade ennuyait plus Lucius qu'autre chose, que pouvait-il dire d'autre? 'Ces bavardages me lassent? Achevez-moi, que l'on en finisse?' Quitte à être encore en vie, autant savoir pourquoi.

- Toujours aussi arrogant et imbu de vous-même à ce que je vois, cracha Peterson énervé.

Lucius sourit. Son petit jeu marchait à merveille. Peterson tout à son énervement, revenait au vouvoiement.

- Vous pouvez continuer à faire le malin, Malfoy, mais votre chance vient de tourner. Comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte. Vous vouliez savoir qu'elle potion je vous ai fait boire? Et bien regardez!

Peterson leva vivement sa baguette vers Lucius qui perdit instantanément son sourire narquois. Il se figea, anticipant ce qui allait se passer.

- _Devestis totalus!_

Lucius écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il était entouré un vent froid. Tous ses habits venaient de disparaitre le laissant nu et exposé au regard de l'autre homme. C'est avec effroi qu'il réalisa quels étaient les effets de la potion. Ce n'était plus son corps qu'il habitait. Ces formes, ces courbes, ce n'étaient pas les siennes.

- Vous… vous m'avez transformé… en… en femme…, balbutia-t-il horrifié.

- Oui.

Rod Peterson faisait voyager son regard de haut en bas, le long du corps de Lucius. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une luxure malsaine qui fit clairement comprendre a blond ce qu'il attendait de lui. Lucius tenta de se redresser comme il le put, de cacher son corps, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Mais avec les mains attachées, il ne parvenait pas à grand-chose si ce n'est amuser et exciter l'autre homme. L'érection dans le pantalon de Peterson était visible alors qu'il avançait vers son captif.

- Ne vous approchez pas, ordure! Cracha Lucius.

- Sinon quoi? Demanda Peterson moqueur. Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?

Rod se retourna pour récupérer son verre qu'il finit d'une gorgée. Il reposa le verre et sa baguette avant de se remettre face à Lucius. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de s'approcher à nouveau.

- Je déteste les hommes comme vous, lança-t-il en avançant lentement. Avec votre argent, votre femme, votre vie. Tout vous réussit et les autres ne sont que de la merde à côté. C'est vous qui dominez.

Peterson commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture sous le regard de plus en plus terrifié de Lucius. Elle était loin sa belle assurance. Il n'était plus qu'une proie prise au piège d'un grand malade.

- Mais ici, c'est moi le chef, continua Rod perdu dans son délire de sadique dominateur. Vous qui êtes habitué à baiser les autres, c'est moi qui vais vous baiser. Mais vous voyez, les mecs, c'est pas mon truc. Mais avec cette potion…

Son pantalon déboutonné, Peterson s'agenouilla au sol. Lucius le regardait approcher avec défiance. Anticipant chacun de ses gestes de peur que son bourreau ne passe soudain à l'attaque.

- Vous voulez savoir la meilleure? C'est que comme ça, je suis certain que vous êtes vierge.

Et il éclata de rire. Lucius profita de ce moment d'inattention pour balancer de toutes ses forces un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe de Peterson. Ce dernier ayant perçu le mouvement au dernier moment eut tout juste le temps de se décaler avant de se prendre le coup dans l'aine. Lucius commença à balancer ses pieds vers son agresseur, tentant de la frapper au visage et au ventre. Mais Peterson reprit vite le dessus, il était nettement supérieur à Lucius en force. Il attrapa un des jambes et tira violement dessus. Lucius perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait. Peterson en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing au visage qui le sonna un moment.

Sa victime momentanément sonnée, Peterson put lui écarter les cuisses sans rencontrer de résistance et s'agenouiller entres elles sans plus de cérémonie. D'une main il commença à caresser le corps qui lui faisait face alors que de l'autre, il libérerait son sexe durci.

Quand Lucius reprit ses esprit, il constata avec horreur dans quelle position il se trouvait. Peterson était entre ses jambes en train de se branler pendant qu'il lui malaxait douloureusement la poitrine. Il voulut hurler mais fut bâillonné par la bouche de son agresseur.

- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, lança Peterson une fois qu'il eut mis fin au baisé. Personne ne viendra te sauver ici.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry réajusta sa cape autour des épaules en frissonnant. On était en aout et le temps était en règle générale plutôt chaud. Mais il semblait que l'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas régie par les mêmes lois que le reste de Londres. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les petites ruelles sombres et étroites glaçait le sang quelle que soit l'époque de l'année.

Une autre des caractéristiques de ce quartier mal famé, était qu'il n'était jamais vide. En comparaison, le Chemin des Traverse si fourmillant de vie la journée, se vidait entièrement une fois les devantures des magasins refermées. Ici, ce n'était pas pareil. Le jour, si tant est que la lumière du soleil parvienne à toucher le sol de ces allées lugubres, une population de sorcier de bas étages ou fervents adeptes de magie noire se pressaient dans ces rues. La nuit, la même population, plus miséreuse et dangereuse encore, prenait le relais donnant lieux à divers trafics en tout genre.

Harry n'était pas là par plaisir mais bien par nécessité. Pour des raisons qui lui étaient totalement inconnues, Voldemort avaient eu des pics d'humeur pendant toute la journée. Son pire ennemi avait jonglé entre une colère sourde et une joie malsaine qui avait laissé Harry avec une profonde migraine et foule de questions sans réponses. Le lien magique qui le reliait à Voldemort avait plus d'inconvénient que d'avantage car hors mis Mr Weasley deux ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas permis de sauver grand monde.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le quartier entourant l'Allée des Embrumes, en pleine nuit. Car dit migraine carabiné, dit potion anti-migraines. Hors son stock était quasiment vide. Un rapide coup d'œil dans sa pharmacie lui avait révélé toute l'étendue de la pénurie. Potions antidouleur, cicatrisante, antiseptique, de sommeil, de réveil, et il en passait. Il n'avait presque plus rien.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu aller trouver Dumbledore qui l'aurait mis en relation avec Mme Pomfresh. Et bien sûr il aurait eu droit à un sermon sur sa consommation excessive de potions en tout genre et les dangers des mélanges causés par des potions aussi diverses que puissantes. Hors Harry savait avoir besoin de ces potions, et peut importait les risques encourus.

Que pouvait-il y faire? Voldemort lui pourrissait la vie, l'empêchant de dormir, de penser. Quand il tombait sur ses mangemorts, il était presque inévitablement blessé. Que devait-il faire? Rester bien sagement au QG de l'Ordre, à laisser d'autres se battre à sa place alors que c'était lui l'Elu?

Dumbledore ne comprendrait pas. Alors Harry avait préféré s'éloigner un peu. Sa planque était sûre et personne n'avait à s'inquiéter de ses nuits blanches, de ses réveils en sueurs, des hurlements de terreur face aux images qu'il recevait de l'esprit de Voldemort, et des blessures inhérentes à tous ses combats.

Harry se rendait assez régulièrement, bien que le moins souvent possible dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait découvert que la nuit, les revendeurs en tout genre y pullulaient. Soigneusement dissimulé sous une longue cape noire équipées de divers sorts pour ne pas être reconnu, Harry venait de se ravitailler auprès de son fournisseur habituel, un jeune infirmier de Sainte Mangouste qui se faisait un peu d'argent de poche en revendant des potions subtilisées à l'Hôpital. Il était hors de prix mais la marchandise était bonne. Et puis Harry avait les moyens.

Une autre chose qu'Harry avait appris dans cette allée infâme, était de ne pas s'apitoyer sur la misère humaine. Ici, on ne s'attardait pas sur un pauvre vieillard faisant la manche à côté d'une poubelle, pas plus qu'à un enfant cherchant son repas dans la dite poubelle. S'inquiéter pour autrui dans ce quartier attirait l'attention, et c'est précisément ce qu'Harry ne voulais pas faire.

Ainsi les divers cris, disputes témoignant d'un mari violent, d'un enfant battu ou d'une agression quelconque dans une ruelle sombre n'était ici qu'un bruit de fond totalement normal. C'est pour cela qu'en attendant les gémissements douloureux d'une femme, le cerveau d'Harry coupa quelques connexion permettant au jeune homme de continuer sa route comme si de rien était. Il ne voulait pas savoir, ne voulait pas intervenir. Il ne voulait pas ressentir de la compassion pour qui que ce soit car dans ce lieux il y avait bien trop de douleur et de monstruosité pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

- Voilà ce qui arrive aux traîtres! Hurla une voix.

Harry stoppa net. Il y avait des choses que son cerveau ne pouvait ignorer. Toute la misère du monde, il ne pouvait s'en occuper mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de près ou de loin à Voldemort, ça le concernait.

Regardant à gauche et à droite, vérifiant que personne ne le voyait, Harry s'approcha à pas de loup vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle étroite. Il y faisait plus sombre encore que le reste du quartier si bien qu'Harry voyait à peine où il mettait les pieds. Au fond de la ruelle, une unique fenêtre tait éclairée d'une lumière tremblotante. Il s'approcha doucement et jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Un homme se tenait là, debout, le pantalon déboutonné. À ses pieds, une femme nue étendue au sol, le corps recouvert de bleus. Nul besoin de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce. La scène était franchement écœurante.

- Tu as tout ce que tu mérites, continuait d'hurler l'homme, imperméable aux pleurs de la femme à terre. Il fallait y penser à deux fois avant de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait donc bien compris les propos de l'homme. Cette jeune femme avait trahit Voldemort et en payait maintenant le prix. Un prix vraiment très cher. Les méthodes des mangemorts étaient révoltantes en temps normal mais celles de ce mangemort là lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de sortir la femme de là mais il vit que l'homme ne lui laisserait pas le temps de trouver un plan. Déjà ce porc commençait à se masturber en lançant des insanités à la femme. Il avait apparemment l'intention de violenter à nouveau sa victime.

Sans plus tenter de trouver un plan d'action, Harry s'empara de sa baguette. Cette femme allait se faire violer sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

- _Destructum! _Cria-t-il en visant la porte d'entrée qui vola en éclat sous la force du sort.

Dans la pièce, l'homme se retourna vers lui les yeux exorbités de surprise. Ne prenant même pas la peine de lui ordonner de s'écarter de sa victime, Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette. Son opposant leva les mains, espoir dérisoire pour se protéger.

- _Stupefix!_

Le mangemort regarda sans rien pouvoir faire le sortilège lui foncer dessus. Lorsque le jet de lumière rouge le percuta, il décolla du sol comme soulevé par une violente bourrasque de vent. Il finit par s'écraser à grand fracas contre un buffet et retomba au sol, inerte. Harry, le souffle court, le maintint en joue encore quelques instant pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas se relever mais l'angle étrange qu'avait pris la tête de l'homme par rapport à son corps était assez significatif sur son état. Il était mort. Un mort pathétique, allongé dans une position invraisemblable, le pantalon redescendu sur les genoux.

Le regard d'Harry quitta bien vite le corps de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. À deux mètres de lui, la jeune femme était toujours là, étendue dans la même position, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés autour d'elle comme une auréole. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'accroupi à ses côtés.

- Madame…, appela-t-il doucement. Vous m'entendez?

La femme n'eut aucune réaction. Il regarda son corps dénudé et meurtri, et ce qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son poste d'observation à l'extérieur, les chaines qui lui maintenaient les mains attachées. Harry eut soudain envie que le mangemort soit toujours en vie pour lui casser la gueule. La peau pâle était colorée de bleus et de coupures ensanglantées. Et sur son bras gauche, un tatouage, la marque des Ténèbres. Sans réfléchir, Harry posa ses doigts sur la tête de mort avec son serpent sortant d'entre ses dents. Cela terrifia la jeune femme qui, le confondant avec son agresseur, se releva brusquement et commença à ce débattre, frappant et griffant dans un chaos sans nom.

- S'il vous plait, plaida Harry tentant de se faire entendre par la femme paniquée. S'il vous plait, je ne vous veux aucun mal!

Rien n'y faisait. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec la parole, Harry parvint à se saisir fermement de la captive par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Avec plus de force qu'il ne le voulait, il la redressa, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Regardez-moi! Je ne vous veux aucun mal! Je vous le jure! Il est mort! Je ne vous ferai rien!

La femme se calma doucement, le regardant sans vraiment le voir. Harry se doutait qu'elle n'avait rien saisi de ce qu'il venait de dire mais au moins elle ne semblait plus le considérer comme une menace. Tout à coup, les yeux de la femme roulèrent dans leurs orbites et Harry se retrouva avec un corps inconscient dans les bras. Le plus délicatement possible, il la rallongea au sol et la recouvrir avec sa cape.

- _Alohomora._

Harry constata soulagé que les chaines n'avaient pas de protection spéciale alors qu'elles s'ouvraient sans résister. Une fois libérée de ses entraves, Harry souleva la femme dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie, s'enfonçant rapidement dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

À suivre…

Bon, ce premier chapitre est un peu glauque. Ce n'est pas facile à écrire ce genre de scènes… En tout cas j'espère que ce début de fic vous plait. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt.


	2. Premier contact

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour toutes vos review qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé dans cette fic qui, comme je l'envisageait, me donne un peu de fil à retordre et n'est pas si facile que ça à écrire.

Sans plus tarder, voici le second chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne lecture.

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 2:**

**Premier contact**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry tourna mollement sa petite cuillère dans son café. Son teint était pâle et des poches grisâtres sous ses yeux témoignaient de son état de fatigue. Il était six heures du matin et il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de vingt heures. L'idée de s'endormir sur le champ, assis sur sa chaise de cuisine, la tête contre la table, lui paraissait des plus tentantes. Mais il s'abstint. D'un moment à l'autre elle risquait de se réveiller et il se devait d'être là pour la rassurer et lui expliquait ce qu'il se passait.

La nuit dernière, en se ravitaillant en potions en tout genre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il était tombé sur une scène des plus perturbantes. Il avait surpris un mangemort en train d'agresser sexuellement une femme, mangemort elle aussi, qui avait apparemment trahit Voldemort. Harry n'avait pu faire autrement que de lui porter secours. Il n'aurait pas pu laisser une ennemie de Voldemort se faire violer sous ses yeux. Il n'aurait pu laisser qui que ce soit se faire violer sous ses yeux. Personne ne méritait une telle chose.

Résultat, un homme était mort, ce qui en soi n'était pas une grande perte, et son lit était à présent occupé par une parfaite inconnue dans un état assez inquiétant. Depuis qu'il avait ramené la blessée chez lui, Harry n'avait cessé de se poser des questions et n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il passait régulièrement voir si la femme allait à peu près bien mais ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

Pour dire vrai, Harry reconnaissait ne pas avoir beaucoup réfléchit à partir du moment où il s'était retrouvé avec un corps inconscient dans les bras. Après une crise de panique pendant laquelle la femme avait dû le confondre avec son agresseur, elle était tout simplement tombé dans les pommes. Harry n'avait pas su trop quoi faire si ce n'est qu'il devait lui porter secours. Hors le ministère de la magie était, dans l'ombre, tombé aux mains des mangemorts. De ce fait, toutes les institutions publiques étaient surveillées par les autorités sensées protéger la population. L'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste était devenu une zone à éviter pour toute personne figurant sur la liste noire de Voldemort. Harry ne doutait pas faire partie de cette liste au même titre que le professeur Dumbledore et tous les membres connus ou supposés de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et il en était de même pour les mangemorts ayant trahit leur « maître ». Nul doute qu'à Sainte Mangouste, personne ne manquerait la marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras de la femme et c'en serait alors fini d'elle.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas amené au QG de l'Ordre? Harry n'avait tout simplement pas réfléchit. Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait justement. Et il avait pris la décision la plus égoïste. On ne ramène pas impunément qui que ce soit au QG de la résistance. Surtout une mangemort. Qui avait trahit, certes, mais où étaient les preuves? Il lui aurait fallu expliquer où, quand, comment, il en était venu à tomber sur cette femme. « Je me promenait dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour refaire mon stocks de potions auprès de mon dealer habituel » n'était pas une réponse qui allait plaire à son mentor et ses amis. Lui qui avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de Dumbledore et de son emprise, il n'aurait pu remettre un pied dehors après cela. Harry se dégoutait pour ça. Il avait une femme battue et violée chez lui, et lui ne pensait qu'à sa liberté de mouvement.

Bien entendu, il l'avait soigné. Il avait passé deux bonnes heures à nettoyer les blessures, passer des pommades contre les coups, contre la douleur. Mais avec une patiente inconsciente, il n'avait pas pu lui faire boire de potion, pourtant plus efficaces que des pommades. Il n'avait pas osé la réveiller. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa panique lorsqu'il l'avait secouru et avait eu peur de ne plus être en mesure de lui venir en aide. Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, accepterait-elle de se laisser soigner par un homme?

Après quelques recherches, il avait dégoté dans sa malle un grimoire sur les potions de soins et sorts de guérison, cadeau d'Hermione pour son anniversaire. Jamais un livre offert par son amie ne lui avait autant servit. Sans doute que la jeune femme se doutait qu'avec sa capacité quasi pathologique à se retrouver à l'infirmerie à Poudlard, il en aurait grandement besoin en ces temps de guerre. Il avait pu trouver dans ce grimoire assez de sorts pour s'assurer que sa patiente n'avait pas de blessures internes graves et même un sortilège permettant de retirer toute trace de sperme dans son organisme.

Après cela, il n'avait pu que lui enfiler un de ses pyjamas et la mettre au lit en espérant que ses blessures aient le temps de guérir un peu pendant son sommeil. Depuis, il réfléchissait à la suite des évènements. Qu'allait-il faire à son réveil? Qu'allait-il lui dire? Accepterait-elle seulement de lui parler?

La nuit dernière, les choses étaient plus simple. L'adrénaline coulait à flot dans son sang. Il avait foncé tête baissée, mis le mangemort hors d'état de nuire de manière un peu plus radicale que prévue et amené la rescapée avec lui. Et maintenant?

Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il allait falloir lui poser quelques questions. Savoir si elle avait de la famille quelque part, un endroit sûr où rester en sécurité. Ce dont Harry était sûr, c'est qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça, sans assurance que tout irai bien pour elle. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sauvé, qu'il avait vu sa douleur et sa détresse, il se sentait responsable de sa sécurité. Si elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller, alors il la ramènerait au Square Grimmaurd, de force si nécessaire.

- Harry, dans quelle galère tu t'es encore mis, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il avait mal au crâne. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre le rire de maniaque de Voldemort résonner dans sa tête. La joie malsaine que le mage noir avait ressenti dans la soirée était toujours présente bien que moins intense qu'au début. Quoi qu'avait fait son pire ennemi, il en était très content. C'en était au point où Harry attendait avec appréhension l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier pour découvrir quel carnage avait eu lieu cette nuit pour le mettre autant en joie.

Tout ça n'aidait en rien Harry à analyser avec calme la situation.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Une douleur lancinante lui traversa le corps de part en part. Lucius avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hypogriffes en colère tant chaque parcelles de son corps le faisaient souffrir. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour se retrouver dans cet état lorsqu'une série de flash s'imprima dans son esprit.

Il se revit rentrer au manoir Malfoy après sa réunion avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il se rappela de son appréhension en se voyant accueillit par son épouse et sa belle-sœur, toutes deux affichant des sourires assez inquiétant. Il revit Voldemort, sa colère d'avoir été trahit par Lucius. Puis il y avait les tortures infligées par les deux femmes. Puis Rod Peterson.

- Non!

Lucius se redressa en sursaut, assaillit par les images de l'horreur qu'il avait subi entre les mains de Peterson. Complètement paniqué, il baissa les yeux sur son corps et laissa échapper une plainte douloureuse. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il portait une sorte de chemise trop grande pour lui mais elle ne parvenait pas camoufler ces formes. Son corps était bien celui d'une femme et cette nuit-là, il avait bien été agressé par Peterson.

Lucius ferma les yeux pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça. Pas tout de suite. Il rouvrit les yeux et son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran. Il ne savait pas où il était. Ce n'était pas l'affreuse masure où l'avait amené Peterson mais ce qu'il voyait ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il était dans une chambre, allongé dans un lit et son cœur rata un battement.

La chambre était assez spacieuse et surtout décorée d'innombrables tentures du sol au plafond. La pièce correspondait à peu près à l'idée de ce que Lucius se faisait d'une maison de passe et redoutait que ce soit exactement l'endroit où Peterson l'avait conduit.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Au plus vite. Mû par cette idée fixe, Lucius se précipita hors du lit pour retomber lourdement au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Sa jambe émit un son très distinct d'os qui se brise lui rappelant que Peterson la lui avait déjà brisée d'un coup de pied. Lucius essaya de se relever mais la douleur l'en empêcha.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Lucius se figea sur place. Lentement, il releva la tête vers l'entrée de sa chambre et écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Posté entre deux rideaux, se tenait nul autre qu'Harry Potter, une expression de pure surprise plaquée sur le visage. Lucius n'y comprenait plus rien.

Harry regarda, confus, la femme étendue au sol. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait entendu un cri et s'était aussitôt précipité dans la chambre pour y découvrir sa patiente dans une étrange position, affalée par terre et les pieds empêtrés dans les draps du lit. Cependant sa surprise passa bien vite en avisant la grimace douloureuse de la femme. Sa chute avait du rouvrir certaines blessures, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle ait pu guérir.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever, la réprimanda-t-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant.

Face au mouvement de recul de la femme, Harry s'arrêta net. Loin de lui l'envie de lui faire peur.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, vous savez.

Lucius avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'une hallucination. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, il se faisait démasquer par Voldemort, torturer, transformer en femme, violer. Et maintenant Harry Potter en personne se tenait devant lui et lui parlait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Quoi qu'en y repensant, il était fort probable qu'il ne l'ai pas reconnu étant donné les circonstances mais la situation n'en restait pas moins invraisemblable.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter? Demanda-t-il pour confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Oui.

- Oh.

Une foule de questions lui tournait dans la tête si bien qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Si Potter ignorait tout de son identité, il voulait en profiter pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Nul doute que le jeune homme ne serait pas aussi engageant à son égard s'il savait avoir à faire à Lucius Malfoy, bras droit reconnu de Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce que… je fais ici?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant trop comment répondre. Il savait que la discussion allait être dure et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'aidait pas vraiment.

- Vous, heu… vous vous souvenez de… la nuit dernière? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

La douleur qui passa dans les yeux de Lucius répondit pour lui. Oui, il se souvenait de tout. Plus en détail encore à mesure que le temps passait.

- D'accord, compris Harry. Avant de parler de tout ça, vous voulez bien que je vous aide à vous remettre dans le lit? Vous n'êtes pas encore en état de vous lever.

Lucius avisa rapidement la situation. Il était bloqué au sol avec une jambe cassée et ne pouvait se déplacer seul. Avait-il d'autre choix que de répondre oui?

- Oui.

Harry s'approcha doucement. Pour peu il se serait cru dompteur, tentant d'approcher un animal sauvage qui serait blessé. Avec autant de précautions qu'il le pu, il se pencha sur la femme et passa ses bras sous ses épaules et ses genoux. Aussitôt un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre.

- Je vous ai fait mal? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ma… ma jambe, grinça Lucius entre ses dents. Elle est cassée.

- La pommade que je vous ai passé n'a pas dû faire assez effet, constata Harry. Je vais vous donner une potion, ça sera plus rapide.

Lucius se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire Potter autre que lui passer une pommade pendant qu'il était inconscient. S'il portait à présent un pyjama, Lucius se souvenait d'avoir été nu dans ses derniers souvenirs.

Rapidement, le blond fut déposé sur le lit et Harry s'éloigna à grand pas vers une commode un peu plus loin. Lucius le regarda farfouiller un moment dans un tiroir avant de se retourner vers lui avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- Voilà, s'exclama le jeune homme. La potion Repar'os. Ça a un gout infect mais c'est très efficace.

Harry revint vers le lit et posa la potion sur la table de nuit. Il se tourna ensuite hésitant vers la femme qui l'observait comme si elle passait au crible chacun de ses gestes. Ce qu'elle devait sûrement faire d'ailleurs.

- Avant que vous ne preniez la potion, commença-t-il. Je vais devoir vous remettre la jambe dans une position droite.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Harry s'approcha de la jambe brisée et la prit entre ses mains. Du mieux qu'il put, il ignora le sifflement de douleur qui lui répondit et plaça un cousin sous le mollet pour empêcher le membre de bouger. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rabattit les couvertures sur la femme et lui tendit ensuite la potion.

Lucius regarda le flacon qui lui était présenté avec méfiance. Certes Potter semblait sincèrement vouloir l'aider mais les circonstances exacerbaient la suspicion du blond. Finalement, il finit par attraper la potion et l'avala en réprimant une grimace.

- Vous voulez un peu d'eau pour faire passer le gout?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Harry quitta la chambre sur le champ et revint une minute plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main.

- Tenez.

Une fois qu'il eut bu, Lucius se réinstalla le plus confortablement possible dans le lit. Il n'était pas très à l'aise et aurait sûrement préféré être seul pour penser ses blessures mais il devait faire avec pour avoir des réponses.

- Alors… comment suis-je arrivé ici? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Où est-ce que je suis, d'ailleurs?

- Vous êtes chez moi, répondit Harry en s'installant sur une chaise amenée là dans la nuit pour veiller la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre, ici?

- Non, je… Non, nous sommes seuls.

Lucius décida de ne pas relever l'embarras du jeune homme. De toute évidence, Potter l'avait amené dans cette fameuse planque dont lui avait parlé le professeur Dumbledore. Au moins il n'était pas au Square Grimmaurd et n'aurait pas à faire face à qui que ce soit d'autre que le jeune homme dans son état lamentable.

- La nuit dernière, commença Harry sans trop savoir comment mener ses explications, je suis tombé sur vous par hasard dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Lucius écoutait attentivement. Il ne voulait pas stopper le jeune homme dans sa lancée sachant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas la force de l'écouter jusqu'au bout s'il le faisait.

- J'ai entendu des cris et je suis allé voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait. J'ai vu cet homme qui vous hurlait dessus et qui allait vous…

Lucius avala sa salive avec difficultés. Potter n'avait pas besoin de mots pour qu'il comprenne ce que Peterson voulait lui faire. Encore.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, alors j'ai défoncé la porte et je vous ai sorti de là. J'ai préféré vous ramener chez moi vu que Sainte Mangouste n'est plus vraiment un endroit sûr. On se serai vite fait repéré si je vous y avait amené.

- Je vois…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Son semblant d'explication sonnait de manière ridicule à ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris tous les raccourcis possible pour éviter d'entrer trop dans les détails et au final cela avait donné cinq ou six phrases maladroitement accolées les unes aux autres.

- … Peterson?

- Pardon? Demanda Harry pris de court.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Peterson? Il s'est enfuit?

- Peters… Oh, c'est l'homme qui…

Harry se fustigea mentalement de s'être perdu dans ses pensées pendant que la femme lui parlait. La situation devait déjà être assez pénible pour elle sans qu'en plus il fasse comme si tout cela le laissait indifférent.

- Il est mort, répondit-il. Je lui ai lancé un _stupéfix _et il est mort dans sa chute, la nuque brisée.

Lucius releva brusquement la tête, étonné par le ton froid employé par le jeune homme. L'émotion jusque-là perceptible dans sa voix avait totalement disparu. Comme si tuer un ennemi était un mal nécessaire et qu'il n'allait s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Ce mode de pensée n'était pas un mal en soi, Lucius faisait la même chose depuis qu'il avait été catapulté dans cette guerre à ses 17 ans. Mais de s'apercevoir qu'Harry Potter, égérie de la « lumière », faisait de même, c'était un choc.

Néanmoins, apprendre la mort de Peterson lui hotta un énorme poids sur le ventre. Lucius avait craint un instant que l'homme ne soit encore en vie et ait rejoint Voldemort. Il lui aurait alors fallu expliquer que Lucius était toujours en vie et pourquoi. La dernière chose que voulait le blond, c'était bien que tous les mangemorts apprennent ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La honte et l'humiliation qu'il ressentait à présent était déjà bien suffisantes sans devenir en plus un sujet de plaisanterie pour ses anciens « camarades » mangemorts.

Harry qui avait clairement vu le soulagement passer sur le visage de la femme relâcha enfin son souffle. Elle était la première personne à qui il avouait avoir déjà hotter la vie de quelqu'un. Bien involontairement cette fois, malgré que son adversaire l'ai selon lui bien mérité, mais le fait était là. Donc le mangemort en question s'appelait Peterson? Harry se promis de faire très attention à voir s'il entendrait son nom lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Peut-être apprendrait-il au passage quelque chose sur cette femme.

- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom, réalisa Harry tout à coup.

- Je…

Lucius se figea, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne voulait pas donner sa véritable identité. Comment réagirait Potter s'il savait que c'était Lucius Malfoy qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui avait subi tout ça? Il le livrerait sûrement à l'Ordre du Phoenix et le professeur Dumbledore lui viendrait sûrement en aide mais… Mais il ne voulait pas que sa mésaventure soit connue de qui que ce soit.

En avisant le corps tremblant de la femme, Harry soupira légèrement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire faire une crise de panique non plus. Si elle ne voulait pas révéler son nom et bien tant pis, il ferait avec.

- Vous avez de la famille quelque part qui pourrait vous protéger de Voldemort?

- Q-quoi? Balbutia Lucius, surpris par le changement brutal de sujet.

- Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un chez qui vous pourriez vous cacher de Voldemort? Répéta-t-il.

- Je… non, souffla Lucius.

Est-ce tout? Se dit-il. Il ne compte pas insister pour savoir qui je suis?

- Comment savez-vous que Voldemort me cherche?

- J'ai entendu cet homme, Peterson, vous accuser de l'avoir trahit.

- …

- Et puis, vous venez de prononcer son nom donc je suppose que vous n'êtes pas une de ses fanatiques.

Plusieurs choses vinrent à l'esprit de Lucius en entendant ces quelques mots. Tout d'abord, il put se rendre compte qu'Harry Potter était prêt à ramener chez lui un mangemort en toute confiance, et ce, sur la base de propos émis par un autre mangemort. Cette simple constatation le sidéra au plus haut point. La deuxième chose à laquelle il pensa fut que oui, Potter était bien persuadé avoir à faire à une femme et qu'il n'allait pas le détromper de sitôt.

- Vous avez bien trahit Voldemort, non?

- Oui, mais…

- C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

- …

Voyant que le silence commençait à s'éterniser, Harry décida d'aborder un autre sujet. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas d'endroit où aller, il pouvait lui en trouver un.

- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous mettre en contact avec le professeur Dumbledore, proposa-t-il. Il vous aidera et vous pourrez sûrement rester au QG de la résistan…

- Non!

Le cri fit sursauter Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Alors que son interlocutrice s'était calmée au fil de leur conversation, elle se remettait à paniquer. Est-ce que ce qu'il venait de dire prêtait réellement à ce genre de réactions?

- Mais, il vous mettrait en relation avec un vrai médicomage, plaida Harry. Je ne suis pas certain de vous avoir correctement soigné.

- J'ai dit non!

- Pourquoi? Demanda Harry confus.

Lucius voyait clairement l'incompréhension du jeune homme. Il allait lui falloir s'expliquer un peu s'il ne voulait pas que Potter ne doute de lui et ne le livre de force à l'Ordre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on sache ce qu'il m'est arrivé, expliqua-t-il les mots forçant très nettement leur passage pour sortir.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous êtes une victime, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte.

- Et bien c'est pourtant le cas!

Harry se tut. C'était ce qu'il redoutait, son incapacité totale à s'adresser à la jeune femme en tant que victime. Comment aborder quelqu'un qui vient de se faire violer? Comment trouver les mots justes?

- J'irai voir Dumbledore, finit par souffler Lucius. Mais pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt.

Harry se mordit à nouveau les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant les bons mots. Ce qu'il avait l'intention de proposer pourrait peut-être prêter à confusion s'il s'y prenait mal.

- Vous n'avez nulle part où aller. Et l'Ordre du Phoenix ne semble pas être une option envisageable pour le moment. Alors… vous pourriez rester ici.

- Ici? S'étonna Lucius. Mais…

- L'endroit est sûr. Personne ne sais où l'on se trouve à part moi. Il y a une chambre d'ami où je peux vous installer. Il ne vous suffit que de dire oui.

Lucius réfléchit à cette option un moment. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il était désarmé. Et en prime, il refusait d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore dans son état actuel. Comment pourrait-il aller au Square Grimmaurd dans ce corps souillé et cette apparence anormale? Comment faire face à son fils en se sentant si avili?

Harry Potter lui proposait un endroit où rester. Un endroit où il n'était apparemment pas jugé. Pour le moment il ne lui demandait pas son nom, pas d'explications, rien. Il lui faudrait le faire dans peu de temps, mais pour l'heure Potter semblait comprendre et accepter ses réticences à parler.

- Vous me faites donc tant confiance? Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. L'instinct.

- Vous êtes fou…

- Peut être bien, sourit Harry en se relevant. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose en échange de mon hospitalité.

- Quelle est cette chose?

- Votre promesse que lorsque vous serez prête, vous irez voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Il est tenace ce gamin, pensa Lucius.

- D'accord, je vous le promets.

- Et aussi…

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose? L'interrompit Lucius.

- Il y en a deux finalement.

- Je vous écoute.

- Faites-moi aussi la promesse que si vous vous sentez mal, que vous avez l'impression que je vous ai mal soigné, vous me le direz. Je vous ramènerai un médicomage, sans passer par le professeur Dumbledore s'il le faut vraiment. D'accord?

Lucius fut très étonné par cette demande. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'Harry Potter se sentait réellement concerné pour lui. Et pourtant dans le regard du jeune homme se lisait toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour sa santé et sa sécurité. Que quelqu'un ait de tels sentiments à son égard sans même le connaitre le troublait vraiment.

- … C'est d'accord, finit par concéder Lucius.

- Bien, c'est décidé alors.

Un silence un peu embarrassé s'installa. Lucius se sentait épuisé, comme si cette conversation venait de drainer le peu d'énergie qu'il avait pu récupérer pendant son sommeil. Un bâillement lui échappa, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur son état de fatigue.

- Vous devez être fatiguée.

- Un peu oui.

- Vous voulez une potion de sommeil sans rêve?

- Ça ne serait pas de refus, monsieur Potter.

- Appelez-moi Harry, répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme en retournant farfouiller dans sa commode. Vous pouvez rester dormir dans cette chambre aujourd'hui. Je vous préparerai la chambre d'ami pour demain.

- Merci.

Comme pour la première, Harry posa la potion sur la table de nuit avant de froncer des sourcils, songeur.

- Il y a un problème? Demanda Lucius.

- Hein? Non, non. Je me demandais juste si vous ne vouliez pas manger quelque chose avant de prendre la potion.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je peux vous faire des pâtes ou de la soupe, si vous voulez.

- Non, répéta Lucius. Je ne me sens pas d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

- D'accord, finit par accepter Harry à contrecœur. Je vous laisse la potion là. La salle de bain est juste derrière ces rideaux, ajouta-t-il en désignant le mur à la gauche de Lucius. Je pense qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, la potion Repar'os aura fini de vous guérir et vous pourrez vous déplacer un peu seule.

- D'accord, merci.

- Bon, je vous laisse alors.

Lucius le regarda partir en se posant beaucoup de questions. À commencer pour le gout en matière de décoration du jeune homme. C'était quoi tous ces rideaux? Il n'y avait donc aucunes portes dans cette maison? Cet endroit était vraiment étrange. Mais pas aussi étrange que Potter en lui-même. Quelle personne, ayant toutes ses facultés mentales, aurait fait ce qu'il venait de faire? Tant de prévenance en devenait presque louche. Aussi Lucius espérait-il sincèrement que Potter tiendrait sa parole de ne pas le forcer à voir le professeur Dumbledore ou se rendre à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais pour une obscure raison, Lucius lui faisait confiance pour tenir parole.

Il avait mal, se sentait sale et abusé mais se devait de s'en sortir. Il lui faudrait du temps, mais Lucius se promis de guérir autant mentalement que physiquement. Là dehors il y avait son fils qu'il ne pouvait laisser tomber. Maintenant qu'elle se croyait débarrassée de lui, son épouse Narcissa allait chercher à mettre la main sur Draco. Même si elle avait très certainement récupéré sa position après de Voldemort en le dénonçant, la trahison de leur fils restait une insulte à son statut de mangemort.

Lucius allait rester ici avec Harry Potter le temps de se remettre sur pied. Pour le moment le jeune homme ignorait son identité mais il espérait que d'ici à ce qu'il lui redemande son nom, Lucius trouverait le courage de le lui dire et de lui faire comprendre sa situation.

Sentant que son épuisement gagnait du terrain, Lucius finit par attraper la fiole de potion. Il remercia silencieusement la prévenance de Potter qui allait très probablement lui éviter un sommeil cauchemardesque et avala le liquide d'une seule gorgée. Les effets se firent rapidement ressentir et avant d'en avoir conscience, Lucius sombra dans le sommeil.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry resta planté au milieu de son salon une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit et observa pensivement la femme qui y était allongée. La fiole de potion était vide, preuve que la femme dormait profondément.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit son nom. Avait paniqué lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé. Elle avait aussi paniqué lorsqu'il avait parlé de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Harry était sûr que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important juste sous ses yeux mais qu'il était incapable de le voir. Il y avait anguille sous roche mais Harry restait persuadé qu'elle avait trahit Voldemort donc il avait préféré laisser courir. Il n'était pas temps de demander des explications après ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait refusé d'aller au QG et préférait rester ici, chez lui. Harry en avait été assez soulagé. Sa culpabilité d'avoir arbitrairement et en dépit de tout bon sens préféré l'amener chez lui plutôt qu'au QG s'était légèrement allégée. Maintenant, il espérait juste qu'il serait en mesure de lui venir en aide comme il le fallait. Ce que cette femme venait de vivre était sans nul doute traumatisant et il ne voulait en rien aggraver les choses.

Avec précaution, Harry finit par réajuster les couvertures du lit sur les épaule de la belle endormie. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Quel âge avait-elle? La trentaine? Un peu plus? Elle était un peu plus petite que lui s'il se souvenait bien. La taille fine. Une longue chevelure blonde, un visage fin et délicat et des yeux bleus à se damner. Elle était superbe, malgré les bleus, les coupures et les yeux rougis.

Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, Harry se donna une gifle en se fustigeant mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées. Cette femme venait de se faire violer. Elle ne resterait pas une seconde de plus en sa présence si elle avait l'impression de se trouver avec un espèce de pervers. De toute manière cela ne lui ressemblait pas de détailler comme ça le corps d'une femme. Et puis il y avait Giny. Certes, il avait rompu avec elle à la fin de sa sixième année pour pouvoir se consacrer pleinement à la recherche des Horcruxes sans avoir à s'inquiéter en permanence de sa sécurité. Mais se mettre à regarder une autre femme aussi tôt après la rupture lui semblait vraiment manquer de respect envers la jeune fille.

Secouant vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Harry sortit de la chambre pour se retrouver dans le salon. Regardant à droite et à gauche, il chercha quelque chose qui pourrait lui occupé assez l'esprit pour qu'il se calme un peu. Son regard finit pas tomber sur la table basse où se trouvait encore la dernière lettre d'Hermione. Ses yeux s'assombrirent aussitôt alors que la culpabilité revenait au pas de charge.

Las, il s'approcha et se laissa mollement tomber dans le canapé. Il attrapa la lettre et la déplia pour relire les mots où les reproches étaient à peine voilés.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, où que tu te trouves._

_Ici, les choses suivent leur cours. Tout le monde travaille dur à la défaite de Voldemort. Remus et Tonks se sont mariés, peut être as-tu reçu une lettre de leur part t'informant de la nouvelle._

_Tu manques beaucoup à tout le monde. Comme tu dois t'en douter, Ron t'en veut beaucoup d'être parti sans lui. Madame Weasley a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en apprenant ton départ du QG. Tu aurais quand même pu prendre la peine de dire au revoir en personne plutôt que de laisser le professeur Dumbledore annoncer ton départ à ta place. As-tu seulement pensé à ce que nous avons tous ressentit en apprenant que tu allais vivre ailleurs? Surtout quand nous avons réalisé que tu avais quitté le QG la veille de notre arrivée à tous._

_Réalises-tu seulement que Voldemort va envoyer tous ses mangemort à ta recherche? Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la nouvelle ne parvienne à ses oreilles! Tu as intérêt à te montrer prudent sinon tu risques d'entendre parler de moi pendant longtemps._

_Ginny aussi est effondrée. Tu sais à quel point elle tient à toi. Tu aurais pu lui éviter ce genre d'épreuves après à peine un mois de séparation. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer et est devenue inconsolable._

_Comment as-tu pu décider de partir sur un coup de tête? Ron et moi devions pourtant t'aider à accomplir ta mission. As-tu oublié notre promesse de toujours rester soudés et d'affronter cette épreuve ensemble?_

_Quand je pense que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de nous dire où tu allais. Pas même au professeur Dumbledore. Et n'essaie même pas de dire le contraire, le professeur McGonagall et Mme Weasley l'ont déjà cuisiné pour le faire parler. Comment te trouver s'il arrive quelque chose! Comment s'assurer que tu vas bien!_

_Attends un peu la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, je vais te faire comprendre ce qu'il en coute de te comporter de façon aussi irresponsable! Je te jure que cette fois tu ne nous glisseras pas entre les doigts comme la dernière fois!_

_Tu as intérêt à nous fournir une bonne explication!_

_Hermione._

Harry aurait reçu une beuglante que l'effet aurait été le même. À chaque fois qu'il relisait cette lettre, il avait l'impression d'avoir son amie en furie sous les yeux lui hurlant à plein poumons à quel point elle était déçue par son comportement. Il n'avait aussi pas beaucoup de difficultés à imaginer le sentiment de trahison ressentit par Ron, ni Mme Weasley sanglotant dans les bras de son mari.

Quant à Ginny, il ne savait que penser. Il l'aimait beaucoup et ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Mais cette absence forcée était peut être le meilleur moyen de l'aider à se détacher émotionnellement de lui. Depuis plus de six ans, elle l'admirait. Ils étaient sortis ensemble quelques mois avant qu'Harry ne rompe à la fin de l'année lorsque le professeur Dumbledore avait été destitué de son poste de directeur. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard l'année d'après et que le monde sorcier devenait une réelle menace pour lui, il avait préféré quitter la jeune fille plutôt que de la voir devenir une cible de Voldemort pour l'atteindre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée ou tuée par sa faute.

Ron et Hermione lui en voulaient beaucoup eux aussi, il n'en doutait pas. Ils devaient partir à la recherche des Horcruxes ensemble mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les entrainer dans cette quête folle.

La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre allait être mouvementée. Harry avait in extremis réussit à échapper à ses amis la semaine passée mais cette fois, il allait falloir les affronter en face et donner des explications. Même en faisant cela, Harry doutait qu'ils comprennent ses actions. Harry ne se comprenait pas lui-même parfois. Ne comprenait pas ce besoin de s'éloigner. Ron et Hermione allaient le prendre mal, interpréter son besoin de solitude comme une atteinte personnelle.

Quoi que pour la solitude, c'était un peu raté au vu de la femme qui squattait à présent son chez lui et qu'il avait tout bonnement invité à rester pour une durée indéterminée. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui passait par la tête parfois mais ne regrettait pas cet acte.

La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre aurait lieux dans trois jours. C'était le temps qu'il avait pour décider si oui ou non il parlerait de son invitée surprise aux autres. Et si oui, décider de ce qu'il dirait pour respecter le désir de discrétion de la jeune femme.

À suivre…

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas certaine que la réaction de Lucius à son réveil soit la bonne mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire autre chose. Au départ je voulais le faire totalement craquer mentalement mais je n'ai tout simplement pas réussit à l'écrire. J'espère que cette version-là reste quand même plausible étant donné le caractère de Lucius Malfoy, peu enclin à laisser qui que ce soit voir ses faiblesses.

Harry aussi n'est pas vraiment comme je me l'étais imaginé au tout départ. Je m'étais imaginé un héros assez romanesque, fort et sensible. En fin de compte il se révèle beaucoup plus sombre que prévu, je crois que cela se voit dès le premier chapitre.

En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

Pour le prochain chapitre, il est déjà écrit mais je vais attendre un peu avant de le poster. J'ai inversé certaines actions des chapitres 3 et 4, alors je préfère terminer le chapitre 4 avant de poster la suite histoire de ne pas me retrouver bloquée par la suite.

A bientôt!


	3. Qui est il?

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord je vous remercie tous pour vos review. Je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous plait autant. ^^

Sans plus attendre voici la suite!

Bonne lecture!

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 3:**

**Qui est-il?**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lucius était tranquillement installé sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Il observait avec attention son hôte occupé à préparer le petit déjeuné. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine à présent qu'il vivait chez Harry Potter, et se demandait encore par quel obscur hasard cela s'était produit. Sérieusement, quelles étaient les chances réelles pour que l'Elu du monde sorcier vienne à son secours et le ramène chez lui sans plus se poser de questions?

Lucius ne comprenait pas. Ce garçon était une véritable énigme à lui tout seul. Comment pouvait-il être si différent de la description que tous lui en avaient faite? Son ami Severus lui avait décrit un morveux irrespectueux et imbu de lui-même, parfait archétype du connard qu'était son père de son vivant. Son fils, Draco, voyait en Potter un minable qui ne méritait pas toute l'attention que le monde sorcier lui portait. Et Albus Dumbledore se raccrochait à l'image qu'il avait d'Harry. Il voyait un garçon, certes courageux, mais avant tout forcé à se battre à cause d'une prophétie et hanté par l'idée de devoir hotter la vie de Voldemort. Avec tout ça, Lucius s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry soit un mélange de ces trois descriptions, sachant que chacun avait un point de vue très personnel et arrêté sur la question. Comment pouvaient-ils tous avoir tellement tort?

D'un côté, il n'était pas vraiment étonné que les descriptions de Severus et son fils soient aussi éloignées de la vérité. Les deux hommes avaient une opinion si négative d'Harry Potter, l'un pour sa ressemblance frappante avec son père et l'autre pour une demande d'amitié refusée il y a des années. Lucius s'était déjà attendu à devoir prendre leurs propos avec parcimonie. Ce qui l'avait vraiment interpellé, c'était le manque de rapprochement entre ce qu'il avait entendu de la part du professeur Dumbledore et le garçon qu'il côtoyait depuis plusieurs jours.

Où était-il ce garçon terrifié par la guerre? Où était cette innocence qu'Albus se plaisait à voir chez lui? Et sa répulsion à devoir tuer? Plus le temps passait, et plus Lucius avait l'impression de vivre aux côtés d'un soldat. Harry Potter était plus qu'équipé pour combattre, possédant une malle entièrement remplie d'armes et une pharmacie assez complète pour parer à toute éventualité. Il avait des réflexes de combattant et un regard étonnement profond et tourmenté pour un garçon de son âge.

Son innocence, l'Elu l'avait très certainement envoyé se faire voir ailleurs il y a bien longtemps. Elle était bien loin la candeur de la jeunesse. Harry Potter avait cessé d'être un enfant et le professeur Dumbledore avait raté le coche ou tout simplement refusé de voir la vérité en face. Le jeune homme qu'il essayait tant de protéger n'avait plus besoin de lui pour ça.

Lucius se souvenait avec exactitude de la façon dont Harry Potter lui avait raconté leur rencontre. Sa voix était pleine d'émotion en racontant comment il avait vu Peterson en train de lui hurler dessus, quand il avait compris ce que l'homme lui avait fait subir. Mais ce qui avait choqué Lucius, c'était l'indifférence froide avec laquelle il avait raconté comment était mort Peterson. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus d'émotion, il n'y avait plus rien. Et Lucius avait compris que Rod Peterson n'était pas le premier à périr de sa main. Harry Potter avait appris à tuer et ne s'embêtait guère à ressentir de remords pour ses actes.

Potter n'était cependant pas devenu un être insensible. C'était un garçon attentif et prévenant. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, Lucius se sentait bien avec lui, se sentant serein et en sécurité. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, c'était le soutien sans faille du garçon qui avait permis à Lucius de tenir le coup et de commencer à remonter la pente. Lucius avait refusé d'aller au Square Grimmaurd. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter le regard des autres. Il se sentait faible et humilié. Comment aurait-il pu se présenter devant tous ces sorciers qui le prenaient pour un ennemi dans son état? Comment prétendre vouloir protéger son fils alors qu'il n'était plus capable de se protéger lui-même?

Alors Harry lui avait permis de rester vivre avec lui, l'avait installé dans la chambre d'ami et lui prêtait même ses habits. Lucius était nourrit, logé et blanchit sans que rien ne soit attendu de lui en retour. S'il y avait bien une seule chose qu'il avait reconnu dans chaque description qu'il avait eu du garçon, c'était bien qu'il fonctionnait à l'instinct. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il accueillait un mangemort chez lui sans s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire votre nom?

Lucius sursauta légèrement, surpris d'être interrompu dans ses pensées. Son nom? Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que, chaque matin, Harry lui demandait inlassablement son nom. Et Lucius ne répondait pas. Et Harry se contentait de sourire doucement avant de s'en retourner à la préparation du petit déjeuné. Depuis plus d'une semaine, Lucius était à ses yeux une femme sans nom qui habitait la chambre d'ami.

Ce garçon est fou. C'est tout ce qu'il put penser en regardant Harry lui sourire et retourner à ses fourneaux.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. À première vue, le couloir semblait vide, tout comme le reste de la maison. Mais ce n'était qu'apparences. Le manoir Black fourmillait de sorciers. Il y avait toujours du monde au QG. Ne serait-ce que la famille Weasley depuis que des membres corrompus du ministère les avaient inscrits sur la liste des personnes recherchées. Hermione aussi vivait ici. Le professeur Dumbledore à l'occasion. Néanmoins, en ce jour de réunion de l'Ordre, Harry savait qu'une bonne vingtaine de membres au moins devaient se trouver là, attendant dans la cuisine.

Harry était arrivé au dernier moment, bien qu'à présent il doive très probablement être en retard, histoire d'éviter toute confrontation avant la réunion. La semaine passée, il avait dû s'expliquer auprès de tous pour son départ du QG. Ses explications avaient été, comme il s'y attendait, incomprises et mal interprétées. La colère de Ron et Hermione était encore vive. Il y avait eu des cris, des pleurs. Harry s'était pris une paire de claques magistrales de la part d'Hermione. Il avait manqué de se faire étouffer dans l'embrassade émue du Mme Weasley. On lui avait demandé de revenir vivre au Square Grimmaurd, ce qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé. Harry avait finalement dû quitter les lieux au pas de course en évitant de justesse un sort de ligotage de Fred.

En définitive, il n'avait pas parlé de sa belle inconnue, comme il nommait intérieurement faute de mieux. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire ce jour-ci non plus. Il avait finalement décidé d'attendre que la femme soit prête. Il lui avait dit en revenant de la précédente réunion qu'il ne leur parlerait d'elle qu'avec son accord. Elle avait paru extrêmement soulagée par cette nouvelle.

D'un pas trainant, il s'avança vers la cuisine avant de frapper doucement à la porte. Le montant de bois s'ouvrit aussitôt sur Moly Weasley, faisant se demander à Harry si la femme ne l'avait pas attendu derrière la porte pour l'alpaguer dès son arrivée et l'empêcher de repartir.

- Harry! S'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as manqué. J'étais tellement inquiète.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il une fois de plus.

- Te voilà enfin Harry, intervint le professeur Dumbledore. Assieds-toi.

Moly se détacha à regret du jeune homme et retourna aux côtés de son époux. Harry fit un rapide tour de la pièce et grimaça légèrement. Les regards qu'il recevait de ses amis lui montraient clairement que la tension n'était pas retombée depuis la dernière fois. Résigné, il s'assit à une place libre entre Remus et Kingsley.

- Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion.

Albus lança un regard appuyé à Harry qui se détourna un peu gêné. Il n'était pas non plus tant en retard que ça. Cinq petites minutes. Mais cela semblait suffisant pour s'attirer les regards courroucés d'Hermione et l'air réprobateur du professeur MacGonagall.

Après quelques secondes de silence où Harry eut l'impression que toute l'attention restait braquée sur lui, chacun retourna au sujet principal de la réunion. À savoir écouter Dumbledore. Pour un peu, Harry en aurait soupiré de soulagement.

La longue table rectangulaire de la cuisine était occupée en ses deux cotés par une bonne dizaine de membres de l'Ordre, la majorité de la famille Weasley excepté Percy et Ginny, et enfin Hermione. Au bout de la table se tenait Albus Dumbledore, observant l'assemblée tel un chef d'état-major le ferait avec ses troupes. À sa droite se tenait le professeur MacGonagall qui était son second que ce soit à Poudlard ou au sein de l'Ordre.

Tout le monde écoutait le professeur Dumbledore attentivement. Tout le monde sauf Draco Malfoy. Harry fronça des sourcils. Pourquoi le blond avait-il l'air aussi… triste? Avait-il des problèmes avec certains membres de l'Ordre? Harry était pourtant sûr que son petit stratagème avait fonctionné et que Draco Malfoy était accepté maintenant. Il voulait bien croire que certains préjugés avaient la vie dure mais à ce point-là c'en serait presque risible. D'autant plus que lors de la dernière réunion, Harry n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il y ait un quelconque problème.

Néanmoins, en observant plus attentivement, Harry remarqua que Draco n'était pas le seul à être étrange. Snape, assit juste à côté du blond, lançait de temps à autres des regards inquiets à ce dernier. Et Mme Weasley fixait le jeune homme d'un air… désolé? Cette fois, c'était officiel, il avait manqué quelque chose.

- Ceci étant dit, continua Albus sortant Harry de ses interrogations. Je dois vous mettre au courant d'une importante nouvelle. Lors du précédent conflit contre Voldemort, il y a de ça 18 ans, j'ai été contacté par un jeune mangemort. Ce mangemort avait été enrôlé de force dans l'armée de Voldemort par ses propres parents. Il est devenu un espion pour l'Ordre, connu de moi seul. Lors de la disparition soudaine de Voldemort, nous avons conjointement décidé de ne pas révéler son véritable rôle dans la guerre en prévision du… retour de Voldemort que nous pensions inévitable.

Tout le monde était attentif aux moindre paroles d'Albus, attendant de savoir où il voulait en venir en leur révélant l'existence de cet espion.

- Cet espion était Lucius Malfoy.

Des murmures choqués s'élevèrent tout autour de la table. Harry aussi n'en revenait pas. Lucius-putain-de-Malfoy? Le propre bras droit de Voldemort? Un espion? C'était ahurissant. Comment quelque chose comme ça pouvait être possible? Que son fils Draco n'est pas voulu devenir mangemort, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais que Malfoy senior soit un combattant du « bien ». C'était qui le prochain? Bellatrix Lestrange?

Tout le monde semblait avoir du mal à avaler la nouvelle. Pour le coup, même Snape avait l'air de tomber des nues. Et Draco, il avait l'air toujours aussi triste. Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait sûrement pas à qui que ce soit. Draco n'était-il pas heureux d'apprendre que son père était espion? Et la réponse vint d'elle-même. Était.

- Pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'il « était » espion? Demanda soudain Harry ramenant au passage le silence dans la pièce.

Harry vit nettement Draco baisser la tête pour cacher son visage. Était-ce une larme qu'il venait de voir sur sa joue? Alors il était là le problème.

- Il y a de cela quatre jours, nous avons capturé Drake Evans. Après l'avoir interrogé sous Veritasserum, il nous a finalement révélé que Voldemort se vantait de s'être… débarrassé d'un de mes espions, à savoir Lucius Malfoy. Il semblerait que cela ait eu lieu il y a environ une semaine. Et je n'ai moi-même plus eut de contact avec Lucius depuis la même période.

Harry comprenait maintenant la tristesse de Draco. Son père était mort. Mme Weasley et Snape devaient être au courant du décès faute d'avoir su plus tôt qu'il était espion.

- Se pourrait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie? Demanda Minerva MacGonagall. Que Lucius Malfoy soit en réalité prisonnier.

- Je ne pense pas. Lorsqu'il découvre des espions, Voldemort les torture, les interroge et finit par les tuer. En découvrant que son bras droit l'avait trahit, je doute qu'il ait eu la moindre raison de le maintenir en vie.

Draco se leva brusquement, blanc comme un linge.

- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-il de la plus petite voix qu'Harry ait jamais entendue.

Le jeune homme quitta rapidement la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas précipités dans les escaliers et le couloir du premier étage se fit entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il entre, Harry le supposa, dans sa chambre. Un silence de plomb s'était abattu dans la cuisine.

- Pauvre garçon, soupira tristement Moly Weasley. Apprendre la mort de son père de la bouche d'un mangemort plusieurs jours après.

Quelques hochements de tête lui répondirent.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Malfoy était un espion, lança Ron toujours sous le choc avec son tact habituel. Dans tous mes souvenirs il se comportait comme un sale bâtard de noble.

- Ron! Le réprimanda sa mère. Comment oses-tu parler comme ça! Lucius Malfoy était de notre côté! Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître! Il avait une image publique à tenir pour pouvoir approcher Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne te permettrais pas de le critiquer après les sacrifices qu'il a du faire!

- Pardon…

Ron n'en menait pas large. Moly Weasley n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il était bon de mettre en colère.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été informé de tout ceci? Intervint Severus assez énervé.

- Severus…

- Non Albus! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que mon meilleur ami était lui aussi espion?

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Snape venait de crier contre le professeur Dumbledore. Snape semblait vraiment en colère. La seule et unique fois (merci Merlin) où il avait vu son maître des potions s'énerver c'était lorsqu'il avait eu la très mauvaise idée de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa pensine. Son professeur avait alors tenté de lui fracasser le crâne à coup de bocaux volants en l'insultant copieusement.

- C'était la décision de Lucius, répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

Snape eut l'air sur le point de vouloir répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire maintenant. Lucius était mort. À quoi bon s'indigner de n'avoir rien su.

- Jeunes gens, continua Albus en s'adressant aux enfants Weasley et Hermione. Draco va avoir besoin de soutien. Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur lui.

- Oui, professeur, répondit Hermione alors que les autres hochaient de la tête approbateurs.

- Avec Lucius mort, il ne reste plus que l'Ordre pour le protéger de sa mère.

- Vous croyez que Narcissa va tenter de tuer son propre fils? S'horrifia Moly.

- C'est certain. Draco a trahit Voldemort en refusant la marque et nous rejoignant. De ce fait, ses parents ont reçu la honte de ne pas avoir su tenir leur fils. Bien sûr Lucius m'avait expressément demandé de protéger son fils de Voldemort et s'attendait à ce que sa position en tant que mangemort soit affectée. Mais Narcissa Malfoy est une véritable fidèle de Voldemort. Elle a très mal pris la trahison de son fils et le tuera sans hésitation si elle le trouve.

- C'est horrible. Comment une mère peut vouloir faire une telle chose à son enfant?

Arthur Weasley passa un bras sur les épaules de sa femme et l'attira près de lui pour la réconforter. À dire vrai personne ne comprenait comment la mère de Draco pouvait vouloir sa mort. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer ça si ce n'est la folie.

La réunion finit par reprendre son cours normal. Les dernières attaques de mangemorts furent étudiées, les derniers rapports d'espions décortiqués. Trois heures plus tard, Albus Dumbledore déclara que la réunion était terminée au grand soulagement d'Harry qui avait bien assez entendu parler de carnages, tortures et autres atrocités pour la journée.

- Harry? Appela le vieil homme alors que tout le monde sortait. Peux-tu rester un instant?

- Bien sûr professeur, répondit-il en ignorant leur regard déçu d'Hermione.

Nul doute que ses amis avaient prévu d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui, encore une, pour le « ramener à la raison ». Ce n'était sûrement pas leur précédente discussion, au cours de laquelle Harry s'était vu contraint de s'enfuir en courant de peur qu'ils ne le laissent plus repartir du Square Grimmaurd, qui aurait pu les satisfaire.

Une fois seuls, Albus invita le jeune à s'assoir. Il observa attentivement Harry. Ils savaient tout deux ce qui allait suivre. Ils avaient la même conversation à chaque fois mais Albus se devait d'insister même si ça n'avait pas empêché Harry de partir.

- Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi, Harry?

- Oui, professeur.

- Es-tu certain d'être en sécurité? Je sais, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Harry allait protester. Je sais que tu dis avoir une planque sûre. Mais comprends bien que nous sommes tous très inquiets pour toi.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles vivre hors du QG. Mais n'avoir donné ta localisation à personne… S'il t'arrive quelque chose, nous ne pourrons même pas venir te secourir.

Harry se mordit violement la joue et serrant des poings sous la table. Encore une fois. C'était toujours pareil. On devait le sauver, le protéger. Pourquoi se sacrifier pour lui était-il un sentiment accepté et partagé par la majorité des gens qu'il connaissait et côtoyait? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient tous seulement à ce qu'il ressentait? Combien allaient devoir mourir pour le protéger? N'étaient-ils déjà pas assez nombreux? Ses parents. Sirius. Maugrey FolŒil. Et combien d'autres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom ni l'existence.

- Je comprends professeur mais je préfère les choses comme elles le sont maintenant.

- Si tu es sûr de toi.

La déception était parfaitement audible dans la voix du vieil homme. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'entendre. Il devait tenir bon.

- Pour ce qui est de ta mission. Est-ce que ça avance?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry las. Je ne sais toujours pas quel est le dernier objet que nous cherchons. Pour la coupe de Poufsouffle, je ne sais pas où elle peut être. Ne parlons même pas de Nagini. Quant au médaillon de Serpentard, à part que c'est le frère de Sirius qui l'a volé…

- Kreattur refuse toujours de parler.

- Oui. Ce satané elfe de maison ne me respecte pas du tout. Quoi que je dise, il refuse de me révéler les secrets de Regulus.

- C'est assez ennuyeux. Mais la fidélité d'un elfe est telle que Kreattur ne trahira pas son ancien maître même sur ordre de son maître actuel. Il faudra quand même trouver un moyen, nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Facile à dire, maugréa Harry. Et quand bien même on retrouverai tous les Horcruxes, on les détruits comment?

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Tu te souviens comment tu as détruit le journal de Jedusort?

- Bien sûr.

- La création d'un Horcruxe est un acte abominable qui nécessite, comme tu le sais, de commettre un meurtre. Cette magie est puissante et très maléfique. Détruire un Horcruxe n'est pas chose aisée. Mais tu y es parvenu Harry. Sans t'en rendre compte mais les faits sont là. Il s'est avéré que le venin de Basilic, extrêmement mortel, était efficace. Pour détruire un objet aussi puissant qu'un Horcruxe, il faut une arme tout aussi puissante.

- Alors quoi? On fonce à Poudlard et je redescends dans la chambre des secrets pour récupérer un crochet du Basilic? Demanda Harry sur un ton qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas très enthousiasmé par l'idée de s'infiltrer dans son ancienne école tombée aux mains des mangemorts.

- Non, rassures-toi, répondit Albus amusé. Cependant, ce dont nous avons besoin se trouve à Poudlard. Ou, devrais-je dire, s'y trouvait encore il y a quelques jours.

- C'est-à-dire?

Albus sourit avec malice faisant s'arquer un des sourcils d'Harry. D'un mouvement ample, le vieux sorcier se releva et sortit de sous sa cape une large épée qu'il déposa devant Harry.

- Tu la reconnais.

- L'épée de Griffondor? Mais… comment l'avez-vous récupérée?

- Severus l'a récupéré à temps pour moi dans mon ancien bureau et l'a remplacé par une copie.

- C'est génial, mais…

- L'épée de Godric Griffondor, forgée par les Gobelins. C'est un objet magique très puissant. C'est avec elle que les Horcruxes seront détruits.

- Vous… vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher?

Harry avait presque peur d'y croire, d'espérer et de se rendre finalement compte que ça ne marcherait pas. Si c'était vrai, si l'épée de Griffondor pouvait les détruire alors une bonne partie du poids de sa tâche allait s'alléger. Les Horcruxes seraient toujours difficiles a localiser mais au moins il pourrait les détruire sur le champ et ne plus se balader avec ces objets maléfiques.

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer.

- Quoi? Maintenant?

Albus sortit la bague de Serpentard et la posa en silence sur la table. Ils pouvaient tout deux sentir la présence qui résidait dans le bijou. Cette aura maléfique qui suintait de l'objet et qui s'agitait en présence de l'épée. Harry se leva et prit l'épée dans ses mains. De son côté, Albus sortit sa baguette pour parer à toute éventualité. D'un sort il bloqua la porte de la cuisine, puis lança plusieurs sorts de protection tout autour d'eux.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr professeur? S'attaquer à ce truc au beau milieu de la cuisine?

- Pourquoi repousser l'échéance? Autant savoir tout de suite si l'épée sera efficace contre les Horcruxes.

- Vous êtes fous, vous le savez ça?

Albus se contenta de lui sourire. Harry secoua la tête de désespoir. Résigné il se plaça debout face à la bague. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire changer son ancien directeur d'avis. Lorsqu'il avait une idée dans la tête, il était quasiment impossible de le faire renoncer.

- Tu es prêt Harry?

- Oui professeur.

Lentement il prit l'épée de Griffondor à deux mains pour en apprécier le poids. Il pouvait sentir la présence de son mentor quelques pas derrière lui, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Harry prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Dans sa tête résonnait la voix de Voldemort sans être lui. La voix venait de la bague, tentant de le convaincre de le pas porter le coup qui la détruirait.

_Ne fais pas ça Harry. Toi et moi sommes pareils. Ensemble. Ensemble nous pourrions faire de si grandes choses. Je te comprends Harry Potter. Ta douleur. Ta colère. Ta frustration. Tout pourrait s'arranger avec moi. Tu pourrais devenir tellement puissant. Plus personne n'aurait à te protéger._

Harry raffermit sa prise sur l'épée. Il le connaissait déjà ce discours. Voldemort le lui avait déjà fait des années plus tôt. Lui promettre gloire et puissance n'était certainement pas la meilleure manière de corrompre son esprit. Et le morceau d'âme présent dans la bague dû le sentir, changeant de suite de tactique.

_Tu ne pourras pas frapper, Harry Potter. Tu es bien trop faible. C'est pour cela que tout le monde doit te protéger. Tu n'es rien. Crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre? Tellement faible… Tellement pathétique… Incapable de sauver Sirius… C'est de ta faute s'il est mort… Parce que tu es faible…_

Sirius… Harry se mit à trembler. Il avait l'impression que l'Horcruxe pouvoir voir les tréfonds de son âme, accéder à ses plus sombres secrets par sa seule présence près de lui. Ses moindres faiblesses pouvaient être utilisées contre lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

_Et cette femme… elle non plus tu ne la sauveras pas._

Harry sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Sans plus hésiter, il souleva l'épée au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit avec force sur l'Horcruxe qui explosa en morceaux. Harry et Albus se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière, percutants avec force les meubles de cuisine avant s'écraser au sol. Le sol se mit à trembler violement alors qu'un hurlement déchirant s'éleva dans les airs. Harry se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour protéger ses tympans. Au bout de quelques secondes, le calme revint. Le hurlement cessa, de même que les tremblements. Affalés au sol, les deux sorciers virent un ersatz fantomatique disparaître dans les airs et tout redevint comme avant.

La bague de Serpentard était au sol, fragmentée en plusieurs morceaux à présent inoffensifs. La table de la cuisine avait quant à elle assez souffert. Fracassée en deux, elle gisait lamentablement au sol avec les débris de vaisselle et de verre.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi sûr que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça ici? Demanda Harry à bout de souffle.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Albus fut interrompu par un série de coups violents contre la porte.

- Professeur Dumbledore! Harry!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans!

- Albus! Ouvrez!

- Harry! Harry!

- Faites-moi exploser cette porte! Nous devons entrer!

Albus se dépêcha de récupérer les fragments de la bague avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un sort. Toutes les personnes encore présentes au QG se précipitèrent alors à l'intérieur et stoppèrent, les yeux exorbités de surprise devant la cuisine dévastée.

- Mais… que…?

Le professeur MacGonagall en avait perdu ses mots, tout comme Snape, les Weasley, Draco et Hermione. La cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Au fond de la pièce, le professeur Dumbledore et Harry étaient toujours assis par terre, le souffle court.

- Que… Que s'est-il passé ici?

- Ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états, Minerva? Rassura Albus en se relevant avec souplesse. Nous allons très bien.

À ses côtés, Harry se releva avec beaucoup moins de grâce en réprimant une grimace. Comme si le professeur MacGonagall allait se contenter de ça comme réponse.

- Je vous ai demandé ce qui s'était passé!

- Oh ça, répondit le vieux sorcier avec légèreté. Harry et moi avions une petite chose à faire. Cela a juste fait un peu plus de dégâts que prévu.

Harry regarda avec une certaine inquiétude le visage de son ancienne directrice de maison devenir rouge, rouge. Jusqu'à l'explosion. Bien qu'il s'y attendait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant les hurlements furieux de la femme. Il aurait bien quitté les lieux en douce mais la sortie était bloquée par une dizaine de sorciers. Il n'eut cependant pas à envisager la fuite longtemps lorsque Moly Weasley se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras lui coupant presque le souffle.

- Oh Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessé dis-moi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? Oh mon petit chéri, j'ai eu tellement peur en entendant cette explosion. Toute la maison a tremblé. J'ai cru que tu allais être blessé. Ou pire. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas blessé?

- Je… je vais bien Mme Weasley.

- Tu es sûr? Et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de m'appeler Moly?

- Je vais bien, M-Moly.

- Harry…

Le jeune homme réussit doucement à se détacher de Moly Weasley pour se tourner vers Hermione à qui l'inquiétude semblait avoir momentanément fait oublier la colère. Elle s'était avancée vers lui, blanche comme un linge alors que les autres restaient stupéfiés au pas de la porte. Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur l'épée qu'Harry avait toujours entre les mains.

- Que…?

- On devrait peut-être parler de tout ça ailleurs, suggéra Harry en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de compréhension, regarda avec effarement les dégâts causés dans la pièce avant de se retourner lentement vers Harry. Avant que quiconque dans la salle ait pu réagir, elle attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraina à sa suite. Au passage, elle embarqua Ron et, moins de trente secondes plus tard, les trois jeunes s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Vous avez fait quoi exactement? Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche une fois quelques sorts d'insonorisation mis en place.

Harry se racla prudemment la gorge avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Il invita d'un geste Ron et Hermione à faire de même, puis expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ses deux amis n'en revenaient pas.

- Vous avez… détruit l'Horcruxe dans la cuisine, répéta Ron comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Avec l'épée de Griffondor, reprit Hermione.

- Toi et Dumbledore…

- Le professeur Dumbledore, rectifia Hermione par automatisme.

- … vous êtes aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre, continua le roux sans faire attention à l'interruption de son amie.

- Vraiment Harry, vous auriez pu vous tuer.

- Mais maintenant nous avons une arme efficace pour détruire les Horcruxes, dit Harry en faisant tourner l'épée entre ses mains.

- Ce qui est déjà pas mal, consentit Ron.

- Mais on ne sait toujours rien sur les autres Horcruxes.

- Je sais Hermione…

Une sorte d'entente semblait être revenu entre les trois jeunes. Ron et Hermione avaient apparemment mis de côté leur rancune le temps de se replonger dans la guerre.

- Est-ce que les choses avancent avec Kreattur? Demanda Harry sans trop d'espoir.

- Non, répondit Ron en grimaçant. On a bien essayé de l'interroger plusieurs fois mais cette satanée bestiole se contente de nous insulter. Quoi qu'il y a une évolution, maintenant il nous évite comme la peste.

Harry soupira de lassitude. La joie d'avoir enfin une arme efficace pour détruire les Horcruxes disparaissait le laissant démoralisé devant la difficulté de la tâche qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un pas en avant et trois en arrière.

- Harry. Reviens vivre ici.

- Hermione…

- Non Harry. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui? Cette quête est dangereuse! Tu ne pourras pas y arriver seul! Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas mettre d'autres personnes en danger par ta présence, mais c'est du QG de l'Ordre dont on parle! Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ici?

- …

- Harry, dit Ron. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir, alors laisses-nous partir avec toi.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lucius tournait en rond au milieu du salon. Il était très inquiet bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt à l'admettre. Potter était parti à une réunion de l'Ordre plus tôt dans la journée et n'était toujours pas revenu. La fois d'avant aussi il avait été un peu en retard, mais à son retour Harry lui avait expliqué avoir échappé de justesse à ses amis qui ne voulaient pas le laisser partir. Était-ce encore le cas ou avait-il eut des problèmes sur le chemin du retour? Rapidement, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors mais le coin de campagne anglaise où ils étaient installés était résolument désert. D'un geste agacé, Lucius rabattit les rideaux cachant l'entrée et retourna à l'intérieur.

Il repensa à la toute première impression qu'il avait eue de cet endroit. Avec toutes ces tentures et ces voilages, il avait pensé s'être réveillé dans une sorte de maison close. Il fallait dire qu'à ce moment-là, il n'était pas vraiment en état de comprendre clairement ce qui lui arrivait. En fin de compte, la fameuse planque d'Harry Potter était une tente. D'où la décoration parfaitement normale pour le lieu. C'était un endroit assez banal, deux chambres avec chacune sa salle de bain attenante, un salon, une cuisine et une petite pièce qui servait de bureau. Harry Potter avait su se créer un refuge chaleureux et apaisant.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait finalement pas trop à s'inquiéter. Son protégé pouvait changer à tout moment de localisation. Il n'avait besoin pour ça que d'amener sa tente sous le bras et de mettre en place quelques sorts de protection. Le problème était sa sécurité au dehors. Parce que le jour où Potter l'avait sauvé, c'était dans l'Allée des Embrumes, lieu hautement dangereux, surtout pour l'Elu. Malgré quelques questions subtilement posées, il n'avait rien pu tirer du jeune homme et ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était allé faire dans un endroit aussi mal famé.

Lucius partit dans sa chambre pour rejoindre sa salle de bain, luxe inestimable dont il était plus que reconnaissant. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour se remettre les idées en place. En se redressant, il tomba sur son reflet dans le miroir, une image qu'il haïssait mais avec laquelle il devait vivre. Ce visage. Ce corps. Et les souvenirs qui allaient avec. Il était loin d'avoir fière allure l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, transformé en femme, mentalement affaibli et vêtu des habits trop grands d'un adolescent.

Un bruit ramena Lucius hors de ses pensées. Harry Potter devait être rentré. Le cœur battant, il se dirigea le plus calmement possible vers le salon. Arrivé à destination, il stoppa net. Le jeune homme était bien là mais il avait l'air à deux doigts de s'écrouler par terre de fatigue.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Harry se traina plus qu'il ne marcha vers le canapé dans lequel il s'affala sans grâce. Sa tête retomba aussitôt en arrière contre le dossier et il ferma les yeux.

- Rien. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque de mangemorts au moins? S'enquit Lucius.

Harry se redressa, étonné, pour regarder son invitée. Est-ce qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui pendant son absence? C'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait deux bonnes heures plus tôt. Le petite destruction d'Horcruxe improvisée du professeur Dumbledore avait changé la donne.

Puis il y avait eu Ron et Hermione, et cette proposition de le rejoindre. Harry avait répondu non sans même réfléchir une seconde à la question. Il les avait vexés. De nouveau. Il y avait eu des cris mais ils l'avaient laissé partir cette fois.

- Je n'ai pas été attaqué, la rassura-t-il en faisant un faible sourire.

- Mais vous êtes dans un état épouvantable, Mr Potter.

- Harry, corrigea-t-il une énième fois. Et pour mon état, ce n'est vraiment rien. C'est seulement le résultat des idées lumineuses du professeur Dumbledore.

Face au regard d'incompréhension qu'il reçut, Harry agita simplement une main en l'air ce qui devait signifier quelque chose comme « Laissez tomber, les voies du professeur Dumbledore sont impénétrables ». Harry ne le savait pas mais Lucius comprenait parfaitement, lui aussi avait déjà eu à traiter plusieurs fois avec les lubies alambiquées de son ancien directeur.

- Et cette épée? Demanda Lucius en avisant l'arme dans les mains du jeune homme.

- Cadeau de Dumbledore.

Harry se releva péniblement du canapé, sentant son dos protester sous le mouvement. La chute qu'il avait fait dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd lui avait passablement labouré le dos et Harry n'aspirait plus qu'à prendre une potion, se laver et dormir.

- Je suis désolé mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Je suis exténué.

- Bien sûr, répondit Lucius en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner complètement épuisé. Allez-y.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry posa l'épée sur le lit et s'avança vers sa malle. S'agenouillant devant elle, il l'ouvrit en en sortit un coffret métallique. Il fouilla un moment dans la poche de sa veste dont il sortit les fragments de la bague de Serpentard et le journal transpercé et taché d'encre de Jedusor. Il les observa attentivement un moment avant de les mettre dans le coffret.

« Pour que tu puisses contempler le chemin parcouru. » Lui avait dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry soupira, lui ne voyait que le chemin qui restait encore à parcourir.

À suivre…

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Cette fois je suis restée assez concentrée sur Harry. J'ai essayé de montrer le caractère complexe d'Harry qui préfère blesser ses amis en les repoussant plutôt que de les mettre en danger. Quant à Lucius, je suis restée assez discrète sur les conséquences de son viol dans ce chapitre. Je me concentrerai plus dessus dans le prochain chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la destruction de l'Horcruxes, et bien ça m'est venue sur le coup. Je me demandais comment introduire cette quête dans la fic et ça a fini comme ça.

Je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'ai complètement oublié de donner quelques précisions en commençant cette fic. Alors je me base bien entendu sur les livres HP. Les cinq premiers tomes restent inchangés mais pour le sixième quelques petites choses changent. Vous avez vu que Dumbledore n'a pas détruit la bague lorsqu'il l'a trouvé contrairement au livre. Je ne me souviens plus si je l'avais dit au début de la fic mais il n'est donc pas mourant. Pour ce qui est du médaillon de Serpentard, lui et Harry sont bien allés le chercher dans cette fameuse grotte et ont découvert le faux. Et dernier petit point à approfondir, Draco n'a jamais reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore. Bon, je pense que tout ça se devine en lisant la fic mais je préfère le préciser.

À part ça, selon mes premières estimations, je pense que cette fic va faire au bas mot une vingtaine de chapitres, voire un peu plus étant donné que je ne connais pas la fin. ^^

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

À bientôt.


	4. La tempête après le calme

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et que je me suis retrouvée assez con lorsque j'ai réalisé que plus de six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le chapitre 3 de cette fic. Encore une fois toutes mes excuses pour ce retard.

Sans plus vous faire attendre, voici le nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 4:**

**La tempête après le calme.**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry parcourait les ruelles d'un pas rageur. Il ne savait pas où il était ni où il allait, et, pour être totalement honnête, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il avait juste besoin de prendre l'air, de décompresser un peu afin de réfléchir plus calmement à ce qui arrivait.

Tout allait bien pourtant. Ou du moins aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances. Sa belle inconnue se remettait doucement du traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Petit à petit, la femme semblait reprendre des couleurs, retrouvait un peu d'appétit, souriant de temps en temps. Un sentiment de confiance réciproque naissait doucement entre eux. Puis, brusquement, tout s'était dégradé. Un commentaire, un geste et tout dérapait.

Harry comprenait. Sa belle inconnue avait vécu quelque chose d'horrible. Les premiers jours avaient été étranges, chacun jugeant la fiabilité de l'autre. Il avait senti le regard scrutateur de la femme sur lui constamment au début. Il se savait jugé et évalué. Elle l'avait patiemment observé, attendant le faux pas, la faute qui aurait démontré qu'Harry ne lui voulait en réalité pas du bien. Pendant combien de temps avait-elle cru qu'Harry la livrerait à l'Ordre du Phoenix, qu'il trahirait la parole qu'il lui avait donné? Il n'en savait rien. Puis peu à peu, ses yeux avaient cessés d'exprimer sa surprise en le voyant revenir seul de ses sorties et non accompagné des membres de l'Ordre. Elle ne se tendait plus d'anticipation lorsqu'il la frôlait par mégarde. Et il avait finalement cru avoir passé tous les tests quand elle avait commencé à se détendre en sa présence.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que la situation se dégrade à un moment ou un autre mais ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit si brutal et violent. Ces derniers jours avaient été invivables. Harry avait pris sur lui. Il comprenait que sa belle inconnue subissait le contrecoup de son agression. Sa peur et sa souffrance ayant un peu refoulées, la colère prenait le dessus. Mais Peterson, l'homme qui lui avait fait subir son viol, était mort, tué par Harry. Le responsable direct de sa douleur était sans doute toujours en train de pourrir dans sa bicoque miteuse de l'Allée des Embrumes, et, étant elle-même cloitrée dans une tente, la femme n'avait personne d'autre sur qui rejeter sa colère si ce n'est Harry.

Bien que comprenant tout cela, il était dur de rester de marbre face aux attaques verbales de la femme. Les premiers jours, Harry avait usé d'une patience dont il ne se croyait jusqu'alors pas capable, encaissant en silence des accusations insensées, laissant la femme déverser toute sa peine et sa rage. Mais son manque de réaction et son soutien n'avait fait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Jusqu'au point culminant atteint une heure plus tôt. Les cris, les insultes et la paire de gifles. Harry savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de la femme mais il avait vite compris que s'il ne quittait pas les lieux rapidement il allait faire une énorme bêtise. Il n'avait encore jamais frappé une femme, si on omettait le doloris lancé sur cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange, et ne se le serait pas pardonné s'il l'avait fait ce soir. Alors, sans un mot, il avait fait volteface et quitté la tente en trombe. Il avait transplanné sans vraiment s'en rendre compte pour se retrouver là où il était en ce moment. Quelque part dans Londres apparemment.

Sa colère commençait doucement à retomber, laissant Harry avec un sentiment d'incertitude et d'impuissance. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider sa belle inconnue mais ne pouvait pourtant pas confier cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était pas encore prête à aller voir le Pr Dumbledore ou même se protéger toute seule.

Harry se laissa retomber mollement sur un banc, le regard perdu sur le trottoir à ses pieds. Toute colère oubliée, l'inquiétude commença à s'insinuer en lui. Et si sa belle inconnue n'était plus là lorsqu'il rentrerait? Si elle en avait assez d'être enfermée dans une tente miteuse avec lui? Harry ne connaissait même pas son nom. Comment pourrait-il alors la retrouver si elle décidait de partir? Décidant de rentrer au plus vite pour faire taire ses craintes, Harry eut tout juste le temps de réagir en voyant un rayon de lumière rouge lui foncer dessus. D'un geste rapide, il se jeta sur le côté, percutant violement le sol. Il ignora la douleur qui lui traversa le bras gauche et sortit vivement sa baguette tout en repérant ses attaquants.

- Imbécile! Beugla un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Tu l'as raté!

- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'imbécile, connard? Répliqua un deuxième homme avec colère.

- Toi! Tu serais pas fichu de stupéfixier quelqu'un à deux mètres de distance!

Des mangemorts. Quatre mangemorts pour être plus exact, rectifia Harry en avisant les quatre hommes en robes noires, capuches noires et masques caractéristiques des fidèles de Voldemort. Harry compris qu'il devait se trouver près d'un quartier sorcier et qu'il avait été repéré par une bande de mangemorts en vadrouille et passablement éméchés. C'était bien sa veine. Dans sa précipitation, il avait complètement oublié de prendre sa cape avant de partir de la tente. Il était évident que sans les sortilèges de camouflage qu'il avait apposé sur le vêtement, le premier sorcier qui verrait son visage le reconnaitrait. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. La malchance avait bien entendu voulu que ce soit des mangemorts.

- Arrêtez de vous disputer comme des gonzesses! Intervint un troisième homme. Avec vos conneries Potter risque de s'échapper.

Harry se releva rapidement, se mettant en position de combat. Les quatre mangemorts, à nouveaux concentrés sur sa personne, ne lui laissaient plus la possibilité de s'enfuir. Il avait manqué sa chance et allait maintenant devoir combattre. À un contre quatre. Il était mal parti.

- Ooooooooh, on dirait que P-Potter veut se b-battre comme un - hic - un grand, ricana un des hommes en titubant légèrement sur le côté. Tu crois que t-tu as une chance contre nous?

Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette alors que les mangemorts se mettaient à ricaner. Son bras gauche le lançait douloureusement, lui ajoutant un handicap de plus à son infériorité numérique. Même ivres, ses adversaires avaient l'air assez clair pour pouvoir tenir un combat et lancer des sorts. Mais aussi désavantagé qu'il soit, Harry n'avait aucune intention de se laisser faire. Il n'avait pas survécu à tant de combats et de douleurs jusqu'à présent pour se faire avoir par quatre ivrognes.

- Stupefix! Cria-t-il en s'élançant au combat.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

« Mais quel idiot! »

C'est-ce que ne cessait de se répéter Lucius depuis le départ précipité d'Harry Potter.

Lucius se rendait parfaitement compte de son comportement irascible et de ses sautes d'humeur. Il sentait qu'il perdait tout contrôle de ses actions et que le jeune homme subissait tout cela alors qu'il n'avait rien fait si ce n'est être là.

Pourquoi diable Lucius avait-il accusé le brun de l'avoir ramené chez lui pour mieux l'humilier? Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué pour qu'il perdre à ce point tout contact avec la réalité? Lucius n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer lui-même cette colère sourde qui l'animait à certains moments, le poussant à s'en prendre à la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter.

Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de Peterson, Harry Potter s'était montré d'un soutien sans faille à son égard. Le jeune homme avait permis ses silences, acceptant de ne rien connaitre de sa vie, son passé, ni même son propre nom. Il l'avait veillé des nuits entières alors que son sommeil était agité par les cauchemars. Lucius avait cessé de compter les fois où il s'était réveillé la nuit et avait trouvé le jeune homme endormi dans un fauteuil au pied de son lit.

Harry lui avait permis, par sa patience et sa douceur, de se relever doucement. À force de potions, ses blessures physiques avaient fini par guérir. Et quand il sentait qu'il sortait enfin la tête de l'eau, il foutait tout en l'air. La douleur physique avait disparue mais Lucius se rendait compte que psychologiquement, tout restait à faire.

L'homme fier et combattif qu'il avait été n'était plus aujourd'hui. Il ne restait qu'un homme brisé qui guérissait bien trop lentement à son gout. Lucius ne voulait pas être une victime, ne voulait pas d'un corps de femme et encore moins d'un corps souillé. Et il n'avait d'autre choix que de subir sa condition en silence. La colère se mêlait à la souffrance et les personnes qui en étaient responsables lui étaient inatteignables.

Comme il aurait voulu avoir Peterson devant lui pour le torturer, le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que sa propre douleur s'en aille. Lucius aurait voulu détruire cet homme qui l'avait détruit. Mais Peterson était mort et ne pouvait plus subir la colère. Il aurait voulu avoir Narcissa et Bellatrix à sa merci, mais les deux femmes qui l'avaient livré à leur maître étaient probablement tranquillement installées dans son propre manoir se réjouissant de sa mort. Il aurait voulu la mort de Voldemort, l'homme qui avait été la cause générale de la plupart des tourments de sa vie. Et là encore la mort de cet être abject n'était pas en son pouvoir.

La seule personne sur qui il pouvait rejeter sa colère était Harry Potter. Mais que reprocher à un homme qui vous a sauvé la vie, qui s'est montré d'un soutien indéfectible envers vous, qui a réussi par son comportement juste et droit à gagner toute votre confiance.

Et justement c'était cette prévenance constante du jeune homme que Lucius avait trouvé si réconfortante les premiers temps qui maintenant lui tapait sur les nerfs, provoquant ces colères démesurées. Le soutien d'Harry Potter ne lui rappelait que trop combien il était faible, combien il avait besoin de l'aide du jeune homme pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Car Lucius sentait bien que seul il aurait déjà sombré et ce simple fait le mettait dans un état de rage incomparable.

Lucius s'en voulait. Il ne voulait pas agresser Harry Potter que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. À ce rythme le jeune homme risquait d'en avoir assez de s'occuper de lui et l'enverrait chez Dumbledore en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Et Lucius ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir pour ça. La patience du brun n'était sûrement pas sans limites et Lucius sentait qu'il s'en rapprochait à chacune de ses crises.

Au fond de lui, Lucius essayait de se dire qu'aller trouver Dumbledore était peut être la solution. Il voulait revoir son fils, savoir si le jeune homme allait bien. Bien qu'ayant accueilli ouvertement Lucius, Harry n'avait à aucun moment parlé des activités internes de l'Ordre, ni révéler le nom d'un de ses membres. C'était plus que compréhensible mais Lucius ne pouvait décemment pas interroger le jeune homme sans éveiller ses soupçons quant à sa véritable identité. Mais d'un autre côté, sa fierté l'empêchait de se montrer devant son fils dans son état. Lucius se sentait incapable de se tenir la tête haute si tôt après l'acte humiliant qu'il avait subi.

Il était dans une impasse. Sa raison lui soufflait de se montrer fort pour rejoindre l'Ordre mais toutes les fibres de son être étaient révulsées par cette idée. Lucius voulait rester auprès d'Harry Potter et pourtant le jeune homme allait finir par le mettre dehors tant son comportement était infect.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à m'excuser auprès de lui dès qu'il rentrera, souffla Lucius en s'asseyant avec lassitude dans le canapé.

Le regard perdu sur le feu crépitant dans le poêle de l'autre côté de la table basse, Lucius entreprit d'attendre le retour de son hôte. Les minutes passèrent les unes après les autres. Et bientôt une heure s'écoula sans que le jeune homme ait refait son apparition.

Une certaine anxiété s'était déjà emparée du blond lorsqu'un bruit à l'entrée de la tente se fit entendre. Lucius se releva vivement, retenant presque inconsciemment son souffle. Le rideau s'ouvrit bientôt sur le jeune homme.

- Mr Potter, vous voilà enfin. Je tenais à m'ex… Mr Potter!

Lucius se précipita en avant, rattrapant de justesse le jeune homme avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Malheureusement, Lucius avait nettement surestimé sa force dans son corps de femme, et le poids de Potter qui pesait plus lourd qu'il n'y paressait au premier abord. Le blond se fit entrainer par le jeune homme et se retrouva rapidement allongé par terre, le corps inerte d'Harry Potter au-dessus du sien.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Lucius fut paralysé de surprise et de peur. Un tremblement incontrôlable lui parcouru le corps à la sensation d'un homme sur lui. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration pour reprendre son calme, Lucius posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le secouer légèrement.

- Mr Potter… relevez-vous…

Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une matière chaude et gluante. Lucius leva sa main devant ses yeux et constata avec horreur le sang qui les recouvrait.

- Mr Potter… Harry…

Lucius repoussa le plus doucement possible le jeune homme qui l'écrasait et parvint à le retourner dos au sol. Se redressant à son tour, le blond put enfin voir l'état catastrophique dans lequel Harry Potter se trouvait. Le jeune homme était d'une pâleur inquiétante, ses cheveux maculés de sang, son arcade sourcilière droite était éclatées, en sang et gonflée. Sans compter les traces de sang qui se trouvaient sur le devant de la chemise de Potter, laissant imaginer les blessures que le jeune homme portait sur son torse.

- Mr Potter? Appela-t-il encore une fois. Est-ce que vous m'entendez?

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction. Ses yeux restaient clos alors que sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse. En posant une main sur le front moite du blessé, Lucius constata que ce dernier commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Rapidement, il attrapa la baguette du jeune homme et se remit sur pieds.

- Levitus corpus.

Harry lévita doucement au-dessus du sol jusqu'à rester en position stationnaire à un mètre de la terre ferme. Lucius le dirigea sans attendre vers sa chambre sachant que c'était là qu'Harry gardait toutes ses potions. Une fois le jeune homme déposé sur le lit, le blond entreprit de lui retirer son t-shirt le plus délicatement possible. Il découvrit sur le torse mis à nu une multitude de plaies qui, bien que ne paraissant pas trop profondes, laissaient échapper une quantité de sang non négligeable.

Lucius retira rapidement les chaussures de son patient et le débarrassa ensuite de tous ses habits. D'autres coupures ornaient les bras et les jambes du jeune homme mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient graves. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Lucius formula deux nouveaux sorts et une bassine d'eau tiède et un gant apparurent près du lit. Avec précaution, il entreprit de nettoyer le sang et la sueur qui maculaient le corps d'Harry. Des gémissements douloureux s'échappaient des lèvres du jeune homme à chaque fois que le linge passait sur les entailles.

Une fois le corps d'Harry à peu près propre, Lucius laissa retomber le gant dans la bassine d'eau rougie. Ayant à présent une meilleure vue de l'étendue des blessures, il se leva et se dirigea vers la commode où il savait qu'Harry gardait ses potions. Il ouvrit le tiroir et resta une seconde figé devant le foutoir qu'il découvrit. Pestant intérieurement, Lucius se mit à farfouiller parmi les dizaines de flacons de potion qui s'entassaient. Trouvant enfin ce dont il avait besoin, il retourna auprès du jeune homme qui commençait à s'agiter sous l'effet de la fièvre. Son état était assez inquiétant et il lui fallait faire vite.

Appliquer les onguents désinfectants et cicatrisants sur les plaies ouvertes pris de longues minutes au blond mais le résultat fut payant. Les coupures se refermèrent une à une ne laissant derrière elles que de fines marques rouges. Ensuite ce fut le tour de la blessure que le jeune homme avait à l'arrière du crâne. Prenant un peu de potion cicatrisante au creux de sa main, Lucius se mit à masser le cuir chevelu, sentant sous ses doigts la blessure se refermer et la bosse se résorber.

Un peu soulagé par l'état moins désastreux de son patient, Lucius attrapa la toute dernière potion dont il avait besoin. Pendant ses soins, la fièvre d'Harry n'avait cessé de monter mais pour faire avaler le breuvage au jeune homme, il allait d'abord falloir le réveiller.

- Harry, appela-t-il doucement. Réveillez-vous.

Au manque de réaction du blessé, Lucius réitéra ses appels tout en lui secouant légèrement les épaules. Après maints efforts, le blond parvint à réveiller le jeune homme bien que cet état de conscience soit à prendre avec prudence, le brun réussissant tout juste à garder les yeux entrouvert de fatigue. Passant un bras sous les épaules du jeune homme, Lucius le redressa en position semi-assise et plaça le goulot du flacon de potion contre les lèvres d'Harry.

- Buvez ceci, lui intima-t-il.

À petite gorgée, le breuvage fut avalé. Aussitôt après, Harry sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Lucius le reposa doucement sur le matelas et le recouvrit de draps propres. Pensif, il observa un moment le jeune homme. De toute évidence ce dernier s'était battu en duel. Contre des mangemorts? C'était plus que probable. Quoi qu'il en était, si Lucius n'avait pas provoqué une énième altercation avait le jeune homme, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit.

S'arrachant à la vision d'Harry allongé, inconscient, sur le lit, le blond entreprit de nettoyer les bandages, flacons vides et linges souillés de sang. Une fois fait, il quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un fauteuil. Il l'installa près du lit de son patient et s'assit. Cette fois c'était à son tour de veiller sur le sommeil de l'autre.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lorsque Lucius se réveilla, il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler pourquoi il était dans un fauteuil dans une position peu confortable au lieu d'être dans un lit comme à l'accoutumée. Lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent, toute trace de sommeil l'abandonna et il tourna précipitamment la tête vers le lit pour le découvrir vide, les draps rejetés plus loin. Paniqué, il se releva, renversant au passage la couverture qu'il avait sur les épaules. Jetant un regard circulaire à la chambre, Lucius dû se rendre à l'évidence, Potter n'était plus là.

Lucius prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et réfléchir un peu plus rationnellement à la situation. Il commença alors à remarquer certains détails qui lui avaient échappé aux premiers regards. Comme la luminosité par exemple. La lumière pâle et douce qui baignait la pièce l'informa que le jour s'était levé. Puis la couverture qui le recouvrait encore quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir la nuit dernière. Harry l'avait-il mise sur lui pendant son sommeil?

Un bruit métallique le tira de ses interrogations. L'inquiétude et la surprise disparurent au profit d'un autre sentiment. L'exaspération. Harry Potter, cet aimant à problèmes, s'était gravement fait blesser pendant la nuit et ce morveux inconscient était très probablement en train de préparer le petit déjeuné s'il se fiait au son des casseroles qui lui parvenait.

Pestant contre le manque total de discernement du jeune homme, il sorti de la chambre, traversa rapidement le petit salon et arriva en quelques enjambées dans la cuisine. Comme il s'en doutait, Lucius trouva le brun en train de se servir un verre de jus d'orange, tranquillement adossé à la table de la cuisine. Ses cheveux encore humides témoignaient du douche prise un peu plus tôt.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là? Demanda le blond d'une voix glaciale.

Harry sursauta, manquant de renverser son verre, et se tourna d'un bond pour lui faire face. Un sourire contrit apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demandais. Je veux savoir ce que vous faite debout alors que devriez être dans votre lit et vous reposer.

- Mais je vais très bien, se défendit Harry avant de se ratatiner sur lui-même au regard qu'il reçut.

- Vous… Vous…

Lucius n'en trouvais plus ses mots tant la colère montait en lui. Comme il comprenait maintenant les difficultés du professeur Dumbledore à faire obéir ce garçon. Inconscient était un faible qualificatif pour le décrire.

- Vous vous foutez de moi? Hurla-t-il, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez le plus jeune. Vous vous rendez compte de la quantité de sang que vous avez perdu! Si je n'avais pas été là, vous seriez peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est!

- Je… je suis désolé.

Les yeux exorbités d'incrédulité, Harry n'osait plus bouger. Il avait déjà eu à subir la colère de la femme ces derniers jours mais il savait alors qu'il n'était pas la cible réelle de sa fureur. Mais aujourd'hui il était bien responsable de cet état et sa belle inconnue semblait plus emportée que jamais. Qui aurait cru que ce petit bout de femme ait un tel tempérament de feu.

- Parce que ça vous fait sourire en plus?

Harry se rendit compte qu'en effet ses pensées l'avaient fait sourire. Secouant la tête, il reprit un semblant de sérieux. Sa belle inconnue était de toute évidence inquiète pour lui. Sans compter qu'elle l'avait soigné et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas remerciée.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en s'avançant vers la blonde. Vous m'avez bien soigné hier soir. Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir été si mal en point. Je suis désolé de vous avoir autant inquiétée.

- Vous devriez vous recoucher.

- Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de fièvre et toutes mes blessures sont guéries. Et je vous promet de ne pas bouger d'ici de toute la journée, ajouta-t-il en sentant que la femme allait protester. Ça vous va?

Lucius pinça fortement des lèvres et, à contrecœur, capitula. Il s'assit avec raideur sur une chaise pendant que Potter retournait à la préparation du café en souriant.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir après votre départ, lança Lucius.

- Je suis tombé sur quatre mangemorts passablement bourrés. J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'en défaire.

- Comment avez-vous pu rencontrer des mangemorts? Demanda le blond avant de plisser les yeux de suspicion. Vous étiez encore dans l'Allée des Embrumes?

- Non! J'étais en ville, dans un quartier moldu en plus. Et puis qu'est-ce que je serai allé faire à l'Allée des Embrumes?

- A vous de me le dire. C'est bien là que vous étiez quand vous m'avez…

Lucius se tut brusquement réalisant vers où ses propos le menaient.

- Merci.

Pris de court, Lucius releva la tête un peu confus.

- Pardon?

- Merci. De m'avoir soigné. Sans vous je serai mort, c'est vrai.

- Sans moi vous ne seriez pas sorti la nuit dernière, rétorqua Lucius.

- Ne dites pas ça.

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

- Peut importe. Vous avez été là pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Etant donné tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi Harry, et ce que vous continuez à faire, ce n'est pas cher payé.

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

- Même si je suis impossible à vivre et que je m'en prends continuellement à vous?

- De un, vous n'êtes pas impossible à vivre, et de deux, il m'en faudrait beaucoup plus pour en avoir assez de vous.

Harry se sentit légèrement rougir en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas du tout de cette manière qu'il voulait s'expliquer.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c'est que je comprends que vous soyez en colère. Même si c'est vrai que je ne sais pas comment réagir et que je préfèrerai que vous ne me preniez pas pour cible, je ne vous mettrai pas dehors pour autant.

- Votre patience n'est pas sans limite…

- Je tiens beaucoup à vous, avoua Harry en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. Vous me cachez beaucoup de choses à commencer par votre identité mais nous vivons ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que j'ai confiance en vous. Je ne me l'explique pas mais je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous ne me jugez pas. Vous n'attendez pas de moi que je me comporte autrement que ce que je suis. Mes meilleurs amis n'en sont eux même pas capables.

- Mr Potter…

- Harry, la reprit-il. Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter?

- Harry. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être un poids pour vous. Que vous me gardiez ici car vous aviez pitié de moi.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez pensé ça.

Lucius fixa son regard sur la table devant lui. Jamais il n'avait réalisé qu'Harry se soit autant attaché à lui. Et en y réfléchissant bien, lui aussi appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du jeune homme. Ce sentiment de ne pas être jugé et de pouvoir être soi-même, il le ressentait lui aussi. Un sourire, surement le plus sincère depuis longtemps, lui monta aux lèvres. Pour une fois depuis cette nuit cauchemardesque, il ne se sentais plus seul.

- Je vois que vous allez mieux, constata le plus jeune.

- Oui. Grâce à vous.

Harry fit un vague mouvement de la main signifiant par là qu'il n'avait rien fait de si extraordinaire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, reprit-il, mais vous voulez quoi au petit déjeuné ce matin?

- Du thé.

- C'est parti pour un thé.

Lucius le regarda s'affairer, encore un peu étonné par la tournure des évènements. Quelque chose venait de se passer entre eux. Une entente spéciale. Une reconnaissance de l'autre. À sa plus grande stupeur, Lucius réalisait que lui et Harry devenaient amis. Une amitié improbable née d'un épisode douloureux de sa vie. Mais telle était la vérité.

Cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur. Des amis, des vrais, il en avait peu. Pour dire vrai, il n'en avait qu'un. Severus. Leur relation avait commencé dès leur premier jour d'école à Poudlard et avait duré plus de vingt ans malgré les hauts et les bas qu'ils avaient connu. Les deux hommes n'avaient pourtant pas grand-chose à voir l'un avec l'autre. Là où Lucius était sûr de lui, charismatique et populaire, Severus avait été en retrait, persécuté par les Maraudeurs et solitaire. Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne en qui le blond aurait confié sa vie, c'était bien lui.

Mais aujourd'hui son meilleur ami devait probablement le croire mort. Et Lucius ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver la force en lui de remédier à cette erreur. Son seul réconfort était la certitude que Severus prendrai soin de son fils pendant son absence et le protègerai. Faible consolation mais c'était tout ce à quoi Lucius pouvait se raccrocher.

Quant à Draco, il se refusait à trop penser à lui. À chaque fois sa lâcheté lui revenait en pleine figure. Quoi qu'il en dise, les excuses qu'il se donnait pour justifier son comportement à l'égard de son fils n'étaient que cela, des excuses. Ne pas vouloir que son enfant le voit dans son état était une chose mais ne pas donner de signe de vie en était une autre.

- Hum hum.

Lucius sorti de ses sombres pensées pour regarder Harry Potter qui cherchait visiblement à attirer son attention. Il remarqua alors la tasse de thé fumant qui venait d'être déposée devant lui. Cependant le regard du jeune homme montrait clairement qu'il hésitait à demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas le faire.

- Oui?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous pose cette question mais… Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire votre nom?

- …

- Ce n'est pas que votre silence me dérange vraiment mais, vous comprenez, c'est un peu gênant de devoir vous apostropher comme ça à chaque fois que je veux vous appeler.

Harry était en effet plus que gêné. Il comprenait que sa belle inconnue ressente le besoin de se protéger en gardant sa vie secrète mais connaitre son prénom n'était tout de même pas trop demandé. Pour être totalement honnête, il en avait un peu assez de devoir émettre de petits toussotements ou de sortir des « excusez-moi » pour appeler la femme.

Lucius pour sa part regardait le jeune homme avec indécision. Il admettait lui-même que cette situation ne pouvait durer éternellement. Lucius se sentait déjà chanceux qu'Harry n'ai pas plus insisté pour connaitre son identité. Ses quelques semaines passées auprès du jeune homme et leur discussion quelques minutes plus tôt lui avaient prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Mais comment Harry réagirait-il en apprenant qui il était vraiment? Est-ce que ces prémices d'amitié allaient voler en éclats à la seconde où le jeune homme connaitrait son nom? Était-il prêt à prendre ce risque?

- Je…

Voyant la détresse qu'il avait provoqué chez la femme, Harry se sentit immédiatement coupable. Il n'avait pas voulu précipiter les choses. Apparemment elle n'était toujours pas prête à se dévoiler.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me dire quoi que ce soit…

- Non, l'interrompit Lucius. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Vous faites preuve d'une patience extraordinaire et moi j'en profite sans rien vous donner en retour…

C'était le moment. Il devait se lancer. Harry était quelqu'un de bon et compréhensif. Les jours qu'il avait passé en sa présence prouvaient qu'il tenait à lui. Bien entendu le jeune homme pourrait aussi bien prendre mal le fait d'avoir accueilli Lucius Malfoy dans son refuge mais il existait une chance pour qu'au contraire il ne le rejette pas et accepte de l'écouter.

- … Je… je m'appelle… Luci…

Lucius s'interrompit brusquement, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse sous la panique, sa peau se recouvrait d'une pellicule de sueur et ses mains tremblaient sous la table.

- Lucy? Répéta Harry.

Lucius secoua la tête. Lucy était bien trop proche de son véritable prénom. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il devait trouver autre chose.

- Non… je…

Son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime, Lucius tentait de trouver quelque chose, un prénom de femme commençant par Lucy mais qui resterait assez éloigné de son vrai prénom pour ne pas le trahir.

- Lucinda…

Le prénom était sorti seul de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait.

- Lucinda?

- Oui… Répondit Lucius en acquiesçant faiblement de la tête.

Harry eut alors un sourire qui frappa Lucius en plein cœur. La sincérité du jeune homme lui fit se tordre les entrailles de culpabilité.

- Merci de me faire autant confiance, Lucinda.

Lucius baissa la tête pour fixer sa tasse de thé. Il avait fait une énorme erreur. Il aurait dû dire la vérité. Mais maintenant il était trop tard.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Un silence pesant s'était abattu dans la pièce. Réunis autour d'une longue table dans un des salons du manoir Malfoy, les mangemorts attendaient que l'orage passe. Tout au bout de la table trônait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une rage sans nom. Personne n'osait émettre le moindre son, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur chef. Non loin de la table, quatre hommes en tenues de mangemorts gisaient misérablement au sol. Morts. Le corps fracassé par la colère de Lord Voldemort. Une colère que la souffrance et finalement le décès des quatre hommes n'avaient suffi à calmer.

- Voyez mes fidèles, siffla la voix aigüe et froide du mage noir. Voyez ce qui arrive à ceux qui échouent. Voyez ce qui arrive à ceux qui me désobéissent.

Des hochement de têtes effrayés lui répondirent. Oui, ils avaient tous compris. Leur place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était jamais assurée. Un faux pas, une erreur et il en couterait de leur vie.

- Ceux quatre idiots ont trouvé Harry Potter, reprit Voldemort en serrant les dents. Ils auraient dû m'appeler mais ne l'ont pas fait. Ils se sont laissé abuser par l'alcool et leur manque de jugement.

L'atmosphère sembla perdre quelques degrés de plus malgré de feu ronronnant dans la cheminée toute proche. Les cris d'agonie qui avaient emplis la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt étaient toujours bien présents dans les esprits.

- Nous avons eu une chance de nous emparer de Potter et leur incompétence lui a permis de s'enfuir. Combien de temps allons-nous laisser croire à ce morveux qu'il peut impunément s'opposer à nous?

Voldemort fit glisser son regard sur ses mangemorts comme s'il attendait une réponse de l'un d'entre eux. Bien entendu aucun de desserra les lèvres. Aucuns des hommes et femmes présents n'étaient assez fous pour cela.

- Je vous le demande, répéta-t-il dans un murmure dangereux, combien de temps allons-nous nous laisser humilier de la sorte par un enfant?

Un nouveau silence de plomb lui répondit. Puis timidement Bellatrix Lestrange osa bouger. À la fois effrayée et admirative, elle se pencha en avant pour pouvoir mieux regarder Voldemort.

- Maître, souffla-t-elle emphase, Potter a eu une chance indécente jusqu'à présent. Mais il doit avant tout sa survie à la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix et de Dumbledore.

- Insinues-tu que Dumbledore soit plus puissant que moi? Cracha Voldemort.

- Non, Maître! Se rattrapa aussitôt la femme. Je veux simplement dire que Potter a toujours été sous haute protection. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Il a délibérément quitté la protection de l'Ordre. Il est seul et faible. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier en est la preuve. Oui, il a réussi à s'enfuir, mais uniquement parce que ces quatre minables étaient trop ivres pour faire leur travail correctement. Potter est un gamin irresponsable. Il sortira encore sans protection et cette fois nous serrons prêt, il ne nous échappera pas.

Voldemort regarda attentivement la brune d'un regard perçant avant de se détendre légèrement. Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil tout en esquissant un sourire cruel.

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison Bellatrix. Potter commettra une autre erreur. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Les yeux de l'épouse Lestrange se mirent à briller de fierté d'avoir réussi à calmer la colère de leur Maître. Le soulagement était palpable dans toute la pièce. L'aura meurtrière qui entourait le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques secondes plus tôt s'était dissipée. À présent le mage noir sirotait un Whisky pur feu tout en caressant doucement son serpent Nagini. Le reptile sembla émettre un sifflement appréciateur avant de glisser au pied du fauteuil de son maître. Déroulant son corps, le serpent rampa rapidement jusqu'aux quatre corps en sortant sa longue langue fourchue. Une moue de dégout et d'écœurement apparu sur certains visages aussitôt camouflée sous une expression impassible. Le repas de Nagini était servi.

À suivre…

Ouf, c'est fini, enfin.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Lucius est enfin renommée Lucinda et Harry ne sait toujours rien sur sa véritable identité. Je ne pense pas que c'était ce à quoi certains d'entre vous s'attendaient. ^^

Sinon, j'espère avoir réussi à bien faire ressortir l'état d'esprit des deux hommes. Je sais que les sentiments de Lucius par rapport à Severus et Draco sont un peu court mais étant donné que j'avais déjà abordé le sujet dans le chapitre précédent je n'ai trop voulu m'étendre au risque de répéter ce que j'avais déjà écrit.

En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^

À bientôt!


	5. Sortir de l'ombre

Bonjour à tous!

Bien entendu, je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires. Tous vos messages m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Je réalise que ce chapitre s'est beaucoup fait attendre. Comme toujours lorsque j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic à chapitres, j'imagine toute une succession d'évènements qui doivent se passer mais qui en pratique me pénalisent dans l'écriture. J'ai donc décidé de mettre l'écriture de ce chapitre en attente pour reprendre en main le déroulement de la fic histoire de savoir un minimum dans quelle direction je me dirige et rendre l'intrigue plus fluide et crédible.

Maintenant que j'ai remis un peu d'ordre dans mes notes, voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne lecture!

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 5:**

**Sortir de l'ombre**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Non!

Lucius se redressa en sueur, complètement paniqué. Momentanément déboussolé, il regarda affolé autour de lui. Au début il ne reconnut absolument rien, il ne savait pas où il était. Puis peu à peu les contours de la chambre se firent plus clairs. Les murs sinistres couverts de crasse laissèrent place aux tentures chatoyantes de la pièce. Le cœur encore battant, il réalisa qu'il était dans la chambre d'ami d'Harry Potter. En sécurité.

Sentant la bile lui monter aux lèvres, Lucius se précipita hors du lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Penché au-dessus du lavabo il prit de grandes bouffées d'air pour reprendre contenance. Peu à peu son sentiment de panique commença à se dissiper mais il lui semblait toujours sentir l'odeur âpre de cette infâme masure, la sensation de ces mains étrangères et non voulues sur lui. Un nouveau haut le cœur le prit et Lucius se força à boire un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer les soubresauts de son estomac.

Il avait mal. Moins qu'avant mais la guérison tant attendue était plus longue que ce qu'il espérait. Les cauchemars se faisaient moins nombreux mais pas moins éprouvants pour autant. Lucius savait d'expérience qu'il ne dormirait plus ce soir, qu'il resterait assis dans son lit à combattre les souvenirs qui menaceraient de l'envahir

Se dégageant du lavabo, il fit quelques pas dans la salle de bain en retirant son pyjama. Évitant autant que possible de regarder son corps, il se glissa sous la douche pour se débarrasser de la pellicule de sueur froide qui le recouvrait. Ses mains passaient sur sa peau sans trop vouloir s'attarder. Ses formes, ses courbes, il s'y habituait lentement. Il n'avait en la matière pas vraiment le choix. Jours après jours Lucius devait implacablement affronter son reflet dans un miroir.

Le dégout de lui-même avait été son premier sentiment face à ce corps de femme. La détresse, l'impuissance, le désespoir avaient rapidement suivit. Ce corps était le rappel continuel de l'acte immonde qu'il avait subi.

Puis, petit à petit, il s'était habitué. De mauvaise grâce, mais l'envie de vomir n'était plus là lorsqu'il se voyait nu. Se laver n'était plus une épreuve. Lucius était bien entendu bien loin d'être enchanté par la situation mais bon gré mal gré il faisait avec.

Depuis bientôt un mois que durait sa transformation, Lucius commencer à accepter l'idée que son corps ne redeviendrait pas naturellement celui d'un homme. Pour espérer redevenir comme avant, il allait devoir faire des recherches, identifier qu'elle potion Peterson lui avait fait boire. Et plus généralement il allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains et affronter le monde extérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius s'était installé avec une tasse de thé dans le salon. Le regard perdu dans le feu crépitant, il repensa à son fils et comme toujours il sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il avait littéralement disparu. Peut-être même que l'annonce de sa mort avait été faite. Dans le premier cas, Draco devait s'inquiéter pour lui. Quant à la seconde possibilité, Lucius n'osait imaginer l'état de son fils le croyant mort.

Lucius savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de contacter Draco, ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer. Mais pour cela il allait devoir, soit dire la vérité à Harry sur son identité, soit continuer dans son mensonge. De quelle que manière que ce soit, il allait avoir besoin de l'aide du jeune homme. Lucius n'avait plus de baguette, aucun vêtement en accord avec son nouveau corps et de toute manière pas d'argent pour envoyer un hibou. Le blond n'était pas dupe. Le moindre retrait sur son compte à Gringott alerterait du même coup son épouse et donc Voldemort. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Lucius voulait, c'était bien que ceux-là le croient mort le plus longtemps possible.

- Lucinda?

Lucius sursauta légèrement en se retournant pour découvrir Harry, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis de sommeil, le regardant avec curiosité.

- Harry? Vous ne dormez pas? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé.

- Non, ce n'est pas vous. J'ai juste… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, finit par marmonner Harry en détournant le regard.

- Nous voilà dans le même cas alors.

- Je suis désolé mais il n'y a plus de potion de sommeil sans rêves. J'irai en acheter demain.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, l'arrêta Lucius. Il faudra bien à un moment ou un autre que ces cauchemars cessent et ce ne sont pas les potions qui m'y aideront. Les potions de sommeil sans rêves sont utiles mais finalement inefficaces si à la fin je suis incapable de dormir sans elles.

- Vous devez avoir raison.

Harry fixa son regard sur la toile de tente de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas que Lucinda voit son embarras n'ayant pas lui-même la volonté de combattre les visions d'horreur qui le hantaient nuits après nuits.

- Je vais vous laisser seule, lança-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre. Je pensais que vous dormiez…

- Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, l'interrompit Lucius qui n'était pas contre un peu de compagnie. Je ne vous chasse pas.

Harry hésita une seconde puis alla rejoindre la femme sur le canapé. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux n'était pas lourd mais au contraire apaisant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait plus calme après une de ses visions. Cela lui faisait du bien de ressentir la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui ne le regardait pas avec apitoiement ou appréhension.

- Vous savez, commença Harry le regard vague, ça me fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi.

- C'est pourtant vous qui avez choisi de vivre seul.

- Je sais. Mais avec vous c'est différent. Avec vous j'ai le sentiment que je peux être moi-même, avoua-t-il.

- Vous ne le pouvez pas avec vos amis?

- Oui et non. Je pense qu'il y a une part d'ombre en moi qu'ils ne sont pas prêt à voir.

- Vous avez peur de les perdre s'ils la voyaient, termina Lucius.

- Oui.

- Vous avez traversé beaucoup d'épreuves dans votre vie, Harry. Ces épreuves ont forgé l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Personne ne peut s'attendre à ce que vous soyez resté le jeune homme insouciant que vous étiez en arrivant à Poudlard.

- C'est pourtant ce que tout le monde attend de moi…

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, souffla Lucius.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vous apprécie autant, ajouta-t-il avant de ce rendre compte des implications de ses paroles. Enfin, je veux dire que…

- Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, l'interrompit Lucius coupant court aux balbutiements du jeune homme. Moi aussi je porte beaucoup de valeur à notre relation. Je sais que peu auraient été capable de votre patience et de votre soutien à mon égard. Je n'ai pas été la personne la plus agréable à côtoyer ces derniers temps.

- Je ne vous reproche rien. Vous avez eu une réaction totalement normale étant donné ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Mais tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi comme vous l'avez fait, conclut Lucius

Et Lucius le pensait. Si lui-même avait eu à se porter au secours d'une personne dans son cas, il l'aurait bien entendu fait. Mais par contre il doutait fortement avoir eut la force d'endurer la souffrance quotidienne d'un étranger. Il aurait laissé à d'autre le soin de cette charge. Et pourtant Harry le faisait sans se poser plus de question.

- C'est étrange que nous nous entendions si bien.

- Surtout que si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, vous ne m'auriez probablement pas beaucoup apprécié, ajouta Lucius avec un sourire ironique.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça? S'étonna Harry.

- Vous savez, je viens d'une vieille de sang pur élevée dans la plus grande tradition qui soit.

- Du style Malfoy et compagnie?

Lucius se tendit aussitôt craignant que le jeune homme n'ait découvert qui il était. Mais face à l'expression de curiosité d'Harry, le blond réalisa que l'utilisation de son nom n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres. Lucius était prêt à parier que dans l'esprit du jeune homme, le nom de la famille Malfoy représentait le summum de ce qu'une vieille famille sorcière doit être.

- C'est tout à fait ça, acquiesça Lucius.

Harry tenta d'imaginer Lucinda habillée comme une grande dame de la société sorcière et n'eut aucun mal à le faire. Et si la jeune femme était déjà très belle dans les habits du brun, elle était superbe dans la robe de soirée qu'il imaginait.

- Et c'est quoi la grande tradition sorcière? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Dans ma famille? Continua Lucius avant de s'assombrir. Ça a été de rejoindre Voldemort, me marier et concevoir un héritier.

Harry perdit son sourire, se maudissant d'avoir posé cette question.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, Harry. Il est vrai que la partie Voldemort et mariage arrangé ne sont pas mes meilleurs souvenirs mais je ne regrette pas mon fils. C'est pour lui que j'ai tenu le coup si longtemps et continué à me battre.

- Vous avez un fils?

Lucius prit une grande inspiration. Certes il n'était pas prêt à révéler sa véritable identité, ne voulant pas briser le début de confiance qui naissait entre eux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir confier une partie de sa vie au jeune homme. Même si pour cela il allait devoir arranger quelque peu la vérité.

- Oui, j'ai un fils. Il a votre âge.

- Comment il s'appelle?

- Il s'appelle… Dorian… Répondit Lucius prenant le premier prénom qui lui passait pas la tête.

- Il doit s'inquiéter pour vous? S'enquit aussitôt le jeune homme avant de froncer des sourcils. Mais… vous disiez n'avoir personne chez qui aller.

- Et je n'ai pas mentit. C'est la personne que j'ai épousé qui m'a vendu à Voldemort. Je ne sais pas comment ma trahison a été découverte mais vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Oubliez ça, coupa Lucius. Vous ne savez presque rien de moi quand moi je connais de nombreux aspects de votre vie. Il est normal que vous soyez déstabilisé. Quand à mon fils, j'ai réussi à le mettre en sécurité avant qu'il ne soit marqué comme un mangemort.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Harry s'en voulait un peu d'avoir sauté si vite aux conclusions. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup Lucinda, ne rien connaitre de sa vie lui faisait passer un peu vite du mystère à la suspicion.

- La vérité, reprit Lucius. C'est que je me sens bien incapable de faire face à mon fils dans mon état. Je n'aurai pas la force. Mais il est vrai que j'aimerai pouvoir le contacter pour le rassurer et savoir s'il va bien.

- Ça, ça peut s'arranger. Dès demain vous enverrez une lettre à votre fils.

- Mais je ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

Avec un sourire en coin, Harry accorda qu'avec une garde-robe entièrement composée de vêtements d'homme, Lucinda ne passerait pas inaperçue dans la rue.

- J'irai vous acheter des habits plus adaptés dans la matinée, conclut-il.

- Mais si nous sortons du coté sorcier, nous allons être reconnus.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous ne voulez pas vraiment écrire à votre fils, taquina Harry.

- Bien sûr que oui. Je ne veux simplement pas nous faire prendre de risque inutile.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant. J'ai une cape d'invisibilité et puis avec quelques sortilèges de camouflage tout se passera bien. On va dans un petit village sorcier, on envoie un hibou et on repart.

Lucius resta incrédule face à l'insouciance d'Harry. Il suffisait qu'une personne, la mauvaise personne, les reconnaisse et Voldemort leur tomberai dessus. Harry semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il avait été attaqué par des mangemorts une semaine plus tôt et qu'il n'en était pas ressorti indemne. Cependant Lucius reconnaissait que la perspective de pouvoir enfin contacter son fils dépassait de loin la prise de risque. Avec son nouveau physique et Harry caché sous une cape d'invisibilité, le risque d'être reconnu était tout de même amoindri.

- Très bien, consentit Lucius.

- Voilà qui est réglé alors.

- Et vous? Vous ne voulez pas contacter votre famille? Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour vous.

- Pas du tout. Moins ils entendent parler de moi, mieux ils se portent.

Lucius se souvint de sa dernière conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme avait alors laissé entendre que la famille moldue chez qui vivait Harry n'appréciait guère la magie.

- Vous ne vous entendez pas bien?

- C'est un euphémisme, rétorqua le jeune homme.

- À ce point?

- Ils me détestent et m'ont toujours détesté. Je crois que le pire jour de leur vie a été celui où mon oncle et ma tante m'ont trouvé sur le palier de leur porte… Je me suis souvent dit que ma vie aurait été bien meilleure dans un orphelinat qu'avec eux…

Les souvenirs de son enfance assombrirent un peu plus l'humeur d'Harry. Il n'aimait pas repenser à cette période de sa vie, quand il vivait reclus dans un placard, dans la crainte des coups et traité comme un elfe de maison. Une main sur son bras le détourna de ses sombres pensées. D'un geste et un regard, Lucinda venait de faire remonter son moral en flèche. La même chose venant de ses amis l'aurait de suite agacé mais dans le regard de la jeune femme il n'y avait pas d'apitoiement mais seulement du soutien et de la compréhension. Et c'est ce qui faisait la différence.

Les deux sorciers restèrent de longues heures ainsi, assis côte à côte, à discuter. Harry confia son enfance difficile, le manque d'amour de sa famille, la violence de son oncle et son cousin, l'indifférence. Puis son bonheur en découvrant la magie et le monde sorcier. Il parla de ses meilleurs amis qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille et qu'il se forçait à repousser pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Il parla de Ginny, de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme et de leur rupture pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une cible pour l'atteindre. Et enfin il confia sa détresse et son impuissance face à la tâche immense qu'il devait accomplir, le poids des espoirs de tous ceux qui croyaient en lui pour mettre fin à cette guerre.

Lucius l'avait écouté en silence, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait quand Harry en avait besoin. Puis ce fut à son tour de sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tout en restant fidèle à son personnage de Lucinda, il raconta son enfance, élevé par un père autoritaire dans le but de préserver la tradition familiale. Il parla de sa mère absente qui restait simple spectatrice et ne s'opposait jamais à son époux. Il raconta comment il avait été fiancé et marié sans avoir eu son mot à dire, comment il avait été propulsé dans les rangs de Voldemort et le chemin parcouru jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la force de devenir espion. Puis il parla de son fils, son seul véritable bonheur pendant toutes ces années, et la peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de lui si Voldemort ou son « époux » venait à mettre la main sur lui.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'ils tombèrent enfin dans les bras de Morphée. Et ce fut donc non sans surprise qu'Harry se réveilla au petit matin le corps courbaturé d'avoir dormi dans une position des plus inconfortables. Complètement affalé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, il tenta de se redresser sans réveiller Lucinda à demi allongée sur lui. Après s'être contorsionné un moment, Harry parvint à se dégager du canapé et allongea plus confortablement la jeune femme.

Lucinda dormait toujours paisiblement n'ayant apparemment pas été dérangée par les mouvements de son « coussin ». Harry se permit un sourire amusé avant de déposer sur elle un plaid qui trainait sur un fauteuil.

La nuit dernière avait été aussi inattendue qu'apaisante. Ça lui avait fait du bien de confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout comme il avait été touché par les confessions de Lucinda. Plus le temps passait et plus la jeune femme semblait lui faire confiance. Harry était soulagé de voir que le sentiment d'amitié qu'il ressentait à son égard était loin d'être à sens unique.

Lucinda était mariée. Harry n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris de l'apprendre. Pour lui, il aurait été difficile de croire qu'une aussi belle femme puisse être célibataire, même si la réalité se révélait beaucoup moins glamour que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Ce qui l'avait réellement choqué était qu'elle avait un fils, de 17 ans qui plus est. Du coup Harry n'avait pas osé lui demander son âge.

Harry finit par se détourner de l'endormie. Après une douche rapide, il se changea et pris son petit déjeuné. Lucinda n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis son réveil, rattrapant enfin le sommeil qui lui manquait. Silencieusement, Harry écrivit une note qu'il laissa bien en vue sur la table basse, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta la tente. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait transplanné sans que rien ni personne ne l'ait remarqué.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Kingsley observa la scène le visage fermé. Il était complètement seul dans la pièce ayant renvoyé les autres dehors pour qu'ils prennent un peu l'air et récupèrent du choc. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, le bureau des aurors avait été contacté à cause d'une odeur suspecte dans une des ruelles proche de l'Allée des Embrumes. Les petits jeunes qui avaient eu la chance de se charger de cette mission à première vue banale et inintéressante à souhait avaient eu tôt fait d'appeler du renfort une fois qu'ils eurent vidés leurs tripes à côtés des poubelles. Et à la vue du cadavre en décomposition qu'il avait sous les yeux, seules les longues années d'expérience de Kingsley l'empêchaient d'imiter ses jeunes collègues.

Malgré ses années en tant qu'auror où il avait eu faire à des scènes tout aussi immondes, Kingsley se vit contraint de se lancer un sortilège pour ne plus avoir à sentir cette odeur de chairs putréfiées. Une fois fait, il put se concentrer un peu mieux sur ce qui l'entourait.

Bien entendu, ce qui attirait immédiatement l'attention était le cadavre, tellement abimé par le processus de décomposition que seuls les habits permettaient de déterminer véritablement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. La victime, le pantalon à mi-cuisses, était positionnée sur un tas de débris, la nuque visiblement brisée. Cette simple constatation confirma Kingsley dans l'idée que la mort de cet homme n'était certainement pas accidentelle.

Se détournant du cadavre, il observa le reste de la pièce pauvrement meublée. Une table, deux chaises, un vieux fauteuil miteux et un buffet noir de saleté occupaient l'espace. Le seul élément de décoration qui détonnait était sans nul doute les chaines fixées au mur qui laissaient s'interroger sur l'utilisation réelle de cette maison. Les traces de sang présentes au même endroit n'étaient pas plus rassurantes. Mais encore une fois, l'état du corps ne permettait pas de voir d'éventuelles blessures.

Sur la table se trouvait un verre vide, une baguette appartenant peut être à la victime et une sacoche. Kingsley s'en empara et la fouilla rapidement. Il y trouva une fiole vide, quelques pièces de monnaie, un poignard et un pommeau représentant un serpent. Un objet en argent que Kingsley reconnu facilement comme appartement à Lucius Malfoy. Se retournant vivement vers le cadavre, il le détailla avec plus d'attention mais la chevelure de l'homme, malgré l'accumulation de saleté et de pourriture, était définitivement brune et non blonde comme celle de Malfoy. Cependant la présence du pommeau de la canne du blond pouvait signifier qu'il avait été présent ici avant de mourir.

Rapidement, Kingsley scruta la pièce dans ses moindres détails. Il fallait qu'il récolte le maximum d'informations avant que d'autres aurors ne se sentent la force de pénétrer cette scène de crime. Dans la cheminée, deux morceaux de bois calcinés attirèrent son attention. Les attrapant, il les identifia comme deux morceaux d'une baguette.

L'auror passa au crible chaque tiroir et placard de la pièce. Il n'y trouva que quelques vivres et plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Enfin il aperçut quelques chose de significatif. Englués dans le sang séché près des chaines se trouvaient quelques cheveux blonds. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre deux fioles.

- Accio, murmura-t-il.

Les cheveux blonds se détachèrent du sol et furent placés dans une fiole que Kingsley rangea aussitôt dans une poche secrète de sa tunique. Il fit de même avec le sang, présentant qu'il pourrait appartenir à Malfoy. Kingsley ne voulait laisser aucun indice qui permettrait au ministère de relier Lucius Malfoy à cet endroit. Il fouilla encore un moment aux alentours mais ne trouva rien de plus intéressant.

Vérifiant tout de même que personne ne le voit, Kingsley ajouta le pommeau, les morceaux de baguette et la fiole dans sa poche. Une fois son service terminé, il amènerait tout ça au professeur Dumbledore. De toute évidence, Lucius Malfoy ou une personne ayant été en contact avec lui avant sa mort avait fait une escale dans cette maison. Peut-être que les maigres indices qu'il venait de récolter permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur la mort d'un de leurs espions.

Lorsque la mort de Lucius Malfoy leur était parvenue, le professeur Dumbledore avait aussitôt demandé à ce que les membres de l'Ordre présents au ministère ouvrent l'œil. Kingsley se doutait que leur leader se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir su anticiper que Voldemort découvrirait la trahison du blond. Albus voulait des réponses, pour comprendre ce qu'il avait manqué, et surtout pour avoir enfin des réponses tangibles à fournir à Draco Malfoy qui depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père était dans un état dépressif.

- Tout va bien, Kingsley?

L'auror se tourna vers la porte où se trouvait un de ses collègues, Marc Fazzio. Marc était un homme avec la même expérience que Kingsley en tant qu'auror. Les petits jeunes n'étaient toujours pas prêt à revenir apparemment. Fazzio lui-même avait une expression de dégout plaquée sur le visage.

- Fazzio, salua-t-il..

- Sale affaire. On s'est qui s'est?

- Non. Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse l'identifier. C'est peut être sa baguette là, ajouta-t-il en désignant la table.

Fazzio s'y dirigea, examina la baguette et la sacoche. Il n'y découvrir rien de très concluant et se concentra plutôt vers le corps.

- Il est à moitié à poil, lança-t-il à Kingsley. Ça pourrait être une agression sexuelle.

- Ce n'est pas à exclure.

- Et ces chaines? On est dans l'antre d'un malade ou une succursale de torture mangemort?

- Impossible à dire. Et pour celui-là, le corps est trop abîmé pour voir s'il porte la marque.

Fazzio tourna encore un moment autour de la pièce avant de souffler d'exaspération. D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers la porte et exhorta un autre auror à venir les rejoindre.

- Oui, monsieur? Demanda un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années au teint verdâtre.

- Amenez cette baguette au bureau de contrôle des baguettes magiques. Je veux savoir à qui elle appartient. Prenez aussi la sacoche pour qu'elle soit examinée en détail.

- Ce sera tout monsieur?

- Non. Vous allez me chercher une équipe de techniciens et un légistomage. Et s'ils se montrent récalcitrants, vous leur dites bien que c'est moi qui les ferait entrer ici à coups de pieds dans le cul s'il le faut, est-ce bien clair?

- Très clair monsieur. Répondit le jeune homme en déglutissant avant de disparaitre dans la ruelle aussi vite que s'il avait transplanné.

- Tu n'es pas un peu dur avec eux? Demanda Kingsley en secouant la tête. À leur âge on en aurait pas non plus mené très large face à tout ça.

- Je sais, mais on s'est endurci. Nous ne faisons pas un métier facile, surtout en ce moment. Il leur faudra bien affronter ce genre de chose tôt ou tard. Et pour ma part je préfère qu'ils le fassent plus tôt que tard.

- Tu as sans doute raison, Fazzio.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lorsqu'Harry revint, une petite heure plus tard, il trouva le canapé vide de tout occupant. Déposant sa cape et ses paquets par terre, Harry s'approcha en silence de la cuisine où Lucinda se préparait du thé.

- Vous auriez pu me réveiller, lança Lucius qui avait vu le brun approcher du coin de l'œil.

- La nuit a été courte, je ne voulais pas vous priver de sommeil.

Lucius se contenta de se servir une tasse en souriant. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé une demi-heure plus tôt, se fut avec un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Il était plus calme et reposé. Cette discussion avec Harry la nuit dernière lui avait fait un bien fou même s'il avait encore du lui mentir. Bien que le récit de sa vie avait été véridique, l'enchainement de détails faussés lui laissait un arrière-gout d'amertume. Harry était un homme bien et trahir sa confiance ne rendait pas Lucius très fier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'est que le jeune homme comprenne ses mensonges le moment venu.

- Je vous ai ramené des croissants, lança Harry. Vous n'avez pas fini de déjeuner j'espère.

- Non pas encore, répondit Lucius en lui servant une tasse fumante. Les croissants sont les bienvenus.

Harry déposa les croissants sur la table et s'assit en silence.

- Alors? Interrompit Lucius en agitant la note laissée un peu plus tôt par Harry. Vous n'avez quand même pas mit une heure pour acheter des viennoiseries.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- « Je suis sorti faire quelques courses, je rentre vite », lu le blond. Etant donné notre conversation d'hier, j'ai eu le temps de me poser des questions.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, reconnu Harry. Je vous ai ramené quelques affaires… Je ne sais pas si… Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles vont vous plaire…

Rougissant, Harry se releva et alla chercher ses paquets. Cette matinée avait été la plus embarrassante qu'il avait vécu depuis longtemps. Faire face à un dragon en colère était presque plus facile pour lui que d'entrer dans une boutique de vêtements pour femmes. Le comble de la honte avait sans nul doute été le passage quasi humiliant dans la boutique de lingerie lorsque la vendeuse lui avait demandé la taille de soutien-gorge de sa petite-amie. Un vrai calvaire. Sans compter que maintenant il allait devoir donner tout ça à Lucinda et affronter son regard.

Lucius regarda d'un drôle d'air le jeune homme lui remettre ses sacs en évitant autant que possible de le regarder. Curieux, mais se doutant du contenu des paquets, il les ouvrit en observa les habits d'un œil critique. En tout et pour tout, il compta deux pantalons, quatre hauts, une robe, cinq paires de chaussures ont une de talons hauts, une veste, deux gilets, des chaussettes, des culottes et des soutiens-gorge. Ces derniers étaient peut être à l'origine du teint carmin du visage d'Harry. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de devoir porter ce vêtement et avait jusqu'à présent évité de penser à ça.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de prendre tout ça.

- Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimeriez…

- Ce sont des habits moldus, constata Lucius.

- Ça vous dérange?

- Non. Mais si nous devons aller dans un village sorcier, des vêtements sorciers auraient peut-être mieux convenu.

- Je sais, mais je pensais aller dans le village de MiddleLine.

- C'est un village mi-moldu, mi-sorcier, termina Lucius. Dans ce cas, ces vêtements seront tout à fait adéquats.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Quand à Lucius était bien trop occupé à se mettre en tête qu'il allait devoir s'habiller en femme pour se soucier de l'atmosphère pesante dans laquelle ils baignaient. En quelques gorgées il termina son thé et s'empara des paquets.

- Merci beaucoup pour tout ça, lança-t-il. Je vais me préparer et écrire la lettre pour mon fils. Nous pourrons y aller dans une demi-heure si ça vous va.

- C'est parfait, répondit Harry. Au fait prenez ça.

- Votre baguette?

- C'est que j'ai pris les tailles des habits à vue d'œil. Non pas que je vous ai… enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous aurez peut-être besoin de mettre vos habits à la bonne taille.

Rougissant de ses bafouillages malhabiles, Harry tendit sa baguette à la jeune femme en fixant un point invisible dans la tenture derrière elle. Il sentit le morceau de bois lui être doucement retiré des mains.

- Merci. Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi Harry.

Lucius disparu dans sa chambre en vitesse. Une fois seul, toute sa confusion et son inquiétude purent se lire sur son visage. Partagé entre regarder avec horreur les talons hauts et s'imaginer avec une robe longue, il chercha ce qu'il pourrait bien se mettre sans se sentir au comble du ridicule. Déjà reconnaissant à Harry d'avoir choisi des habits assez sobres, Lucius finit par porter son choix sur un simple pantalon en jean et un chemisier bleu pâle qui cacherait suffisamment ses formes pour qu'il se sente un minimum à l'aise tout camouflant la marque des ténèbres.

Une fois ses vêtements choisis, il invoqua du papier, de l'encre et une plume. Choisissant soigneusement ses mots, il écrivit sa lettre pour Draco voulant le rassurer au mieux et lui expliquer pourquoi il allait devoir rester cacher encore un certain temps.

En fin compte, Lucius ressortit de sa chambre, près de 45 min plus tard, découvrant un Harry passablement anxieux sur le canapé. Le jeune homme se releva précipitamment en le voyant arriver et resta à le regarder, les yeux exorbités, mettant le blond assez mal à l'aise.

- Je n'ai pas eu à faire de retouches, lança Lucius pour couper court au silence et ramener le jeune homme sur terre. Vous avez un bon coup d'œil.

Harry se mit à rougir sur le champ, ouvrit la bouche pour riposter quelque chose mais la referma finalement avec une mine boudeuse en avisant l'expression moqueuse de Lucinda. De toute évidence la jeune femme avait remarqué sa gêne à chaque fois qu'il abordait par inadvertance son physique. Harry craignait de l'embarrasser après ce qu'elle avait subi mais apparemment cette dernière préférait s'en amuser et le taquiner.

- Alors? Comment me trouvez-vous? Finit par demander Lucius ayant assez plaisanté avec le jeune homme.

Harry décroisa les bras et observa avec plus d'attention la jeune femme qui semblait assez anxieuse de son avis sur la question. Lucinda, venant d'une grande famille de sang pur, n'avait probablement jamais porté d'habits moldus de sa vie et devait se demander si sa tenue convenait réellement.

- Vous êtes très bien. Vous en feriez pâlir plus d'une de jalousie.

- Vous ne pouvez donc pas rester sérieux, râla Lucius.

- Mais je suis très sérieux.

Lucius avisa le visage convaincu du jeune homme et ne sut s'il devait se sentir flatté du compliment ou au contraire écœuré par cette révélation.

- Si ma tenue est correcte, peut être devrions-nous y aller.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Il leva sa baguette sur la jeune femme et lui lança quelques sortilèges de camouflage. Rien de bien flagrant, juste de quoi lui assurer l'anonymat sans pour autant que quelqu'un se demande pourquoi personne ne pouvait la regarder en face. Ceci fait, il récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité et entraina Lucinda à sa suite à l'extérieur de la tente.

- Nous allons devoir transplanner, dit-il. Nous devrions nous donner rendez-vous pour nous retrouver dans MiddleLine.

- Est-ce que vous savez transplanner avec quelqu'un? Demanda Lucius.

- Oui. Pourquoi?

- Alors faites-moi transplanner. Ce sera bien plus simple.

Harry le regarda un peu incertain puis passa en silence sa cape d'invisibilité. Lucius s'approcha doucement, sentant sous ses doigts le tissu fin de la cape. Il attrapa d'une main le bras du jeune homme et hocha de la tête pour signifier qu'il était prêt. L'instant d'après il se sentit happé par la sensation familière du transplannage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Lucius vit qu'il était aux abords du petit village sorcier.

- Allons-y Harry, souffla-t-il.

À suivre…

Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

Comme vous le voyez, Lucius s'habitue peu à peu à son nouveau corps mais c'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Quand à Harry il ne sait pas trop comment se comporter avec « Lucinda » pour qui il ressent une profonde amitié et les débuts d'une attirance physique.

En tout cas j'espère que les transitions Lucius/Lucinda ne vous cassent pas les pieds à la lecture.

Encore une petite précision sur la fic que j'ai complètement zappé au départ et je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant. Il n'y a pas de tabou sur le nom de Voldemort. Tout le monde peut le dire (enfin, ceux qui osent ^^) sans qu'une bande de mangemorts ne leur tombe dessus.

Ceci dit, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^

À bientôt!


	6. Retournements de situation

Que de retard pour ce chapitre. J'ai malheureusement trouvé le moyen de planter mon ordinateur et de perdre par conséquent l'ensemble de mes fichiers dont toutes mes suites de fics plus ou moins avancées. Et non, je n'avais pas de sauvegarde… donc, après un certain temps pour me remettre de ma frustration et encore plus de temps pour me creuser la tête en tentant de me souvenir de mes suites, résumés et autres projets de fic, me revoilà en course.

Comme toujours je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à poursuivre ma fic et qui parfois me rappellent certains oublis ou me donnent des idées pour les chapitres à venir. Vous êtes donc libres de m'en laisser autant que vous le voulez. ^^

Bon, je pense que vous avez bien assez attendu ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Retournements de situation**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lorsque le Pr Dumbledore l'avait fait appeler pour qu'il le rejoigne dans la cuisine, Draco n'avait eu aucune réaction particulière. Depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son père, il lui semblait ne plus rien ressentir si ce n'est la douleur et la colère. Elles paraissaient ponctuer son quotidien, seuls signes qu'il vivait encore.

Draco ne se reconnaissait plus. Il mangeait, buvait, dormait lorsque la fatigue finissait par le terrasser, mais il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme qu'il était un mois plus tôt. Il aurait voulu se reprendre en main, effacer l'inquiétude qu'il voyait dans le regard des autres mais rien n'y faisait.

Comme lui, Severus avait reçu un sacré coup. Son ancien professeur avait perdu son meilleur ami. Alors maintenant les deux hommes pensaient leurs plaies ensemble quand Severus n'était pas en mission hors du QG, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Heureusement pour Draco, la famille Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient là pour lui. Alors que quelques mois plus tôt vivre auprès d'eux l'aurait révulsé, il ne pourrait dire à quel point il était reconnaissant de leur présence à présent. Mme Weasley lui avait donné en quelques jours plus d'attention que sa propre mère dans sa vie. Les jumeaux se mettaient en quatre pour lui remonter tant bien que mal le moral. Quand à Ron et Hermione, lui qui les avait tant exécrés, ne pouvait qu'apprécier leur amitié et leur soutien.

Oui, Draco reconnaissait que la mort de son père l'avait mis dans un sale état. Mais ce qu'il reconnaissait encore plus c'est que sans tous ceux qui l'entouraient aujourd'hui il irait bien plus mal. Draco ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était imaginé foncer tête baissée au manoir Malfoy pour faire vengeance. La colère était toujours bien présente mais plus au point d'aveugler son jugement. Son père s'était sacrifié pour le protéger et Draco ne gâcherait pas tout en courant inutilement à une mort certaine.

Arrivé devant la porte de la cuisine, Draco pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer. Il savait que le Pr Dumbledore se sentait responsable dans une certaine mesure de ce qui était arrivé. A chacune de leurs rencontres depuis ce jour-là, le vieil homme l'avait regardé avec tant de douleur dans le regard que ça en déstabilisait le blond.

- Draco, salua Albus. Assieds-toi mon garçon.

Le jeune homme prit place sur une chaise proche du directeur.

- Pr Dumbledore. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui. Comment vas-tu ?

- Aussi bien que possible…

Albus resta silencieux, observant pensivement le blond avant de se décider à aborder le sujet qui l'avait poussé à faire appeler le jeune homme.

- Si je voulais te voir, commença-t-il, c'est parce que tu as reçu une lettre.

- Une lettre ?

La réserve de Draco était des plus perceptibles. Depuis qu'il avait refusé de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres, sa mère et sa tante s'en étaient données à cœur joie. Les lettres de menace et autres colis piégés s'étaient enchainés. Chaque courrier avait été intercepté par les membres de l'Ordre avait qu'il ne les ait entre les mains mais cela n'empêchait pas Draco de recevoir de plein fouet la haine de sa propre famille.

- Comme tu le sais, Draco, le courrier qui entre et sort du QG est très contrôlé.

- Je sais. Cela m'a évité un certain nombre de désagréments.

- En effet. Cette lettre qui t'est adressée ne contient aucune trace de magie noire ou de piège.

- C'est sans doute une autre lettre d'insulte, cracha Draco amer.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Regardes l'adresse, ajouta Albus en lui tendant le pli.

_M. Draco Malfoy_

_Au QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix_

_Manoir Black_

_Londres_

- Comme tu le sais, la localisation du manoir Black est protégée par le sortilège du gardien du secret. Je suis par conséquent le seul à pouvoir donner l'adresse du QG ou même l'écrire.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- La lettre est passée sans encombre au travers des protections du manoir, ce qui me laisse penser que celui qui l'a écrite est un membre de l'Ordre.

- Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un nouveau piège.

- C'est ce que je voudrai savoir. Cette lettre t'est destinée. Veux-tu bien la lire ?

- D'accord, professeur.

Maintenant plus intrigué que suspicieux, Draco décacheta l'enveloppe. Il déplia précautionneusement le parchemin alors que le Pr Dumbledore se plaçait derrière sa chaise pour pouvoir lire en même temps que lui par-dessus son épaule. A peine en eut-il lu la première ligne qu'une exclamation choquée lui échappa.

_Draco, mon très cher fils,_

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu traverses en ce moment. Voilà bientôt un mois que je n'ai donné de mes nouvelles. Peut-être même que l'annonce de ma mort a été faite. Dans ces conditions tu auras tous les droits de douter que c'est bien moi, ton père, qui t'écris cette lettre. Alors avant de t'expliquer les raisons de mon si long silence, je vais te donner une preuve de mon identité. Lorsque je t'ai conduit au Pr Dumbledore pour qu'il te mette en sécurité au QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix, je t'ai dit que tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux au monde et que je ne tolèrerai jamais que tu subisses la même vie que moi. Maintenant que je t'ai prouvé que je suis bien ton père, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé_

_ Il y a un mois, je suis rentré au manoir pour y être accueillit par Narcissa, Bellatrix et Voldemort. Je ne saurai te dire comment ta mère à découvert que j'espionnais pour le compte de l'Ordre mais je te laisse imaginer la réaction de Voldemort. J'ai été, comme tu t'en doutes, torturé. Lorsque le mage noir en a eu assez de mon mutisme, il a ordonné à un mangemort de me tuer. Voldemort n'a pas voulu se salir les mains avec moi et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Ce mangemort m'a conduit hors du manoir et m'a à son tour torturé. Cela par miracle attiré l'attention d'un opposant à Voldemort qui est venu à mon secours. _

_A l'heure actuelle je vis caché avec la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne peux que supposer que Voldemort me pense mort et je souhaiterai autant que possible que cela reste comme cela. Je sais que tu voudrais que je te rejoigne au QG de l'Ordre mais même un mois après ces évènements, je ne suis pas totalement remis de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai besoin de plus de temps et je te demande de respecter mon choix._

_En attendant, sache que je suis en sécurité et que je vis sous une fausse identité. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, lorsque je serai prêt je reviendrai vers toi. Je suis néanmoins impatient de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Est-ce que tout se passe bien pour toi au QG ? Le Pr Dumbledore m'avait dit avant ma disparition que tu t'intégrais bien, j'espère c'est toujours le cas. Pour plus de sécurité je me déplace assez régulièrement, alors envoie moi tes lettres sans me nommer à l'adresse suivante : BP 615, poste sorcière, MiddleLine._

_ Tu pourras montrer cette lettre au Pr Dumbledore et à Severus, ils ont tous deux mon entière confiance. Je te laisse le choix de mettre au courant ceux qui auront gagné ta confiance et sauront garder ma survie sous silence._

_ J'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles._

_ Portes toi bien,_

_ Ton père._

Un silence total régna dans la cuisine avant que Draco ne se redresse brusquement, manquant au passage de renverser sa chaise sur le Pr Dumbledore toujours penché derrière lui. Le jeune homme poussa une exclamation de joie pure en tenant fermement la lettre entre ses mains comme s'il avait peur que ce soit une illusion et qu'elle disparaisse soudainement.

- Vous vous rendez compte professeur ! Mon père est vivant !

Un sourire pris place sur le visage d'Albus. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme si heureux. La nouvelle était, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, exceptionnellement bonne. Si elle s'avérait vraie.

- Draco, appela-t-il doucement pour ramener l'attention du blond sur lui.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton bonheur mais es-tu bien certain que c'est ton père qui t'écrit ?

- Mon… Quoi ? Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Ces mots, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où il m'a fait quitter le manoir. Personne d'autre n'était au courant.

- Dans ce cas, je te crois. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Draco eut un sourire éclatant avant de se replonger dans la lecture de la lettre. Albus resta pour sa part plus circonspect. Certes, il admettait que Lucius était toujours en vie et était immensément soulagé et heureux de la nouvelle mais les zones d'ombres restaient nombreuses.

Albus comprenait que Lucius n'est pas trop voulu s'étendre sur les tortures subies pour ne pas inquiéter plus que de mesure son fils. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il restait aussi étrangement discret sur son sauvetage miraculeux. Lucius avait pris grand soin à ne donner aucun indice sur l'identité de ce fameux sauveur ni sur les circonstances exactes des évènements. Ajoutant à cela ce qu'avait trouvé Kingsley dans l'allée des Embrumes, Albus avait de quoi se poser des questions. Le sorcier décédé était-il le mangemort chargé de tuer Lucius ? Que s'était-il passé dans cette maison sordide ? Tant de questions auxquelles Lucius n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre.

Oui, Lucius était en vie, mais il se baladait quelque part, apparemment blessé, sans baguette, cette dernière ayant finie carbonisée dans un feu de cheminée, et tout ceci en compagnie d'un parfait inconnu qui se promène la nuit dans l'allée des Embrumes. Cependant Albus ne formula pas ses inquiétudes à voix haute. Draco était bien trop heureux pour qu'il ne gâche ce bonheur avec ses doutes.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Dans sa lettre… père dit qu'il n'est pas encore remis de ce qu'il a subit… ça s'est passé il y a un mois… Vous pensez qu'il été très gravement blessé ? Que c'est pour ça qu'il ne rentre pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je reconnais que Lucius est resté très discret sur tout ça.

- Il n'aura pas voulu m'inquiéter…

Voyant l'humeur du jeune homme s'assombrir, Albus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Draco, je crois que la priorité de Lucius en t'écrivant était de te rassurer et de te confirmer qu'il était bien en vie. Tu devrais lui répondre et lui demander plus de précisions sur son état de santé. Je suis certain qu'il te répondra honnêtement.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais écrire ma réponse tout de suite.

- Vas-y, mon garçon.

Draco lança un rapide hochement de tête au plus vieux et se précipita hors de la cuisine. Albus entendit ses pas précipiter résonner dans la cage d'escalier jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme n'entre dans sa chambre. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Nul doute que Lucius ne tarderait pas trop à répondre à son fils.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry regarda le pâté de maison se décaler, invisible à la vue des moldus malgré l'ampleur du phénomène, pour laisser place à l'imposant manoir Blake. Même après avoir vu ce spectacle des dizaines de fois, il ne cessait d'être impressionné et fasciné par les possibilités qu'offraient la magie. Une fois les dernières rambardes métalliques en place, le jeune homme sortit de sa contemplation et grimpa les quelques marches le séparant de la porte.

Pour une fois le QG n'était pas silencieux. L'ambiance austère qui y régnait habituellement avant chaque réunion de l'Ordre avait été remplacée par une joyeuse agitation. Depuis le couloir, il pouvait voir Moly s'afférer dans la cuisine. Harry avait été lui-même un peu surpris en recevant l'invitation de l'épouse Weasley le priant de venir quelques heures plus tôt au manoir Blake pour que tout le monde puisse avoir un grand repas ensemble. Bien qu'un peu dubitatif au départ, Harry avait fini par accepter, encouragé par Lucinda qui avait vu là un bon moyen d'arranger ses relations avec ses amis. Il s'était donc résolu à laisser la jeune femme seule pour la journée, ou plutôt Lucinda avait fini par le mettre dehors arguant qu'elle avait depuis longtemps l'âge de s'occuper d'elle-même.

- Harry, mon chéri, s'exclama Mme Weasley en le voyant arriver.

- Moly, je suis content de vous revoir, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas trop en retard j'espère.

- Pas du tout, entres. Le repas va bientôt être prêt. Ron et Hermione sont à l'étage, vas donc les rejoindre en attendant.

Harry se détacha de la rouquine et se dirigea vers le premier étage. A peine eut-il mis un pied sur le palier que les bruits d'une discussion animée lui parvinrent. S'approchant silencieusement de la chambre d'Hermione, les sons se firent plus distincts et un sifflement exaspéré lui échappa.

- Maudits soient les sangs de bourbe et les traitres à leur sang, entendit-il. Si la maitresse était encore là…

- Ce satané elfe me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs, râla la voix de Ron.

- Kreattur, continua Hermione en ignorant totalement le dernier commentaire du roux, dis-nous juste ce qui est arrivé au médaillon et nous te laisserons tranquille.

- Kreattur est né pour servir la noble famille. Kreattur ne trahira pas les secrets de maitre Regulus.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à imaginer les expressions fatiguées de ses deux amis et décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il poussa la porte de la chambre et trouva Ron affalé sur le lit se prenant la tête entre les mains et Hermione regardant l'elfe de maison les lèvres pincées.

- Je vois que notre cher Kreattur est toujours aussi peu coopératif, lança-t-il aux deux autres.

- Harry ! S'écria Hermione surprise avant de se jetant au cou du brun.

- Bonjour Hermione. Bonjour Ron.

- Harry, tu es finalement venu.

Le brun regarda Ron légèrement stupéfié. Lucinda avait raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il lui faudrait faire plus d'efforts pour que ses amis comprennent et acceptent ses choix. De toute évidence Ron et Hermione pensaient qu'il voulait les éviter à tout prix.

- Bien sûr que je suis venu. Je sais bien que je me montre un peu distant ces temps-ci mais notre amitié m'est précieuse et je ne veux surtout pas la perdre.

Ron et Hermione se contentèrent de sourire alors que Kreattur en profitait pour évacuer les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Pour une fois il ne pris même pas la peine d'insulter Harry au passage et disparu en un rien de temps dans le couloir.

- Vous lui avez fait quoi pour le terrifier comme ça ? Demanda-t-il confus en voyant l'elfe décamper comme si le diable le poursuivait.

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il nous fuyait comme la peste maintenant, se contenta de répondre Ron avant de se lever du lit pour lui faire une accolade.

- Toujours rien de neuf alors ?

- Non. On n'avance pas du tout. Et toi de ton coté ?

- Je n'ai toujours aucune piste. Il faut dire que je ne sais même pas où chercher.

- Dumbledore non plus ?

- Depuis qu'on a détruit la bague ? Non, lui non plus n'a rien trouvé.

- On est mal barré, souffla Ron et reprenant place sur le lit.

- Je savais que ça allait être dur mais à ce point-là ça en devient démoralisant.

Hermione alla s'assoir à son tour prêt de Ron, toute aussi défaite qu'eux par le manque de progrès de leur quête. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils faisaient du sur place, ne trouvant rien leur permettant d'avancer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, que l'espoir de pouvoir mettre un jour fin à cette guère s'amenuisait de semaines en semaines.

Ne voulant pas se laisser plus démoraliser par tout ça, Harry allait proposer à ses amis de se changer les idées en jouant à un jeu quelconque lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. A un moment donné, les doigts de Ron et Hermione s'étaient entrelacés faisant s'arquer un de ses sourcils. Le second sourcil imita le premier en interceptant un regard échangé qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec de l'amitié. Harry se sentit aussitôt envahit d'une étrange sensation qu'il ne put que traduire par un grand « C'est pas trop tôt ! » mental.

- Hum… Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? Lança-t-il en désignant d'un geste leurs mains toujours jointes.

C'est sans aucune honte qu'Harry admira la superbe rougeur qui se mit à envahie le visage de ses amis. Ron, que son teint n'aidait pas dans ce genre de cas de figure, finit presque vermillon.

- Alors ? Reprit-il de plus en plus amusé. Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?

- Depuis pas longtemps en fait, finit par répondre Hermione. Ça va bientôt faire une semaine.

- Et vous comptiez me le dire quand ? Continua Harry sans aucune animosité dans la voix mais plutôt de la curiosité.

- J'ai voulu t'écrire mais je me suis dit que ça serai mieux de te le dire de vive voix.

- On attendait juste le bon moment.

- Ne faites pas cette tête. Je suis content pour vous deux. Je commençais à me demander quand vous alliez enfin sauter le pas.

Hermione sourit, compréhensive. Il y avait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle avait confié à Harry ses sentiments pour le roux alors que ce dernier bécotait Lavande. De ce point de vue on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient mis pas mal de temps avant de se décider à sortir ensemble.

Une explosion les fit tout à coup sursauter. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire, Harry avait sa baguette à la main prêt à se défendre.

- Ranges ça, lança Hermione. Ce sont les jumeaux qui font de nouvelles expériences.

- Ça a été comme ça toute la matinée, ajouta Ron. Maman a bien essayé de les arrêter, mais tu les connais.

Le brun rangea sa baguette et suivie ses deux amis dans le couloir. Harry n'eut pas vraiment de mal à deviner où ils allaient, le léger nuage de fumée verte qui s'échappait de la chambre des jumeaux était un assez bon signe.

- Fred ! George ! Appela Ron pour attirer l'attention de ses frères.

- Vous n'en avez pas encore finit avec vos idioties ?

- Hermione, ces sottises comme tu les appelles, apportent la joie et la bonne humeur à notre très chère clientèle.

- Et à quoi va donc avoir droit votre très chère clientèle ? Demanda le brun.

- Harry, lança Fred en attrapant le jeune homme par les épaules. Laisses-nous te présenter notre toute dernière invention.

- L'idée innovante qui va venir compléter notre arsenal de farces et attrapes, renchérit George.

- Bon, on n'a pas encore de nom.

- Et ce produit n'est pas encore vraiment au point.

- Mais c'est une idée brillante.

A ce stade de la conversation, les trois sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés. Le sourire des jumeaux avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Sachant que leurs idées pouvaient se révéler aussi géniales que tordues, il y avait matière à se montrer prudent. George attrapa une sorte de bulle rempli d'une étrange substance vert fluo et la leur agita sous le nez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda Hermione d'une manière qui faisait douter qu'elle veuille réellement la réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Fred ? On leur explique ou on leur fait une démonstration ?

- Une petite démonstration aura plus de poids frangin.

George se recula de quelque pas, suivit de son jumeau. Voyant cela, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent aussitôt vers la porte, prêts à ficher le camp au moindre signe annonciateur de problème. George soupesa un instant le ballon dans sa main puis se mit en position de tir. Il lança et le ballon traversa la pièce avant d'aller exploser contre l'armoire au fond de la pièce. Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien puis des bras et des jambes verts apparurent sur le meuble. Ce dernier se redressa sur ses pieds et commença à se diriger vers eux bras tendus tel un zombi sorti de sa tombe. L'armoire eut le temps de faire trois pas avant que ses tout nouveaux appendices n'explosent soufflant de la gelée verdâtre dans toute la pièce.

Les cinq jeunes, passablement recouverts de substance verte, regardèrent les dégâts les yeux ronds. L'armoire, redevenue normale, reposait tranquillement au centre de la chambre dévastée.

- Bon, lança Fred en se grattant distraitement la tête, comme je le disais, ce n'est pas encore au point.

- Pas au point? S'esclaffa Hermione. C'est censé être quoi le principe de ce truc?

- C'est censé donné momentanément vie à un meuble le temps de donner une belle frayeur avant que s'arrêter.

- C'est complètement idiot, répondit la jeune femme courroucée alors que George lançait un sortilège de nettoyable leur rendant à eux et la pièce un aspect plus présentable.

- De toute façon tu ne comprends rien à notre art, répliqua Fred.

- Votre art !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? Retentit la voix de Moly Weasley depuis le couloir.

Les cinq jeunes sortirent de la chambre pour trouver la sorcière monter furieusement les escaliers.

- Je vous avais dit d'arrêter avec ces explosions ! Attaqua-t-elle en avisant Fred et George.

- Désolé m'man. On a fini pour le moment de toute manière.

- Vous avec intérêt. Le repas est prêt. Descendez tous les cinq pendant que je vais chercher les autres.

Ne voulant pas attiser la colère de leur mère, les jumeaux obéirent sans discuter, suivit de près par le trio goguenard. Quelques minutes plus tard, la grande table de la cuisine était pleine de monde. Toute la famille Weasley et une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis dans un joyeux fouillis. Seul Severus Snape avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, souhaitant de toute évidence se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. L'espace de quelques heures, chacun oubliant que dehors la guerre continuait de faire rage. Harry passa un excellent moment, retrouvant avec bonheur ses meilleurs amis, discutant avec Remus et Tonks des projets d'aménagement de la chambre de leur bébé à venir. Lucinda avait eu raison de le pousser à venir. Harry voulait se détacher de l'Ordre mais vouloir rester trop à l'écart avait été une mauvaise idée.

Le seul nuage noir qu'Harry avait pu trouver était ses rapports gênés et distants avec Ginny. Leurs quelques paroles échangées s'étaient résumées à des salutations embarrassées. Après cela les deux jeunes avaient fait de leur mieux pour ignorer la présence de l'autre. Leur rupture était encore trop fraiche pour arriver à avoir des relations amicales.

Harry fut tout de même frappé de voir Draco rire de bon cœur a une plaisanterie des jumeaux. Chaque fois qu'il avait revu le blond depuis la mort de son père, il l'avait trouvé déprimé et inconsolable. Cette soudaine joie de vivre était d'autant plus étonnante que la semaine passée Draco était encore au fond du gouffre.

- Hermione, appela-t-il en se penchant vers son amie. Il lui arrive quoi à Draco ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, chuchota la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui pour que personne ne les entende. Tu ne dois rien dire à personne mais Draco a reçu une lettre de son père. Il est vivant.

- Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Chut… surtout ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi ? Reprit Harry un ton plus bas.

- Ça doit rester secret. Apparemment le père de Draco est blessé, il voudrait que Tu-Sais-Qui le croit mort le plus longtemps possible. On n'est qu'une poignée à être au courant. Tu garderas le secret ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry encore confus.

Hermione lui lança un sourire satisfait et se retourna vers Remus. Pour sa part Harry observa encore un moment Draco. C'était une bonne nouvelles pour lui, miraculeuse même. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Voldemort ratait un assassinat. Harry admettait que Lucius Malfoy était un vrai miraculé. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de réussir ce genre d'exploits. Le brun n'en restait pas moins heureux pour le jeune homme qui semblait enfin revenir après des semaines de dépression.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre. En début d'après-midi, Ginny, qui n'était pas encore majeure, dû quitter la cuisine. Le Pr Dumbledore tapota son verre avec sa petite cuillère pour attirer l'attention sur lui puis se leva. Toute bonne humeur se dissipa, la réunion de l'Ordre commença.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lucius, tranquillement installé sur le canapé, reposa sa plume pour relire les dernières lignes qu'il venait d'écrire. Comme il s'y attendait son fils n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de lui répondre. Et avec le soulagement évident de savoir son père en vie étaient venues les questions. Lucius avait volontairement été succinct dans sa première lettre, ne voulant donner trop d'information de peur que Draco, Severus ou le Pr Dumbledore ne devinent ce qui était vraiment arrivé ce soir-là. Cependant il allait devoir s'expliquer avec un peu plus de précision s'il ne voulait pas produire l'effet inverse sur son fils et l'inquiéter plus que de mesure.

Mais si Lucius s'était résolu à donner plus de précisions sur son état de santé, il n'était du tout enclin à parler de son « sauveur ». Le risque que quelqu'un devine de qui il s'agissait, ou pire qu'Harry en entende parler et se reconnaisse, était bien trop grand. Lucius avait eu trop de mentir au jeune homme mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. L'amitié qui se développait entre était forte mais le blond savait qu'elle volerait en éclat si sa véritable identité était révélée maintenant. Plus tard il lui dirait la vérité, lorsqu'il se sentirait plus fort pour affronter le regard du jeune homme, lorsqu'ils se seraient devenus assez proches pour qu'Harry comprenne et pardonne ses mensonges.

En attendant la priorité était Draco. Son fils passait avant tout. Lucius avait donc été heureux de constater que Draco s'était fait des amis au QG de l'Ordre. Certes les Weasley n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses fréquentations préférées, mais ce que son fils avait écrit sur eux lui avait fait réviser son jugement faute de les apprécier. Savoir que Draco n'était pas seul et que des gens qui semblaient tenir à lui était là pour le soutenir était important.

De manière générale Draco était assez compréhensif. Il lui avait transmis le message du Pr Dumbledore voulant qu'il rentre au QG mais ne l'avait pas lui-même demandé. Draco s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il respecterait ses choix et qu'il pouvait prendre le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se rétablir sous condition qu'il lui écrive le plus souvent possible. Voldemort le pensait bel et bien mort pour le moment et Lucius comptait bien mettre à profit ce temps pour remettre sa vie en ordre. Avec une bonne dose de chance il trouverait peut être le moyen de redevenir lui-même avant de devoir faire face à qui que ce soit.

Un bruit à l'extérieur de la tente tira Lucius de sa lettre. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur un petit buffet près du poêle, il constata qu'il était à peine quatre heures de l'après-midi. Harry n'aurait dû rentrer que plus tard dans la soirée. Pestant contre le jeune homme qui avait sûrement dû se disputer à nouveau avec ses amis, Lucius récupéra rapidement la lettre de son fils et son ébauche de réponse. Si l'enveloppe n'était pas adressée à son nom, la lettre était quant à elle signée Draco et non Dorian.

Ressortant de sa chambre, Lucius trouva Harry debout au milieu du salon, la mine défaite. Retenant un soupir d'agacement et de frustration mêlés, il s'approcha du jeune homme doucement.

- Harry ? L'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme releva lentement son visage vers lui et Lucius fut surpris par l'expression de grande tristesse qu'il vit dans son regard. Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ?

- Oui… ça va…

- Ne me mentez pas, je vois bien que quelque chose s'est passé.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Si vous pouviez voir votre tête, vous ne diriez pas ça, remarqua Lucius s'attirant un léger sourire de la part du brun. Vous vous êtes encore disputé avec vos amis ?

- Ron et Hermione ? Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec eux.

- Qu'est-ce donc alors ?

- Rien, répondit Harry en retirant sa cape. Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Surtout aussi futiles.

Lucius l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

- Je pensais pourtant que nous avions dépassé ce stade tous les deux. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Harry baissa les yeux, un peu coupable, avant d'hocher de la tête. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attendit que Lucinda se soit assise à ses côtés.

- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous Lucinda.

- Alors parlez-moi.

- Je… c'est idiot. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'affecte autant… c'est moi qui ait provoqué tout ça d'une certaine manière… je n'avais pas imaginé que…

- Harry, je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Ginny a un nouveau petit ami.

Lucius resta silencieux un instant. La vie d'Harry en dehors de la tente était ponctuée par Voldemort, les mangemorts, la guerre, sa relation un peu chaotique avec ses amis, si bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout imaginé une peine de cœur à l'origine de cette soudaine tristesse. Et pourtant il n'avait encore jamais vu le jeune homme si défait, au bord des larmes.

- Ginny ? La jeune femme avec qui vous entreteniez une relation il y a quelques mois.

-Oui. C'est vraiment idiot. C'est moi qui ai rompu… C'est moi qui voulais qu'elle aille de l'avant et se détache de moi…

- Vous n'aviez pas imaginé qu'elle se consolerait dans les bras d'un autre.

- Non.

Non, il n'avait pas du tout imaginé ça. Bien sûr en sortant de la réunion de l'Ordre il avait été un peu étonné de voir Ginny en compagnie d'un jeune homme qui lui était inconnu. L'étonnement avait laissé place à l'agacement devant leur proximité. Et avant d'avoir pu pousser plus loin ses interrogations, Ron l'avait vivement attrapé par le bras, le tirant hors de vue et lui avait expliqué, très embarrassé par la situation que Ginny sortait avec un autre homme maintenant. Harry avait accusé le coup, avait dit à son ami que ça ne lui faisait rien, ce qu'il n'avait visiblement pas cru, s'était excusé auprès de Moly Weasley et avait décampé en vitesse du QG pour retrouver la sécurité de sa tente.

- Je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon, reprit-il d'un air sombre.

- Vous pourriez vous battre pour la récupérer, suggéra Lucius imaginant très bien le jeune homme dans une attitude aussi chevaleresque.

- J'ai quitté Ginny pour ne pas la mettre plus en danger que ce qu'elle est déjà. Je ne vais pas revenir sur tout ça par jalousie.

- Expliquez-le-lui alors.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait lorsque nous avons rompu. Ça n'a rien changé.

Lucius aurait bien voulu savoir quoi dire. Mais de un Lucius ne savais de leur histoire que ce qu'Harry avait bien voulu lui en dire, et de deux il ne savait rien de cette Ginny Weasley pour pouvoir fournir quelques conseils utiles.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Je suis sûr qu'elle se rendra vite compte que cet homme, qui qu'il soit, ne tient pas la comparaison.

- C'est un auror.

- Un auror ? Répéta Lucius surprit en haussant un sourcil. Mais quel âge a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un an ou deux de plus que moi.

- Peu importe, c'est sûrement un idiot.

- C'est un nouveau membre de l'Ordre.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette dernière affirmation contredit mes propos, lança Lucius.

Harry éclata soudain de rire, suivit par Lucius heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à améliorer l'humeur du jeune homme.

- D'un autre côté, je comprends que vous ayez une très haute opinion des membres de l'Ordre, reprit Lucius d'un ton très sérieux. Quand on regarde les agissements et la stupidité du ministère, les autres organisations paraissent bien mieux loties en comparaisons.

- Vous êtes un peu sévère là, Lucinda, riposta Harry les larmes aux yeux d'avoir ri.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. La réciproque est tout aussi valable pour les mangemorts. Un grand nombre d'entre eux sont loin de briller par leur intelligence. Mais bien menés et face à un homme tel que Fudge qui pense plus à protéger son pouvoir que le pays, même une bande de brutes épaisse peut parvenir à ses fins.

- Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup Fudge à ce que je vois.

- Qui aime Fudge ?

Harry se figea face à la jeune femme qui avait clairement marqué un point. Il prit le temps de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

- Dolores Ombrage.

- Qui aime Ombrage ?

Deux à zéro, la balle au centre. Harry secoua la tête, amusé. La discussion venait de déraper d'une bien étrange façon si bien qu'il ne se souvenait plus trop bien comment ils étaient passés de Ginny à Ombrage en l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais ce petit intermède lui avait fait du bien. Ginny avait tous les droits de vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Harry avait rompu, et même si savoir la jeune femme avec un autre faisait mal, il n'avait pas à intervenir. Ginny ne lui appartenait pas et était libre de sortir avec qui elle voulait.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, râla Lucius.

- Recommencer quoi ? Demanda Harry confus.

- A vous lamenter. Vous aviez enfin retrouvé le sourire.

Harry se contenta de sourire tristement. A peine avait-il à nouveau pensé à Ginny que sa bonne humeur était retombée. A ses côtés, Lucinda soupira avant de se relever.

- Je vais nous faire du thé.

- Merci, l'arrêta-t-il. Pour tout ce que vous faite.

Lucius se retourna brièvement vers le brun et sourit doucement. Il ne répondit rien car il n'avait rien à répondre. Ce qu'il faisait pour le jeune homme, il le faisait de bon cœur. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses pour tout ce qu'avait fait Harry pour lui ces dernières semaines.

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Il m'a fallu un petit moment pour me souvenir de ce que j'avais écrit la première fois. J'étais d'ailleurs particulièrement fière de la lettre de Lucius à Draco mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'en souvenir très en détail… tant pis.

Je m'attèlerai à l'écriture du prochain chapitre dès que j'aurai réussi à faire remonter du plus profond de ma mémoire les suites de mes deux autres fics en cours.

A bientôt !


	7. Un équilibre qui bascule

Après des mois d'attentes, le voici, le voilà, le 7ème chapitre ! Tadaaaaaaaaa !

Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu mon premier weekend de libre depuis longtemps avec juste moi, mon ordi et le silence, et j'ai enfin pu terminer ce chapitre. Aussitôt fait, aussitôt posté, juste le temps de laisser quelques petits mots pour dire un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers, vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Un équilibre qui bascule**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Le sifflement de la bouilloire sortit Lucius de ses pensées. Agacé, il se servit une tasse de thé tout en essayant de faire la part des choses, mais en vain. Un énervement croissant le gagnait à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur Harry. Le nez plongé dans son bol de café, le regard perdu sur la table, le jeune homme ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui l'entourait, y compris du comportement de Lucius.

Au premier abord, tout semblait normal pourtant. Harry continuait à se rendre aux réunions de l'Ordre, lui et Lucius avaient presque tous les soirs d'interminables discutions au cours desquelles chacun apprenait un peu plus à connaitre l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de changement significatif dans leur façon de vivre si ce n'était que parfois Harry passait des heures dans un autre monde, à broyer du noir comme une âme en peine. Plus d'une fois Lucius l'avait surpris à ruminer ses pensées, une expression de grand désarroi sur le visage.

Lucius estimait qu'il avait été plus que patient. Pendant des heures entières il avait écouté le jeune homme déverser sa tristesse. Il avait tenté de lui remonter le moral un nombre incalculable de fois. Et pour quel résultat? Un échec total.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que ce petit manège continuait et Lucius sentait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil. Comment le simple fait de savoir son ex-petite-amie avec un autre pouvait amener Harry à un tel état de larve larmoyante le dépassait au plus haut point. Les deux jeunes étaient séparés depuis près de trois mois. Sans compter que Lucius ne voyait pas du tout ce que la petite Weasley pouvait avoir d'attrayant. Elle n'était qu'une petite sotte qui ne méritait pas le brun. Alors pourquoi tant se lamenter sur l'affaire.

Mais voilà, ce qui énervait le plus Lucius ce n'était pas tant les sentiments qu'Harry continuait à porter à la jeune Weasley mais plutôt d'en être lui-même autant affecté. Plus il se penchait sur sa colère déraisonnée, plus il avait l'impression d'être jaloux. Et cela était tout simplement inadmissible. Lui, Lucius Malfoy, jaloux d'une godiche sans intérêt. Cela frisait l'absurde. Et pourtant son envie de gifler cette Ginny Weasley était toute aussi forte que son envie d'attraper Harry par les épaules et le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il voit que cette satanée rouquine n'était pas la seule femme au monde. Il était là, lui. Généralement, c'était à ce moment-là de ses pensées que sa raison reprenait le pas et lui rappelait que, de un il était un homme, de deux, qu'Harry aimait les femmes et de trois qu'il n'était lui-même pas gay. Si seulement sa raison et son cœur pouvaient se mettre au diapason, il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Les obstacles s'opposant à une quelconque relation entre eux faisaient pourtant légion et il savait devoir se faire une raison. Harry était avant tout un homme et si Lucius pouvait sans aucune gêne lui reconnaitre un charme indéniable, ce n'était pas assez pour justifier le trouble qui l'habitait à la simple vue du jeune homme. Sans compter qu'Harry avait le même âge que son propre fils. Ce simple fait à lui seul devrait avoir de quoi refroidir ses idées de romances. Comment un jeune homme de dix-sept ans voudrait-il une relation avec quelqu'un de vingt ans son aîné ? Sans compter que si Lucius avait une apparence féminine, il n'en restait pas moins un homme.

Mais plus que tout encore, c'étaient ses propres mensonges qui rebutaient Lucius à envisager un quelconque rapprochement amoureux avec le jeune homme. Son mariage avec Narcissa n'avait été qu'un arrangement conclu entre leurs parents, rien de plus qu'une alliance entre deux puissantes familles sorcières. Il n'y avait pas eu d'amour entre eux, pas même de l'amitié. Narcissa et lui n'avaient fait que former un couple aux apparences parfaites, une image publique à tenir, ni plus ni moins. Draco, symbole du scellement de leur union, avait été le seul élément positif de ce mariage. Lucius aimait plus que tout son fils et aurait adoré avoir d'autres enfants, mais pour son épouse la conception d'un unique héritier était bien suffisante et ses ambitions d'une famille nombreuse avaient été étouffées.

Sur le plan émotionnel, et sur bien d'autres plans d'ailleurs, Lucius reconnaissait que son mariage était un vrai désastre. Et en repensant à ses conquêtes passées, il ne se rappelait n'avoir jamais aimé ses différentes partenaires. Non pas qu'il les ait méprisé ou autre, mais il n'en était pas tombé amoureux. Etant donné les ambitions de son père à son égard, cela avait dû être pour le mieux.

Mais maintenant qu'il développait de profonds sentiments pour Harry, Lucius désirait bien plus que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Harry était un jeune homme exceptionnel, loyal et déterminé, mais surtout il méritait quelqu'un de bien à ses côtés. Et Lucius ne se sentait pas du tout à la hauteur pour ce rôle. Tous ses mensonges jouaient en sa défaveur. Certes, Lucius espérait que le moment venu Harry comprenne les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à lui cacher la vérité mais autant une amitié solide pouvait le surmonter, autant démarrer une quelconque forme de romance sous une fausse identité n'était guère le genre de relation amoureuse dans laquelle il voulait se lancer. Les mots « Je suis en réalité Lucius Malfoy, transformé de force en femme par un pervers, et je sens que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi » ne sortiraient pas de sitôt de sa bouche.

Même si Harry se révélait peut être intéressé Lucius avait plus d'une fois surpris des regards un peu trop appuyés avant que le brun ne se détourne en rougissant ses sentiments ne se porteraient que sur Lucinda et non Lucius.

- Lucius…

Le blond se redressa en alerte, extirpé brutalement de ses réflexions malgré le ton doux employé. Son regard paniqué se porta sur Harry qui le regardait les yeux ronds, quelque peu effaré par sa réaction soudaine.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Lucinda ? Demanda le jeune homme, incertain.

Les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnaient à ses oreilles alors que Lucius essayait de reprendre un peu contenance. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru avoir parlé à voix haute, dévoilant son identité par mégarde au jeune homme. Sa respiration reprit peu à peu un rythme plus régulier en réalisant que, perdu dans ses pensées, il avait seulement mal entendu Harry lorsque celui-ci l'avait appelé et ainsi entendu son véritable prénom au lieu de sa fausse identité.

- Oui, je vais très bien, se rassura-t-il en même temps que le brun.

- Vous deviez être bien perdue dans vos pensées pour sursauter comme ça, remarqua Harry un peu inquiet. Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

- Rien de bien important, éluda Lucius.

Bien entendu Harry fronça des sourcils et choisi d'ignorer totalement sa tentative de clore le sujet.

- Ça n'a pas de rapport avec votre fils au moins ?

- Dorian va très bien, Harry.

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, Draco ne prendrait certainement pas très bien de savoir qu'Harry Potter en personne faisait l'objet de son affection. Les deux jeunes étaient rivaux depuis leur première rencontre et le petit manège conté par le Pr Dumbledore pour faire accepter son fils au sein de l'Ordre n'avait sûrement pas arrangé les choses.

- Je sais que je suis assez morose ces derniers temps, tenta Harry, mais si quoi que ce soit vous préoccupe, vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler.

- Je sais.

Voyant le jeune homme se mordre les lèvres d'hésitation, Lucius posa sa main sur son avant-bras ignorant le frisson déclenché par la chaleur du jeune homme contre sa peau.

- Je vous assure que je vais très bien. Pour l'heure je m'inquiète bien plus pour vous que pour moi.

- Je…

Les mots se perdirent dans la gorge d'Harry alors que toute couleur quittait brusquement son visage. La vision floue, le corps tremblant, il se sentit basculer en arrière sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et l'appel de Lucinda lui parut très lointain alors que sa cicatrice se mit à bruler comme si on lui ouvrait le crane au fer chaud. Un long hurlement rauque et cassé s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il son esprit se fit aspirer dans une vision.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Un vent de terreur parcourait la pièce. Les hommes et femme, habillés de longues capes noires s'étaient réfugiés dans un silence de mort sachant qu'un son, un geste pourrait leur couter très cher. Alignés de part et d'autre de la grande table du salon des Malfoy, ils attendaient que la colère de leur maître passe. Même Bellatrix Lestrange, d'habitude encline à se rendre utile pour son maître et calmer ses humeurs, voyait le danger encouru face à la rage froide qui s'emparait du Lord Noir. Elle qui avait plus d'une fois bénéficié de passe-droits auprès de lui n'était pas certaine de s'en sortir indemne cette fois-ci. Yaxley n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul et personne n'irait risquer de se retrouver sous la baguette de leur maître à sa place.

Le dit mangemort n'en menait pas large, étant bien malgré lui sujet de la colère du seigneur des ténèbres. Son regard tentait de se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais même la somptueuse décoration du manoir Malfoy ne pouvait le détourner de l'angoisse qui prenait possession de ses entrailles et de la brulure du regard carmin fixé sur lui. Pourtant il avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pouvant provoquer une telle réaction. De son point de vue, l'information était même assez mineure.

- Yaxley, siffla la voix froide de Voldemort.

- Oui… maître…

- Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances ?

- O-oui, balbutia l'homme en tremblant légèrement. Le département de régulation des baguettes magiques est formel.

Les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres s'étrécirent faisant redoubler les tremblements de Yaxley.

- P-par cont-tre, continua-t-il en se ratatinant sur lui-même, le corps n'a pas été i-dentifié étant d-donné son état de-de décomposition m-mais les aurors semblent persuadé qu'il s'agit b-bien de Peterson.

Le sifflement rageur émit par Voldemort glaça le sang de tous. Les deux fentes de ses yeux carmins s'étrécirent un peu plus sur Yaxley qui, suant à grosses gouttes, sentait sa dernière heure venir. Tuer le mangemort était d'ailleurs dans l'idée du mage noir alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour attraper sa baguette. Seule la présence de Nagini, qui venait de s'enrouler doucement autour du dossier de son fauteuil, l'en dissuada.

- Sortez ! Ordonna-t-il à la surprise générale.

Plus qu'étonnés de ce renvoi soudain, les mangemorts échangèrent des regards incertains avant que la voix aigüe et sifflante de leur maître ne les rappelle à l'ordre dans un dernier avertissement.

- Sortez tous ! Immédiatement !

Sans demander leurs restes, les sorciers se levèrent en hâte, Yaxley en tête de file, et quittèrent les lieux sans plus tarder. Sur le pas de la porte, Bellatrix sembla hésiter un instant. Elle voulait plus que tout faire quelque chose pour apaiser son maître mais ce dernier avait les traits tant déformés par la colère quelle ne savait comment s'y prendre.

- Bellatrix… Appela Narcissa à voix basse. Viens Bellatrix… ne restons pas là.

La jeune femme hésita encore quelques secondes puis s'arracha à la vision du mage noir pour suivre sa sœur. En silence, elle referma la lourde porte ouvragée et laissa l'homme seul avec lui-même.

Une fois tous ses fidèles partis, Voldemort se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège. Nagini se plaça de suite sur l'accoudoir en quête de quelques caresses de la part du sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Nagini ? Siffla Voldemort à son serpent alors que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Peterson a été tué… Il a disparu juste après avoir accompli sa dernière mission… Mais l'a-t-il réellement accomplie… Il ne m'aurait pas menti n'est-ce pas ?

Un doute s'insinuait peu à peu sans son esprit. Plus d'une fois des mangemorts étaient venus lui jurer avoir mené à bien leurs missions par peur de représailles immédiates. Cependant il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Peterson n'ait pas fait ce qui lui était demandé, il avait paru bien trop satisfait de lui pour ça. Il était tout de même bien embêtant qu'on ne retrouve jamais les victimes de cet homme pour pouvoir vérifier les faits.

- Peterson aura assurément obéit à mes ordres, reprit-il avec plus de fermeté. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, je me chargerai de régler moi-même le problème cette fois.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry sentit qu'il retournait dans son propre corps et reprit brutalement contact avec la réalité. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, lui appris qu'il était allongé au beau milieu de sa cuisine, là même où il avait dû atterrir lorsqu'il avait été aspiré dans une vision de Voldemort. Juste au-dessus de lui se tenait Lucinda, son visage trahissant une profonde inquiétude et ses longs cheveux blonds retombant en cascade de ses épaules. Etourdit par la douleur provoquée par le lien de sa cicatrice, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes, il voyait les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger sans pour autant en saisir clairement les paroles.

Tentant de se redresser, le jeune homme fut pris de vertige et ne retomba pas aussitôt à terre que par l'intervention de Lucinda à ses côtés. Le voyant vaciller, elle avait passé ses bras autour de lui pour l'aider à tenir en position assise le temps que le sol veuille bien de cesser de tanguer autour de lui. La tête posée contre l'épaule de la jeune femme, Harry laissa lentement refluer la douleur, la sensation de malaise qui l'habitait après chaque vision et la rage malsaine que Voldemort avait inconsciemment partagé avec lui.

Lucius pour sa part ne savait pas que penser. Il avait déjà entendu parler des fameuses visions d'Harry par le Pr Dumbledore, en supposant que c'était bien ce que je jeune homme venait de vivre, mais ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de si spectaculaire. En tout et pour tout cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais les hurlements déchirants poussés par le jeune homme avaient semblé durer des heures. Lucius ne s'était pas imaginé une connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort comme étant très agréable mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit une telle épreuve.

Pour le moment Harry reprenait doucement son calme, appuyé contre lui. Le blond lui passa une main fraiche sur le front. Le jeune homme était bouillant et en sueur mais les tremblements s'estompaient. Finalement ce dernier finit par rouvrir les yeux, lui lançant un regard reconnaissant avant de tenter de se relever à nouveau. Anticipant la manœuvre, Lucius l'attrapa par le bras et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds avant de le conduire jusqu'au salon où il installa le jeune homme sur le canapé.

- Merci… Soupira Harry en se laissa aller avec contentement dans les coussins.

Lucius s'assit à ses côtés, incertain de la marche à suivre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas agir comme s'il savait déjà ce que venait de vivre Harry où ce dernier se douterait de quelque chose. Ça allait être un nouveau mensonge entre eux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Finit-il par demander.

Soudain embarrassé, Harry détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer sans que Lucinda ne le prenne pour un fou. Pour être tout à fait franc, il avait un peu peur de la faire fuir si elle savait. Le Pr Dumbledore lui-même évitait de lui communiquer certaines informations de l'Ordre de crainte qu'elles ne tombent par inadvertance entre les mains de Voldemort du fait de leur lien mental. Lucinda, qui avait trahit le mage noir et été très durement punie pour cela, pourrait ne plus vouloir rester aux côtés de quelqu'un aillant un accès direct à son esprit.

- Harry, souffla Lucius sentant que le jeune homme hésitait à parler. Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler en toute confiance, ajouta-t-il une boule de culpabilité se formant dans son ventre.

- Je sais… Je… Je ne veux pas vous faire fuir avec mes problèmes…

- Et moi je suis votre ami, Harry. Je ne partirai pas.

- Vous dites ça maintenant.

- Alors expliquez-moi, que je comprenne. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

- Je… Voldemort et moi… nous… nous avons un lien spécial…

- La prophétie ?

Harry releva la tête, étonné que la jeune femme soit au courant. Lucius pour sa part se contenta de rouler des yeux.

- Harry, l'existence de cette prophétie n'est pas un grand secret. Autant les mangemorts que les membres de l'Ordre savent qu'elle existe. La presse en a plus d'une fois émis l'hypothèse. La seule chose que tout le monde ignore c'est son contenu.

- La prophétie… Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Pas entièrement du moins. Nous sommes connectés par un lien plus… direct.

Inconsciemment Harry porta sa main à son front, frôlant du bout des doigts cette cicatrice honnie. Il hésitait à continuer. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa connexion si particulière avec Voldemort mais d'un autre côté, il sentait qu'il devait un minimum d'explication à Lucinda. Harry s'était tout de même écroulé en hurlant de douleur devant elle sans aucun signe annonciateur.

- Pour faire simple, nos esprits sont en quelque sorte connectés l'un à l'autre… Lâcha-t-il en observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Connectés ?

- Oui… Parfois, quand Voldemort est vraiment très en colère, il m'arrive d'être comme aspiré dans son esprit et d'assister à la scène.

- Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Oui…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, le regard fixé sur ses mains jointes. D'un instant à l'autre il s'attendait à ce que Lucinda se lève et s'en aille, ne voulant plus rester avec lui par peur du danger qu'il représentait pour sa sécurité. Alors quand une main blanche et fine entra dans son champ de vision pour se poser sur les siennes, il n'osa pas bouger. Une autre main s'avança vers son visage, le forçant doucement à relever la tête et son regard rencontra celui clair et franc du Lucinda.

- Vous voyez, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

- Ça ne vous effraie pas ? demanda Harry d'une voix peu assurée.

- La seule chose qui m'effraie c'est à quel point cette connexion vous affecte.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, assura Lucius. Je sais que vous craignez que je perçoive ce lien entre vous et Voldemort comme une menace pour moi mais ce n'est pas le cas et ne le sera jamais.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Si je peux avoir accès à son esprit alors lui aussi le peut avec le mien. Même le Pr Dumbledore évite de me donner trop d'informations sur l'Ordre pour que je ne les révèle pas par mégarde.

Lucius resta silencieux quelques secondes, pestant intérieurement contre son ancien directeur et son culte du secret un peu trop prononcé. D'un côté il confiait une mission inconnue de tous mais de toute évidence primordiale à la défaite de Voldemort à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, et de l'autre il excluait le dit jeune homme des activités de l'Ordre le faisant se sentir lui-même comme une menace. Lucius se promit qu'il donnerait sa façon de penser au Pr Dumbledore dès qu'il le reverrait, en attendant, Harry avait toujours besoin d'être rassuré.

- En tant que mangemort, commençant Lucius prudemment, n'aimant pas parler de cette partie de sa vie, j'ai pu côtoyer longuement Voldemort. Jusqu'à ce que ma traitrise soit découverte, j'avais une bonne place à ses côtés.

Harry observa le silence. Lucinda était de toute évidence très mal à l'aise avec le sujet, faisant un effort flagrant pour parler. Ils avaient eu tout deux d'innombrables conversations ensemble, mais n'étaient pourtant pas entrés trop en profondeur sur certaines choses. L'accord entre eux avait été tacite, Harry ne demandait pas trop de détail sur ce que Lucinda avait été contrainte de faire en tant que mangemort, et en retour la jeune femme ne posait pas de questions sur l'Ordre du Phœnix.

- Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, Harry, c'est que si Voldemort avait la possibilité de vous manipuler à sa guise, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

- Il y est pourtant arrivé une fois et ça a couté la vie à mon parrain.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit en repensant à ce jour où Sirius était mort. Le temps avait passé mais la culpabilité et la douleur étaient toujours là, enfouies quelque part en lui. Il avait été stupide. Lorsqu'il avait reçu cette vision de Sirius se faisant torturer au ministère, il n'avait pas hésité et foncé tête baissée dans le danger entrainant ses amis avec lui. Il avait rapidement balayé ses doutes, n'envisageant pas sérieusement la possibilité que ce soit un piège. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à comment son parrain qui restait cloitré au manoir Black avait pu se retrouver au département des mystères. Ce qui aurait dû être le sauvetage de Sirius l'avait au contraire conduit à sa perte.

- Oui Voldemort est entré dans votre esprit et a même momentanément pris le contrôle. Mais vous l'avez repoussé, Harry. Inconsciemment vous êtes parvenu à créer une barrière entre vous. Alors, oui, vous recevez des visions mais il vous craint. Vous avez réussi à lui échapper tant de fois qu'il s'est mis à douter. Pour la première fois je pense qu'il envisage la possibilité d'être vaincu. Son échec sur vous au ministère n'a fait qu'attiser ses craintes. Après cela je l'ai vu devenir plus prudent et déterminé à vous vaincre. Il cherche à vous localiser, il réfléchit à des stratagèmes pour vous battre mais à aucun moment il n'a abordé l'idée de s'emparer à nouveau de votre esprit car il sait que vous êtes fort et il ne voudra pas faire face à un nouvel échec.

- Je crois que vous surestimez mes capacités. Je reçois toujours ses visions.

- Oui mais ce n'est sûrement pas intentionnel de se part. Vous disiez vous-même que cela se produit lorsqu'il éprouve des émotions fortes. A ces moments-là, une brèche doit s'ouvrir entre vous. Le reste du temps je suis persuadé que Voldemort prend grand soin à éviter tout contact entre vos esprits.

- Vous semblez si sûre de vous, souffla Harry. Etiez-vous si proche de lui ?

- Malheureusement oui, répondit tristement Lucius. Mais si faire partie des plus proches de Voldemort m'a exposé à des horreurs inimaginables, cela m'a aussi permis de garder mon fils en sécurité le plus longtemps possible.

- Alors… hésita Harry. Vous n'avez pas peur de rester auprès de moi ?

- Je vous répète que non, réitéra Lucius avec un air de fausse exaspération. Je ne suis pas plus en danger auprès de vous qu'ailleurs. Ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre que vous n'êtes pas une menace pour moi mais au contraire celui qui m'a sauvé la vie ?

Un sourire soulagé apparu sur le visage d'Harry. Il n'osait presque pas y croire. Lucinda ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, ne voulait pas le quitter. Une vague de joie le traversa, il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre. Sans plus réfléchir, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

Lucius, totalement pris de court par cette soudaine étreinte, resta figé sur place. Il s'était certes attendu à ce qu'Harry ressente un certain soulagement mais en aucun cas une telle démonstration de joie. Mais avant d'avoir pu reprendre contenance et ne serait-ce envisager de retourner l'embrassade, le brun s'était déjà reculé, bien que demeurant assez proche, son visage totalement écarlate. Lucius sentit son cœur rater un battement alors que le regard vert du jeune homme dérivait de ses yeux à ses lèvres ne laissant peu de place au doute quant aux pensées qui le traversaient.

- Harry…

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce murmure, Harry se pencha à nouveau en avant, emprisonnant doucement les bras de la jeune femme de ses mains. L'esprit en ébullition, le jeune homme avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il allait faire. Plus son visage se rapprochait de celui de la jeune femme, plus son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Et enfin, avec douceur, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Lucinda. Le contact doux et chaud lui envoya un frisson de bien-être à travers tout le corps.

Sous le choc, Lucius n'osait plus bouger, réalisant peu à peu que ce qui arrivait était bel et bien réel et non le fruit de ses récents fantasmes. Ces bras autour de lui, cette bouche sur la sienne, cette tendresse, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Se détendant, Lucius se laissa aller, savourant la douce caresse des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes.

Sentant Lucinda répondre à son geste, Harry laissa la tension qui l'habitait disparaitre. S'enhardissant, il commença à approfondir un peu plus le baiser, heureux de sentir la jeune femme réceptive. Les yeux mi-clos, Harry laissa ses mains glisser sur la peau douce de la blonde, emplissant ses poumons de son parfum fruité. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé tant de sensations si intenses par un simple baiser.

Un frisson de plaisir traversa Lucius en sentant les mains d'Harry glisser sur ses bras nus. Comme pris de vertige, il se raccrocha au torse du jeune homme, ses mains flattant la musculature ferme sous ses doigts s'attirant un gémissement étouffé par leurs lèvres jointes. Ce son ramena brutalement Lucius sur terre. Tout à coup il réalisa ce qu'il faisait. Il embrassait un jeune homme qui avait passé ces dernières semaines à se morfondre sur son ex-petite-amie. Cette simple constatation fut comme une douche froide. D'un geste brusque, il se détacha d'Harry et se décala à une distance plus respectable du jeune homme.

- Lucinda ? S'étonna le brun, le souffle court.

- Ce… C'est une très mauvaise idée, répondit Lucius en cherchant à reprendre une expression neutre, nous devrions en rester là.

Pour sa part Harry était complètement perdu. Un instant il embrassait tendrement Lucinda, et l'instant d'après il était rejeté comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait bel et bien fait quelque chose de mal. Lucinda avait été agressée à peine un mois et demi plus tôt et vouloir l'embrasser si tôt après ce traumatisme était peut-être la pire bourde qu'il aurait pu faire.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il honteux. Ce que j'ai fait était totalement déplacé. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Après ce qu'il… ?

Soudain Lucius écarquilla les yeux en comprenant le chemin tortueux que venait de prendre Harry.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, le détrompa-t-il aussitôt. Harry, souffla-t-il plus doucement, je n'ai absolument pas pris votre baiser pour une offense. Je suis flattée au contraire…

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir repoussé ?

- Par ce que nous sommes amis et que je ne veux pas mettre en péril cette amitié qui m'est chère. Et aussi… parce que vous aimez déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

- Avec Ginny c'est terminé, se défendit immédiatement Harry.

- Vous avez pourtant passé ces deux dernières semaines à ruminer qu'elle soit à présent en couple avec un autre que vous. Je ne souhaite pas tenir lieux de remplacement pour vous permettre de l'oublier.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Lucinda avait l'air si triste malgré les efforts évidents qu'elle faisait pour le cacher. Il aurait voulu lui dire que oui, le fait de se rendre compte que sa séparation avec Ginny était définitive lui faisait mal, mais que le temps passé à ses côtés lui avait fait découvrir de nouveaux sentiments.

Se méprenant sur le silence du brun, Lucius sourit tristement. Il se releva aussi dignement que possible près à se réfugier au plus vite dans sa chambre.

- Oublions cet incident, voulez-vous ?

- Non !

Lucius écarquilla les yeux de surprise et ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'Harry l'empoigna par le bras et le tira à nouveau sur le canapé.

- Vous n'êtes pas un remplacement pour Ginny, gronda Harry en colère contre lui-même. Notre relation est terminée depuis des mois.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, siffla Lucius peu enclin à se laisser berner si facilement. Vous n'avez fait que penser à elle depuis votre rupture. Osez me dire que vous ne l'aimez plus !

- Oui, je l'ai aimé. Et oui, je l'aime toujours. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'amour que je vous porte.

- …

Se rendant compte avec quelle force il retenait la jeune femme, Harry relâcha sa prise sur son bras, prenant plus doucement les mains pâles et fines dans les siennes. Lucinda était momentanément silencieuse, soufflée par sa dernière déclaration. C'était le moment ou jamais de lui expliquer afin qu'aucun malentendu ne subsiste entre eux.

- Je suis navré que vous ailliez cru que je ne pensais qu'à Ginny ces derniers temps. Bien que d'un côté ça aurait été plus simple si je ne vous avais pas embrassé.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je vous aime toute les deux, avoua Harry les joues en feu. Voir Ginny avec un autre m'a fait ma. Et pourtant, je me surprends de plus en plus souvent à penser à vous e à ces moments-là, Ginny n'existe plus. Vous n'êtes pas un remplacement, tout simplement parce que les sentiments que j'ai pour elle ne font pas le poids face à ceux que j'éprouve pour vous.

- Vous êtes… amoureux de moi ? Murmura Lucius qui avait du mal à y croire.

- Je vous aime. Mais j'aurai voulu ne jamais avoir à vous l'avouer.

- Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna le blond confus.

- J'ai quitté Ginny pour la protéger. Je ne veux pas vous mettre à votre tour en danger par ma présence.

Bouche bée, Lucius regarda un instant Harry ne sachant s'il était vraiment sérieux dans ses affirmations. Comprenant que c'était bien le cas, une colère sourde s'empara de lui.

- Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? Siffla-t-il avec venin.

- Non, je…

- Vous Harry James Potter, reprit Lucius en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le dit-nommé. Vous me déclarez votre amour puis me dites que rien n'est possible entre nous pour ma propre protection ?

- Et bien…

- Je ne suis pas une sorte de princesse sans défense !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je… tenta Harry avant d'être à nouveau coupé la jeune femme hors d'elle.

- Vous et votre syndrome du chevalier servant ! Continua Lucius se retenant de justesse de lever les mains au ciel tant il était en colère. J'étais mangemort puis espion bien avant votre naissance ! J'ai passé près de vingt ans entouré de malades avides de pouvoir et près à tout pour l'obtenir ! Lorsque Voldemort à découvert ma trahison j'ai été torturé et violé ! Et vous, Harry Potter ! C'est vous qui allez me mettre en danger !

Harry ne répondit rien à cela. Vu sous cet angle il était vrai que Lucinda avait parfaitement raison, mais dans son état actuel, le brun doutait que la jeune femme daigne seulement l'écouter. Résolu à se faire passer un bon savon, Harry se contente de regarder, impuissant, une Lucinda de plus en plus rouge lui signifier sa façon de penser.

- Je vous préviens Harry ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser traiter comme ça sans rien faire ! Vous dites m'aimer, vous allez l'assumer jusqu'au bout !

Et pour faire bonne mesure à sa tirade enflammée, Lucius attrapa Harry par la nuque et pressa fermement leurs lèvres ensemble. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, le souffle court, le blond lança un dernier regard à Harry, qui restait pétrifié sur place, avant se lever avec toute la dignité du monde pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Resté seul, Harry continuait à fixer la place occupée quelque secondes plus tôt par Lucinda. Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il s'était débrouillé pour transformer la jeune femme en dragonne en colère. En quelques mots d'apparence anodins, il avait réussi à déclencher une fureur qu'il avait un peu de mal à décrypter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer… ?

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Lucius se tenait debout, immobile près du lit. Sa colère retombée, c'est avec un mélange d'horreur et de gêne qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Chaque mots, chaque phrases, scandés avec une sincérité déroutante résonnaient dans son esprit. Scandalisé d'être rabaissé au rang de demoiselle en détresse, ses résolutions étaient tombées aux oubliettes. S'il avait eu une chance de préserver sa relation actuelle avec Harry, il venait de la détruire en quelques paroles inconscientes. Comment Harry ne pourrait-il pas se poser de question après une pareille scène.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

A suivre…

Bon, Je reconnais que Lucius pète un peu un câble sur la fin. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop rebuter certains de le voir avec une attitude si peu malfoyenne et même au-delà vu la crise d'hystérie. J'ai un peu hésité à remanier le chapitre avant de me raviser donc je vous laisse seuls juges.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ça bouge un peu entre les deux beaux gosses (si on peut appeler Lucius comme ça étant donné les circonstances) même s'ils se donnent tout deux de bonnes raisons pour rester sur leurs positions. En même temps, entre Harry et son syndrome du super héros qui sacrifie sa vie sentimentale et Lucius qui refuse de s'engager dans une relation amoureuse en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pas gagné.

A bientôt et review pliz ^^ !


	8. A coeur ouvert

Youhou ! Je m'améliore sur mes délais d'attente ^^ peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à poste un chapitre toutes les 2-3 semaines ^^

En tout cas merci pour toutes vos review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture !

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**A cœur ouvert**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Un coin de son esprit était conscient qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot planté là comme il l'était, la bouche pendante et les yeux exorbités à fixer une place depuis longtemps vide. Il fallut encore de longues secondes pour qu'Harry se décide enfin à reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur son corps et qu'il ne se détourne de la place laissée vacante par Lucinda. Comme sonné, le jeune homme se passa avec lassitude les mains sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Se répéta-t-il confus par la tournure des évènements.

Tout s'était enchainé si vite qu'il avait encore du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Cela avait commencé avec un baiser. Le sien. Celui qu'il s'était juré de ne pas donner, sous aucun prétexte. Il y avait d'abord eu la vision, la douleur, le peur de perdre Lucinda puis le soulagement. Un soulagement et une joie intenses qui lui avaient fait perdre pied et accomplir un acte qu'il s'autorisait jusqu'alors à peine à rêver. Et pourtant Harry l'avait embrassé, allant à l'encontre de toutes ses résolutions.

Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un aussi fort ? Alors que son cœur pleurait sa séparation avec Ginny, comment avait-il pu tomber autant pour une inconnue rencontrée depuis moins de deux mois ? Harry n'avait aucunes réponses, c'était arrivé simplement, sans qu'il ne le veuille. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, au fil du temps passé ensemble, de leurs innombrables conversations, celle qui resterait toujours pour lui sa belle inconnue s'était frayée un chemin dans son cœur. Harry avait doucement été séduit, la douleur laissée par sa séparation avec Ginny s'effaçait peu à peu, et lorsqu'il avait compris tout ça, ça avait été trop tard.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter ses sentiments. Pendant des heures, Harry avait réfléchit et s'était fait une raison. Il ne devait rien faire. Lucinda et lui étaient amis et ça ne devait pas aller plus loin. Sans compter qu'Harry ne devait être qu'un gamin à ses yeux. Et puis avec ce qu'elle avait subi, s'engager dans une relation ne devait pas faire partie de ses projets immédiats.

Harry avait eu tant de bonnes raisons et pourtant il les avait oublié à l'instant même où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles de la blonde. Et cela avait été merveilleux le temps que ça avait duré, jusqu'à ce que Lucinda ne le repousse. Elle avait cru qu'il l'utilisait en remplacement de Ginny alors il avait dû la détromper et lui avouer ses sentiments, son amour.

Le jeune considérait avoir dérapé à l'instant où il avait embrassé Lucinda mais il était réellement tombé pour une phrase qu'il avait cru au départ anodine. Après tout il était la proie de Voldemort et ses mangemorts, il était donc logique que la personne qui sortirait avec lui serait en très grand danger. Il avait quitté Ginny pour cette raison et Lucinda avait compris son geste. Mais apparemment, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre pour une autre ne s'appliquait pas à elle-même. Harry aurait tout aussi bien pu lui hurler la pire insulte qui soit, il doutait qu'elle aurait réagi plus violement. Même les colères d'Hermione ou de Moly Weasley n'étaient pas si impressionnantes. C'était dire.

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Harry s'était pris le sermon le plus étrange et le plus flippant de sa vie. De toute évidence Lucinda n'aimait pas trop qu'on la considère comme une personne à protéger et le lui avait bien fait comprendre à grand renfort de cris. Puis il y avait eu cette phrase, lancée comme un ordre, ou plutôt comme un défi.

_« Vous dites m'aimer, vous allez l'assumer jusqu'au bout ! »_

Que pensez de cette phrase ? Lucinda l'aimait-elle aussi ? Harry n'osait y croire, n'osait espérer avoir une telle chance. Et pourtant il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas en voir d'autre. Après tout, Lucinda, toute à sa colère, avait tout aussi bien pu ne pas faire attention à ses paroles et laisser entendre ce qu'elle ne pesait en réalité pas.

Dans tous les cas rester ici ne l'aiderai en rien à trouver la vérité. S'il voulait connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, Harry savait qu'il allait devoir trouver la principale concernée et lui demander lui-même.

A quelques mètres de là, Lucius avait abandonné sa position statique au milieu de la pièce pour se laisser retomber mollement sur son lit. Le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, il dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid, du moins celui qui lui restait, pour ne pas crier de frustration.

- Tu es un imbécile, Lucius, se fustigea-t-il. Un imbécile doublé d'un abrutit.

Roulant sur le dos, il ne cessa de pester contre lui-même. Elle était belle son éducation rigoureuse. Et utile surtout. Lui qui avait réussi à cacher ses émotions quasiment toute sa vie venait de se planter, et en beauté en plus. A quoi cela servait-il de devenir maitre dans l'art de se contrôler en toute circonstance pour se planter au final si lamentablement.

Mais quelle crise ridicule il avait fait à Harry. Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé courir ? Il aurait pu dire au jeune homme que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, qu'ils devaient rester amis, que cette sotte de Weasley finirait par ouvrir les yeux et quitter son auror, qu'il y avait bien d'autres femmes dont il pourrait tomber amoureux. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il ouvre sa grande gueule.

Mais en réalité ce n'était pas à ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid mais plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait repoussé Harry pensant qu'il cherchait à oublier sa rouquine dans ses bras. Lui, Lucius Malfoy, avait été incapable de masquer sa tristesse. Il avait eu une chance de faire passer leur baiser au rang d'anecdote, un geste sans importance réelle partagé lors d'un moment de détresse émotionnelle. Tout aurait pu en rester là. Ils auraient pu décider de rester amis et d'oublier cet incident. Les premiers jours auraient été un peu tendus mais cela aurait passé.

Mais il n'était pas parvenu à cacher sa déception. Harry s'était senti obligé de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Et Lucius, à la fois sous le choc et heureux d'être aimé de lui, n'avait pu contenir la colère d'être à nouveau comparé à la jeune Weasley. Et voilà où ils en étaient maintenant. Lui se cachait dans sa chambre comme une adolescente sans cervelle en crise et Harry n'allait pas tarder à comprendre que lui aussi l'aimait, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que Lucius entendit les longues tentures marquant l'entrée de sa chambre être déplacées. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour deviner Harry posté maladroitement au pas de la porte, ne sachant s'il devait ou non entrer. Lucius souffla de résignation et se remit en position assise.

- Vous pouvez vous approcher, Harry.

Le jeune homme s'avança en silence, soudain incertain de la conduite à suivre. Devait-il questionner de suite Lucinda ou bien attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas ? Lentement, il alla s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme tout en prenant soin de garder une distance amicale entre eux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était bien de rendre leur conversation à venir encore plus inconfortable que ce qu'elle allait déjà l'être.

- Nous devons parler, finit-il par murmurer à voix basse.

- Je sais.

La tension était palpable. Jamais encore depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, il n'y avait eu une telle gêne entre eux.

- Avant tout, se décida Lucius, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

- Oh ça, commenta Harry avec un léger sourire comprenant que Lucinda faisait référence à son sermon enflammé. Vous avez été surprenante et très impressionnante, comme à chaque fois que vous êtes en colère.

- Oui… murmura le blond en rosissant un peu. Je me suis un peu emporté. Je n'avais pas à vous prendre à partie comme ça.

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne voulais vous faire vous sentir rabaissée d'une quelconque manière. Je trouve que vous une femme très forte et courageuse.

Une femme… Lucius sourit sans joie à ces mots.

- Cette dispute était inutile et futile. Oublions ça, voulez-vous ?

- Bien sûr, accorda Harry avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive. Il y a autre chose dont je voudrai vous parler…

- Je vous écoute, répondit Lucius en prenant grand soin à ne pas regarder directement le jeune homme.

- Lors de votre… enfin, vous avez laissé entendre que… que vous aviez des sentiments pour moi…

- Je vous apprécie en effet beaucoup Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez.

Lucius inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et regarda enfin le jeune homme dans les yeux. Le regard d'Harry lui laissa clairement entendre qu'il n'accepterai pas qu'il élude la question par une quelconque pirouette. Il voulait des réponses et Lucius se résolu à les lui donner.

- Vous avez raison, souffla-t-il. J'ai moi aussi développé de profonds sentiments pour vous… Je vous aime.

Harry eut un peu de mal à assimiler ces trois petits mots mais lorsqu'il y parvint, c'est une bouffée de joie immense qui l'envahit. Il en croyait à peine ses oreilles. Lucinda était elle aussi amoureuse de lui.

- Lucinda, c'est merveilleux. Je…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brusquement en avisant l'expression sombre de la blonde. La jeune femme ne partageait de toute évidence pas sa joie. Quelle que soit la suite, Harry sentait qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer.

- Il ne se passera rien entre nous Harry.

- Je… quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis plus âgé que vous. Et j'ai un fils de votre âge…

Harry l'interrompit brutalement, emprisonnant une des mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Un sentiment de colère commençait à monter en lui.

- C'est des conneries tout ça, coupa-t-il avec véhémence. Et vous le savez très bien.

- Harry…

- Non ! Regardez-moi dans les yeux et donnez-moi une seule bonne raison. Et ne vous avisez pas de ressortir celles que je vous avais opposé, vous les avez déjà contré vous-même.

A sa grande honte, Lucius ne put maintenir le regard d'Harry. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il était Lucius Malfoy ? Le moment était très probablement le plus malvenu pour une telle révélation, et pourtant sans cette vérité Harry ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Le dilemme était insoluble pour le blond.

- Je ne peux pas, finit-il par admettre.

Enervé, Harry relâcha la main de la jeune femme et se leva brusquement du lit. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce afin de tenter de se calmer un peu. Il avait envie de crier de frustration tant la situation lui échappait. Tout d'abord, il était presque contraint de révéler ses sentiments à Lucinda. Ensuite elle lui avouait tenir elle aussi à lui avant de faire finalement marche arrière sans la moindre explication.

- Donc si je comprends bien, résuma-t-il. Je vous aime. Vous m'aimez aussi. Mais on en reste là et on continu comme avant.

Lucinda refusait toujours de le regarder. Las, Harry retourna s'assoir auprès d'elle.

- Lorsque je vous ai embrassé et déclaré mes sentiments… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous n'étiez pas intéressée ? Je m'étais résolu à ce que rien ne se passe entre nous, pourtant vous vous êtes battue. Pourquoi m'avoir donné l'espoir que quelque chose était possible malgré tout ?

Honteux, Lucius n'osait plus rien dire. Il avait été en dessous de tout et en avait pleinement conscience. Maintenant quoi qu'il puisse dire il allait faire souffrir Harry

- Vous ne m'aimez pas Harry.

- Qu… quoi ? Balbutia le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle affirmation. Bien sûr que je vous aime.

- Non. La personne dont vous êtes tombé amoureux, ce n'est pas moi. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous depuis notre rencontre.

- …

- Il y a des choses sur moi que je vous ai délibérément caché parce que j'avais peur de…

Lucius avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Le matelas à ses côtés s'affaissa un peu plus alors qu'Harry se rapprochait de lui, attentif à ses moindres paroles.

- De quoi aviez-vous peur ?

- J'avais peur que vous me mettiez dehors. De ne plus avoir aucun endroit où aller.

- Vous savez que je ne ferai jamais ça, assura Harry.

- Je sais… c'était au début. Ensuite j'ai craints que mes mensonges ne détruisent notre amitié.

- Lucinda, souffla le brun en se demandant ce que la jeune femme lui cachait de si terrible pour avoir ainsi peur de le lui révéler.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Lucinda, avoua Lucius dans un souffle.

- P-pardon ?

Harry cru un instant à une plaisanterie mais la mine défaite de Lucinda, ou quel que soit son nom, chassa toute envie de rire. Pourquoi lui avoir donné une fausse identité ? Dès le départ Harry avait été persuadé avoir à faire à un ennemi de Voldemort, il n'y avait donc pas de raison de mentir, à moins que…

- Est-ce je vous connais ? Demanda-t-il soudain. Je suis certain de ne vous avoir jamais vu avant notre rencontre mais est-ce que je vous connais de nom ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte…

- En quelque sorte ?

- La vérité c'est que… je ne suis pas une femme.

Harry la regarda les yeux ronds ayant beaucoup de mal à assimiler l'information. Si la jeune femme n'était pas une femme alors elle était forcément un homme, et ça, ça avait du mal à passer. Inconsciemment son regard dériva sur le corps qui lui faisait face et la seule pensée qu'il put avoir dans son état actuel c'était que pour un homme, Lucinda avait des courbes des plus féminines.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Peterson…

Harry écarquilla un peu plus les yeux alors que certaines pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans son esprit. Peterson avait violé Lucinda. Ce porc l'avait-il transformé en femme dans cet unique but ?

- Il… ?

- Oui… Répondit Lucius la gorge nouée. Il m'a forcé à boire une potion… Les hommes n'étaient pas son genre… C'est ce qu'il a dit avant de…

Harry ne répondit rien à cela. Lucinda semblait bien assez embarrassée pour qu'il ne se risque au moindre commentaire qui serait de toute façon déplacé. Tout cela était déjà assez inconfortable sans en rajouter. Son esprit était dans un tel tourment qu'il ne savait plus que dire. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à commencer par comment était-il possible que changer de sexe d'une simple potion. Ce simple fait lui semblait inconcevable et pourtant Lucinda en était la preuve.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une réalité le frappa. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il continuait à percevoir Lucinda comme une femme et à se référer à elle par son prénom de substitution. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'à aucun moment elle – il ne lui avait dit comment il s'appelait. Il lui avait laissé entendre qu'il le connaissait de nom et peut être même qu'Harry le connaissait sous son apparence d'homme. Combien d'hommes blonds aux yeux bleus, ayant été au service de Voldemort et ayant un fils de son âge connaissait-il ?

…

…

…

- Oh Merlin ! S'écria-t-il tout à coup. C'est pas possible !

- Harry ?

- Lucius Malfoy ! Vous êtes Lucius Malfoy !

Tétanisé, Lucius fut incapable de répondre mais son regard parlait pour lui. Horrifié, le brun se releva pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre et lui et le blond. Ce dernier le regarda faire le cœur serré. Il s'était pourtant attendu à ce que le jeune homme réagisse brutalement mais le voir n'en restait pas moins douloureux.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez pu me cacher un truc pareil ! Continuait d'hurler Harry.

- Je regrette sincèrement d'avoir menti Harry.

- Vous regrettez… Grinça le jeune homme entre ces dents.

- J'aurai dû vous dire la vérité dès le départ.

- Oui, vous auriez dû !

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. La colère d'Harry était tout à fait légitime et chacun de ses mots le frappait en plein cœur. Il avait agi comme un lâche et en payait maintenant le prix.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

- Non ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal et était en colère. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire partir cette douleur qui ne faisait que s'intensifier. Lucius Malfoy. Il lui en voulait tellement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Harry voulait le frapper, que lui aussi souffre. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il voyait Lucinda, cette femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux, cette personne dont il était incapable de faire du mal.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Harry…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Hors de lui, Harry envoya d'un geste rageur tout ce qui était posé sur la commode toute proche voler à travers la pièce. Il fallait qu'il sorte, tout de suite, ou il allait faire une bêtise.

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Lucius en le voyant faire.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit rien et quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide. Lucius tenta de le rattraper mais à peine fut-il debout que ses jambes le lâchèrent. Tombé à genoux, il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'écouter Harry s'éloigner encore plus, passer l'entrée de la tente jusqu'à ce que ces pas ne soient finalement plus perceptibles. Il était parti, laissant Lucius seul avec ses remords et sa tristesse.

Combien de fois avait-il eu l'occasion de dire la vérité ? Et combien de fois avait-il laissé passer ces chances ? Maintenant il avait tout perdu. Harry était tombé amoureux de lui et c'était exactement le pire moment pour lui apprendre une telle nouvelle. La confiance et l'amitié qui les avaient lié était brisées. Lucius commença à trembler, et, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dehors mais à en juger par la chaleur grandissante qui régnait autour de lui, cela devait faire quelques heures. Ses muscles douloureux lui criaient depuis un moment déjà de s'arrêter mais il ignorait tout continuant sa marche en avant. Son esprit bouillonnait. Amour, haine, colère et tristesse se mêlaient en lui l'empêchant de raisonner clairement. Lucinda n'existait pas. Tout n'avait été que mensonge. Une mascarade ridicule à laquelle il s'était laissé prendre comme l'idiot qu'il était.

- C'est pas vrai ! Hurla-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

De rage, il envoya son poing sur le premier arbre venu. Un craquement audible se fit entendre et Harry tomba à genoux en poussant un cri de douleur. Les dents serrées, il ramena sa main contre son ventre mais même la douleur lancinante de ses doigts probablement cassés ne parvenait à le détourner totalement de ses tourments. Finalement à bout, Harry laissa échapper une longue plainte en libérant enfin les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Le corps agité de violents soubresauts, il laissa échapper toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient.

Quand les larmes se tarirent, Harry se sentit vidé de tout. Epuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, il s'assit contre un tronc, se yeux rouges et gonflés fixés sur sa main meurtrie. Il avait besoin de soins. Sa peau tailladée en plusieurs endroits avait pris une teinte violacée peu engageante et de toute évidence son index et son majeur étaient brisés. Il avait mal mais ne pouvait pourtant pas se résoudre à rentrer tout de suite. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait rentrer un jour.

Lucinda était Lucius Malfoy. Peu importait le nombre de fois où il se le répétait, cette vérité n'en restait pas moins douloureuse. Harry avait eu confiance, il s'était confié, avait raconté sa vie. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur et avait été trahit. Et le pire c'est qu'il l'aimait toujours.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de Lucius Malfoy.

Se l'entendre dire à voix haute n'arrangea pas du tout les choses. Harry fut au contraire encore plus anéanti. Quel idiot il avait été de ne rien voir. Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il se rendait compte combien les signes annonciateurs avaient été nombreux. La mort de Lucius Malfoy arrivant à la même période où Lucinda apparaissait dans sa vie. La similitude des prénoms. Draco qui reçoit une lettre de son père au même moment où Lucinda écrit à Dorian. Et là encore les prénoms… les parcours de vies… Harry avait eu toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre. C'était comme s'il avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux sur la vérité. Et quelle vérité ! Lucius Malfoy. Un homme. Un mangemort. Et pas n'importe lequel en plus, le propre bras-droit de Voldemort.

Et aussi un espion de l'Ordre, lui rappela un recoin de sa conscience. Les paroles élogieuses du Pr Dumbledore à son égard avaient pourtant un peu de mal à faire leur chemin dans son esprit en l'état actuel des choses. Pourtant les faits étaient avérés. Lucius Malfoy espionnait pour l'Ordre depuis des années. Au même titre que Severus Snape, il avait pris d'énormes risques en choisissant de combattre Voldemort. Harry avait lui-même ressentit du respect pour lui en réalisant les sacrifices qui avait fait dans sa vie. Ce même respect qu'il avait ressenti pour Lucinda lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté son parcours. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Lucius Malfoy avait été si évasif sur ses blessures et les raisons de son isolement dans les lettres écrites à son fils. Lui qui le côtoyait tous les jours depuis cette fameuse nuit savait l'ampleur des blessures physiques et morales laissées par la « punition » subie par Lucius.

Harry poussa un grognement agacé. Au fur et à mesure de ses pensées, sa colère retombait bien malgré lui. Il voulait continuer à en vouloir au blond mais plus il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé plus il comprenait ses mensonges. Comment aurait-il réagit lui s'il avait subi la même chose ? Après s'être fait torturé, transformé en femme et violé, aurait-il pu faire face ? Harry avait beau essayer d'imaginer sa réaction après avoir subi un tel traumatisme, il lui était impossible d'obtenir une réponse. Sûrement que lui aussi aurait cherché par tous les moyens à s'éloigner de tous afin que personne ne sache. Peut-être que lui aussi aurait aimé trouver une bulle de protection loin du monde extérieur le temps de guérir.

- D'accord, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Malfoy n'est pas le pire des salopards mais il m'a quand même menti pendant tout ce temps, même longtemps après avoir prétendu être mon ami.

Six semaines. C'est le temps que les deux hommes avaient passé ensemble et à aucun moment Malfoy n'avait cherché à lui dire qui il était. Il lui avait même fallu plus de deux semaines avant de lui dire s'appeler Lucinda. C'était certainement le temps qui lui avait fallu pour mettre au point son histoire, même si… même si il y avait eu cette petite hésitation. Lucy… diminution de Lucius ? L'homme avait-il voulu lui révéler sa véritable identité avant de faire brusquement marche arrière ?

- Quel crétin ! Râla Harry sans trop savoir si l'insulte était destinée à Malfoy ou à lui-même.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait été totalement obtus. C'était presque un miracle s'il avait finalement deviné l'identité de l'homme. Il fallait presque qu'on lui mette toutes les preuves sous le nez pour qu'il accepte enfin de voir un fait évident. C'était Hermione qui était douée pour deviner les choses les plus insoupçonnables. Harry, lui, n'était bon qu'à foncer dans le tas tête baissée en s'en remettant à la chance.

Sauf que cette fois la chance lui avait joué un sacré tour. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il faire que Lucius Malfoy soit un allié dans cette guerre. Combien de fois l'avait-il regardé droit dans les yeux en lui demandant de lui faire confiance. C'était donc cela, sa prétendue amitié ?

A nouveau exaspéré, Harry laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Il en avait assez. Ses pensées ne cessaient d'osciller entre compréhension et colère envers le blond. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre parce que c'était un premier pas vers le pardon et Harry se sentait bien trop trahit pour accorder une quelconque absolution. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu mais il avait fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux.

- Et je ne suis même pas gay en plus !

Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti une quelconque attraction pour un homme auparavant. Il aimait les femmes. Il avait été attiré par la beauté de Cho. Comme n'importe quel garçon de Poudlard, il s'était plus d'une fois retourné au passage des superbes jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons. Quand à Ginny, il l'avait aimé au point d'avoir envisagé qu'elle deviendrait sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Et même Lucinda, même s'il avait été séduit par son esprit et son humour, son physique et ses courbes de rêves avaient hanté plusieurs de ses nuits.

D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, Harry n'avait jamais trouvé le moindre intérêt chez la gente masculine. Certes il était capable de reconnaitre la beauté chez un homme mais cela s'arrêtait là. Les seules fois où il s'était permis de détailler le corps d'un autre homme cela s'était révélé être dans une optique purement observatrice. Ayant toujours été un peu plus petit et mince que ces camarades, Harry avait simplement fait une comparaison rapide de son corps à celui d'autres garçon remarquant que les autres joueurs de Quidditch étaient plus musclés que lui ou alors que son ami Ron avait fait une impressionnante poussée de croissance en un été le dépassant soudain d'une tête. D'ailleurs la simple idée de se retrouver dans une relation amoureuse ou même juste sexuelle avec son ami Ron lui déclencha une crise de rire tant elle était cocasse.

- Ron et moi… Gloussa-t-il hilare… Et pourquoi pas Draco ?

Le jeune homme se figea un instant alors que l'image du blond et lui en train de s'avouer leur amour éternel s'imposait à son esprit. Cette fois ce fut un hurlement de rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge, terrifiant les oiseaux alentours qui s'envolèrent à tire d'aile en poussant des cris paniqués. Harry ne put cependant pas rire longtemps. Son corps avait été pris d'une telle agitation qu'il avait malencontreusement cogné sa main, réveillant la douleur qui s'était apaisée.

Maudissant son manque de contrôle qui l'avait conduit à se fracasser la main contre la première surface dure qu'il avait trouvé, Harry pris de profondes inspirations pour sa calmer. Une fois fait, un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. La preuve était faite, si tant est qu'il en ait eu seulement besoin, qu'il n'était pas gay. Ce sujet était donc clos et la seule chose à faire était de faire en sorte que Ron et Draco n'apprennent jamais avoir fait partie de ses essais fantaisiste pour tester sa sexualité.

Cependant un gros problème demeurait. Il était toujours amoureux. Que Lucius Malfoy soit un homme ne changeait rien au fait que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade lorsqu'il pensait à la personne qui se trouvait dans sa tente. S'il elle s'y trouvait toujours…

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre pourquoi ses entrailles s'étaient soudain tordues d'angoisse, Harry s'était relevé, près à retourner dans la tente en quatrième vitesse. Le regard fixé sur ce qui à cette distance n'était plus qu'un point coloré au milieu d'un champ, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait peur que Lucius Malfoy soit parti.

- Je m'en fous qu'il soit toujours là ou non… Tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Il fait ce qu'il veut ce sale menteur. Je peux parfaitement vivre sans lui…

Cela sonnait tellement faux même à ses propres oreilles. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? En si peu de temps ? Harry avait beau essayer d'imaginer Malfoy sénior tel qu'il se le souvenait avant sa transformation, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de désir pour lui. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le trouver repoussant. Même avec son physique d'homme, Harry ne pouvait que reconnaitre l'avoir trouvé très beau. D'ailleurs qui aurait pu nier en toute sincérité que Lucius Malfoy était un homme séduisant. Mais encore une fois Harry n'était pas gay et, aussi beau Malfoy soit-il, s'imaginer dans un lit avec lui ne suscitait pas grand-chose dans sa libido.

- Mais on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un corps…

Pourquoi fallait-il que sa vie soit si compliquée ? À cet instant précis l'envie de s'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible était aussi forte que celle de retourner dans la tente retrouver Lucius Malfoy. Et dans cette seconde hypothèse, Harry ne savait même comment il réagirait. L'embrasser ? Le frapper ? Les deux lui semblaient aussi tentant et repoussant l'un que l'autre.

- Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Se demanda-t-il confus. Pendant tout ce temps il m'a menti… Il a trahi ma confiance, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir plus que ça ?

Sécurisant sa main blessée contre lui, Harry se décida à se remettre en route et retourner à la tente. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à l'autre homme mais une chose était sûre après la tournure prise par ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à le haïr pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ses sentiments étaient toujours présents malgré le ressentiment et la confusion. Le mieux à faire était peut-être de demander des comptes au principal concerné. Et si Malfoy n'étaient plus là à son retour alors il aviserait le moment venu.

Le trajet de retour lui parut bien plus long qu'à l'aller où l'adrénaline courrait alors à flot dans ses veines. Le soleil à présent au zénith n'aidait pas non plus si bien qu'Harry fut totalement en sueur lorsqu'il arriva enfin à proximité de la tente. De son poste d'observation, aucun signe de vie n'était perceptible et il était bien incapable de déterminer s'il en était heureux ou non. Maintenant qu'il était proche de demander des réponses, Harry n'était plus bien sûr de vouloir les entendre.

- Un peu de courage, Harry, s'exhorta-t-il. Tu as l'air de quoi, planté là comme un piquet ?

Harry prit un air déterminé et se remit en route d'un pas rapide. Arrivée à la tente, il entra sans plus de cérémonie et fut surprit de trouver Lucius Malfoy assis sur le canapé, le regard perdu devant lui. Ce dernier se releva brusquement en le voyant et les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement sans savoir que dire. A cout de mots, Harry remarqua les yeux rougis du blond, signe que lui aussi avait pleuré et qu'il était affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici, finit par souffler Harry.

Lucius se tendit à ces mots. Après l'entente qu'il avait partagé avec le jeune homme, être rejeté comme ça faisait mal mais le comprenait et savait le mériter.

- Je sais que vous ne voulez sûrement plus me voir mais je ne voulais pas partir sans avoir pu au moins vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai menti. Je ne vous demande que quelques minutes et ensuite… je vous promets de m'en aller…

Harry acquiesça, ignorant délibérément la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge en entendant l'autre homme parler de partir. Lentement, il s'avança vers le blond et s'apprêtait à s'assoir lorsque l'exclamation choquée de ce dernier le fit sursauter.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre main ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers le membre incriminé, remarquant avec une grimace l'état lamentable de sa main. Ses doigts étaient gonflés et sa peau si bizarrement marbrée que ça n'en paraissait plus humain.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est…

Harry se tut en remarquant que le blond ne l'écoutait plus et avait tourné les talons vers sa chambre dans le but évident d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner. Secouant la tête, à la fois amusé et agacé, il se résolu à s'installer dans le canapé et attendre le retour de l'autre homme. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Lucius Malfoy revint les bras chargés de potions en tout genre qui déposa sur la table basse avant de s'assoir à son tour.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

- J'ai donné un coup de poing dans un arbre.

Lucius regarda le jeune homme, choqué. Il se savait responsable, savait qu'Harry avait très mal réagit mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se blesse lui-même. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau face à face, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. La main du jeune homme était dans un état pitoyable mais la colère d'Harry était-elle assez retombée pour qu'il le laisse le soigner. Lucius avait besoin de réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé dans leur relation, avait besoin de prouver au brun qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé, que ses sentiments pour lui étaient des plus sincères malgré les apparences. Pour cela il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse la moindre erreur. Un geste déplacé et la colère d'Harry pourrait éclater à nouveau.

Voyant l'hésitation du blond, Harry prit pitié et avança lui-même sa main, l'autorisant à le soigner. Sous son regard inquisiteur, Malfoy manipulait sa main avec des gestes précautionneux, passant pommades et onguents avec douceur. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Le blond était concentré à sa tâche, prenant grand soin à ne jamais lever les yeux vers lui. Harry, lui, le regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Lucius Malfoy était légèrement penché en avant mais une bonne partie de son visage était visible. Comme il la voyait maintenant la ressemblance. Il avait été complètement aveugle depuis le début. Les traits étaient plus fins, les cheveux peut-être un peu plus longs. Maintenant qu'il savait, Harry voyait à quel point Lucius et Lucinda étaient semblables.

- Voilà c'est fait, conclut Lucius en s'essuyant les mains. Essayez de ne pas trop bouger vos doigts pendant quelques heures tout de même.

Harry s'arracha de son observation pour constater que ses doigts n'avaient plus l'air d'être passé dans un mixeur. Les entailles étaient refermées, la peau avait repris une couleur normale, ses doigts bougeaient sans douleur.

- Merci. Ça fait deux fois que vous jouez les infirmières pour moi, lança Harry dans un essai d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait utilisé un qualificatif féminin.

- Vous n'êtes heureusement pas aussi mal en point que la dernière fois…

Lucius ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet à présent. Il était content de voir qu'Harry ne semblait plus lui en vouloir autant qu'avant mais serait-il prêt à lui pardonner pour autant.

- Harry, je…

- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter, intervint le brun fermement.

Le blond se tut attendant les reproches qui n'allaient pas manquer de suivre.

- Je peux comprendre que lorsque je vous ai secouru vous n'alliez pas voulu dire qui vous étiez, commença Harry en cherchant les mots adéquats. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, je peux comprendre. Mais ensuite, pourquoi m'avoir dit vous appelez Lucinda ? Vous m'aviez sauvé la vie la nuit même… Dumbledore avait révélé aux membres de l'Ordre que vous étiez espions… J'aurai compris…

- Je… J'ai eu peur, tout simplement. Et pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je ne le savais pas. Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé des activités de l'Ordre.

- Mais même sans ça…

- J'ai paniqué ! Avoua tout à coup Lucius. Je voulais vous dire mon nom ce jour-là mais j'ai paniqué. Je subissais encore le contre coup de mon agression et l'idée que vous puissiez savoir que c'était moi, Lucius Malfoy, qui avait subi tout ça… Je n'en ai pas eu la force et je vous ai donné le premier prénom féminin auquel j'ai pu penser.

Harry resta silencieux, touché par la sincérité de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il y avait bien trop d'émotions dans les déclarations de Lucius pour qu'il puisse mettre sa parole en doute. Mais si cela expliquait comment tout avait commencé, cela n'excusait en rien le mois de mensonges qui avait suivi. Harry était cependant prêt à écouter la suite et le fit savoir d'un signe de tête.

- Ce que je veux que vous compreniez avant tout Harry c'est que si j'ai menti sur mon nom, pour le reste j'étais sincère. Nos discutions, tout ce que je vous ai confié était vrai. Mon mensonge a été de faire en sorte que ma vie corresponde à celle de Lucinda…

- Comme votre fils Dorian ? Lança Harry avec plus de venin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Si j'avais dit que mon fils s'appelait Draco, vous auriez tout de suite deviné qui je j'étais.

- …

- Tout le reste était vrai, croyez-moi, plaida Lucius. Mon enfance, la façon dont mon père m'a forcé à devenir mangemort, mon mariage avec Narcissa. Tout était vrai. Je vous assure que l'amitié qui est née entre nous est réelle et m'est très précieuse.

- Pas assez pour être totalement honnête avec moi apparemment…

Lucius n'eut aucun mal à entendre la tristesse et la déception dans la voix du brun et s'en voulu encore un peu plus.

- C'est parce que je ne voulais pas briser cette amitié que je ne vous ai rien dit. Je savais que je faisais une énorme erreur. Je m'en suis voulu chaque jour de ne pas avoir eu le courage de vous parler.

Bien malgré lui Harry comprenant et acceptait. Lucius était sincère dans ses regrets et aurait visiblement voulu que les choses se passent différemment.

- Je suis tellement désolé. Je serai prêt à tout pour que vous me pardonniez.

- Je vous pardonne…

- Qu…quoi ?

Lucius était dans un tel état qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné d'avoir des hallucinations auditives. Il n'était tout simplement pas possible qu'Harry lui pardonne aussi vite. Alors que le jeune homme passait ses nerfs à l'extérieur, il s'était imaginé une confrontation violente sous une pluie d'insultes bien mérités avant d'être jeté dehors. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir dit ces trois petits mots.

- Je vous pardonne, répéta Harry plus fermement devant la confusion du blond. Je ne vous dis pas je ne suis pas encore un peu blessé par tout ça, ni que nous allons devenir aussi amis qu'avant en un claquement de doigts, mais je comprends. La vérité c'est que je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir autant que je le voudrais.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Répondez à une dernière question.

- Je vous écoute.

- Quand vous avez dit que vous m'aimez…

- J'étais sincère, répondit Lucius en rougissant. Je vous aime, Harry. Je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. Je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes mais je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Je ne saurai pas vous dire quand ni comment c'est arrivé. Vous êtes un homme formidable et plein de qualité. Ça a été si facile de tombé amoureux de vous que lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte il était depuis longtemps trop tard.

A la fin de sa confession, Lucius était écarlate. Il se sentait ridicule. Lui, un homme de son âge, se mettant à rougir comme un adolescent sans expérience. C'était risible. Soudain une main le força à relever le visage. Face à lui, Harry semblait tout aussi rouge et confus que lui. Le jeune homme semblait complètement perdu puis lentement, il se pencha vers lui.

- Harry, souffla-t-il. Que faites-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas…

L'instant d'après Harry posait ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce n'était presque pas un baiser à proprement parler, mais une simple pression de leurs lèvres et pourtant son cœur battait la chamade. Lucius était pétrifié dans ses bras. Lorsqu'Harry finit par se reculer, les yeux toujours fermés, il posa son front contre l'épaule du blond, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Tout allait de travers. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser Malfoy comme ça. Le baiser avait été chaste et pourtant c'est une explosion qui s'était produite dans sa poitrine.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais, murmura Harry toute sa détresse perceptible dans sa voix. Mais mes sentiments pour vous ne veulent pas partir alors… je veux bien nous laisser une chance…

Lucius trembla légèrement avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement intense. Passant ses bras autour du jeune homme, il le sera contre lui en murmurant un merci au creux de son oreille. Cette fois il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Bien sûr il y avait encore beaucoup de choses dans les deux hommes devaient parler mais s'il y avait une chance qu'Harry et lui soient heureux ensemble alors il la prendrait.

A suivre…

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini.

Décidément, moi qui voulais relancer un peu la quête des Horcruxes dans ce chapitre… finalement je suis restée braquée sur Lucius et Harry. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

A bientôt !


	9. La nouvelle petite amie

Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires encourageant qui me font vraiment plaisir. ^^

Bonne lecture !

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 9:**

**La nouvelle petite-amie.**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lorsque Lucius lui avait demandé, le regard presque suppliant, de l'accompagner, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à dire non. Pourtant il avait vu venir de loin l'embarras que cela allait causer. Harry l'avait déjà ressenti avec force la dernière fois où il avait eu à mettre les pieds dans une boutique de vêtements féminins et ça n'avait pas manqué. Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant pas protesté à la demande de Lucius qui, en toute honnêteté, était certainement le plus gêné des deux par la situation. Après tout c'était lui qui était coincé dans un corps de femme et qui devait s'habiller en conséquences.

Alors Harry était venu, bon gré mal gré, jouant au mieux son rôle de soutien moral. L'un dans l'autre les choses ne se passaient finalement pas trop mal depuis leur arrivée. Avant leur départ pour Londres, Lucius avait pris soin de lui lancer quelques sorts camouflant légèrement ses traits combinés à d'autres empêchant quiconque de le regarder avec trop d'insistance. Grace à cela, Harry avait pu traverser le Chemin de traverse sans encombre n'ayant pas à se dissimuler sous une capuche pour ne pas être reconnu.

A leur arrivée dans le magasin, les vendeuses s'étaient montrées charmantes et serviables, et Lucius avait eu tôt fait de s'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage. Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était planté là. Lui qui avait cru repartir en quelques minutes, que Lucius ne trainerait pas afin d'écourter au mieux l'épreuve, s'était trompé en beauté. Au contraire le blond semblait déterminé à ce que cet évènement ne se reproduise jamais et souhaitait apparemment, petit un, ne surtout pas se tromper dans ses choix, petit deux, dévaliser le magasin. Harry qui avait tourné en rond un moment dans les rayons avait fini par visser ses fesses dans un fauteuil au bout de quelques minutes et c'est de là qu'il combattait ses bâillements depuis le dernier quart d'heure.

Lorsque le blond consentit enfin à sortir de sa cabine, Harry bondit littéralement de son fauteuil sous le regard amusé des vendeuses. C'était donc cela que ressentait les hommes obligé de suivre leur femme adepte du shopping. Lucius n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie mais cela n'en restait pas moins éreintant.

- Ça y est ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Oui, c'est bon. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Merci Merlin !

Harry ne prit même pas garde au rire qu'une petite blonde d'environ vingt ans laissa échapper dans son dos. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait à sortir de cet endroit, il le voyait dans les yeux de Lucius qui n'avait sûrement pas dû vivre une partie de plaisir avec ses essayages. Lançant un sourire compatissant au blond, Harry se dirigea vers les caisses pour régler les achats.

Lucius suivit le jeune homme des yeux en silence. Il était content que ce dernier ait accepté de l'accompagner plutôt que de lui donner de l'argent et le laisser se débrouiller. Lui qui détestait faire les boutiques en temps normal avait cette fois subit l'épreuve comme un calvaire. Plus que de devoir essayer encore et encore des habits de femme, ce furent les quelques coups d'œil de la vendeuse dans sa cabine pour vérifier que tout allait bien qui avaient été le plus gênant. Bien qu'il ressemble en tout point à une femme, il avait la peur infondée que cette dernière ne remarque qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez lui, qu'elle devine tout. C'était bien entendu totalement stupide de sa part mais il n'avait pu empêcher cette angoisse de monter en lui à chaque fois. Savoir Harry à quelques mètres de lui, prêt à intervenir à tout moment, lui avait procuré un réconfort non négligeable.

Maintenant ce qui contrariait vraiment Lucius c'était de voir le brun payer pour ses achats. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait disposer librement de son coffre-fort à moins d'être prêt à prévenir Voldemort de sa survie. A l'heure actuelle cette simple idée lui était encore impensable.

- Ça vous fera 11 Gallions, 7 Mornilles et 14 Noises, monsieur.

Harry fut un peu surprit du montant mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Il avait après tout les moyens et la pile impressionnante d'habits choisis par Lucius lui avait déjà laissé présager que la facture ne serait pas légère. Harry sortit sa bourse sous le sourire éclatant de la vendeuse et paya le montant dû avant de récupérer leurs paquets.

- Je vous remercie de votre visite, monsieur, madame.

Harry lança un signe de tête poli aux vendeuses avant de rejoindre Lucius qui l'attendait près de la porte. Voulant jouer son rôle à la perfection, il se permit d'ouvrir la porte en s'inclinant légèrement devant le blond, l'invitant à passer. Lucius le regarda faire, mi amusé mi agacé et finit par secouer la tête devant les pitreries du jeune homme.

- Il est charmant ce garçon, entendirent-ils murmurer derrière eux.

- Oui, je voudrais bien le même à la maison, s'amusa une autre.

- Moi aussi.

- En tout cas, ils forment un beau couple tous les deux.

La porte se referma derrière les deux hommes les empêchant d'entendre la suite. Les joues un peu rouges, ils échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rire. Passant un bras dans le dos du blond, Harry se mit en route.

- Tu n'as plus rien à acheter ? Demanda-t-il.

- Côté vêtements ? Non. Par contre j'aimerai passer chez Fleury & Bott prendre quelques grimoires sur les potions.

- Très bien on y va.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la librairie en silence. Toute forme de bonne humeur avait du mal à se maintenir ces temps-ci sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette fabuleuse rue commerçante qui avait émerveillé Harry dès le premier regard n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même à présent. Lors de la montée en puissance de Voldemort, les boutiques avaient fermé les unes après les autres. Puis le ministère était tombé aux mains des mangemorts qui, pour faire croire que tout allait bien, avait fait rouvrir le plus de commerces possible. Le résultat n'était guère brillant. Près d'une enseigne sur deux était toujours fermée donnant au Chemin de Traverse un reflet passablement terne.

- Tu crois qu'Ollivander est toujours en vie ? Demanda soudain Harry à voix basse en apercevant la boutique vide du fabriquant de baguettes magiques.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Lucius. Ça va bientôt faire un an qu'il a été capturé. Les gens ne survivent en général pas très longtemps entre ses mains.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer sombrement en imaginant ce que ce pauvre Ollivander avait pu subir et continuait peut-être à subir entre les mains de Voldemort. Il était peu probable qu'il ne revoit jamais le vieil homme en vie.

- Je suppose que la nouvelle boutique de baguettes magiques qui s'est ouverte ne sera jamais aussi bien que celle d'Ollivander.

- Sûrement pas. Sans compter qu'elle est sous le contrôle du ministère. Toutes les baguettes qui en sortent sont répertoriées au département de contrôle des baguettes magiques.

- Et aucune n'est vendue aux enfants d'origine moldue.

Lucius fit un léger signe de tête en guise de réponse. Obtenir une baguette dans ce pays était devenu très difficile. A moins d'être parfaitement en règle avec le nouveau gouvernement magique, le seul recours pour acheter une baguette était le marché noir ou de se rendre à l'étranger et même comme ça les contrôles étaient draconiens. Lorsqu'il avait fallu lui procurer une nouvelle baguette, Harry et lui avaient été obligés de partir à la rencontre d'un gang de Raffleurs. Ils étaient revenus à la tente avec pas mal d'égratignures et un butin de quatre nouvelles baguettes. Les deux hommes en avaient maintenant deux chacune sur eux et la dernière restait à la tente en cas de besoin.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à Fleury & Bott et Lucius se dirigea sans attendre vers les rayonnages traitant des potions de transformation. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua Harry en train de surveiller un peu les alentours avant de se diriger une pile de livre un peu bancale. Lucius se détourna bien vite et commença à chercher les grimoires traitant de son petit problème. Etonnamment il y en avait plusieurs. Nombre de livres étaient consacrés au changement de sexe. Plusieurs potions existaient à cet effet, certaines plus puissantes que d'autres, et chacune nécessitant un antidote approprié pour revenir en arrière. D'autres n'avaient tout simplement aucun antidote connu à ce jour. Le problème était que pour retrouver son corps, Lucius devait prendre exactement la contre-potion de celle que Peterson lui avait donnée, en espérant que cette contre-potion existe, sinon les effets secondaires pourraient se révéler désastreux si ce n'est mortels. Pour cela il devait réunir le plus d'informations possible sur toutes les potions existantes et trouver celle qu'il avait bu en se basant sur ce qu'il se souvenait de cette nuit de cauchemar. Autant dire que la tâche n'allait pas être simple.

- Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Harry, penché au-dessus de l'épaule du blond.

- Oui. Quelques grimoires semblent prometteurs.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête. Lucius comprenait à quel point la situation était compliquée pour lui aussi. Depuis qu'il lui avait tout avoué, Harry et lui avaient beaucoup parlé ensemble. Les deux hommes avaient dû s'expliquer, aller au bout de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ça avait été loin d'être une conversation calme et posée. Les premiers jours avaient été tendus entre eux, pleins de non-dits et d'incertitudes. Harry lui avait dit lui avoir pardonné et avait fait des efforts en ce sens mais au bout d'un moment la tension était devenue trop forte pour eux. Le jeune homme avait fini par exploser lui envoyant en pleine figure la colère qu'il avait enfoui en lui. Lucius sous le choc en avait encaissé une partie avant de s'énerver à son tour. Les deux hommes avaient alors eu l'engueulade de leur vie, hurlant à plein poumons ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, brassant de l'air à grand mouvements de bras, menaçant de s'en aller et de ne plus jamais revoir l'autre. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de mettre leurs menaces à exécution et ne s'étaient plus parlé pendant deux jours après ça.

Il était dur de croire qu'ils puissent s'entendre aussi bien à présent alors que quelques jours plus tôt Lucius avait cru tout perdre. A sa grande surprise, c'est Harry qui avait fait le premier pas après leur confrontation. Il s'était excusé, admettant que sa réaction avait été disproportionnée, qu'il lui avait lancé bon nombre d'insultes qu'il regrettait. A partir de ce moment les deux hommes avaient réellement réappris à se connaitre. Et peu à peu ils avaient réalisé que leur amitié n'avait pas vraiment changé. Bien sûr Harry avait eu quelques réserves sachant avoir à faire à Lucius Malfoy mais en fin de compte leur dynamique redevenait ce qu'elle avait été. Le blond avait finalement réalisé qu'il était totalement pardonné le jour où Harry avait commencé à le tutoyer.

D'un côté plus sentimental par contre, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées. Lucius aimait Harry et Harry l'aimait. Tous les deux en étaient pleinement conscients mais de là à se considérer comme un couple, il y avait une frontière que les deux hommes franchissaient lentement et très prudemment. Certes, ces derniers jours il y avait eu quelques baisers échangés mais aucun d'eux n'osait encore mettre de mot concret sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux de peur de brusquer les choses.

Pour être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Lucius aurait bien aimé aller un peu plus loin dans leur relation. Il n'était assurément pas prêt à avoir des rapports sexuels avec Harry mais une plus grande intimité entre eux ne lui déplairait pas. Cependant, le simple fait de voir la réaction d'Harry au sujet de grimoires traitant d'une éventuelle contre-potion qui lui permettrait de retrouver son corps d'homme laissait présager que ce dernier n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec le fait que Lucius, malgré les apparences, soit en effet un homme. S'il retrouvait son corps, Harry serait-il toujours aussi certain de ses sentiments pour lui ? À l'heure actuelle, Lucius n'en était pas très sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? Demanda Lucius en avisant le livre que le jeune homme tenait à la main.

- Un bouquin sur les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. A part ce que j'ai appris à Poudlard, je ne connais pas grand-chose.

- On pourrait s'entrainer au duel tous les deux si tu veux, proposa Lucius.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré une baguette. Et puis ça ne me ferait pas de mal à moi non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ça serait bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Mais je ne voudrais pas te blesser, ajouta-t-il un peu taquin.

- Ne me sous-estimes pas. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je suis tout à fait capable de te faire mordre la poussière.

- J'attends de voir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice sachant que maintenant quelques entrainements au duel rythmeraient leur quotidien.

- Est-ce que tu veux regarder d'autres livres ? Finit par demander Harry.

- Non, je crois avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant ici.

- Très bien. Allons-y alors.

Harry paya à nouveau et, face à ce paquet supplémentaire à porter, décida qu'il était temps de tous les réduire et les mettre dans sa poche. Les deux hommes retournèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse et flânèrent un peu le long de la rue en se dirigeant vers le bureau de poste sorcière. Lucius devait poster une lettre pour Draco avant de rentrer. Tout ce qui devait être acheté l'avait été et Harry avait fait le plein de nourriture le jour d'avant. Il allait demander à Lucius s'il voulait faire autre chose tant qu'ils étaient à Londres lorsqu'une main le saisie par le bras, l'obligeant à faire volte-face.

- Harry ? C'est bien toi ?

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Le QG était assez calme ce soir-là, peu de membres de l'Ordre étant là. Tous les sorciers présents étaient réunis dans la cuisine attendant tranquillement l'heure du repas. Moly Weasley s'afférait aux fourneaux alors que Ginny et Hermione mettaient la table. Arthur Weasley lui était en grande discussion au coin de la table avec Albus et Remus. Un peu plus loin Ron et Draco s'étaient lancés dans une partie d'échec qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre, c'était une question d'honneur. Une ambiance paisible régnait si bien que tout le monde sursauta lorsque Fred et George déboulèrent tout à coup dans la pièce en hurlant d'une même voix un « ON A UNE NOUVELLE EXTRAORDINAIRE ! » retentissant.

- Merlin tout puissant ! Gronda leur mère, une main sur le cœur tant la soudaine apparition de ses fils l'avait surprise. Fred ! George ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux de de crier comme ça ? Vous m'avez fait une de ces frayeurs.

Malgré les reproches de leur mère, les jumeaux ne perdirent pas un millimètre de leur sourire. Bien au contraire, l'attention qu'ils recevaient de la part de tous semblait les galvaniser au point qu'ils ne tenaient presque pas en place. Ce comportement attisait l'agacement et la curiosité sous le regard amusé du Pr Dumbledore.

- On a une super nouvelle, répéta George sans se défaire de son sourire.

- Sensationnelle ! Reprit Fred avec entrain.

- Le scoop du siècle !

- Inimaginable !

- Et c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle, intervint Ron sachant pertinemment que ses frères pouvaient continuer comme ça pendant des heures si personne ne les arrêtait.

- Tu voudrais bien le savoir RonyKing…

- Ça suffit maintenant tous les deux, lança Moly d'une voix autoritaire. Dites ce que vous avez à dire.

Fred et George s'immobilisèrent un instant, échangèrent un regard complice avant de se retourner vers leur auditoire.

- A toi l'honneur, Fred.

- Je te remercie, George.

Fred se redressa sur toute sa hauteur et prit le temps d'observer chacun des huit sorciers pendus à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut certain que leur curiosité était à leur paroxysme, il se décida enfin à parler.

- On a vu Harry aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il tout sourire.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, continua son frère avec entrain.

- Harry ? S'écria Hermione. Notre Harry ? Il va bien ?

- Le Chemin de Traverse ? Intervint Remus au même moment. Mais il est complètement inconscient de sortir dans un endroit public comme ça.

Bientôt un brouhaha assourdissant envahit la pièce alors que les jumeaux étaient bombardés de questions. Ces derniers ne répondaient à aucune d'elles tant parce qu'on ne leur en laissait pas le temps que par ce qu'ils étaient bien trop heureux des réactions qu'ils venaient de déclencher. Le seul à garder le silence était le Pr Dumbledore que la nouvelle intriguait autant qu'elle l'inquiétait. Depuis qu'Harry avait décidé de vivre seul, jamais encore il n'avait pris de tels risques. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas un endroit sûr, surtout pour le jeune homme. De manière générale, tous les principaux lieux publics fréquentés par les sorciers étaient étroitement surveillés. Harry était après tout l'Indésirable N°1 du ministère. Si qui que ce soit de loyal au nouveau gouvernement l'avait reconnu, ce sont tous les aurors et mangemorts du pays qui auraient été envoyés pour l'arrêter.

- S'il vous plait, calmez-vous ! Intima Albus, ramenant le calme dans la cuisine. Messieurs Weasley, veuillez nous raconter les circonstances de cette rencontre, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des jumeaux.

- Et bien, on était à notre boutique, commença George. C'était la période creuse de la journée.

- Il n'y avait pas trop de clients aujourd'hui, ajouta Fred en s'éloignant un peu du sujet principal.

- C'est bien vrai ça. Ça doit être à cause du temps parce que…

- Les garçons… Gronda Moly Weasley tout en sortant in extremis sa casserole du feu avant que le diner ne brule.

- Oui donc, comme je le disais, il n'y avait pas trop de clients, alors on a décidé d'essayer notre nouvelle invention.

- Les visionettes.

- Les quoi ? S'exclama Draco en arquant un sourcil.

- Les visionettes, répéta Fred en sortant une paire de lunettes vert fluo de sa poche. Elles sont équipées de sortilèges permettant de voir au travers de certains sortilèges de camouflages.

- Elles vont faire un tabac à la boutique !

- Une fois qu'elles seront au point.

- Oui. Pour le moment elles ne fonctionnent qu'une heure ou deux avant que les sortilèges ne commencent à perdre leurs effets.

- Enfin bon, c'est grâce à elles qu'on a pu reconnaitre Harry.

Albus cacha un soupir de soulagement. Même si Harry s'amusait, pour une raison ou une autre, à se promener dans un lieu public, au moins il utilisait quelques protections.

- est-ce qu'il allait bien ? S'inquiéta Moly dont les instincts maternels s'activaient dès que l'on parlait d'Harry. Le pauvre petit, se promener tout seul au Chemin de Traverse. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Il n'avait pas l'air malade ou blessé au moins ?

- Oui, maman, Harry allait très bien, intervint George d'un ton rassurant. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air blessé et encore moins malade. Par contre, il n'était pas seul.

- Pas seul ? Répéta Hermione confuse.

- Ça veut dire qu'il était accompagné par quelqu'un, se moqua gentiment le roux avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par la jeune femme.

- De mon point de vue, c'était plutôt l'inverse, intervint Fred. C'était plus lui l'accompagnateur, si tu veux mon avis.

- C'est pas faux, consentit son frère en hochant de la tête.

- Mais… avec qui était-il ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent à nouveau, plus excités que jamais.

- On leur dit ?

- On leur dit.

- Harry a une… nouvelle petite-amie !

Des exclamations stupéfaites se firent aussitôt entendre. De toutes les annonces qui auraient pu être attendues des jumeaux, celle-là était bas, très bas dans la liste.

- Harry s'est trouvé une fille ? S'étonna Ron.

- Tu entends ce qu'il dit, George ?

- Un fille… lança le dit nommé en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'est pas une fille.

- …

- Non, c'est une femme.

Ron relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Pendant un instant il avait cru qu'Harry sortait avec un homme. Un de ses jours ses frères allaient lui coller une crise cardiaque avec leurs blagues idiotes.

- Une femme ? Lança Draco, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Oui, une femme. Une vraie.

- Mieux que ça. C'est une déesse. Une beauté comme on en voit rarement.

- Lucinda… Souffla George d'une voix rêveuse.

- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? Rétorqué Hermione légèrement agacée.

- Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que j'entends là ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ignorer la dernière remarque de Fred. Elle n'était certainement pas jalouse, seulement septique quant à la description de cette soi-disant petite-amie d'Harry si parfaite. La jeune femme écouta encore un instant les deux garçons encenser cette mystérieuse femme, « une superbe blonde », « un regard envoutant », et dû se retenir de ne pas rouler à nouveau des yeux. Ron et Draco, eux, semblaient passionnés par le récit des jumeaux. Les parents de Ron, Remus et le Pr Dumbledore écoutaient eux aussi avec attention. Seule Ginny ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme ambiant.

Ginny… Hermione eut envie de se mettre une claque pour avoir oublié. La jeune femme était l'ex-petite-amie d'Harry. Elle avait beau eu dire que tout était fini avec le brun, que leur rupture ne lui faisait plus rien, Hermione n'était pas dupe. La brune savait que Ginny sortait avec Kyle, jeune auror récemment recruté par l'Ordre du Phœnix, avant tout pour rendre Harry jaloux. Hermione n'aimait pas trop ça. Elle comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé Harry à rompre. Sans compter que Kyle était un garçon bien, quelqu'un de loyal et gentil. Hermione ne doutait pas que Ginny soit très attachées à lui mais de là à dire qu'elle en était réellement amoureuse…

Dès le départ, Hermione avait pressentit que cette histoire allait tous les trois les faire souffrir. A aucun moment elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Harry sortirait lui aussi avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à lui aussi ? Etait-il tombé amoureux ou jouait-il lui aussi la carte de la jalousie contre Ginny ? Il lui était cependant impossible de se faire une idée. Harry s'était bien gardé de lui parler d'une éventuelle conquête.

- Depuis quand sont-ils ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle, coupant court aux descriptions fantaisistes de cette fameuse Lucinda.

- Harry nous a dit que c'était assez récent, répondit Fred.

- Mais ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs semaines, continua George. Ça fait depuis quelques jours qu'ils ont décidés de se mettre en couple.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se retenir si longtemps. Moi, je connaitrais une beauté comme Lucinda, je la demanderais en mariage sur le champ.

Des rires s'élevèrent alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête, désespérée par le comportement des garçons. Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur Ginny qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa tristesse. Heureusement, tout le monde était bien trop accaparé par les jumeaux pour se rendre compte de la détresse de la rouquine. Hermione posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Oui, tout va très bien.

Hermione ne la cru pas. La voix était étranglée et le sourire forcé mais elle n'insista pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon ? Elle ne savait pas qui était cette Lucinda, n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant ce jour. Elle ne savait pas si cette histoire était sérieuse ou pas. A la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, Harry aurait intérêt à lui donner quelques explications.

- Fred ? George ? Appela Moly qui était restée silencieuse depuis un moment.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… Harry…. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air heureux ? demanda-t-elle inquiète pour le bonheur de son fils d'adoption.

- Ah ça oui. On ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis très longtemps. Il faut voir comme Harry la dévore du regard.

- Ils sont vraiment très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils ne sont pas restés très longtemps à la boutique mais c'était assez pour s'en rendre compte.

- C'est bien, souffla Moly encore un peu étonnée. Je suis…

- Excusez-moi.

Ginny, tête baissée, se fraya rapidement un chemin à travers la cuisine et disparue dans le couloir. Un silence pesant et gêné s'installa. Hermione lança un regard et un hochement de tête à Moly Weasley avant de partir à la suite de la jeune fille. Les jumeaux ne souriaient plus du tout eux non plus. A aucun moment ils n'avaient imaginé que leur sœur réagirait aussi mal à la nouvelle.

- Le repas est bientôt prêt, finit par lancer Moly pour couper court au silence coupable qui s'était installé. Les garçons, finissez de mettre la table. Fred, George, vous restez diner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, m'man.

Albus suivait distraitement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Toute son attention était portée sur Harry. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard. Harry était tombé amoureux. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne autant sur ce garçon ?

Harry ne savait pas qu'il était lui-même un Horcruxe. Albus l'avait compris près d'un an plus tôt mais n'avait pas voulu accabler le jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Harry méritait d'être heureux, de tomber amoureux, de se marier, fonder un foyer. Mais une prophétie en avait décidé autrement. A cause de quelques paroles prophétiques tombées dans l'oreille de Voldemort, James et Lilly Potter étaient morts, Harry, orphelin, avait vécu dans une famille moldue intolérante et il était la proie des mangemorts. Et comme si la quête des Horcruxes n'était pas déjà si difficile, Harry avait peu de chance de survivre quel que soit le vainqueur.

Albus aimait le jeune homme comme s'il était son petit-fils. C'est pour cela qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, pour ne pas le tourmenter. Il voulait le sauver mais trouver le moyen de retirer le fragment d'âme de Tom sans tuer ou blesser gravement Harry dans le processus n'était pas aisé. Que se passerait-il s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen ? Harry, malgré la guerre et la tâche qui l'attendait, était tombé amoureux. Qui que soit cette jeune femme, il l'aimait assez pour prendre le risque de s'engager envers elle alors qu'il avait quitté Ginny Weasley à cause de cette même guerre. Harry faisait-il des projets d'avenir avec cette femme ? Albus pourrait-il seulement le regarder en face si Harry découvrait ce qu'il avait en lui et qu'en dernier recours il lui faudrait mourir pour vaincre Voldemort ?

- Comment avez-vous dit que cette femme s'appelait ? Demanda-t-il.

Les personnes présentes se regardèrent un instant avec incompréhension avant que les jumeaux ne réalisent que c'était à eux que le Pr Dumbledore s'adressait.

- Elle s'appelle Lucinda, répondit Fred.

- Et son nom de famille ?

- Je ne sais pas… Harry ne l'a pas mentionné lorsqu'il nous a présentés.

Le vieil homme se replongea dans ses pensées sans un mot de plus. Sans nom de famille, il lui était difficile de savoir qui était cette fameuse Lucinda. Il avait bien entendu vu passer un certain nombre de jeunes filles portant ce prénom à Poudlard mais de là à savoir de laquelle il s'agissait. Cela était d'autant plus inquiétant que deux au moins des Lucinda qu'il connaissait étaient apparentées de près ou de loin à des mangemorts. Si Harry était réellement si amoureux que les jumeaux Weasley le prétendaient, Albus espérait sincèrement que cette Lucinda ne soit pas une ennemie.

La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre devait avoir lieu dans trois jours et Harry y assisterait assurément. Cependant Albus décida qu'il écrirait au jeune homme dans la soirée par précaution. Harry connaissait peut-être cette femme depuis plusieurs semaines, mais il préférait tout de même demander quelques précisions afin d'être certain que le jeune homme ne courrait aucun danger.

Les garçons finirent de dresser la table en silence. Tout à leur excitation de savoir Harry en couple, ils n'avaient pas imaginé le danger potentiel de cette relation. Harry et Lucinda n'étaient pas resté longtemps à la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux et ces derniers, trop obnubilés par le physique enchanteur de la jeune femme, n'avaient rien demandé sur son passé. Leur seule priorité avait été de savoir comment Harry et elle s'étaient rencontrés. En une seule question, le Pr Dumbledore leur avait fait réaliser qu'Harry, principale cible de Voldemort, étaient avec une parfaite inconnue dont personne ne savait rien.

- Ron ? Appela Moly, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Tu veux bien monter chercher ta sœur et Hermione. Le diner est prêt.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence et monta à l'étage. Lui aussi était inquiet. Au début, il avait été heureux d'apprendre que son ami se remettait de sa rupture avec Ginny malgré qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé d'une quelconque femme dans sa vie. Mais maintenant que l'euphorie du moment était passée, il espérait que ses craintes soient sans fondement et qu'Harry aille bien.

Ron arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre que sa sœur partageait avec Hermione et entendit des murmures de conversation au travers du montant de bois. Lâchant un soupir de lassitude face au tournant compliqué que venait de prendre le cas Harry/Ginny, le jeune homme frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises côté à côte sur un des lits de la pièce et Ron ne put que remarquer les yeux rougies et gonflés de sa petite sœur.

- Maman m'envoie vous chercher, dit-il. Le repas est prêt.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry terminait tranquillement de laver la vaisselle. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il sentait dans son dos le regard de Lucius. Il savait que l'autre homme voulait lui parler, il avait senti son hésitation toute l'après-midi, mais Harry n'avait rien dit attendant que Lucius se décide. Enfin le jeune homme posa le dernier verre sur l'égouttoir et attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains. Se faisant il se retourna et s'appuya contre l'évier, son regard se portant sur le blond.

- Tu m'as surpris aujourd'hui, lança ce dernier.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu officialises notre relation si vite.

- Tu aurais préféré attendre plus longtemps ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le brun.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Je ne pensais pas que tu te sentirais prêt. Il y a encore quelques jours nous savions à peine comment agir l'un avec l'autre. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Tu n'es pas encore très à l'aise avec le fait que je sois un homme.

Harry détourna les yeux un instant. C'était vrai qu'il avait du mal avec le fait que Lucius soit, en effet, un homme. Avec son physique actuel, Harry avait tendance à l'oublier assez facilement.

- Les jumeaux m'ont reconnus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils nous ont vus ensemble. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû leur dire ?

- Que nous étions juste amis. Cela aurait suffi.

- Est-ce que je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ?

- Non. Je ne veux simplement pas brusquer les choses entre nous.

- C'est vrai, j'aurais pu dire que nous étions amis, lâcha Harry. Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je t'aime Lucius. Quand les jumeaux m'ont demandé de vous présenter, il ne m'est pas venu à l'idée de mentir sur notre relation. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée que tu sois un homme mais les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont trop forts pour que je puisse les mettre de côté.

- Idiot.

L'insulte eut très peu d'impact étant donné le sourire radieux que le blond tentait en vain de cacher. Même s'il avait voulu être agacé contre Harry pour avoir rendu leur relation publique sans penser aux conséquences, la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire aurait désamorcé toute forme d'énervement.

- Tu sais que tes amis vont vouloir me rencontrer maintenant, dit-il. Que comptes-tu leur dire ?

- Je leur dirais d'attendre un peu.

- Vraiment ?

- Ils comprendront, se défendit Harry. Je vais leur dire que notre relation est toute nouvelle et que je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

Lucius poussa un soupir résigné. Harry n'avait vraiment pas pensé aux conséquences. C'était à croire qu'il avait totalement oublié qui il était et à quelle époque il vivait.

- Harry, souffla-t-il. Aujourd'hui les jumeaux Weasley étaient probablement trop abasourdis de te voir en couple pour réagir.

Harry arqua un sourcil, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre cette remarque.

- A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont dû parler de nous à leur famille, continua Lucius imperturbable.

- Je le sais ça.

- Que crois-tu qu'ils en pensent ?

- Et bien, ils ont sûrement été surpris mais j'espère qu'ils sont heureux pour moi. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Harry…

- Les Weasley sont comme une famille pour moi, coupa Harry avec émotion. C'est vrai que je sortais avec Ginny avant mais je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en veuillent d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir, expliqua Lucius en ignorant l'agacement qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de la jeune Weasley. Regardes la situation d'un autre point de vue. Tu es Harry Potter, Elu du monde sorcier. Et moi, et bien que savent-ils de moi si ce n'est que je m'appelle Lucinda ? Après tout je pourrais tout aussi bien être un mangemort envoyé par Voldemort pour te séduire et te conduire dans un piège.

Harry regarda Lucius les yeux ronds. Il n'avait en effet pas du tout envisagé le problème sous cet angle. Trop concentré à se demander si les Weasley allaient ou non lui en vouloir de sortir avec quelqu'un seulement quelques mois après avoir quitté Ginny. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils puissent voir Lucius comme un danger. Tout ce qu'il avait raconté à George et Fred, c'est qu'il avait rencontré « Lucinda » quelques semaines plus tôt en « faisant les courses » et qu'il l'avait aidé alors qu'elle était « aux prises » avec un mangemort. Pas très rassurant, en effet, à bien y réfléchir.

- Mais quel idiot je suis ! Finit-il par s'exclamer.

Lucius secoua la tête, amusé, et se leva pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Arrivé devant lui, il passa ses mains sur les bras du brun, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution, assura-t-il.

- Tu crois ?

- Dans trois jours tu as une réunion de l'Ordre ?

- Oui.

- Lorsque tu y iras, tu expliqueras toi-même à tes amis comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cela les rassurera d'entendre les choses de ta bouche et non d'une tierce personne.

Harry acquiesça avant de se mordre les lèvres d'incertitude.

- Ils vont me poser des tas de questions…

- Je sais… Ce sont tes amis, ta famille… Je sais que tu ne veux pas leur mentir…

- Lucius, je ne dirais rien que tu ne veuilles pas, trancha Harry.

- Je sais. Racontes-leur tout. Sauf… sauf le viol et le fait que je sois Lucius Malfoy… Et ne parles pas de Peterson.

- Lucius… On peut inventer une histoire si tu veux. On n'est pas obligé de…

- Si, coupa le blond. Une histoire inventée est le meilleur moyen de faire des erreurs et d'attirer la suspicion. Dis-leur que tu m'as sauvé alors que je me faisais torturer par un mangemort et que tu m'as accueilli depuis parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller.

- Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes tombés amoureux.

- Oui, reprit Lucius en souriant légèrement. Comme ça tu n'auras pas trop à mentir à ceux qui te sont chers et personne ne se doutera de qui je suis.

Harry enlaça sans prévenir son compagnon. Il s'en voulait de les avoir mis tous les deux dans cette situation. Le mal-être évident de Lucius à aborder son viol lui faisait mal. Si seulement il avait réfléchit avant de parler, ils n'en seraient pas là.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille du blond. J'aurais dû dire que nous étions amis.

- Ne t'excuses pas. La situation aurait été la même. Du moment où les Weasley nous ont vu ensemble, tes proches se seraient inquiétés de ta sécurité et tu aurais à donner un semblant d'explication pour les rassurer.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

- Non. Je dois avouer que te voir me présenter comme ta – enfin ton compagnon m'a vraiment rendu heureux.

- Tout va bien alors ?

- Tout va bien.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses mots, Lucius remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage d'Harry, passant tendrement ses doigts le long de ses mâchoires et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt au baiser en le serrant plus fermement contre lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, le souffle court, aucun d'eux ne chercha à dissimuler le sourire stupidement heureux qui éclairait leur visage.

- Je t'aime Harry Potter.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Lucius posa son front contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Il y avait encore quelques mois, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer être aussi heureux qu'il l'était à présent. Peu importait finalement qu'il doive sortir peu à peu de l'ombre. Maintenant que « Lucinda » était connue, ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne doive affronter le regard des autres. Mais lorsque tous, son fils, les membres de l'Ordre, le Pr Dumbledore, sauraient ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivé, lorsque ce jour viendrait, Harry serait à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes finirent par se déparer et allèrent s'installer l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé du salon devant un bon feu. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter les détails de ce qu'Harry allait raconter à ses amis. Puis, Edwige ayant apporté une lettre inquiète du Pr Dumbledore, passèrent une bonne heure à écrire une missive la plus rassurante possible au vieil homme.

Harry regarda un instant sa chouette blanche s'évanouir dans la nuit avant de retourner dans la tente. Edwige était bien la seule qui arrivait à le trouver quel que soit l'endroit où il décidait de planter sa tente. Cela avait fait enrager ses amis de ne pas pouvoir lui écrire librement. Sa chouette blanche était bien trop reconnaissable et attirait bien trop l'attention pour l'utiliser régulièrement.

- On dirait bien que tu avais raison, lança-t-il à Lucius qui avait le regard perdu dans le feu crépitant du poêle. Par contre, je ne sais pas si cette lettre va suffire à rassurer le Pr Dumbledore. Il a comme un don pour repérer quand quelque chose cloche.

- Ça suffira pour le moment. Dans le cas contraire, je lui parlerais moi-même…

- Tu serais prêt à faire ça ?

- Je préfèrerais attendre mais si nous n'avons pas le choix…

Lucius se leva pour faire face à Harry. Il sentait que le jeune homme s'en voulait toujours un peu de ce qu'il se passait. Tout était déjà si compliqué avant ça mais c'était un passage obligé pour Lucius qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment coupé du monde. C'était le premier pas pour se rapprocher de son fils et pouvoir à nouveau lui faire face sans ressentir toute cette honte.

- Il se fait tard, souffla-t-il. Nous devrions aller nous coucher.

- Oui, la journée a été longue.

Harry s'apprêtait à embrasser une dernière fois Lucius avant de rejoindre sa chambre lorsqu'il remarqua le malaise de ce dernier.

- Lucius ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… Je me disais juste que… j'aimerais passer la nuit avec toi. Pour dormir bien sûr ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Si tu le veux bien.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Est-ce que Lucius venait réellement de lui proposer ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? En avisant l'expression gênée de ce dernier, les joues un peu rouge, qui fixait un point au-dessus de son épaule, il conclut que oui, il avait bien entendu. La simple idée de se retrouver dans le même lit que le blond amenait à Harry un certain nombre de pensées inavouables en même temps qu'une immense bouffée de joie. Même si Lucius ne voulait que dormir avec lui, cette simple proposition montrait la confiance que l'autre homme lui portait. Pour ce qui était de sa libido, Harry la mettrait en attente le temps qu'il faudrait, le temps que Lucius soit prêt.

- Je… j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on dorme ensemble, finit-il par répondre.

- D'accord, murmura Lucius en relâchant son souffle. Je vais aller me changer et je te rejoins.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le blond s'était précipité vers sa chambre. Harry resta planté sur place quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de son corps. Tout à coup il se précipita dans sa chambre et se déshabilla à toute vitesse avant d'enfiler un bas de pyjama. Se brossant les dents d'une main, il entreprit de balancer tous les vêtements qui trainaient sous le lit. Une fois ses dents brossées, le jeune homme se regarda un instant dans la glace d'un œil critique avant d'attraper un t-shirt. Rester torse-nu n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus appropriée à faire en l'état actuel des choses.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, tu sais.

Harry se retourna en sursaut vers Lucius qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre. Le blond semblait aussi incertain que lui.

- Tu ne me forces à rien. Et si tu as changé d'avis je ne t'en voudrais pas, ajouta-t-il en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas. Lucius s'avança dans la pièce avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait réellement. Doucement, il alla s'assoir sur le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Harry s'avança à son tour et s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment allongés côte à côte sans oser bouger de peur de faire fuir l'autre. Se sentant finalement ridicule, Lucius se tourna vers son compagnon, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier passa instinctivement ses bras autour du corps du blond avant de se libérer enfin de la tension qui l'habitait. Une chaleur apaisante les envahit, presque similaire à celle ressentie lorsqu'ils passaient des soirées enlacés sur le canapé à discuter de tout et de rien ou simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre. La seule différence était que leur étreinte était plus intime qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

- Bonne nuit, Lucius.

- Bonne nuit.

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. ^^

La relation entre Harry et Lucius continue de se développer doucement même si on sent que quelques problèmes (extérieurs cette fois) risquent de pointer le bout de leur nez. En tout cas j'espère que l'attente pour ce chapitre n'a pas été trop longue et qu'il n'y a non plus pas trop de fautes, j'ai un peu bâclée la dernière relecture, j'ai vraiment trop la flemme ce soir…

A bientôt !


	10. Révélations nocturnes

Miracle ! J'ai à peine mis deux semaines à écrire ce nouveau chapitre ! C'est un bon rythme ça, il faut que je le tienne ! ^^

Encore une fois je vous remercie tous pour tous vos commentaires encourageants et pour continuer à me lire malgré l'irrégularité constante de mes post de chapitre. ^^

**Note : Attention, chapitre remanié ! **Pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu ce chapitre, je l'ai en partie réécrit, même si je n'ai pas changé fondamentalement le contenu. Je m'étais un peu trop pressée sur certains passages donc je les ai réécrit en espérant avoir rendu leur lecture et le déroulement de l'histoire plus fluides.

Bonne lecture !

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 10:**

**Révélations nocturnes**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Je ne le répèterai pas, siffla Voldemort d'une voix glaciale. Où est Harry Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas… je… je vous le jure…

- Endoloris !

La jeune femme retomba au sol dans un hurlement déchirant. Son corps torturé se tordit spasmodiquement dans tous les sens, incapable de contrôler ses mouvements. Lorsque le sortilège cessa enfin, elle n'était plus qu'une masse tremblante ramassée sur elle-même. Ses vêtements en haillons cachaient mal ses multiples blessures, bleus et autres entailles sanguinolentes. Ses longs cheveux, autrefois blonds, étaient maculés de crasse et de sang. Plus les minutes passaient, moins la jeune femme semblait humaine.

- Alors ? Demanda le mage noir. As-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Je… je… balbutiai la jeune femme en proie à la terreur et la douleur qui ne quittait plus son corps. Je ne sais… Personne… ne sait…

- Voudrais-tu me faire croire qu'en plus de trois mois, Harry Potter n'a jamais laissé filtrer la moindre information permettant de le localiser ?

- J… jamais…

- Endoloris !

De nouveaux hurlements s'élevèrent. A part le corps supplicié, nul ne bougeait. Les quelques mangemorts présents ne tenaient pas à subir la colère de leur maître. Depuis quelques temps, cette dernière avait atteint des sommets. Cela faisait maintenant des mois qu'Harry Potter se promenait à travers le pays sans aucune protection de l'Ordre. Plus d'une fois des rumeurs de son passage à tel ou tel endroit étaient remontées jusqu'à eux mais, si celles-ci étaient vraies, le jeune homme avait déjà disparu avant l'arrivée des mangemorts. Leur maître commençait à en avoir assez de ce jeu du chat et la souris. Potter, ce gamin insignifiant, lui tenait tête depuis bien trop longtemps. De la colère et la frustration du mage noir résultait l'hécatombe récente chez leurs prisonniers. Katy Wilson, actuelle victime de la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'en était que l'exemple. La jeune femme, tous comme ses précédents collègues de l'Ordre du Phœnix, ne se révélait d'aucune aide pour trouver Harry Potter.

- Très bien, finit par cracher Voldemort. Je te crois.

Katy n'esquissa aucun geste permettant de savoir si elle avait ou non entendu. Tremblante, allongée face contre terre, la jeune femme se contentait d'attendre la suite, espérant que son calvaire prendrait bientôt fin.

- Puisque tu t'es montrée parfaitement inutile concernant Potter, nargua le mage noir faisant s'élever quelques rires moqueurs dans l'assistance. Peut-être seras-tu plus loquace sur sa toute nouvelle conquête. Lucinda? C'est bien cela ?

- Lucinda… répéta la jeune femme d'une voix faible ayant des difficultés à suivre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- Oui, Lucinda. La mystérieuse femme que fréquente Potter. Que sais-tu d'elle ?

- Rien…

- Endoloris !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres succombait un peu plus à la rage. A quelques mètres de lui, Bellatrix Lestrange, elle, jubilait. Voir cette sang-de-bourbe se tortiller lamentablement au sol était un spectacle qu'elle trouvait jouissif. Bien entendu, l'état de colère de son maître était un problème, mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'apaiser.

- Parles maintenant ! Hurla Voldemort en levant le sort.

- … mangemort…

- Que dis-tu ?

- Il… il y a… une ru… rumeur, balbutia Katy les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

- Une rumeur, répéta le mage noir en reprenant un peu son calme. Je t'écoute.

- Je… Il se dit… que… que Har-ry l'a… sauvée de… mangemorts…

Voldemort retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Enfin il avait un indice. Ce n'était certes pas grand-chose mais c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux pour le moment. A sa connaissance, les seuls à avoir eu vent de cette fameuse Lucinda étaient cette famille de traitres à leur sang de Weasley, la sang-de-bourbe Granger, le loup-garou Lupin et Dumbledore. Et malheureusement ce cercle très fermé ne laissait trainer aucune information. Les rumeurs étaient tout ce qu'il avait, et même si certaines se révélaient fantaisistes, d'autres partaient tout de même de faits réels.

Comment savoir si cette information était vraie ? En se basant sur ce qu'il savait d'Harry Potter, ce dernier était tout à fait du genre à se porter au secours d'une personne attaquée par ses mangemorts. Mais si ses fidèles avaient été en contact avec le jeune homme, il en aurait forcément entendu parler. A moins que… à moins que ces derniers n'aient craints des représailles de sa part. Après tout, nul n'ignorait le sort qu'il pourrait réserver à ceux qui laissaient échapper Harry Potter. A peine quelques semaines plus tôt, quatre de ses mangemorts en avaient fait la funeste expérience.

- Ne sais-tu rien d'autre ? Siffla-t-il à sa prisonnière. Son nom de famille ? Son âge ?

- N-non…

Voldemort se permit un soupir de frustration. Encore jamais auparavant il n'avait eu autant de mal à obtenir des informations sur Harry Potter et son entourage. Albus Dumbledore avait réussi avec succès à museler l'Ordre du Phœnix, si bien qu'aucun de ses membres n'étaient en mesure de lui fournir quoi que ce soit de concret.

- McNair, appela-t-il.

- Oui, maître, répondit le concerné en faisant un pas en avant.

- Je veux que tu mènes une enquête auprès des mangemorts. Vois si certains ont été en contact avec une femme blonde nommée Lucinda ou auraient eu à faire à Potter sans m'en référer.

- Bien maître.

Le mangemort s'inclina puis retourna à sa place dans les rangs des fidèles. Voldemort le sorti aussitôt de ses pensées. Il n'attendait honnêtement rien de cette enquête. Si certains de ses mangemorts lui avaient caché des informations, ce n'était pas maintenant, avec une mort certaine en guise de récompense, qu'ils parleraient. Son seul véritable recours pour en apprendre plus était Severus, mais même ce dernier avait du mal à obtenir des renseignements fiables. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire de la compagne de Potter était son prénom et sa couleur de cheveux. Ces derniers mois, Potter avait développé un tel gout du secret que pas même ses proches ne savaient ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Cependant il lui fallait savoir qui était cette femme. Elle était une faille dans la protection de Potter. Tous les proches du jeune homme était plus ou moins apparentés et protégés par l'Ordre, mais s'il découvrait l'identité de cette Lucinda, il lui serait alors possible de prendre sa famille en otage et il pourrait alors faire pression sur elle pour atteindre Potter.

Son regard carmin se posa à nouveau sur Katy Wilson dont les sanglots incessants commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer. La jeune femme lui était inutile à présent. Elle lui avait révélé tout ce qu'elle savait, à savoir bien peu. De plus son existence n'avait pas assez de valeur pour un chantage ou un échange. Décidément, elle ne lui servirait vraiment plus à rien. D'un geste las, il abaissa sa baguette vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne réagit pas. Toujours allongée et tremblantes au sol, c'est tout juste si un éclair de terreur, mêlé de soulagement en comprenant que c'était la fin, passa dans son regard.

- Avada Kedavra.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Non !

Harry se redressa en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade alors que son regard cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher dans les ténèbres ambiantes. Une lumière faible s'alluma à ses côtés lui permettant de reconnaitre sa chambre. Peu après, il sentit le matelas bouger à sa droite puis des mains douces et fraiches se poser sur sa peau brulante et en sueur.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, la respiration toujours aussi saccadée, et se concentra sur la présence de Lucius près de lui. Lentement il s'appuya sur l'autre homme, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Se laissant bercer par les caresses et paroles rassurantes murmurées au creux de son oreille, Harry commença à se calmer, chassant peu à peu les images de tortures et de mort qui le hantaient.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix inquiète en sentant la tension diminuer quelque peu dans le corps d'Harry.

- Oui, un peu. Merci.

- C'était une autre vision ?

- Oui.

Le blond se contenta de serrer le jeune homme plus fortement contre lui et posa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Il était très inquiet pour Harry. Ce dernier lui avait déjà parlé de ses visions mais depuis quelques temps elles se faisaient plus nombreuses. Même sans elles, Harry était agité et ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver de repos. Il ne se passait presque plus une nuit sans qu'il ne soit en proie à des visions ou autres cauchemars. Quelque chose d'autre tourmentait le jeune homme, mais Lucius n'avait pas encore réussi à le faire parler à ce sujet. Pourtant, en temps normal, Harry lui confiait ses problèmes. Ce soudain silence ne voulait dire qu'une chose dans l'esprit de Lucius, c'est que tout cela était en rapport avec la mission secrète qui lui avait été confiée par Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que tu veux un verre d'eau ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha lentement de la tête. Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit Lucius défaire son étreinte autour de lui et se lever. Se décidant enfin à rouvrir les yeux, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son compagnon avant que ce dernier ne quitte la pièce. Il se sentait mal. Les minutes passaient mais le sang battait encore avec force à ses tempes. Il lui suffisait de repenser à sa vision pour avoir l'impression d'y être encore, dans cette pièce, entouré de mangemorts, face à cette pauvre femme.

Encore une fois il était entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Encore une fois il l'avait regardé agir, impuissant, assistant aux premières loges à sa barbarie. Il avait senti la colère de Voldemort monter au fur et à mesure que sa prisonnière se montrait incapable de lui fournir les réponses qu'il souhaitait. Et enfin il l'avait vu lever une dernière fois sa baguette, de son point de vue ayant l'impression d'être l'instigateur de ce geste, et lancer le sortilège de mort.

Poussant un grognement, Harry rejeta ses couvertures au pied du lit et s'assit au bord du matelas. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Voulant aller se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, le jeune homme se leva avant de se rassoir aussitôt. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi faible après une vision. Il n'y avait pourtant pas vu plus de mort et de carnage que les autres fois.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision ramena Harry de ses sombres pensées. Lucius s'avançait vers lui, un verre à la main, et s'assit à côté de lui. D'un geste peu assuré, le jeune homme tenta de s'emparer du verre mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que le blond dû l'aider à boire.

- Merci, murmura Harry en se passant une main sur son front moite.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien, remarqua Lucius.

- Ça va passer…

- Les visions de Voldemort ne t'affectent pas autant d'habitude. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Harry avala difficilement sa salive, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. L'image de cette malheureuse femme, morte, le corps brisé, restait encrée dans sa mémoire, occultant tout le reste.

- Ça se passait dans une pièce sombre, commença-t-il en essayant de se remémorer en vain un détail qui pourrait lui permettre de localiser où tout ceci c'était passé. Je ne sais pas où c'était…

- Ce n'est pas grave, continu.

- J'étais… j'étais dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Il y avait plusieurs mangemorts aussi. Bellatrix Lestrange, Goyle, McNair… Il y en avait d'autre mais je ne me souviens plus… et il y avait cette femme, Katy Wilson… Un membre de l'Ordre…

- Tu la connais ?

- Non… Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

- Que faisait-elle là ? Demanda Lucius avec douceur, se doutant à l'expression affichée par Harry que cette femme n'était pas un agent double au service de Voldemort.

- Elle se faisait torturer. A cause de moi…

- Non Harry, ne dis pas ça.

- C'est pourtant vrai, contra Harry avec morosité. Voldemort… Il voulait savoir où j'étais. C'est pour ça qu'il la torturait.

Lucius posa le verre sur la table de nuit et repassa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Comment faire comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était en rien fautif ? Savoir que des gens mourrait pour le protéger était déjà difficile à encaisser, mais y assister sans pouvoir intervenir le détruisait.

- Il posait des questions sur toi aussi, continua le brun la gorge serrée. Il voulait savoir qui était Lucinda.

- Nous savions qu'il finirait par l'apprendre.

- Je suis désolé.

- Shhh. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, assura Lucius en serrant son compagnon contre lui. Je sais que tu te sens coupable mais tu n'es pas la cause des souffrances causées par Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

- Elle est morte, souffla Harry en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond. Je l'ai regardé mourir. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

Lucius resserra son étreinte, berçant doucement Harry, le laissant déverser silencieusement ses larmes. Le jeune homme était est train de craquer mentalement, il le sentait. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, Lucius savait qu'il le perdrait. Lorsque l'amitié était née entre eux, il avait vu en Harry une solidité et une force peu commune. Après son viol, le jeune homme lui était apparu comme un point d'encrage sur lequel il pouvait s'accrocher en toute confiance. Puis au fur et à mesure, au fil des discussions, en tombant amoureux du brun, Lucius s'était aperçu de la fragilité qu'il cachait. Il avait vu non pas le héros combatif mais le garçon entrainé de force dans la tourmente. En découvrant cela, Lucius avait décidé qu'il soutiendrait à son tour Harry comme celui-ci l'avait soutenu.

Quand il avait découvert le secret que cachait le jeune homme, Lucius en avait été qu'à moitié surpris. L'incident s'était produit à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Lucius avait eu besoin d'une potion pour soigner le début de rhume qu'il commençait à avoir, et avait découvert que le tiroir de la commode regorgeant en temps normal de fioles en tout genre était quasiment vide. C'est là qu'il avait compris. Les doutes enfouis dans un recoin de son esprit avaient refaits surface. Harry était accro aux potions. Il en avait besoin pour dormir, pour contrer la douleur causée par les visions, pour se remettre en forme lorsque son corps ne suivait plus le rythme effréné qu'il lui faisait subir. Tout d'un coup, Lucius avait réalisé ce qu'Harry était en train de faire dans l'Allée des Embrumes la fameuse nuit où il l'avait sauvé. Le jeune homme se fournissait au noir car s'il avait fallu qu'il passe par l'Ordre du Phœnix, le Pr Dumbledore aurait tout de suite compris à quel jeu dangereux il jouait et l'en aurait empêché.

La dispute qui avait suivi sa découverte avait été terrible. Harry avait nié de toutes ses forces avoir un problème d'addiction. Lucius avait fini par proposer un marché au jeune homme : passer quelques jours sans potions et voir ce qu'il se passerait, promettant de ne plus en reparler si Harry allait parfaitement bien. Mais Harry n'était pas allé bien du tout. Une vingtaine d'heures plus tard, les premiers symptômes de manques étaient apparus, tremblements, anxiété, sautes d'humeur brutales, si bien que le jeune homme avait été contraint de se rendre à l'évidence. Lucius s'était lui-même chargé de mettre toutes les potions sou clés et était resté jours et nuits aux côtés de son compagnon pour l'aider à passer le cap des premiers jours de sevrage.

Maintenant les choses allaient un peu mieux. Harry supportait plus facilement de ne plus prendre de potions mais les visions et cauchemars à répétition influaient fortement sur son moral. Sans compter que le jeune homme était revenu extrêmement inquiet de ses dernières réunions de l'Ordre.

Après plusieurs minutes, Harry finit par calmer un peu ses pleurs. Se redressant, il s'essuya les yeux d'une main et reprit un peu contenance.

- Il te cherche, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque au blond. Il veut utiliser « Lucinda » pour m'atteindre.

- Je sais. Mais il y a peu de chance qu'il me trouve.

- Tu crois ? Déjà avec la mort de Peterson, il a commencé à douter de ta mort. Que se passera-t-il s'il arrive à faire le rapprochement entre Lucius et Lucinda.

- Alors on avisera le moment venu. Ecoutes Harry, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais pour le moment tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis ici, avec toi. Voldemort ne trouvera pas Lucinda parce qu'elle n'existe pas. Et si par un quelconque procédé il comprenait que je suis toujours en vie et, plus difficile à imaginer encore, que je suis cette femme, cela ne changerai rien au fait que je resterai à tes côtés.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, coupa Lucius avec fermeté. La seule raison pour laquelle je tiens à garder ma transformation secrète est que j'ai encore honte de ce qui est arrivé. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, si la nécessité s'en faisait ressentir, alors je ferai face. Que Voldemort croie Lucius Malfoy mort, cela me confère une certaine sécurité. Mais s'il apprenait ma survie, il n'y a rien de plus qu'il puisse me faire. Mon fils est en sécurité au QG de l'Ordre. Je suis moi-même caché avec toi. La seule chose que ça changerait, c'est que je pourrai bloquer tous mes comptes à Gringotts pour couper les vivres à ma femme.

- Je trouve que tu prends tout ça un peu à la légère, marmonna Harry.

- Non, je ne prends rien de tout cela à la légère, bien au contraire. Seulement si Voldemort venait à apprendre qui je suis, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de faire face en gardant la tête haute.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Une fois de plus, Harry ne pouvait que remarquer et admirer la force de son compagnon alors que lui-même se sentait plus faible que jamais. Oui il avait combattu des mangemorts, survécu à plusieurs reprises à Voldemort, mais est-ce que cela l'avait rendu plus fort pour autant ? Tous ses proches, même s'ils le considéraient comme une personne à part entière avec ses faiblesses, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voir en lui un pouvoir, une sorte de force extraordinaire qui le poussait en avant. Mais ce pouvoir n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que la nécessité impérieuse de continuer sa tâche, tout échec lui étant interdit. Ce poids qu'il avait sur les épaules avant même sa naissance le rongeait jusqu'à faire de lui ce déchet qu'il était à présent. Harry Potter, sauveur du pays, n'était plus qu'un toxico comme un autre. C'était à se demander ce qu'un homme tel que Lucius pouvait bien faire avec lui.

- Harry, souffla Lucius d'un ton apaisant. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais ce n'est pas ce qui te perturbe réellement.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais que le Pr Dumbledore t'a confié une mission en rapport avec Voldemort. Et je sais que c'est ce qui te met dans des états pareils.

- C'est juste le contrecoup des visions qui…

- Non, Harry, coupa le blond avec fermeté. J'admets que les visions influes beaucoup sur ton moral mais tu m'as admis toi-même qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses quelques mois plus tôt. Tu es très inquiet pour quelque chose et ta dépendance aux potions n'a rien arrangé. Tes défenses mentales se sont affaiblies et c'est pour ça que tes visions sont plus nombreuses et plus violentes.

Harry détourna aussitôt le regard, une boule se formant au creux de son ventre. Oui il était inquiet à cause de cette mission. La quête des Horcruxes n'avançait pas du tout. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il avait détruit la bague de Serpentard avec le Pr Dumbledore, et depuis plus rien. Pas un indice. Rien qui puisse lui permettre d'avancer. Et depuis que Lucius avait découvert son problème avec les potions, il n'arrivait plus à faire face. Plus le temps passait, plus il voyait venir la défaite. Ils allaient perdre la guerre parce qu'Harry était incapable de trouver le moyen de vaincre Voldemort.

- Parles-moi Harry, plaida Lucius en avisant l'expression défaite de son compagnon. Cette mission, quelle qu'elle soit est en train de te détruire. Je peux t'aider.

- Non, je dois le faire seul.

- C'est faux.

- Le Pr Dumbledore…

- Oublie le Pr Dumbledore ! Explosa Lucius. C'est un homme brillant et un fin stratège mais il est loin de réaliser dans quel état tu es.

- Comprends-moi, Lucius, plaida Harry. Il m'a confié une mission, je l'admets. Mais il m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne.

- Albus Dumbledore a une image biaisée de toi, Harry. Il a gardé en mémoire le garçon qu'il a connu à Poudlard et n'a pas idée de ce que cette guerre est en train de te faire. Il ne sait pas à quel point tu es au bord du gouffre.

- …

- Harry, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je sais mais…

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser te débattre seul sans rien faire plus longtemps, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Je ne suis pas seul. Ron et Hermione…

- Sont, comme toi, deux jeunes sorciers à peine diplômés, surement courageux et engagés à leur manière dans cette guerre mais qui, contrairement à toi, n'ont pas réellement conscience de toute l'horreur dont est capable Voldemort.

- Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Je t'aime. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je te laisse affronter cette guerre seul.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Le Pr Dumbledore l'avait intimé au secret, ne lui permettant de parler des Horcruxes qu'à Ron et Hermione. Mais même avec l'aide de ses deux amis, Harry n'arrivait à rien. Il avait envie de parler à Lucius, de tout lui raconter, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas l'entrainer dans cette quête périlleuse.

- Tu n'as pas à affronter tout cela seul, continua Lucius d'une voix douce. Parles-moi.

Harry hésitait encore. Lui et ses amis n'arrivaient à rien avec la quête et une aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop. Et puis Lucius avait toute sa confiance. Mais pouvait-il entrainer l'autre homme dans cette mission périlleuse après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Jamais Harry ne pourrait se le pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose à Lucius. Mais d'un autre côté ce serait insulter le blond que de le rabaissait de la sorte. Lucius était un homme d'honneur et de conviction qui ne se contenterait pas de rester éternellement en arrière-plan. A un moment ou un autre il finirait par rejoindre l'ordre et reprendre le combat. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive. En le joignant à sa mission, Harry s'assurerait de rester à ses côtés.

- Je… Hésita encore le jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux et se rendre à l'évidence. L'an dernier, le Pr Dumbledore a commencé à me donner des cours particuliers. Sur Voldemort. Il me montrait des souvenirs de personnes ayant été en contact avec lui dans sa jeunesse. Le Pr Dumbledore a fini par me révéler le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort. Il m'a parlé des Horcruxes.

- Les Horcruxes ? Répéta Lucius en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

- Ce sont des objets maléfiques dans lequel on peut cacher une partie de son âme après avoir commis un meurtre.

Lucius fronça des sourcils en se demandant le rapport qu'il pouvait y avoir à scinder son âme et la quête d'immortalité de Voldemort. Etait-ce en séparant son âme en deux que le mage avait pu échapper à la mort seize ans plus tôt ?

- Et Voldemort a créé un de ces Horcruxes.

- Pas un. On soupçonne qu'il a fragmenté son âme en sept morceaux.

- Sept ? Mais pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

- Pour se rendre immortel. Comme une partie de son âme reste protégée dans un Horcruxe, on ne peut pas mourir…

- C'est comme cela que Voldemort a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

- Oui.

- Alors, pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, il faut d'abord détruire ses Horcruxes, résuma le blond en réalisant la difficulté de la tâche à accomplir. Et je suppose que ses Horcruxes sont bien cachés.

- Oui… On en a déjà détruit deux. Le journal de Jedusor que tu avais si aimablement mis entre les mains de Ginny, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme se remémorant cet épisode où on l'avait pris pour l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il avait dû se rendre dans la chambre des secrets pour sauver la rouquine et avait failli mourir du venin de Basilic.

- Ce journal ? S'étonna Lucius. C'était un Horcruxe ?

- Oui, c'en était un.

Le plus âgé avisa l'expression renfrognée de son compagnon et lui offrit un faible sourire contrit. Il était vrai que lorsqu'il avait glissé ce journal dans les affaires de la jeune Weasley, il n'avait certainement pas prévu la catastrophe qui avait suivi.

- Pour ma défense, lança-t-il, je ne voulais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Arthur Weasley commençait à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs avec ses perquisitions et je me suis dit que ce ne serai qu'un bon retour des choses si on découvrait un de ses enfants en possession d'un objet magique illicite. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort se trouvait là-dedans.

Harry poussa un grognement agacé mais ne commenta pas plus. Il était bien placé, étant assez proche de la famille Weasley, pour savoir qu'eux et les Malfoy avaient un passif assez houleux.

- Comment l'as-tu eu ce journal d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Voldemort l'avait remis à mon père, si je me souviens bien. J'en ai hérité à sa mort.

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé au Pr Dumbledore ?

- Je ne connaissais pas son importance. Et puis tu dois comprendre que cette époque était très trouble. Plus encore que maintenant. Je venais juste de devenir espion, Voldemort m'avait pris comme bras-droit et ma femme était enceinte. Ce pauvre carnet ne faisait pas parti de mes priorités.

- Je comprends, excuses-moi.

- Ne t'excuse pas, assura Lucius. Je savais qu'il y avait de la magie noire dans ce journal avant de le mettre entre les mains de la fille Weasley. Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige non plus.

- Oublions ça, d'accord ? Sourit Harry ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur le passé.

- D'accord. Mais tu disais en avoir détruit deux, lança Lucius en reprenant leur conversation.

- Oui. J'ai détruit le journal avec du venin de Basilic dans la chambre des secret. Et puis il y a eu la bague de Salazar Serpentard. On l'a détruite avec le Pr Dumbledore il y environ deux mois et demi avec l'épée de Griffondor.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'était ce fameux soir où tu es rentré complètement épuisé avec cette épée.

- Oui. Dumbledore nous a fait détruire la bague en plein dans le QG. On a complètement ravagé la cuisine.

Harry se permit une grimace en se souvenant de ce jour. Entre la destruction de cette bague qui avait tenté de le déstabiliser mentalement, la rencontre assez musclée de son dos contre le mobilier de la cuisine, les cris colérique du Pr MacGonnagall et sa discussion avec Ron et Hermione, ça avait été une foutue journée.

- Et les autres Horcuxes ? Reprit Lucius. Quels sont-ils ?

- C'est là que ça se corse, répondit Harry, morose. On est quasiment certains que Nagini en est un.

- Son serpent ? Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il y aurait la coupe de Poufsouffle aussi. On sait qu'il l'a volée à sa propriétaire. Comme il a un penchant nettement prononcé pour les objets ayant appartenus aux fondateurs de Poudlard, on pense que le diadème perdu de Serdaigle pourrait en être un mais…

- Comment être sûr qu'il a pu retrouver un diadème perdu depuis des siècles…

- C'est ça.

- Pour le moment ça nous fait cinq fragments d'âme. Voldemort en est un autre. Quel est le dernier ?

- C'est le médaillon de Serpentard. Pour le moment c'est celui que nous recherchons avec Ron et Hermione.

- Vous avez des indices ? Demanda Lucius en passant sous silence ses critiques sur le fait que Dumbledore ai pu confier une tâche si risquée à trois sorciers à peine majeurs.

- Le médaillon était caché dans une caverne que Voldemort avait découverte dans son enfance. Le problème c'est que quand nous y sommes allés avec le Pr Dumbledore, le médaillon avait été volé et remplacé par un faux par un certain R.A.B. Regulus Arcturus Black.

- Le frère de Sirius, reprit Lucius qui se souvenait de ce jeune homme qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain.

- Nous avons trouvé un mot destiné à Voldemort signé de ses initiales. Il parlait de vouloir détruire le médaillon mais il nous est impossible de savoir s'il a réussi. La magie des Horcruxes est très puissante et très dure à détruire. Sans l'épée de Griffondor je ne saurais pas quoi faire.

- Le QG est au manoir Black. Vous l'avez fouillé ?

- De fond en comble et on a rien trouvé. On essaie de faire parler Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de la famille Black, pour qu'il nous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à cette époque mais il refuse de trahir son maître.

- Mais c'est toi son maître.

- Vas donc le lui dire, il sera ravis de l'entendre, ronchonna le jeune homme.

Lucius resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La mission secrète d'Harry était bien plus difficile qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Ces Horcruxes étaient les objets les plus précieux que Voldemort puisse posséder, ils étaient la clé de sa survie. C'était presque un miracle que deux d'entre eux aient pu être découverts et détruits.

- Voldemort ne sait pas que tu es sur la trace de ses Horcruxes ?

-Non. S'il l'apprenait on n'aurait plus aucune chance de les trouver.

- Donc si je comprends bien, il faudrait vaincre Voldemort en dernier. Et juste avant Nagini…

- Oui. Mais il faut trouver les autres avant cela.

Lucius se replongea dans ses pensées. Les Horcruxes étaient ce que Voldemort avait de plus précieux au monde. Pourtant… pourtant il en avait eu un entre les mains pendant des années. Voldemort avait confié son journal intime à Abraxas Malfoy. Aurait-il pu en confier un autre à d'autres de ses mangemorts ?

- La bague de Serpentard… où a-t-elle été retrouvée ?

- Le Pr Dumbledore l'a trouvée dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt. C'est la famille sorcière de Voldemort.

- …

Voldemort avait caché ses Horcruxes dans des lieux familiers ou les avait confiés à des personnes de confiance. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre avait la garde d'un de ses fragments d'âme sans même en avoir vraiment conscience… Lui-même et son père avant lui n'avaient pas su ce que le journal qui leur avait été confié signifiait réellement.

- Harry ? La coupe de Poufsouffle… Sais-tu à quoi elle ressemble ?

- C'est une coupe ouvragée en or. Pourquoi ?

Lucius ferma les yeux. Il voyait des flashs indistincts, un éclat doré. Imaginait-il des choses ? Est-ce que son désir d'aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort était tel qu'il se réinventait inconsciemment des souvenirs ? L'affaire était sérieuse. S'il avait tort, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Mais s'il avait raison…

- Lucius, que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de moi mais il se pourrait que j'aie déjà vu cette coupe.

- Quoi ? Où ?

- Il y a une vingtaine d'années, je crois me souvenir voir cette coupe. Je crois que Voldemort l'a confié à la garde des Lestrange.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Harry sous le choc.

- Non, pas à cent pourcent. C'était il y a si longtemps…

- Mais c'est possible, reprit Harry qui sentait une lueur d'espoir se rallumer en lui.

- C'est possible.

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait en être sûr ?

- Il existe des potions de souvenir très efficaces. Si j'en prends une, nous serons fixés.

Aussi rapidement que son espoir était né, Harry senti le doute l'envahir. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange était un couple de grands malades. Leur dérober la coupe de Poufsouffle semblait tout à coup aussi réalisable que danser la macarena devant Voldemort et s'en sortir indemne.

- Si c'est bien eux qui ont la coupe, commença le jeune homme. On la récupère comment ? On enlève Bellatrix pour l'interroger ? On cambriole le manoir Lestrange ?

Lucius secoua la tête, partageant la dérision d'Harry. Sa belle-sœur était tellement dévouée à Voldemort qu'elle préférerait probablement se faire dévorer vivante par des fourmis rouges plutôt que de le trahir.

- Le manoir Lestrange a été détruit lors de la précédente guerre. S'ils ont bien eu la garde de la coupe de Poufsouffle, l'endroit le plus sûr où ils l'auront caché, c'est dans leur coffre à Gringotts.

- Gringotts ?

- Oui. Les Lestrange sont une très vieille et puissante famille de sorciers. Leur coffre est situé dans les entrailles les plus profondes de la banque. C'est le seul endroit où ils auraient pu cacher la coupe sans crainte.

- Tu veux dire que… on doit cambrioler Gringotts…

- Si mes souvenirs sont vraiment exacts, oui. Mais je te répète, je ne suis pas du tout sûr de moi.

- Cambrioler. Gringotts. Répéta Harry qui restait fixé sur ces deux mots qui avaient beaucoup de mal à rentrer dans la même phrase.

Si la coupe de Poufsouffle était bel et bien en possession des Lestrange et de surcroits cachée à Gringotts, ils avaient un énorme problème. Il avait beau essayer d'imaginer comment faire, il se voyait mal entrer à Gringotts, forcer son passage jusqu'au coffre des Lestrange, entrer dans le dit coffre sans se retrouver enfermé dedans pour les dix prochaines années, récupérer la coupe et ressortir en vie de là. Et ce sans donner l'alerte à Voldemort et au ministère cela va s'en dire.

- Essaie de ne pas te tourmenter pour ça, l'apaisa Lucius en devinant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Nous ne savons même pas si ce sont bien les Lestrange qui ont la coupe. J'ai comme toi tellement envie d'en finir avec Voldemort que je ne serai pas étonné que mes souvenirs me jouent des tours.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lucius resta silencieux un instant afin d'établir un plan d'action. En l'état actuel des choses, il était tout à fait possible que son idée les conduise dans une impasse. Et quand bien même il aurait raison, il fallait rester réaliste. Quelles étaient les chances de forcer un coffre de Gringotts sans donner l'alerte. Dans ce cas, il faudrait détruire la coupe juste avant Nagini sinon Voldemort découvrirait leur plan.

- Ce que je te propose, commença Lucius, c'est que dès demain nous cherchions une potion de souvenir et d'aller acheter les ingrédients nécessaires pour la réaliser.

- Tu ne veux pas l'acheter directement ? S'étonna Harry.

- Non. Ces souvenirs remontent à plus de vingt ans. Il va nous falloir une potion adaptée et ces dernières ne sont pas en vente libre chez les potionnistes. Il vaut mieux que je la prépare moi-même.

Harry poussa un grognement de fatigue et se laissa retomber en arrière. Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué. Quand enfin un indice se présentait, des dizaines de problèmes se mettaient sur sa route. C'était comme si des forces obscures se liguaient contre lui pour l'empêcher de mener à bien sa mission. La seule chose qui changeait était que maintenant qu'il avait parlé à Lucius, il se sentait beaucoup moins seul dans cette épreuve et pour cela il était reconnaissant.

Lucius s'allongea à son tour, se calant contre le jeune homme. La tête appuyée sur son bras, il lui offrit un sourire désolé. Il comprenait la déception d'Harry. Alors même qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant, la victoire restait un objectif tout aussi lointain et inatteignable. S'il en croyait Harry, il restait deux autres Horcruxes à trouver, le médaillon de Serpentard et le diadème de Serdaigle. Mais autant pour le médaillon, il avait une petite idée sur la manière de procéder pour le retrouver. Autant il voyait mal comment retrouver le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Pendant des siècles des sorciers l'avaient cherché sans succès. Imaginer simplement que Voldemort l'ai trouvé était difficile à croire. Mais si c'était le cas, trouver où le mage noir l'avait ensuite caché semblait tout aussi ardu. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de leur tente.

- Harry, je veux que nous allions vivre au QG, lança-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais attendre.

- Oui, mais c'était avant de savoir tout ça. Nous devons retourner au QG. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir retrouver le médaillon.

- Mais... il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de retourner y vivre pour cela.

- Harry, commença Lucius d'un ton conciliant. Lorsque je m'imaginais la mission que le Pr Dumbledore t'avait confiée, je ne m'imaginais pas du tout quelque chose comme ça. Je suis vraiment surpris qu'il t'ait laissé quitter le QG. Ce n'est pas le genre de tache que l'on peut accomplir en restant reculé au fin fond de la campagne. Pour trouver et détruire les Horcruxes, tu vas avoir besoin de soutien et d'informations. Et ce ne sont pas tes réunions hebdomadaires qui pourront faire l'affaire.

- …

Lucius posa une main sur le visage de son compagnon, forçant ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que tu as quitté le QG pour protéger tes amis mais le danger sera le même où que tu sois et tu le sais très bien. Je sais aussi que tu es aussi parti pour ne pas qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point cette quête te fais du mal. Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Je serais près de toi. Je t'ai promis que je serais là pour t'aider à te passer de potions. Personne ne saura rien.

Harry observa un instant l'expression déterminée de Lucius et su que quel que soit l'argument qu'ils pourraient avoir, il cèderait. Pour être franchement honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner au QG mais au fond de lui il savait que Lucius avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, dans sa tente, et espérer que du jour au lendemain Kreattur se décide à parler à Ron et Hermione. Et ce n'était certainement pas depuis son coin de campagne qu'il allait trouver le diadème de Serdaigle.

- Tu veux vraiment y aller ? Demanda-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts le bras de Lucius.

- Certain. Et puis il est temps de présenter Lucinda à tes amis, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce plan. Lucius était bien trop optimiste. Avec autant de monde autour d'eux, combien de temps faudrait-il avant que quelqu'un ne comprenne qui était réellement Lucinda ? Il suffisait qu'il se trompe une seule fois de prénom et leur secret n'en serait plus un. Puis, il y avait ses amis, ils allaient lui en vouloir d'avoir parlé de la quête à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Draco ? Murmura Harry en passant un bras autour de la taille du blond.

- Je ne sais pas. La vérité, je suppose.

- Il ne va pas très bien prendre les choses.

- Je sais, souffla Lucius. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre si près de lui sans qu'il ne sache qui je suis. Ce serait au-dessus de mes forces. Mais quand il saura comment je me suis fait transformer, il gardera le secret, j'en suis sûr.

- Et pour nous ? Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ?

Lucius prit le temps de réfléchir. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son fils n'avait fait que critiquer Harry. Les deux jeunes étaient loin d'être amis même si, maintenant que Draco avait rejoint l'Ordre, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées. Cependant, il lui était bien difficile de deviner la réaction de Draco en apprenant qu'il vivait en couple avec Harry Potter, surtout en étant lui-même transformé en femme.

- Il comprendra, finit-il par répondre sans être vraiment sûr de lui.

- Si ça te rassures de penser ça…

A suivre…

Et voilà un dixième chapitre de terminé ! J'espère ne pas être allée un peu trop vite en besogne au sujet de la quête des Horcruxes… D'un autre côté, ça faisait un moment que j'avais laissé cette partie de l'histoire un peu en suspens. Quant à Harry, je l'ai transformé en accro aux potions (… ai-je bien fait ?) J'avais laissé quelques petits indices dans ce sens dans quelques chapitres précédents mais au moment de l'écrire, je n'étais plus vraiment sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… Tant pis j'ai tenté le coup quand même.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ J'attends tous vos commentaires avec impatience !

A bientôt !


	11. Retour au 12 square Grimmaurd

Voilà enfin la suite de cette fic qui me donne du fer à retordre. Comme toujours je vous remercie pour vos commentaires encourageant et votre patience face à mon incapacité chronique à poster mes chapitres dans des délais raisonnable.

**Note : **Suite à certains commentaires sur le précédent chapitre, j'ai décidé de le modifier un peu. J'avoue m'être un peu empressée en l'écrivant et avoir bâclé certains passages. J'ai donc décidé de le remanier un peu. Le contexte général n'a pas changé, j'ai juste rendu le résultat un peu plus fluide et logique, donc si vous ne souhaitez pas le relire, cela ne perturbera en rien la suite de la fic.

Bonne lecture !

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 11:**

**Retour au 12 square Grimmaurd.**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Dans l'ensemble le déménagement se passait plutôt bien. Il fallait dire qu'à part les vêtements, les grimoires et quelques denrées alimentaires, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à emporter. Les valises se remplissaient assez vite, les livres prenaient place avec ordre dans des cartons, le tout aussitôt réduit à la talle de boites d'allumettes. Dans moins d'une heure tout serrait prêt et ils n'auraient plus qu'à ranger la tente avant le départ. Et tout cela n'était certainement pas grâce à Harry.

Depuis 6h30 du matin, heure abominable à laquelle son compagnon l'avait forcé à se lever, Harry prenait part aux préparatifs de départ avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un condamné à mort attendant le baiser du détraqueur. Alors que Lucius s'afférait un peu partout dans chaque pièce, emballant tout ce qui devait l'être avec énergie, le brun se contentait d'entasser en vrac ses affaires dans sa vieille malle sans porter le moindre intérêt à sa tâche. En remarquant son manège, le blond lui avait simplement lancé un regard un peu exaspéré avant de finalement le laisser ruminer seul dans son coin comme s'il était un enfant capricieux que l'on décidait d'ignorer en attendant que la bouderie ne s'achève d'elle-même.

Harry ne voulait pas retourner au QG, c'était aussi simple que ça. Alors oui, il boudait et il ronchonnait dans sa barbe. C'était puéril mais c'était comme ça. Bien qu'il ait accepté bon gré mal gré la demande de Lucius de retourner au manoir Black, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer de faire changer l'autre homme d'avis ces derniers jours. En vain. Il avait pourtant tenté de parlementer, proposant à Lucius de venir avec lui au QG lors des réunions puis de rentrer à la tente après. Cela ne les aurait pas empêché de se pencher sur la quête des Horcruxes et les risques que quelqu'un découvre par inadvertance la véritable identité du blond en auraient été réduits. Mais lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête, Lucius pouvait se montrer bien plus borné que lui. Ses faibles protestations avaient été balayées du revers de la main.

Lucius avait pris sa décision et s'y tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Harry le comprenait mais continuait à espérer qu'il change d'avis à la dernière minute. Ces derniers jours le blond s'était préparé mentalement à faire face aux membres de l'Ordre, même si c'était sous une fausse identité. Mais surtout il s'était préparé à devoir revoir son fils et lui expliquer la situation compliquée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Encore une fois Harry se sentait au-dessous de tout avec ses tentatives mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher pour autant. Lucius n'avait pas vu son fils depuis des mois. Quant à Draco, il avait beau jouer aux durs, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son père malgré les lettres qu'ils échangeaient régulièrement.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Harry, se fustigea-t-il.

Avec des gestes rageurs, il termina de vider son armoire et referma sa malle en maugréant contre lui-même. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Pourtant Lucius avait su le convaincre. Retourner au QG était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour espérer mener à bien leur quête. Ça il l'avait bien compris et ne le contestait pas vraiment. Ce qui inquiétait réellement Harry c'était de perdre sa relation avec le blond. Lucius était bien trop optimiste ou alors faisait-il inconsciemment l'impasse sur la réalité. Toujours est-il qu'Harry appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Combien de temps allait-il se passer avant qu'il ne fasse une bourde ? Lucius et lui avaient acquis une certaine intimité ensemble et devoir jouer la comédie ne l'enchantait guère. Harry allait devoir se rappeler en permanence que, pour tous, « Lucinda » était une femme. Il n'était plus question de l'appeler Lucius comme il le faisait depuis qu'il savait la vérité. Au fond de lui, Harry envisageait cette situation comme un grand retour en arrière, lui qui avait fait un énorme effort sur lui-même pour accepter le fait que, peut-être, il était un petit peu gay puisque, fatalement, il sortait avec un homme même si ce dernier n'en avait pas le physique.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry se retourna au son de la voix de Lucius à l'entrée de la chambre. Le jeune homme eut tout à coup le souffle coupé. Son compagnon avait finalement décidé de troquer son pyjama contre des habits plus adéquats et le résultat était stupéfiant. Lucius avait revêtu une robe bleue qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine sans être pour autant vulgaire et qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon souple, quelques mèches blondes retombant sur sa nuque. Enfin le jeune homme remarqua que son compagnon était allé jusqu'à se maquiller légèrement. Lucius était tout simplement…

- Magnifique, souffla-t-il sous le choc.

- Je te remercie, sourit Lucius un peu gêné par l'inspection que lui faisait subir Harry mais tout de même flatté du compliment.

Le blond était très satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire. Non pas que se balader en robe, des talons aux pieds et maquillé de surcroit, lui plaisait plus que ça. Cependant Lucius avait décidé de mettre toute les chances de son côté aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas question que quiconque se rende compte de qui il était et en était venu à la conclusion que plus il ressemblerait à une femme, moins il y aurait de chance que quelqu'un face le rapprochement entre Lucinda et Lucius Malfoy.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Crois-tu que quelqu'un me reconnaitra comme ça ?

- Aucune chance…

Se rendant compte que son regard commençait à se faire un peu trop insistant, Harry se détourna en rougissant. Le rire de Lucius s'avançant vers lui dans son dos lui fit comprendre que son comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu pour l'autre homme.

- Est-ce que tu as terminé de ranger tes affaires ? Demanda Lucius en avisant la malle fermée d'Harry.

- Oui, c'est fait.

Lucius poussa un soupir en entendant le ton morose du jeune homme. Il savait bien qu'Harry n'avait accepté qu'à contre cœur de revenir au QG mais sa décision était prise. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à réunir son courage pour se préparer à affronter ce moment et ne se pardonnerait pas de revenir en arrière au dernier moment. Même s'il avait encore honte de sa transformation, Lucius voulait retrouver son rôle de père, retrouver son fils et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais tout de suite, il voulait juste qu'Harry se montre un peu plus compréhensif.

- Tu dois me trouver égoïste, murmura Harry. Alors que nous avons toutes les raisons de retourner au QG, je continu à vouloir rester reclus ici.

- Je ne dirais pas que tu es égoïste. Simplement que tu appréhendes la suite des évènements.

- Non… Enfin oui, un peu… Je…

Harry se remis face à face avec le blond, lui lançant un regard incertain. Il avait du mal à trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer son comportement.

- J'ai bien compris que nous devons aller au manoir, même si j'aurai préféré faire autrement. Et je comprends que tu veuilles revoir ton fils mais… j'ai… je crois que j'ai un peu peur…

- Tu t'inquiètes, et c'est tout à fait normal, assura Lucius. Il va nous falloir faire attention à ne pas dévoiler mon identité. Plus longtemps Voldemort me pensera mort, mieux je me porterais. Mais mentir à tes proches ne va pas être facile…

- Non, mais je sais que c'est pour te protéger. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je craints.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit, rapidement rejoint par son compagnon.

- Depuis le début, nous avons toujours été seuls tous les deux. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur que…

- Que nous retrouver tout à coup entourés de tant de personne, nous ne puissions pas maintenir notre relation, termina le blond.

- Oui. C'est idiot, je le sais. On ne va quand même pas passer notre vie enfermés tous les deux ici. C'est irrationnel mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Moi aussi j'appréhende un peu.

Ce que craignait réellement Lucius était de ne pas pouvoir cacher son inimitié pour les Weasley. Il savait qu'Harry les considérait comme des membres de sa famille et Draco lui avait affirmé leur soutien dans ses lettres mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Lui et Arthur Weasley, c'était un antagonisme farouche qui datait depuis la seconde où ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois. Avant eux leurs parents ne pouvaient non plus se voir en peinture et les deux hommes avaient très probablement commencés à se détester avant même de se rencontrer. Sept années de confrontation avaient achevé de donner une consistance à leur antipathie. Arriverait-il à oublier près de 25 ans d'aversion en un claquement de doigts ? Le comportement exemplaire des Weasley envers Harry et Draco jouaient en leur faveur mais la simple idée d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec le père restait pour l'instant très utopique. Sans compter que le simple fait d'entendre le nom de Ginny Weasley lui faisait toujours grincer des dents de jalousie. Si Lucius pouvait faire des efforts pour le reste de la famille, l'ex-petite-amie d'Harry était un tout autre problème même si le jeune homme lui affirmait ne plus être amoureux d'elle. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas vue de ses propres yeux que cette relation était belle et bien terminée des deux côtés, il ne relâcherait pas sa vigilance.

Mais tout ça bien sûr, il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il l'avoue à Harry. Lucius jugeait qu'il avait largement passé l'âge de faire des crises de jalousies. Il approchait, mine de rien, de la quarantaine et n'avait aucunement envie de se ridiculiser en se frottant à une gamine de seize ans. Harry avait fait son choix et si la jeune femme se révélait être une menace pour leur couple, Lucius aviserait le moment venu.

- Je suis certains que tout le monde va t'apprécier, souffla doucement Harry. Ils ont plutôt bien réagit à la nouvelle la dernière fois que je les ai vu.

S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel le jeune homme était assez confiant c'était celui-là. Entre le moment où les jumeaux avaient rencontrés « Lucinda » et maintenant, Harry avait assisté à deux réunions de l'Ordre où il avait pu expliquer en long, en large et en travers sa rencontre avec la jeune femme et le commencement de leur idylle. Lucius avait bien entendu raison, le jeune homme était resté au plus près de la vérité, ne modifiant que certains éléments de leur histoire, et personne ne s'était douté de rien. Ron et Hermione avaient été un peu dubitatifs au départ mais avaient affirmés être heureux pour lui. Molly l'avait longuement pris dans ses bras en lui souhaitant d'être heureux et lui avait fait promettre de rencontrer sa petite-amie le plus vite possible. Toujours était-il que lors de ces deux réunions, Harry n'avait pas vu Ginny et n'avait pas cherché à savoir s'il y avait une quelconque raison à cette absence. Par contre la réaction qui l'avait vraiment intrigué était venue du Pr Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était resté étrangement silencieux et l'avait regardé avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse qui avait rendu Harry perplexe. Il avait eu beau passer des jours à tenter d'analyser cette réaction, le jeune homme n'était pas parvenu à déterminer si son mentor était heureux ou non pour lui, s'il se doutait de quelque chose, s'il avait trouvé une faille dans son histoire. Pour cette raison aussi, Harry redoutait un peu la confrontation à venir.

Lucius se permit un sourire. Après des jours à tenter de lui faire changer d'avis, Harry lui montrait enfin du soutien. Il savait que son jeune compagnon craignait la confrontation. Il y avait des choses, autres que le secret de Lucius, qu'il redoutait de révéler par mégarde. Son addiction entre autre. Sans parler de ses doutes sur ses chances de vaincre Voldemort. Il était bien plus facile de cacher ces choses en voyant ses proches le moins possible mais il était aussi temps pour Harry d'affronter lui aussi ses démons.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, l'atmosphère était électrique. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt une lettre d'Harry l'informant de son retour au QG, Molly Weasley ne tenait plus en place. Au début, tout le monde avait eu du mal à y croire. Depuis le temps qu'ils essayaient de convaincre le jeune homme de revenir, ce soudain revirement de situation était devenu inespéré.

Par contre, une fois la surprise passée et qu'il fut certain que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, Molly s'était transformée en véritable sergent-chef du ménage. Outre l'annonce de son retour, un passage de la lettre d'Harry avait particulièrement retenu l'attention de la femme.

… _et après en avoir longuement discuté avec Lucinda, nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus prudent pour nous de venir vivre au QG…_

Cette petite phrase avait eu son effet. La mystérieuse femme que fréquentait Harry avait réussi là où tous les proches du jeune homme s'étaient cassés les dents. Ce simple fait à lui seul avait su gagner leur respect, chacun connaissant le caractère entêté du brun.

A cela s'était ajouté l'excitation de rencontrer enfin Lucinda qui, plus que d'avoir réussi à faire entendre raison à Harry, était parvenue à prendre place dans son cœur alors que le jeune homme s'était voué au célibat tant que durerait la guerre. Ron et Hermione étaient particulièrement impatients. Lors des deux précédentes réunions de l'Ordre, Harry leur avait longuement parlé de sa compagne et ses sentiments pour elle. A présent les deux jeunes étaient vraiment impatients de rencontrer la femme qui avait pu transformer leur ami à ce point.

Lorsque Molly avait compris qu'Harry ET sa petite-amie allaient venir vivre avec eux, la joie avait vite laissé place à un sentiment d'urgence qu'elle s'était empressée de faire partager à tous. Tout à coup, l'état de délabrement général du manoir lui avait sauté aux yeux annonçant les débuts d'une crise ménagère sans précédent. Même la fois où il avait fallu vider la maison de tous ses objets enchantés n'avait pas créé un tel chamboulement. Mais Lucinda avait réussi à convaincre son fils d'adoption de revenir auprès d'elle, la moindre des choses était d'accueillir cette femme dans les meilleures conditions qui soient.

Voilà comment Ron, Hermione, Draco et Ginny s'étaient retrouvés à briquer de fonds en combles le manoir Black sous la direction d'une Molly Weasley au meilleur de sa forme, traquant le moindre grain de poussière. Même si voir Draco Malfoy tenir pour la première fois de sa vie un balai pour autre chose que jouer au Quidditch avait été marrant au début, l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir avait eu tôt fait de mettre fin à leur amusement.

Le jour J, le manoir brillait autant que possible pour une maison étant restée à l'abandon pendant plus de vingt ans. A un coin de la grande table, Arthur et Albus discutaient tranquillement alors que les quatre jeunes faisaient une bataille explosive un peu plus loin. Chacun faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur l'activité en cours et ne pas trop regarder vers la porte d'entrée.

Draco, pour sa part, était le moins impatient à revoir Potter. Il était certes curieux et en un sens soulagé du retour du jeune homme mais son comportement à son arrivée au QG lui était resté un peu en travers de la gorge. Les deux jeunes ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup appréciés à Poudlard mais de là à ce que Potter le traite comme un pariât devant tout le monde malgré l'assurance du Pr Dumbledore qu'il n'était pas un mangemort l'avait blessé. Sans espérer devenir amis, le blond avait pensé que Potter le connaissait un peu mieux que ça. Depuis, leurs relations s'étaient arrangées. Draco était devenu ami avec Hermione et les Weasley. Potter avait cessé ses attaques constantes et l'ambiance s'était nettement améliorée mais leurs relations étaient restées tout de même un peu tendues.

Malgré tout, ces derniers temps, Draco avait remarqué que Potter avait fait des efforts pour mieux s'entendre avec lui. Peut-être que tout espoir de devenir ami avec lui n'était pas perdu. Après tout, avant de venir au QG, jamais le jeune homme ne se serait imaginé apprécier la famille Weasley et encore moins devenir ami avec Ron et Hermione.

La seule personne avec qui Draco ne s'était pas significativement rapproché, était Ginny Weasley. De tout le temps qu'il avait passé en présence de la rouquine, il ne se souvenait que de l'avoir vu pleurer sa rupture avec Potter, bécoter son nouveau petit-copain et rager de jalousie contre la fameuse Lucinda.

En parlant de jalousie, Draco, ainsi que chaque personne présente, n'avait pu que remarquer la tenue un peu tape-à-l'œil de la jeune femme. De toute évidence, Ginny avait l'intention de profiter de l'absence de Kyle pour passer à l'offensive auprès de Potter. Rien n'avait pu l'empêcher de s'habiller comme ça, ni la petite discussion qu'elle avait eue en aparté avec Hermione, ni les regards réprobateurs de ses parents. Même Ron avait grimacé en avisant le décolleté plongeant de sa sœur. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir si la nouvelle petite-amie du brun était aussi belle que les jumeaux et Potter lui-même le laissaient supposer.

Enfin de légers coups se firent entendre à la porte. D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée cessant de prétendre s'intéresser à autre chose. La poignée s'abaissa lentement et le montant de bois s'ouvrir baignant l'étroit couloir de lumière. La silhouette d'Harry apparu dans l'embrasure, suivie peu après par une autre plus longiligne et élancée.

Au pas de la porte, Harry s'était figé sur place. Certes, il se savait attendu, mais n'avait pas prévu les sept paires d'yeux qui s'étaient braqués sur lui à peine avait-il mit un doigt de pied dans la maison. Soudain un peu embarrassé et appréhensif, il hésitait à avancer plus. Tout d'un coup la perspective de faire demi-tour lui semblait très attrayante mais la main qu'il sentit dans son dos l'adjoignant à avancer coupa court à toute tentative de fuite.

Harry se remit enfin à avancer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Lucius referma la porte derrière eux et le suivit à travers le couloir sombre. Lui-même n'était encore jamais venu au QG mais il pouvait constater qu'il était aussi triste et délabré que Draco et Harry le lui avaient décrit. Mais l'environnement qui l'entourait était loin de retenir son attention. Tout ce que Lucius voyait était son fils, assis tranquillement avec d'autres jeunes. Draco qui le regardait avec curiosité, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de qui il était réellement.

- Harry, mon chéri ! S'exclama Molly en traversant rapidement la cuisine pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, Molly, répondit-il en serrant la rouquine dans ses bras.

Comme si un top départ avait été déclenché, tout le monde se leva pour venir saluer le brun. Lucius, resté un peu en retrait, s'arracha à la contemplation de son fils pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Son regard se porta sur son compagnon et un sourire vint aussitôt soulever le coin de ses lèvres. Harry ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête et était de toute évidence heureux de retrouver ses amis. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant Lucius prendre sa main et se placer à ses côtés. Même les regards goguenards de Draco et Ron ne réussissaient à l'embarrasser assez pour le faire se départir de son sourire. Le cœur battant la chamade, il sera un peu plus fermement la main du blond pour se donner du courage.

- Alors voilà, commença-t-il intimidé. Je vous présente Lucinda, ma compagne.

Lucius inclina doucement la tête en offrant le sourire le plus aimable dont il était capable dans son état de nervosité actuel. Une petite part de lui était tout de même soulagée du terme employé par Harry pour le présenter. Petite-amie aurait été ridicule était donné son âge, et fiancée bien trop lourd de sens pour une relation de quelques semaines à peine.

- Lucinda, continua Harry en se tournant vers son amant. Je te présente Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Lucius serra brièvement la main des deux concernés, agissant comme s'il les voyait pour la toute première fois et qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de faire exploser son chaudron à la figure d'Arthur lors de presque tous leur cours de potion pendant leur scolarité.

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de mes amis, Ron et Hermione, poursuivit le brun en désignant les deux concerné.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis enchanté.

- Nous de même, répondit Hermione avant de lancer un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-ami qui fixait Lucinda de manière un peu trop insistante à son gout.

- Aïe ! Euh… oui, enchanté…

- Voici Ginny Weasley, reprit Harry en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur en direction de Ron qui rentra aussitôt la tête dans les épaules.

- Mlle Weasley, susurra Lucius dont le regard brilla tout à coup d'une lueur dangereuse. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, répondit la jeune femme en grinçant des dents.

L'atmosphère était devenue soudainement glaciale. Trop occupée à regarder Draco qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, Lucius n'avait pas trop fait attention aux autres personnes présentes. Mais maintenant qu'il avait Ginny Weasley sous les yeux, le blond était loin d'apprécier la vue. La robe de cette petite mijaurée était si courte qu'elle en frôlait l'indécence et son décolleté si plongeant qu'il ne laissait d'autre choix que de regarder dedans. Il n'y avait pas de toute possible. Ginny Weasley voulait utiliser ses atouts pour récupérer Harry.

Ce dernier, comme toutes les personnes présentes, avait senti la tension qui s'était créée et passa un bras rassurant dans le dos de Lucius dans l'espoir de le calmer. Le geste eu l'effet escompté et il sentit très nettement les muscles du blond se détendre sous ses doigts. Toussotant d'embarras, Harry se tourna vers son ancienne Némésis pour continuer leur simulacre de présentation.

- Et voici, euh… Draco Malfoy.

Lucius lança un dernier regard glacial à Ginny Weasley avant de se tourner vers son fils. Son cœur ratât un battement en avisant ce dernier qui lui sourirait avec politesse. Draco se comportait avec la courtoisie et le savoir-vivre qui lui avait été enseigné dans son enfance. La seule différence était qu'il semblait plus ouvert qu'avant. C'était sans doute le résultat de sa vie auprès des Weasley. En tout cas, son regard et ses manières montraient bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il faisait face à son père.

Harry observa pensivement Lucius, qui semblait être dans un autre monde, et s'empressa de le pincer discrètement. Draco était très noblement incliné en avant, la main tendue et attendait en fronçant des sourcils que 'Lucinda' réagisse. Son compagnon sortit enfin de sa transe et Harry le regarda tendre avec appréhension le bras vers son fils. Ce dernier porta sa main vers son visage avant de lui faire un baisemain élégant. En voyant ça, Harry ne put retenir un gloussement très peu viril qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer par quelques toussotements. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il verrait Draco Malfoy faire un baisemain à son propre père.

- Je suis vraiment enchanté de faire votre connaissance, madame, déclara Draco en jetant un regard suspicieux en direction du brun.

- Je… Moi aussi, je… je suis enchanté…

Voyant la tournure que prenait la situation, Harry raffermit sa prise sur Lucius et l'entraina un peu plus loin. Tout était déjà assez complique comme ça sans qu'en plus quelqu'un se mette en tête que 'Lucinda' avait le béguin pour Draco.

- Et enfin, je te présente le Pr Dumbledore.

Lucius secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre contenance. Revoir Draco était bien plus bouleversant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il lui faudrait lui avouer au plus vite qui il était car il n'était pas question de pouvoir maintenir son rôle face à lui.

- Madame, lança Albus. C'est un réel plaisir de vous accueillir parmi nous.

- Je vous… remercie…

Le souffle de Lucius s'était arrêté en cours de route. Le Pr Dumbledore avait ce regard pétillant qu'il avait vu des dizaines de fois, ce regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il devinait les secrets de ses élèves, ce regard qui criait à Lucius qu'il savait. « Il sait ! » Lucius sentait la panique monter en lui. Le bras autour de lui s'était contracté jusqu'à lui faire mal. Harry aussi avait compris. Le couple se tenait droit et tendu, le regard fixé sur le Pr Dumbledore, attendant anxieusement de voir si ce dernier allait vendre la mèche.

Les secondes semblaient durer une éternité. Albus Dumbledore avait l'air à la fois amusé et déconcerté. Des dizaines d'hypothèses se bousculaient dans sa tête pour expliquer la situation actuelle. Aucune ne le convenait et s'il voulait le fin mot de l'histoire, Albus jugea qu'il lui faudrait s'adresser aux principaux concernés. Finalement, il finit par se redresser imperceptiblement sur sa chaise et sourit avec bienveillance aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Madame, commença-t-il assurant implicitement de son silence. Harry nous a avertis de vos problèmes et sachez que vous êtes la bienvenue ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira.

Lucius relâcha imperceptiblement son souffle. Albus n'allait pas le dénoncer. Il allait couvrir son mensonge. La vague de soulagement qui le traversait était tellement forte que seule la prise ferme d'Harry autour de sa taille le maintenait debout. Légèrement tremblant, le blond tenta de prendre une expression la plus sereine possible et sourit comme il le put.

- Je vous remercie de votre accueil professeur. C'est très généreux de votre part de m'accueillir parmi vous alors que vous ne savez presque rien de moi, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de tous.

- Ne vous en faites pas Lucinda, rassura Arthur avec chaleur. Comme le disait Albus, Harry nous a tout expliqué. Nous savons que vous avez été attaquée par un mangemort et que vos ennemis vous croient morte.

- Et bien…

Lucius restait sans voix. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'Arthur Weasley lui offrait ce genre d'expression. Il était si ouvert, si compréhensif, que c'en était déconcertant.

- Vous verrez, renchérit Molly en souriant, tout va bien se passer. Harry nous tout dit. Nous savons que vous vivez sous un faux nom pour votre sécurité. Nous comprenons et personne ne vous demandera qui vous êtes. Vous-Savez-Qui ne saura pas que vous êtes en vie.

- Je… je vous remercie pour votre compréhension.

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry qui restait muré dans le silence. Le jeune homme avait le regard fixé sur le Pr Dumbledore. Les deux hommes semblaient comme coupés du reste du monde, pris dans une conversation silencieuse. Enfin, Albus hocha doucement de la tête en souriant et Harry fit de même, comme s'ils étaient parvenus à un consensus.

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'exclama tout à coup Molly. Vous voulez sûrement installer vos affaires dans votre chambre Lucinda.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, Mme Weasley, répondit le blond.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Molly. J'ai déjà préparé vos chambres à l'étage. J'espère qu'elles vous conviendront.

- Nos chambres ? S'étonna Harry en échangeant un regard perplexe avec Lucius.

- Il y a un problème mon chéri ?

- Et bien, Molly. Lucinda et moi n'aurons besoin que d'une seule chambre.

- Une seule… Oh !

Harry se passa nerveusement une main sur la nuque pour faire passer sa gêne. Lors des précédentes réunions de l'Ordre, il s'était bien gardé de s'attarder sur le degré d'intimité de sa relation avec Lucius. Ron et Hermione, en couple depuis un peu plus longtemps que lui, faisait toujours chambre à part. Tout le monde avait dû penser que ce serait pareil pour lui.

- Très bien Harry, reprit Molly qui ne savait visiblement pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle. J'ai préparé les deuxième et troisième chambres à droite au premier étage. Vous n'aurez qu'à choisir.

- Je vous remercie, Molly, s'empressa de répondre Lucius en attrapant Harry par le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce.

En moins d'une demi-minute, les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'étage et l'engouffrèrent dans une des chambres préparées par la matriarche Weasley. Une fois à l'intérieur le brun ne savait pas s'il devait être pétrifié ou se sentir soulagé.

- Ça c'est bien passé… non ? Tenta Harry.

- Oui, je pense.

Si on oubliait que le Pr Dumbledore l'avait reconnu au premier regard, qu'il avait été incapable d'agir selon le plan face à Draco ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps cette mascarade allait bien pouvoir durer. Comme il comprenait les réticences d'Harry à présent. Maintenir les apparences était bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- Je pense avoir un peu sous-estimé la difficulté de tout ceci, souffla-t-il défaitiste.

- On savait que ce ne serai pas simple.

- Tu avais peut-être raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici.

- Ne dit pas ça. Ça s'est bien passé. Et puis je suis certain que le Pr Dumbledore ne dira rien. Il faudra juste lui expliquer toute l'histoire mais il comprendra.

- Oui… je sais… mais…

Harry attrapa en main de l'autre homme et le conduit jusqu'au lit où ils s'assirent côte à côte. Il savait que ce qui troublait réellement Lucius était son fils. Sa réaction en le voyant avait été flagrante et c'était presque un miracle que personne ne se soit aperçu de quelque chose. Draco lui-même avait senti que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'il l'avait présenté à Lucinda.

- Attends ici, dit Harry d'un ton rassurant. Je vais trouver un moyen pour prendre Draco à part et vous pourrez discuter. D'accord ?

- Déjà ? S'étonna Lucius, sentant une vague de panique monter en lui.

- Oui, ça vaut mieux.

- Je n'ai pas été brillant tout à l'heure face à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta de plaisanter le blond une boule se formant dans son ventre.

- Pas vraiment non.

Harry lança un sourire rassurant à son compagnon pour atténuer ses propos. Les retrouvailles n'avaient pas été catastrophiques mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Le plus tôt Lucius avouerait qui il est à son fils, mieux la suite des évènements se passerait.

- Tu es prêt ?

Lucius pris de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. La discussion qui l'attendait avec Draco allait être éprouvante, plus encore que lorsqu'il avait dû s'expliquer avec Harry. Draco était son fils, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sa plus grande crainte était de voir le dégout dans son regard lorsqu'il apprendrait tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis sa disparition. Si jamais le jeune homme le rejetait, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à s'en remettre un jour.

- Vas le chercher, s'il te plait.

Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la tempe. Lâchant la main de Lucius, il se dirigea vers la porte et sorti dans le couloir. Une fois seul dans le couloir, un pli soucieux se forma sur son front. Comment allait réagir Draco ? Il n'était pas certain que le jeune homme prenne très bien sa relation avec son père, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Sans compter que si Lucius allait devoir expliquer pas mal de choses à son fils, Harry lui-même allait avoir une discussion un peu houleuse avec ses amis. Lui qui leur avait fait promettre que le secret de la quête des Horcruxes devrait rester entre eux et le Pr Dumbledore, avait tout raconté à Lucius.

Arrivé devant la cuisine, Harry se força à prendre une expression détendue et entra. Draco était assis en face de Ron, apparemment en pleine discussion sur le Quidditch.

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

- Oui, Molly. La chambre est très bien, merci. Lucinda est en train de ranger nos affaires.

La rouquine lui sourit aimablement avant de se retourner vers ses fourneaux. Harry s'avança vers les quatre jeunes en faisant abstraction du regard scrutateur du Pr Dumbledore.

- Draco, appela-t-il doucement. Est-ce que je peux te parler ? En privé ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'hausser des sourcils, surpris par le ton étrangement poli de Potter. Même Ron, Hermione et Ginny semblaient étonné du comportement du brun. Harry en fut un peu surpris. Etait-il si imbuvable en temps normal ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en se levant.

Harry souffla discrètement de soulagement, heureux que le blond ne cherche pas à en savoir un peu plus devant tout le monde. D'un signe de tête, il invita Draco à le suivre et le conduisit jusque dans sa chambre. Ignorant l'expression de plus en plus étonnée du jeune homme, il lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

Draco était de plus en plus perplexe. Pourquoi donc Potter l'avait-il conduit dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi vouloir lui parler en présence de sa compagne ?

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, lançant un regard en direction de Lucius. Lorsque l'autre homme hocha de la tête, lui signifiant que tout allait bien, il consentit enfin à parler.

- Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux.

- Quoi ? Mais que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, coupa Harry en poussa doucement Draco un peu plus dans la pièce. Lucinda t'expliquera tout une fois que je serais parti.

Draco regarda Potter sortir, les yeux exorbités de surprise. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il ne put que se retourner vers la jeune femme dans l'attente qu'elle lui donne des explications.

- Assieds-toi, Draco, parla Lucius d'une voix apaisante en lui désignant un fauteuil non loin du lit. Il faut que nous parlions tous les deux.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry referma la porte de la chambre en espérant que tout se passerait bien pour Lucius. Il savait que son compagnon tenait à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et que sa réaction, si elle n'était pas celle espérée, pourrait faire des ravages.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se retourna en sursaut et vit Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient, étonnés de le voir là.

- Vous vous êtes faits chassés de la cuisine ? S'amusa-t-il.

- Non, nous voulions te parler, répondit Hermione en souriant. On comptait attendre dans ma chambre que tu en aies fini avec Draco. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Harry lança un bref regard embarrassé vers la chambre. Il n'avait pas prévu que ses deux meilleurs amis décident de se montrer aussi tôt. Draco et lui étaient montés moins d'une minute plus tôt, et il ne pouvait décemment pas leur expliquer que c'était finalement « Lucinda » et non lui qui voulait parler au jeune homme. Du moins il ne pouvait pas le leur dire au beau milieu du couloir où n'importe quoi pouvait les entendre par mégarde.

- Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, éluda-t-il. J'ai à vous parler à vous aussi.

- Mais…

- Allons dans ta chambre Hermione.

Sans attendre de réponse, le brun se retourna et se dirigea vers la dite chambre. Les bruits de pas derrière lui l'assurèrent que ses deux amis le suivaient. Arrivé à destination, il s'installa dans un fauteuil pendant qu'Hermione lançait les sortilèges de silence habituels à leurs petites réunions privées. Les deux jeunes s'assirent ensuite sur le lit, le regard braqué sur Harry, attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

Ce dernier avisa leur expression et ne put que soupirer, fatigué d'avance par la discussion qui allait suivre.

A suivre…

Et oui ! Les grandes révélations se feront dans le prochain chapitre ! Mouhahaha !

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus malgré l'attente.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	12. Le temps de la confession

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà revoilà pour ce chapitre 12. Bon, deux mois d'attente cette fois, mais j'en ai profité pour poster des suites à toutes mes fics en cours. Et comble du comble, j'ai réussis à faire un résumé à peu près complet de la suite de cette fic. Donc à partir de maintenant, je n'avance plus en aveugle vu que je sais à présent assez précisément ce qu'il doit se passer jusqu'au chapitre 20. Pour information, je pense que cette fic devrait comporter environ 25 chapitres si je reste fidèle à mon plan d'action.

Tout ça pour dire que mes post de chapitres devraient un peu plus réguliers à présent.

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour continuer à me lire et pour toute vos review. ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 12:**

**Le temps de la confession.**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Le jeune homme se laissa brutalement retomber sur le premier fauteuil venue. Totalement sous le choc, il avait vaguement conscience de l'expression complètement ahurie qui devait être affichée sur son visage. Mais comment l'en blâmer. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre était tout simplement incroyable. Et pourtant, ce regard, ces expressions, ces connaissances, tout tendait à démontrer que c'était la pure vérité.

- Père… ?

La personne face à lui hocha de la tête, silencieuse, attendant qu'il encaisse la nouvelle. Draco avait du mal à y croire mais les évidences étaient là. Sous les courbes féminines, il devinait les traits de son père. Dans ses yeux, il voyait ce regard protecteur qu'il connaissait tant. Et ces instants de vie qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux et que cette « Lucinda » connaissait.

- Père…

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Draco se releva et franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées. Sans laisser à l'autre homme le temps de réagir, il l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à se relever lui aussi, et le serra contre lui. Un mélange d'émotions s'empara du jeune homme. Tout d'abord la joie de revoir enfin son père, après l'avoir d'abord cru mort, puis s'être continuellement inquiété pour sa sécurité. La seconde chose qu'il ressentit fut un sentiment de gêne au contact de ce corps bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait. La carrure de Lucius n'était plus la même, les formes anormales. L'homme qui avait toujours été plus grand et musclé que Draco paraissait à présent frêle entre les bras du jeune homme. Mais cette gêne ressentie fut rapidement remplacée par de l'inquiétude et de la colère. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu occasionner une telle transformation ? Draco doutait fortement que son père ait eu un quelconque désir de devenir une femme, même comme subterfuge pour se cacher du seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant il n'arrivait pas non plus à imaginer comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

De son côté, Lucius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Draco le croyait. Draco le croyait et n'était pas dégouté. Comme cela faisait du bien d'avoir le jeune homme près de lui. Son fils lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières semaines. L'avoir loin de lui, sans pouvoir vérifier par lui-même qu'il allait bien, avait été une épreuve. Mais maintenant les choses allaient changer. Il serait présent pour lui.

- Père, souffla Draco en se séparant de l'autre homme. Que… que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi… ?

Lucius n'eut pas besoin que le jeune homme développe plus sa question. Le regard furtif qu'il venait de lui lancer de la tête aux pieds était assez explicite. Mais comment expliquer une telle chose à son propre fils. Lucius y avait longuement réfléchit, jusqu'à passer des nuits entières sans dormir. Cette nouvelle apparence physique, ce nouveau corps, il s'y habituait bon gré mal gré. Mais l'humiliation et la honte étaient toujours bien présentes. Lui qui s'était toujours placé en figure forte auprès de son fils, un point d'encrage auquel il pouvait se raccrocher en toute circonstance. Il n'était plus qu'une personne brisée qui remontait doucement la pente avec l'aide d'Harry.

- Je… Assieds-toi, Draco.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, le visage grave. Le ton employé par son père ne présageait rien de bon. Quoi que l'autre ait à lui dire, ça n'allait sûrement pas être facile à entendre.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai écrit dans ma première lettre ? Demanda Lucius en cherchant par où commencer ses explications.

- Bien sûr. Tu disais que le seigneur des ténèbres avait découvert que tu étais un agent double et que tu avais été t-torturé. Ensuite il a ordonné à un mangemort de te… de te tuer mais quelqu'un t'a sauvé…

- C'est ça.

- Est-ce que tu parlais de Potter ? C'est lui qui est intervenu ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serai mort cette nuit-là.

Draco hocha de la tête, intégrant l'information. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait infiniment redevable envers Harry Potter. Sa Némésis avait sauvé son père. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui ne serait suffisant pour lui exprimer sa gratitude.

- Mais… Comment… comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec ce… cette… apparence ?

- C'est la partie de l'histoire que je t'ai jusqu'à présent passé sous silence. Je…

Sentant le trouble de son père, Draco se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Posant une main sur celle de son aîné, le jeune homme eu la surprise de sentir les doigts trembler sous les siens. Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer pour que son père, qu'il avait toujours connu si fort, soit dans un tel état ?

- En fait, commença Lucius en gardant les yeux fixés au sol. Ce que je n'ai pas pu te révéler c'est que… le mangemort qui devait me tuer m'a lui aussi torturé… il m'a… c'est lui qui m'a transformé en femme…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Demanda Draco incrédule.

Lucius ne répondit pas, baissant un peu plus la tête. Voyant cela Draco resta un moment septique, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu arriver. Puis tout à coup, il se mit à pâlir, comprenant ce que son père cherchait à lui faire comprendre.

- Il t'a…

Lucius releva un peu le visage pour regarder son fils et hocha légèrement de la tête. L'expression affichée par Draco lui retourna le ventre. Le jeune homme avait l'air à la fois enragé et prêt à vomir.

- C'était donc de cela dont tu parlais… Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ces blessures dont tu n'étais pas encore remis…

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Par cruauté. Pour me donner une bonne leçon.

Draco du se retenir de ne pas envoyer son poing dans le mur le plus proche en entendant ça. Seul le contact de la main de son père sous ses doigts lui permettait de garder un minimum de contenance. Ce que l'autre homme avait subi était tout simplement immonde. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé lui donnait envie de tuer l'ordure qui lui avait fait ça.

- Où il est ? Siffla-t-il avec colère.

- Draco ?

- Le type qui t'a fait ça ! C'est qui ? Il est où ?

- Calmes-toi Draco, tenta de l'apaiser Lucius.

- Que je me calme !? Après ce qu'il t'a fait !? Cette ordure va payer !

- Draco ! Ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état. Il est déjà mort.

- Mort ?

- Oui. Lorsqu'Harry a surpris ce qui est arrivé, il est de suite intervenu et… il y a eu un combat et Peterson est mort.

- Rod Peterson ? Le Croque-mort ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

Un peu soulagé d'apprendre que ce fumier était mort, Draco sentit une partie de sa colère le quitter, le laissant dans une sorte d'apathie. Ce qui était arrivé, c'était incompréhensible. Lorsqu'il avait appris que son père avait été démasqué, lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort, et avait eu la confirmation plus tard qu'il avait été torturé… Il en avait imaginé des choses, des scénarios d'horreurs. Des nuits entières il avait été hanté par les cauchemars, revoyant son père se faire torturer encore et encore, son subconscient lui hurlant que tout était de sa faute. Il n'était pas comme Lucius, il n'avait pas eu la force de devenir agent double comme lui. À cause de ça, son père avait perdu sa place auprès du seigneur des ténèbres et avait finalement été démasqué. Mais malgré tout, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Cette transformation. Mais surtout ce viol. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il était faible et qu'il n'avait pas empêché son père de l'aider à fuir.

- Est-ce que tu vas retrouver ta véritable apparence physique ? Demanda-t-il l'air sombre, se sentant plus coupable que jamais.

- J'y travaille. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne redeviendrais pas normal naturellement. Ça fait plus de trois mois que c'est arrivé quand même. Pour le moment j'essaie toujours d'identifier la potion qui m'a fait ça.

- Severus pourrait t'aider.

- Je sais mais je dois trouver l'occasion de lui parler sereinement. Il n'est même pas ici aujourd'hui.

- Il y est de moins en moins souvent, l'informa Draco. Le seigneur des ténèbres le tient occupé ces derniers temps.

- Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment j'aimerai que le moins de monde possible soit au courant de ce qu'il m'arrive. Plus longtemps Voldemort me croira mort, mieux cela vaudra.

- Qui le sait à part moi ?

- Harry, bien sûr. Et de toute évidence le Pr Dumbledore. Il m'a reconnu au premier regard. Il va sûrement me demander des explications avant la fin de la journée.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de dire dans une telle situation. Il avait trois mois de retard pour être vraiment utile. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant, à part constater les dégâts.

- J'y pense… Toi et Potter… Vous vous êtes présentés en tant que couple…

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit Lucius, un peu appréhensif quant à la réaction que pourrait avoir son fils.

- C'est sérieux ? Je veux dire, vous êtes vraiment… ?

- Ecoutes-moi, Draco. Lorsqu'Harry m'a sauvé de Peterson, il m'a pris pour une femme et, dans mon état à ce moment-là, je ne l'ai pas contredit. Il savait tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire qui j'étais. C'est comme ça que j'ai fini par devenir Lucinda. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est qu'Harry et moi, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il a été d'un soutien sans faille à mon égard et nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. Et puis, sans que l'on s'en rende compte ni lui ni moi, nous sommes tombés amoureux. A ce moment-là, je n'ai pas pu lui mentir plus longtemps et je lui ai tout avoué. Il ne l'a pas très bien pris au début mais il a décidé de nous donner une chance. Ça n'a pas été facile mais nous sommes heureux tous les deux malgré tout. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Mais… Tu ne veux pas redevenir comme avant ?

- Si, bien sûr. Je me suis habitué à ce corps parce que je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vivre avec tous les jours. Mais si je trouve un moyen de redevenir un homme, je n'hésiterai pas.

- Et Potter, ça ne le dérange pas ?

- Je ne te mentirai pas, il n'aime pas trop penser à cette éventualité. Mais j'aime à croire que nous traverserons toute les épreuves qui se présenteront à nous.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes suite à cette déclaration. Draco avait du mal à y croire. Potter. Le balafré. En couple avec son père. Depuis quand étaient-ils gay tous les deux ? Non, ce n'était pas ça la vraie question. Comment quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable avait pu se produire ? Potter était son « pire ennemi » à Poudlard, le binoclard qu'il avait essayé de faire renvoyer à plusieurs reprises. Et son père, et bien, c'était son père. Rien que de les imaginer ensemble, ça lui donnait froid dans le dos. C'était impossible, impensable, presque contre nature. Et pourtant l'étincelle qu'il voyait dans le regard de Lucius était sans équivoque.

- Tu tiens vraiment à lui alors.

- Oui, je l'aime.

C'était trop. Trop d'information d'un coup. Son père s'était fait transformé en femme. Ensuite l'agression dont il avait été victime. Et maintenant ça. Draco sentait que son cerveau ne suivait plus du tout le rythme. Il était à la fois content que son père soit heureux et horrifié que ce soit avec Potter. D'un autre côté il était reconnaissant à Potter d'avoir sauvé son père mais voulait aussi lui casser la gueule. Ajouté à cela la culpabilité de savoir que tout ce bordel était arrivé par sa faute. C'était beaucoup trop d'information, et beaucoup trop d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires qui le submergeaient.

- Draco ? Appela doucement Lucius en voyant le trouble auquel était en proie son fils. Est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça que je sois avec Harry ?

- Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps, pour m'habituer à tout ça.

- Je comprends. Tout ça est très soudain pour toi. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'Harry est quelqu'un de bien et que je suis heureux avec lui. Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien à Poudlard mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous deveniez amis maintenant.

- Ça ne dépend pas que de moi ça, marmonna Draco.

- Harry m'a promis de faire des efforts pour enterrer votre ancienne rivalité.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu plus aimable ces derniers temps.

- Et même avant ça. Le Pr Dumbledore m'a informé que c'est en partie grâce à lui que tu t'es bien intégré au QG.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Draco, totalement incrédule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais Potter a été infect avec moi quand je suis arrivé ici.

- Il jouait la comédie, expliqua Lucius en souriant. Le Pr Dumbledore était inquiet pour toi lors que tu es arrivé ici et a demandé à Harry de t'aider. Apparemment Harry a décidé de… comment dire, de te bousculer un peu, pour forcer même les plus réticents à ta venue à prendre ta défense contre lui.

Draco regarda, les yeux exorbités, l'expression totalement sérieuse de son père. Il s'était fait… manipuler par Potter. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il s'était passé. A son arrivée au QG, Potter avait été infect avec lui, tellement imbuvable que même ses amis l'avaient défendu. Certes, il reconnaissait que c'était à partir de ce moment qu'il avait commencé à devenir ami avec Ron et Hermione, mais, quand même, il avait le sentiment de s'être parfaitement fait mener en bateau.

- Je vais le tuer.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Vous m'en voulez vraiment ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Hermione cessa de tourner en rond et laissa retomber ses bras qu'elle agitait furieusement en l'air depuis les cinq dernières minutes. Elle le regarda de longues secondes, semblant hésiter entre lui hurler dessus ou s'arracher les cheveux de frustration. Finalement elle choisit la première réponse.

- Harry ! Eructa la jeune femme. Je te rappelle que tu nous as fait jurer de garder le secret à Ron et à moi. Personne ne devait être au courant à part nous trois et le Pr Dumbledore.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai réellement confiance en Lucinda.

- J'espère bien que tu as confiance en elle. Et j'espère surtout que tu ne te trompes pas sur elle. Tu lui as quand même tout révélé, la prophétie, ton lien avec Voldemort, la quête des Horcruxes. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui parler de tout ça ?

- La quête n'avançait pas. Je déprimais vraiment et… Lucinda était là pour moi.

- Je te signale que tu n'aurais peut-être pas autant déprimé si tu n'avais pas quitté le QG cet été, contra Hermione avec humeur. On aurait été là pour toi nous aussi.

- Je sais… soupira le jeune homme, penaud.

- On ne sait rien sur elle, nous.

- Je vous demande de me croire. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en elle.

Hermione ouvrir la bouche, voulant sûrement l'invectiver un peu plus, puis se ravisa. A quoi bon s'énerver maintenant. Harry avait déjà tout raconté à cette femme, et, à moins de la mettre sous oubliette, le mal était fait.

- J'espère vraiment que tu ne te trompes pas, répéta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Croisant les bras, la jeune femme se rassit sur le lit à côté de Ron. Ce dernier était resté totalement silencieux depuis la révélation d'Harry, tant parce qu'Hermione était tellement énervée qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu en placer une, que parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à la nouvelle.

- Ron ? Appela Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ça me contrarie que tu es parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un. Surtout si c'est parce que tu te sentais seul.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, se défendit le brun. J'avais besoin de lui en parler. C'est vraiment sérieux ce qu'il y a entre elle et moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important. Je sais que vous allez me trouver égoïste après vous avoir fait promettre de garder le secret, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler.

- C'est vrai que tu as été égoïste. Il y a des tas de personnes de confiance à qui nous aurions pu en parler. Mes parents ou même Remus qui s'est lui-même proposé de nous aider. Nous avons décidé ensemble que la quête resterait entre nous.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'aucun de nous ne veux impliquer ta famille dans cette affaire. C'est bien trop dangereux. Et il faut bien être lucide, tes parents ne nous auraient jamais laissé faire s'ils avaient su.

- C'est vrai, consentit Ron.

- Quant à Remus. Ça fait moins d'un an qu'il a épousé Tonks. Ils vont avoir un bébé. Il n'a jamais été question qu'il participe à cette quête.

- Je sais. C'est juste que… Non, oublions tout ça. Tu fais confiance à cette femme et ça me suffit. J'aurai préféré que tu nous en parles avant mais ce qui est fait est fait. Vu où on en est de nos recherches, un peu d'aide ne nous fera pas de mal.

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione. Tu laisses tomber juste comme ça ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire de toute façon ? Demanda-t-il fataliste.

- Rien mais…

- Harry lui fait confiance alors je veux bien donner une chance à cette femme.

- Mais… je… Très bien…

Ron embrassa rapidement sa petite amie pour faire partir l'expression boudeuse qu'elle affichait. Harry les regarda faire avec amusement et un grand soulagement. Finalement ça s'était mieux passé que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- C'est normal, marmonna Hermione encore un peu agacé qu'Harry s'en sorte à si bon compte. Est-ce qu'au moins le quatrième membre de l'équipe à trouver une piste ?

- Contre toute attente, oui.

Ron et Hermione se redressèrent, la surprise clairement visible sur leurs visages.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? S'exclama Ron, dubitatif.

- Bon, vous voulez que je vous dise ce qu'on a découvert ou vous continuez à me faire la leçon ?

- On t'écoute.

- Alors voilà. Lorsque j'ai parlé des Horcruxes à Lucinda, elle m'a fait remarquer que Voldemort les cachait dans des lieux très spécifiques.

- Oui, lança Hermione en réfléchissant. Ce sont des endroits qui font partis de son passé et que lui seul doit normalement connaitre, comme la maison des Gaunt ou la caverne où il avait caché le médaillon.

- Mais ça on le savait déjà, intervint Ron. Vous avez trouvé un autre de ces endroits.

- Non. Mais ce que Lucinda s'est dit c'est que Voldemort n'avait pas fait que cacher ses Horcruxes. Il en avait au moins confié un à un de ses mangemorts.

- Le journal, souffla Hermione avec compréhension.

- Exactement. Le journal de Jedusor qui a malheureusement atterrit entre les mains de Ginny par l'intermédiaire de Lucius Malfoy. Hors nous savons maintenant qu'il était un espion. Donc s'il n'a pas donné ce journal au Pr Dumbledore et a pris le risque de le laisser en circulation dans Poudlard, c'est qu'il ne savait rien de sa véritable importance.

- Et ça nous avance parce que… ?

Harry fronça des sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il se perdait en explications. Il lui fallait être un peu plus succinct s'il ne voulait pas révéler par mégarde que Lucinda était en réalité Lucius Malfoy.

- Heu, oui… Je crois que je m'égare un peu. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Lucinda pense que Voldemort avait confié le journal à son bras droit.

- Lucius Malfoy.

- Non. Son ancien bras-droit, Abraxas Malfoy, le père de Lucius. A sa mort, il en aura hérité sans même savoir ce que cet objet représentait réellement pour Voldemort.

- C'est logique, admit Hermione. Mais encore une fois, en quoi est-ce que ça nous avance ?

- Ça nous avance parce que Lucinda s'est dit que si Voldemort a pu confier un Horcruxe à un de ses mangemorts, alors il a pu faire de même avec un autre. Vous savez qu'elle était mangemort elle aussi ?

- Oui, tu nous l'as dit.

- En réfléchissant bien, Lucinda a pu se souvenir d'avoir vu, un jour, Voldemort confier une coupe ouvragée en or aux époux Lestrange.

- La coupe de Poufsouffle ? Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Mais… Harry… reprit Hermione avec embarras. Ces souvenirs datent de quand ?

- Vingt ans.

- …

- …

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Ça fait longtemps, la mémoire de Lucinda a pu lui jouer des tours dans son envie de m'aider. C'est pour ça qu'elle a pris une potion de souvenir pour s'éclaircir les idées, ce qui lui a confirmé que le souvenir en question en était bien un et non une invention de son esprit. Maintenant Hermione, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une feuille de papier, Lucinda à fait une reproduction de la coupe de son souvenir. Tu conviendras que c'est assez ressemblant avec les gravures que tu as vues de la coupe. Moi-même je trouve que c'est une image plutôt fidèle que ce que j'ai vu des souvenir montrés par le Pr Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment la coupe ? Demanda Ron penché au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Je… C'est vrai que c'est ressemblant mais…

Hermione reprit le silence, observant avec attention le dessin qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle revoyait dans la tête son grimoire sur l'Histoire de Poudlard où une gravure de la coupe de Poufsouffle était représentée. Oui, c'était ressemblant. Oui, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit bien elle. Mais cette découverte presque miraculeuse posait presque autant de problèmes qu'elle en résolvait.

- Il est possible que ce soit elle, finit-elle par répondre.

- Mais c'est génial ça, s'exclama Ron. On a enfin trouvé un nouvel Horcruxe !

- Oui… Enfin, c'est là que la bonne nouvelle s'arrête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, d'après Lucinda, le manoir Lestrange a été détruit pendant la précédente guerre. En toute logique, le seul endroit sûr où les Lestrange auraient pu cacher la coupe… c'est leur coffre à Gringotts.

- Ça pour une mauvaise nouvelle s'en est une. Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire.

- En fait c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ce qu'Harry veut dire, Ron, c'est que le problème n'est pas tant de s'introduire à Gringotts pour récupérer la coupe.

- Tu avoueras que c'est quand même gonflé de devoir cambrioler Gringotts. Il y a des dragons là-dedans. Les chances de survies sont proches de zéro.

- Je sais. Mais il y a un autre problème. Je suppose qu'Harry et Lucinda y ont déjà pensé.

- Oui, confirma le brun.

- Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de pire que de devoir cambrioler l'endroit le plus sécurisé de tout le pays ?

- Oui. Parce que si nous cambriolons Gringotts, on n'arrivera sûrement pas à le faire sans donner l'alarme. Même si on s'en sort vivants, dès que Voldemort saura dans quel coffre on aura pénétré, il comprendra que nous savons pour ses Horcruxes et que nous essayons de les détruire.

- Tu as tout compris Hermione.

- Mais alors… souffla Ron, on ne peut rien faire.

- Pas pour le moment, confirma sombrement Harry. En l'état actuel des choses, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est continuer à chercher le médaillon et, si c'est bien lui que nous recherchons, le diadème. La coupe ne pourra être détruite qu'avant Nagini et Voldemort lui-même. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Finalement c'est déprimant comme nouvelle.

- On a avancé quand même.

- Un pas en avant, trois en arrière.

Ron se laissa retomber en arrière sur le matelas, le regard perdu dans les craquelures de la peinture du plafond.

- Ta petite amie n'aurait pas eu une illumination géniale pour trouver les deux autres ?

- Non. Mais elle m'a demandé d'ordonner à Kreattur de lui obéir.

- Pourquoi faire ? On n'est arrivé à rien avec ce satané elfe.

- Je sais. Aucun de nous trois n'a eu de succès, ni même le Pr Dumbledore. Mais Lucinda vient d'une vieille famille sorcière. Peut-être qu'elle arrivera à en tirer quelque chose, elle.

Hermione pinça aussitôt des lèvres en entendant cela. En moins d'une seconde, la fondatrice de l'association S.A.L.E. menaçait de faire son grand retour. Ron et Harry sentirent de suite le danger. Heureusement des coups portés à la porte de la chambre coupèrent court à tout débat idéologique sur les conditions de vie des elfes de maison.

- Ha Ginny, c'est toi, lança Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

- Oui, maman m'envoie vous chercher. Le repas est prêt.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Ron était debout prêt à aller assouvir son appétit légendaire.

- Merci. On arrive.

- Quand est-il de… ?

Comprenant où voulait en venir Ginny, Harry s'avança un peu.

- Je vais m'occuper de prévenir Lucinda, lança-t-il.

- Très bien, consentit la jeune femme. Vous ne savez pas où est Draco ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de tous.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je le préviendrais aussi, assura Harry ne voulant pas que l'on découvre le jeune homme dans la chambre de Lucius.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, on y va.

Harry regarda les trois jeunes s'engager dans les escaliers. Il ne bougea pas de son poste d'observation jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous entrés dans la cuisine. A ce moment-là, lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne le verrait, il traversa rapidement le couloir et frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius lui ouvrit. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il aperçut Draco assis sur le lit, le visage plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

- Le repas est prêt, informa-t-il. Tout le monde nous attend en bas.

- Bien.

- Est-ce que… vous avez pu parler ? Souffla-t-il de manière à ce que seul Lucius l'entende.

- Oui.

- Et… ça va ?

- Ça ira, oui.

- D'accord. Moi aussi j'ai pu parler à Ron et Hermione. Ils ne l'ont pas pris trop mal.

- C'est bien, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail assez vite dans ce cas.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air au mieux mais c'était à prévoir. Ce que Lucius venait sûrement de lui annoncer était difficile à entendre. Il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre le dessus. Harry espérait juste que personne ne se pose trop de question d'ici là.

- Draco, appela-t-il. Il vaudrait mieux que tu descendes en premier. On vous rejoindra juste après.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un moment avant de jeter un regard en direction de Lucius. Ce ne fut que quand ce dernier hocha de la tête qu'il se leva enfin. Lorsqu'il passa près de lui, Harry voulu le retenir, lui demander s'il aller bien, s'il lui en voulait de sortir avec son père, mais Lucius l'en empêcha. Draco continua son chemin en silence et disparu à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je crois qu'il s'en veut de ce qui est arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Je sais. J'ai essayé de le lui dire mais je crois que seul le temps le lui fera accepter.

- Et pour moi ? Comment est-ce qu'il l'a pris ?

- Moyennement bien. C'est venu s'ajouter à tout le reste alors il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de notre couple. Je pense que ça risque d'être un peu tendu entre vous pendant quelques temps mais il va s'y faire.

- Je l'espère. Je n'ai pas envie d'être la cause de problèmes entre toi et ton fils.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, le rassura Lucius. Nous avons bien d'autres problèmes à régler avant. Après le repas il nous faudra parler au Pr Dumbledore. Il va vouloir des explications. Et puis, as-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé pour cet elfe ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Ron et Hermione me sont tombés dessus dès que je t'ai laissé avec Draco.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, nous ferions mieux de descendre nous aussi.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'il était revenu au QG et il se sentait déjà vidé de toute énergie. Et le pire c'est que la journée ne faisait que commencer. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il passa une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Lucius et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Que…

- Pour me donner du courage, l'informa-t-il dans un souffle.

- Idiot.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lucius attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et l'entraina au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cuisine, tout le monde était déjà installé et les attendait.

- Veuillez nous excuser pour le retard, dit Lucius en entrant.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Molly en souriant. Prenez donc un siège, je vais servir le repas.

La table était dressée pour neuf personnes. Tout au fond, siégeant en bout de table, se tenait Albus Dumbledore. A sa droite se tenaient Ron, suivit d'Hermione, Ginny et enfin Draco. A sa gauche se trouvaient Arthur, Molly et deux places vides. Lucius prit place aux côtés de Molly, pestant intérieurement d'être placé juste en face de Ginny Weasley. A ses côtés, Harry s'était un peu crispé, sentant sûrement toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme.

- Parfait, lança Molly avec bonne humeur. Passez-moi tous vos assiettes, je vais vous servir.

Une fois le repas servit, chacun commença à manger en silence. L'ambiance était un peu tendue mais il y avait de quoi. Albus ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait pu arriver à Lucius. Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer des regards très peu discrets en direction de Lucinda. Draco couvait son père du regard tout en lançant des œillades suspicieuses vers Harry. Ginny regardait droit devant elle d'un air passablement mauvais. Air que lui rendait pleinement Lucius. Harry tentait de se faire oublier au milieu de tout ça. Quant aux époux Weasley, ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est vraiment délicieux Molly, lança Lucius pour briser l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Je vous remercie Lucinda. J'espère que la chambre vous plait. J'aurai voulu vous offrir mieux mais cette maison est restée si longtemps sans entretiens…

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est parfait.

- Vous étiez sûrement mieux logée avec Harry.

- Ce n'est pas comparable. Nous vivions alors dans une tente. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le confort qu'offre une maison.

- Vous étiez dans une tente ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Oui. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

- Harry est resté très discret sur son lieu d'habitation, commenta Albus. Ce qui sans doute était pour le mieux.

Une fois la glace rompue, la discussion continua plus plaisamment. Lucius se montra courtois et engageant, chose qui lui aurait paru impensable en temps normal en compagnie de Weasley, si bien qu'une fois arrivés au dessert, il avait quasiment fait l'unanimité parmi les convives. Quasiment, car, comme le prouva la question suivante, il restait quelqu'un qui appréciait toujours aussi peu la « nouvelle venue ».

- Mais dites-moi, Lucinda, quel âge avez-vous au juste ?

- Ginny ! La réprimanda aussitôt sa mère. On ne demande pas ce genre de choses.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Molly, ça ne me dérange pas de répondre. J'aurai bientôt trente-huit ans.

Lucius souriait aimablement en disant cela mais Harry et Draco sentait qu'il bouillait en réalité de colère contenue. Pendant tout le repas, Ginny n'avait cessé d'envoyer des sourires engageants vers Harry, se penchant négligemment en avant pour attraper une tranche de pain ou la salière et mettant ainsi en avant sa poitrine. Pendant tout ce temps Lucius n'avait eu de cesse de se retenir de lui planter sa fourchette dans l'œil.

- Ça fait vingt ans de plus qu'Harry, remarqua innocemment la jeune femme.

- Vos dons pour le calcul mental sont vraiment exceptionnels, nargua Lucius.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de foudroyer l'autre femme du regard. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait ? Cependant Ginny savait ne rien pouvoir dire. C'était elle qui avait lancé la provocation après tout

Pour sa part Lucius essayait de se contenir au mieux. Il défiait du regard la jeune femme d'oser ajouter quoi que ce soit. Peu importe que ces parents soient là, si elle se permettait encore d'essayer de le rabaisser, il allait se charger de son cas sans faire de détours.

- Et bien, Molly, intervient Albus d'une voix forte. Ce repas était merveilleusement bon, comme à votre habitude.

- Merci Albus, remercia-t-elle soulagée qu'une échappatoire se présente pour stopper la confrontation entre sa fille et Lucinda. Je vais tout de suite m'occuper de la vaisselle. Les enfants si vous voulez bien aller ailleurs.

- Oui, maman, s'empressa d'acquiescer Ron et se relevant. Draco ? Une partie d'échec ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard à son père qui semblait à deux doigts d'arracher les yeux de Ginny et décida que Potter, en sa qualité de compagnon n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

- D'accord. Tiens-toi prêt, je vais te mettre une raclée Ron.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

Les deux hommes sortirent sans demander leur reste, suivis d'Hermione. La jeune femme s'arrêta à la porte, consciente qu'ils ne faisaient que quitter les lieux sans rien aider à apaiser. Se mondant les lèvres, elle finit par prendre sa décision.

- Ginny ? Tu viens ?

La rouquine hésita, croisa le regard appuyé de ses parents, jeta un dernier regard venimeux vers Lucinda et suivit finalement Hermione hors de la cuisine. Le duel à mort venait d'être évité.

Voyant la jeune femme partir enfin, Harry lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à son amie et se permis de souffler un peu. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que son ex et Lucius s'entendent aussi mal. Bon sang, qu'elle mouche piquait la jeune femme ? Elle avait un petit ami. Kyle, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom. C'était quoi cette crise de jalousie qu'elle lui faisait tout à coup ? À ce rythme, Lucius allait finir par la tuer avant la fin de la semaine.

- Alors Albus, amorça Arthur avec embarras. Vous restez parmi nous un peu plus longtemps ou vous nous quittez tout de suite.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, Arthur. Mais avant, j'aimerai avoir une petite discussion en privé avec Harry et Lucinda. Si vous me le permettez.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, si nous ne nous revoyons pas, je vous dis à la prochaine Albus.

- Molly, Arthur, salua le vieil homme avant d'inviter les deux autres à le suivre.

Le Pr Dumbledore les conduisit dans une petite pièce à l'écart où ils pourraient parler en toute discrétion. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée les deux hommes allaient devoir se lancer dans des confessions difficiles à faire.

- Harry, Lucius, lança leur aîné. Je vous écoute.

A suivre…

Comme je le disais en début de chapitre, j'ai réussi à faire un résumé assez précis des évènements à venir, donc : Hourra ! J'ai trouvé une manière de détruire les Horcruxes sans faire un plagiat complet des livres. D'ailleurs c'est la dernière fois que je me lance dans ce genre d'exercices.

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. ^^ Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action je l'admets mais la quête va reprendre très bientôt, c'est promis !

En attendant j'espère recevoir des tas de review ! J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !


	13. Le début des ennuis

Bonjour à tous !

Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël (un peu en retard), de passer des très bonnes fêtes et une bonne année (un peu en avance) !

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite tant attendue !

Bonne lecture !

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 13:**

**Le début des ennuis**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- C'est inadmissible !

- A quoi donc vous attendiez-vous !? Vous avez vu votre comportement !?

- Mon comportement, comme vous le dites, est tout à fait acceptable !

Harry baissa le regard, soudainement très absorbé par la contemplation des veines du bois de la table. A côté de lui, Ron n'en menait pas large non plus et avait adoptés la même stratégie d'évasion, à savoir, faire comme s'il n'était pas là et attendre que la tempête se calme d'elle-même. Lui non plus n'avait envie d'intervenir et, autant que possible, il ne le ferait pas. Pour le moment les deux jeunes avaient de la chance, Hermione et Lucius étaient tellement emportés dans leur dispute qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été pris à partie.

- Je ne vous permets pas !

Merlin qu'il était dur d'essayer d'ignorer les hurlements perçants. Hermione et Lucius avaient de la voix à n'en pas douter. Sans les sortilèges de silence entourant la pièce, tout le manoir aurait déjà rappliqué pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Poussant un soupir las, mais discret, le jeune homme jeta un regard en biais vers la porte du petit salon, se demandait s'il arriverait à s'éclipser sans attirer l'attention. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était bien de se retrouver pris au piège entre sa meilleure amie et son amant sur un débat aussi épineux.

- Les elfes de maison ne sont pas des esclaves ! Hurla Hermione hors d'elle.

- Ils sont reliés à leur maitre par un contrat magique ! Répliqua Lucius avec hargne. Ils leur doivent respect et obéissance !

- Faut-il encore le mériter !

- Et vous entendez quoi par là !?

- J'entends par là que votre comportement est abject !

Harry aurait dû s'en douter. Kreattur ne lui obéissait qu'à moitié, contraint et forcé, alors qu'il était son maître légitime. Les chances qu'il se montre plus coopératif avec Lucius, simplement parce qu'il lui avait donné l'ordre de lui obéir, étaient faibles. Seulement voilà, Kreattur avait été égal à lui-même, intraitable et insultant. Autant dire que Lucius, habitué à mieux de la part de ses elfes de maison, n'avait pas du tout apprécié le traitement.

C'est comme ça que tout avait commencé. Kreattur avait refusé de trahir les ordres de son ancien maître, Regulus, traité Lucius de traitre à son sang et lancé encore quelques insultes sûrement pour le simple plaisir d'énerver un peu plus le blond. Si Harry avait momentanément oublié que les Malfoy venaient d'une grande famille de sorciers de sang pur, il s'en était souvenu de suite au regard flamboyant que son amant avait dardé sur l'elfe. Le jeune homme était quasiment certain d'avoir vu Kreattur trembler de terreur sous ce regard qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, bien plus impressionnant que celui de Ron, Hermione et lui réunis.

Lucius avait beau avoir été un espion de l'Ordre, se battre à leur côté dans l'ombre pour vaincre Voldemort et tout ce qui s'en suit, il n'en avait pas moins une certaine conception de la vie. La place tenue par les elfes de maison faisait partie de ces choses qui étaient bien ancrées en lui. Qu'un elfe ose lui tenir tête, c'était une aberration.

Mais encore une fois, Harry aurait dû s'en douter. Lucius ne jouait certainement pas son rôle de méchant lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de vouloir le mettre en pièce après lui avoir fait perdre la propriété de Dobby. S'il avait pris le temps d'y penser un peu, il aurait su que ça allait mal se passer. Seulement il s'était tellement raccroché à l'idée que le blond pourrait parvenir à faire parler Kreattur, à faire avancer leur mission, qu'il avait mis de côté tout le reste. C'était pourtant tellement évident qu'il aurait dû prendre quelques précautions. Faire en sorte que cette confrontation ne se passe pas en présence d'Hermione par exemple.

Peu importait la guerre, la quête, le médaillon, les informations cruciales que Kreattur refusait de révéler. Dès qu'elle avait vu « Lucinda » remettre l'elfe de maison sèchement à sa place, Hermione était redevenu la farouche fondatrice de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. Inutile de rentrer dans les détails pour la suite. Hermione avait tout de suite défendu ses convictions sur les elfes de maison. Lucius, déjà bien énervé par Kreattur et totalement hermétique aux droits des elfes, ne s'était pas laissé faire. La dispute avait éclaté, violente et acharnée, et elle durait, durait. Bien sûr, Kreattur en avait profité pour déguerpir depuis longtemps, laissant Ron et Harry seuls spectateurs de ce combat idéologique.

- Rémunérer le travail des elfes !? S'exclama Lucius en manquant de s'étouffer d'indignation. Mais vous êtes complètement folle !

Ron jeta un regard apeuré en direction de sa petite amie. Cette dernière atteignait à présent un degré de rouge assez inquiétant alors qu'elle s'époumonait à hurler à Lucinda qu'elle était une esclavagiste. La blonde, peu intimidé par la voix suraigüe d'une Hermione en colère, répliquait avec autant de coffre. Lui qui avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre parler de la S.A.L.E., c'était raté.

Quelle idée ils avaient eu lui et Harry de tomber amoureux de femmes a aussi fort caractère aussi. Son ami devait en voir passer des vertes et des pas mûres lors de leurs disputes de couple. Il savait lui-même de quoi il parlait avec Hermione.

- Les elfes de maisons sont des employés comme les autres et doivent avoir les mêmes droits que les sorciers ! S'exclama Hermione avec fureur. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Harry ? Harry ?

Ron tourna vivement la tête sur sa droite, curieux de voir comment son ami allait s'en tirer, et découvrit que la chaise sur laquelle aurait dû se trouver le jeune homme était vide. Un rapide coup d'œil tout autour de la pièce leur montra qu'Harry n'était plus là.

- Oh le con, il s'est fait la malle en douce, souffla le roux stupéfait.

- Harry ! Appela Hermione.

- Je crois que vous avez votre réponse Miss Granger, nargua Lucius victorieux. Vos idées aberrantes ne sont partagées par personne ici.

- Harry soutiens parfaitement mes idées !

- Et il le prouve à merveille par son absence, répliqua-t-il du venin dans la voix.

- Ron ! Dis quelque chose !

- Heu…

La jeune femme pinça des lèvres, de plus en plus énervée par le manque de soutien que recevait son combat. D'abord Harry qui désertait les lieux et maintenant Ron qui bafouillait misérablement au lieu de la soutenir. Le sourire narquois de Lucinda n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

- Tu es bien pour que les elfes de maisons aient des droits ? Tous comme Harry, pas vrai Ron ? Insista Hermione avec un regard qui le défiait de la contredire.

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive, chercha vainement du soutien autour de lui avant de se rappeler que son meilleur ami l'avait lâchement abandonné sur place, et se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite amie. Il avait bien envie de répondre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du droit des elfes, ou même des elfes en général, mais se doutait que s'il faisait ça Hermione ne resterait pas sa petite amie très longtemps.

- O-Oui, bien s-sûr… Finit-il par répondre, espérant que cela serait suffisant pour calmer la jeune femme.

- Vous voyez ? Reprit la brune. Ron et Harry sont du même avis que moi.

- Quand bien même se serait la vérité, Harry peut avoir les idéaux qu'il veut, répliqua Lucius calmement. Je ne suis pas une de ces mégères qui cherchent à tout prix à régenter la vie de leur compagnon.

A ces mots Ron eut du mal à ne pas se cogner la tête contre la première surface dure. Entre Hermione, au bord de l'apoplexie sous le sous entendue qui lui était fait, et Lucinda, qui semblait irradier de colère et de suffisance, il n'était pas gâté. Harry allait lui payer d'être parti sans lui et de l'avoir laisser seul avec ces deux furies.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Réfugié dans la bibliothèque, Harry parcourait avec attention les rayonnages, grimaçant par moment à la lecture du titre de certains ouvrages. Ils avaient pourtant fait un grand ménage dans tout le manoir quelques années plus tôt mais avaient rechignés à se débarrasser de tout ce qui traitait de magie noire. A ce moment-là, ils avaient avant tout pensé à garder sous la main de quoi faire des recherches au cas où un des membres de l'Ordre serait touché par un sortilège inconnu. Après la découverte de l'existence des Horcruxes, Hermione avait espéré trouver quelque chose à leur sujet dans cette imposante collection de livres, mais pour le moment en vain.

Pestant dans sa barbe, il retint un grognement agacé. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une annexe de la Réserve de Poudlard. S'il cherchait à torturer, massacrer ou réduire quelqu'un en pièces, il n'aurait qu'à tendre la main pour savoir comment faire. Mais pour arriver à dénicher un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard, là c'était une autre affaire. Bien sûr, il aurait pu aller demander à Hermione de lui passer le sien mais cela revenait à devoir retourner dans le petit salon qu'il venait de fuir et faire face à la colère de son amie. Déjà qu'il était en période probatoire auprès du professeur Dumbledore et de Draco, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouve en porta faux contre Hermione.

Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heure qu'il était revenu vivre au QG et déjà il sentait aussi surveillé que s'il était en prison. Tout le monde semblait l'observer du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'en irait pas à l'improviste une nouvelle fois. Mais le regard le plus pesant était celui de Draco. Sa relation avec son père lui était de toute évidence restée en travers de la gorge. Le jeune homme n'était pas venu lui parler directement mais il le gardait à l'œil tel un futur beau-père surveillant son éventuel gendre. Sauf qu'en place de futur beau-père, il avait un futur beau-fils, plus âgé que lui de quelques mois en prime.

Mais la surveillance de Draco n'était pas ce qui gênait le plus Harry. Le blond finirait par se calmer en comprenant que ses sentiments envers Lucius étaient sincères. La véritable source d'inquiétude du jeune homme venait du Pr Dumbledore. La veille, Harry et Lucius avaient dû expliquer, une bonne fois pour toute, ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans omettre les détails. Bien que compatissant et compréhensif sur les souffrances subies par Lucius, le passage où Harry se promenant en peine nuit dans l'Allée des Embrumes lorsqu'il avait secouru le blond n'était pas passé inaperçu. Après un interrogatoire poussé, où le Pr Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu laisser passer, le jeune homme avait finalement craché le morceau. Les visions de plus en plus épouvantables, les potions, sa dépendance. Pendant toute sa confession, Lucius était resté à ses côtés, prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry jugeait que le Pr Dumbledore l'avait pris relativement bien. Honnêtement, ça aurait pu se passer bien pire. Mais même s'il ne l'avait pas invectivé pour son comportement inconsidéré (balades nocturnes sur l'Allée des Embrumes, achat de potions de contrebande, dépendances aux dites potions…), Harry avait vu dans son regard ce mélange de colère, de déception et de tristesse qui lui avait crevé le cœur. Combien de fois le Pr Dumbledore lui avait-il demandé si tout allait bien ? Et combien de fois lui avait-il répondu qu'il n'avait aucun problème en le regardant droit dans les yeux ? Mais encore une fois, le Pr Dumbledore tenait trop à lui, se sentant responsable de sa sécurité. Il avait pris sur lui et accepté sur parole la promesse d'Harry lui jurant que toute cette histoire était terminée. Et implicitement, le vieil homme avait laissé à Lucius la charge de s'assurer que le jeune homme resterait dans le droit chemin.

Au final la confrontation avait été très éprouvante, et la seule bonne chose qui en était ressortie avait été d'apprendre que le corps de Peterson avait été découvert un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt, et surtout, que Kingsley avait réussi à faire disparaitre tout indice attestant de la présence de Lucius sur les lieux, assurant au blond sa sécurité. Plus important encore, l'auror avait récupéré une fiole contenant sûrement un échantillon de la potion qui avait transformé Lucius. Le Pr Dumbledore avait assuré à Lucius qu'il demanderait au Pr Snape de l'analyser au plus vite et de chercher un antidote.

La nouvelle avait rempli Lucius de joie. La perspective de retrouver son corps devenant soudain plus concrète. Harry, par contre, avait senti son sang se glacer momentanément dans ses veines. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement le désir de Lucius de redevenir complètement un homme. Et oui, il savait que ce jour devrait arriver tôt ou tard. Mais aux vues de l'avancée des recherches de Lucius jusqu'à présent, il avait pensé que le retour à la normale de son compagnon arriverait plus tard que tôt. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce soudain progrès. Avec Snape, meilleur maitre des potions du pays, l'antidote risquait d'arriver en assez peu de temps. Ou du moins, en moins de temps que ce qu'il aurait besoin pour se faire enfin à l'idée qu'il allait sortir avec un homme, dans tous les sens du terme.

- C'est donc là que tu te cachais.

Surpris de ne plus être seul, Harry fit un bond dans les airs avant de se retourner en catastrophe. Lucius le regardait calmement, un sourcil arqué, apparemment très amusé par la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire.

- Bon sang, Lucius ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Tu m'en vois navré.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

Reprenant un semblant de contenance, Harry se rappela qu'il n'était peut-être pas dans les bonnes grâces du blond après sa désertion. Cependant Lucius ne semblait plus aussi hors de lui qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il était parti, seulement un peu contrarié.

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

- Je suis quand même parti en douce.

- La conversation a clairement dérapé, tu as bien fait de t'en aller. Par contre je te conseille d'éviter Miss Granger pendant un certain temps.

- Elle m'en veut ?

- Le mot est un peu faible mais c'est en effet le cas. Cependant, elle m'a affirmé haut et fort que tu partageais en tout point ses idées sur les elfes.

- Tu sais, à part Dobby, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'elfe qui souhaite être libéré ou recevoir un salaire pour leur travail. Hermione nous a bien bassiner pendant toute une année sur le droit des elfes mais ça ne nous a pas convaincu pour autant Ron et moi. Ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

- C'est bien que je me disais.

- Ne parlons plus de ça, d'accord ? Soupira le brun.

- Avec plaisir. Avec cette histoire, on en oublierait presque que nous n'avons pas du tout avancé dans nos recherches.

- Je t'avais prévenu que Kreattur était coriace.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe aussi borné, et aussi irrespectueux. Surtout envers son maitre légitime.

- Je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- Je serais bien tenté d'utiliser du véritasérum mais je doute de son efficacité. La magie des elfes et la force de leurs sermons de fidélité sont telles que même les meilleures potions de vérité ne peuvent leur faire révéler les secrets confiés par leur maitre.

- On reste au point mort alors.

- Pour le moment, j'en ai bien peur.

Harry s'adossa à la bibliothèque la plus proche, soudain très fatigué. Le seul petit espoir qu'ils avaient d'avancer un peu venait de disparaitre. Sans les informations de Kreattur, ils n'avaient plus aucun indice, aucune piste qui pourrait les mener au médaillon. Quant aux autres Horcruxes, ils n'étaient toujours pas plus avancés.

- Nous finirons bien par trouver quelque chose, assura Lucius en s'approchant du jeune homme.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr. Peut-être que je finirais par faire parler Kreattur. Avec un peu de persévérance.

- Si tu le dis. Mais la prochaine fois ne l'interroge pas devant Hermione.

- Crois-moi, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Lucius s'approcha un peu plus et attira Harry contre lui. Il pouvait sentir l'accablement qui gagnait le jeune homme. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'alourdissait chaque jour un peu plus.

- Ne désespères pas, souffla-t-il. Nous y arriverons. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Et pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, Lucius posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, l'entrainant dans un baiser doux mais profond. Par ses gestes, le blond cherchait à montrer à Harry qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il serait à ses côtés quoi qu'il puisse advenir.

Petit à petit, à mesure que les angoisses du jeune homme se dissipaient, le baiser devint plus passionné. Les caresses au début douce et légères, devenaient plus appuyées, plus insistantes, leur soutirant à tous deux des gémissements incontrôlés.

- On devrait s'arrêter là, murmura Lucius le souffle court en s'arrachant à contrecœur au baiser.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Harry en cherchant à emprisonner à nouveau les lèvres de son amant dans les siennes. Je trouvais pourtant qu'on était bien parti.

- Un peu trop justement.

Harry releva son visage pour observer son amant. Ce dernier avait les lèvres délicieusement gonflées, les joues rouges et les yeux dilatés. Tout cela, ajouté à la petite confession que Lucius venait de lui faire, lui donnait envie de continuer. Cependant, l'autre homme avait raison. Ils étaient si près. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il ne savait pas jusqu'où ils pourraient aller. Hors la bibliothèque du manoir était loin d'être l'endroit idéal. Sans vouloir entrer dans trop de romantisme, Harry voulait autre chose comme décors pour leur première fois. Et puis, emportés par l'excitation du moment, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment sûr de savoir s'ils étaient prêts à passer à l'acte.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il en posant un dernier baiser, plus chaste, sur les lèvres du blond.

Lucius se recula d'un pas, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses habits. Comment un simple baiser de réconfort avait-il pu tourner en quelque chose de si enflammé ? C'était bien la première fois que lui et Harry allaient aussi loin ensemble. Les caresses avaient été loin d'être innocentes, mais surtout il n'avait pas ressenti de gêne particulière en sentant les doigts d'Harry s'insinuer sous ses habits, entrant en contact avec sa peau. Jamais encore le jeune homme n'avait pu le toucher sans qu'il ne se contracte ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais cette fois rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Il n'y avait eu que du désir, et du plaisir. Si bien que Lucius avait préféré couper court de peur que ses angoisses n'arrivent plus tard et ne gâchent tout.

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'excuses pas, le coupa Harry. Je t'ai dit que nous irons à ton rythme. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour ce genre d'activités. Quelqu'un pourrait entrer à tout moment.

Lucius acquiesça de la tête, soulagé qu'Harry prenne aussi bien la retenue qu'il lui imposait.

- Je suppose que la jeune Weasley ne te faisait pas subir ce genre d'abstinences, elle.

Aussitôt sa phrase prononcée, Lucius la regretta tant la jalousie était perceptible dans sa voix. Harry ne l'avait de toute évidence pas manqué lui non plus.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Non, se défendit Lucius avec un peu trop de force pour être sincère.

- Non ?

Lucius tenta son regard le plus noir pour faire comprendre à son compagnon d'abandonner le sujet. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry semblait s'être immunisé et le regardait fixement, l'expression dubitative, attendant des réponses.

- Il se pourrait que… je sois un peu… inquiet de ton passé affectif avec cette fille maintenant que nous vivons sous le même toit qu'elle.

- Vraiment ?

Le plus âgé détourna le regard, embarrassé. Par Merlin, il n'avait plus quinze ans ! Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'Harry était concerné, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se comporter comme un adolescent ?

- Lucius, souffla Harry avec douceur. Tu sais, à part Cho et Ginny, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne d'autre. Et... hum… je n'ai jamais… on n'a fait que s'embrasser…

- Tu es vierge ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry, rouge comme une tomate, de détourner le regard.

- Excuses-moi, se reprit aussitôt Lucius. Je ne voulais pas crier ça comme ça.

Le blond n'en revenait pas. Mais quel genre de compagnon était-il ? Depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry, jamais il n'avait pensé à lui demander s'il avait de l'expérience. Il avait seulement supposé que la plupart des adolescents d'aujourd'hui avaient fait l'amour au moins une fois en atteignant leur majorité. Par Salazar, il avait même surpris une fois son fils dans une position compromettante avec une jeune femme à ses seize ans. Et puis Harry sortait avec cette Ginny Weasley avant de le rencontrer. Il avait juste supposé…

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes gêné.

- Ça ne te déranges pas que… ?

- Quoi ? Non ! S'exclama Lucius avant de prendre un ton plus doux. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'aie cru… Ginny Weasley était tellement aguicheuse hier. Et puis tu…

- Je quoi ?

- Tu es tellement sûr de toi quand on s'embrasse. Il suffit de regarder cinq minutes en arrière, on était à deux doigts de faire l'amour contre la bibliothèque. Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je ne me serais pas rendu compte que tu n'avais aucune expérience.

Plus rouge que jamais, Harry bafouilla quelques mots inintelligibles avant de se murer dans le silence. Gêné, il laissa son regard courir sur la première rangée de livre qui se trouvait là. Autant il parlait bien volontiers de ses sentiments avec Lucius, autant lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe, il n'y avait plus personne. Il se souvenait de ses conversations avec ses camarades de dortoir à Poudlard, et pour eux c'était exactement le contraire. Comme quoi quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

Comprenant qu'Harry ne voulait pas parler de tout ça maintenant, Lucius ne relança pas le sujet. Pourtant il leur faudrait en parler. Depuis le début de leur relation, Harry avait été d'une patience et d'une compréhension hors norme avec lui. Le jeune homme avait accepté ses doutes et ses inquiétudes sans broncher. Lucius lui avait laissé prendre ce rôle avec soulagement, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer sur quelqu'un sans crainte. Et comme souvent, il avait tendance à oublier que leur couple ne tournait pas essentiellement autour de lui. Sachant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il réalisait que peut-être Harry n'avait pas été uniquement patient à son égard, en attendant qu'il ne s'habitue à son corps, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas près lui-même à franchir le pas.

Soupirant contre son égocentrisme, Lucius se promit que dès que le bon moment se présenterait, il parlerait à Harry. Et cette fois, il s'attacherait lui faire dire ce que lui pensait de leur couple et de faire l'amour.

- Qu'es-tu venu chercher ici, au fait ? Lança Lucius pour changer de sujet.

- Je… heu… je cherchais juste un livre.

Lucius regardait les étagères autour d'eux et lança un regard perplexe à son compagnon.

- Tu t'intéresses à la magie noire ?

- Non, je cherche l'Histoire de Poudlard mais c'est peine perdue dans cette bibliothèque.

- Tu ne l'as pas déjà ?

- Non, c'est Hermione. Mais vue son humeur actuelle, je préfère ne rien lui demander.

Lucius esquissa un sourire, imaginant sans peine le sermon enragé qui attendrait Harry s'il faisait face à son amie de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais y trouver ?

- Je voulais voir s'il y avait une reproduction du diadème de Serdaigle. Ça serait quand même bien que je sache à quoi il ressemble.

- Tu veux dire que… depuis que tu as commencé la recherche des Horcruxes, tu n'as pas cherché à savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient ?

- Quoi ? Si ! Bien sûr ! J'ai une copie du médaillon, et j'ai vu la coupe dans les souvenirs que m'a montré le Pr Dumbledore. Mais après j'ai été tellement occupé à chercher une piste pour trouver le médaillon que je ne me suis pas vraiment préoccupé de savoir à quoi ressemblait le diadème.

Lucius observa un moment son compagnon, stupéfait par son insouciance.

- Tu es irrécupérable, tu le sais ça ?

- Oh ça va. Aides-moi plutôt à trouver ce fichu livre.

Avec une expression mi exaspérée mi moqueuse, Lucius sortit sa baguette. Et avec une nonchalance toute calculée, il la leva en direction des rayonnages, encrant son regard moqueur dans celui du brun.

- Accio Histoire de Poudlard.

Le livre en question sortit de son emplacement et vola tranquillement jusqu'au blond. Une fois qu'il l'eut en main, Lucius se contenta d'arquer un sourcil en brandissant l'ouvrage sous le nez de son amant.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne te souviens même pas être un sorcier.

- Vas-y, moques-toi, marmonna Harry faussement agacé en attrapant le grimoire.

Harry s'installa à une table, rejoint rapidement par Lucius. Ils feuilletèrent un moment le livre, allant directement au chapitre parlant des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Le premier qu'ils trouvèrent fut Salazar Serpentard. Sa gravure, prenant toute une page, le représentait assis dans un immense fauteuil, se tenant droit et fier, son médaillon autour du cou.

- Il a l'air hautain et prétentieux même en peinture, marmonna Harry.

- Il se tient seulement comme l'exige son rang. C'est quand même un des meilleurs sorciers de sa génération et il fait partie de la haute société de son époque.

- Comme toi ?

Lucius lui lança un regard noir et tourna la page d'un geste sec. Cette fois ils tombèrent sur Godric Griffondor, se tenant debout, son corps paraissant colossal et son épée fièrement tenue dans sa main ajoutait à l'image presque guerrière qu'il renvoyait.

- Il n'a pas l'air hautain et prétentieux, lui ?

- Il a l'air royal.

- C'est ça.

Le fondateur suivant fut Helga Poufsouffle. La femme, installée dans un fauteuil, semblait les fixer avec bienveillance, le regard doux. Elle rappelait étrangement à Harry, le Pr Chourave, professeur de botanique et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Contrairement aux deux autres fondateurs, l'objet emblématique lui ayant appartenu ne figurait pas à ses côtés sur la gravure, mais avait été ajouté dans un encadré sur la page d'en face.

- Déjà le médaillon, l'épée et la coupe sont identiques aux originaux, constata Harry. Si on trouve une représentation du diadème, il y a des chances qu'il lui ressemble aussi.

Ils continuèrent à parcourir le livre et arrivèrent enfin à une gravure de Rowena Serdaigle. Harry en resta un moment le souffle coupé. La femme était debout, la tête droite, le port haut et élégant. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il dégager à travers une simple image tant de sérénité et de grandeur.

- Elle est vraiment impressionnante, souffla-t-il doucement.

- C'est vrai. Beauté, intelligence et puissance. Elle alliait toutes les qualités.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, plaisanta Harry avant de se prendre une tape sèche à l'arrière de la tête.

- Idiot. Tiens, regardes plutôt à quoi ressemble son diadème.

Harry se pencha à nouveau sur la gravure, le sourire aux lèvres. Son regard remonta sur le visage de Rowena Serdaigle, puis dans ses cheveux où scintillait son diadème malgré la photo en noir et blanc. En moins d'une seconde, son sourie disparu et il fronça des sourcils en se penchant un peu plus sur l'image. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le diadème lui paraissait étrangement familier. Plus il le regardait, plus il avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais c'était impossible. Le diadème avait disparu il y avait de cela 1000 ans. Et quand bien même Voldemort l'aurait retrouvé, il ne l'aurait pas laissé dans un endroit où n'importe qui aurait pu tomber dessus. Et pourtant, cette sensation de malaise ne le quittait pas.

- Ça ne va pas, Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai ce drôle de sentiment. Comme si… Comme si j'avais déjà vu le diadème mais je ne me souviens pas où…

- Tu as dû le voir sur un portrait de Rowena Serdaigle. Il y a plusieurs tableaux la représentant à Poudlard. Tu n'y auras pas prêté attention sur le coup.

- Peut-être oui…

- Tu ne l'aurais pas vu dans une de tes visions quand même ? S'inquiéta Lucius.

- Je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas.

Les visions qu'il recevait de Voldemort étaient en général des scènes de carnages et de violences. Ce qu'il y voyait restait, à son plus grand malheur, ancré dans esprit comme brulé au fer rouge. S'il avait vu le diadème ou n'importe lequel des Horcruxes, il s'en serait souvenu même avant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu dois avoir raison, finit-il par admettre. J'ai dû le voir quelque part à Poudlard.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer le grimoire, tout lui revint en mémoire. Poudlard. La salle Demande. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il revoyait son combat enragé contre Draco où il avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Il se rappelait de l'urgence à trouver une cachette pour le manuel de potion du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ignorant alors qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien manuel scolaire de Snape. Il revoyait l'immense salle, aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale, qui lui avait coupé le souffle dès qu'il l'avait vue. Il revoyait les immenses allées remplies de meubles et d'objets en tout genre, cachés là par les élèves de Poudlard pendant des décennies. Il revoyait le chemin comme s'il l'avait fait hier. Il avait pris une des nombreuses allées de cette salle, tourné à droite, puis plus loin à gauche devant l'Armoire à Disparaitre, puis était arrivé devant un vieux placard dépareillé. Il y avait caché le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et pour retrouver sa cachette, il avait posé sur le placard le buste d'un vieux sorcier qu'il avait coiffé d'une perruque mitée et enfin d'un diadème terne.

- C'est pas vrai…

Harry n'en revenait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le diadème ne pouvait pas se trouver à Poudlard. Voldemort n'aurait pas pris un tel risque et caché une partie de son âme juste sous le nez du Pr Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas avoir eu le diadème entre les mains l'an dernier à Poudlard sans même savoir ce qu'il représentait réellement. Ce n'était pas possible parce que l'école de sorcellerie était à présent aux mains des mangemorts.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je crois que nous avons un énorme problème.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Allez ! Claqua la voix froide de Bellatrix. Dépêchez-vous !

Un grognement animal lui répondit mais Fenrir pressa tout de même le pas, tirant derrière lui sa prisonnière avec énervement. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait balancé la jeune femme au bas des escaliers et serait remonté montrer à Bellatrix ce qu'il en coutait à ceux qui se risquaient à le traiter comme un chien. Seulement la mangemort était redoutable et l'aurait probablement réduit en miettes avant qu'il n'ait pu lui arracher la tête. Pestant, il arriva enfin dans les sous-sols du manoir et ouvrit l'imposante porte métallique qui lui bloquait le passage.

- Entres-là-dedans, toi ! Grogna-t-il en poussant sa captive d'un geste brusque à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme tituba un moment, n'arrivant pas à reprendre son équilibre, et finit par tomber à genoux sur le sol en pierre. Derrière elle, la lourde porte se referma dans un grand fracas qui résonna dans tout le sous-sol. La jeune femme se releva péniblement du sol. A travers ses cheveux en broussailles qui lui retombaient sur le visage, elle ne voyait presque rien autour d'elle.

Des bruits de pas la firent se retourner. Plissant les yeux, la jeune femme tenta de distinguer quelque chose dans la fiable luminosité de la cave dans laquelle elle venait d'être enfermée. Une forme noire fit son apparition. Elle la regarda approcher avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité, jusqu'à ce que la forme devienne reconnaissable.

- Mr Ollivander ? Appela-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est bien vous ?

- Miss Lovegood, lui répondit le vieil homme d'une voix fatiguée. Quel malheur de vous voir ici. Que vous est-il donc arrivé ?

- Des mangemorts sont venus me chercher à Poudlard, répondit-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus. Mon père et moi soutenons Harry. Je pense qu'ils veulent se servir de moi pour l'attraper.

- Voilà qui est fâcheux, murmura Ollivander avant de se laisser lentement glisser au sol en s'appuyant contre un des piliers de pierre de la cave.

- Mr Ollivander ? S'inquiéta Luna en se précipitant à ses côtés. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je suis fatigué… Répondit-il d'une voix faible. Tellement fatigué… Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici, j'ai perdu la notion du temps…

- Vous avez disparu depuis plus de quatre mois…

- Quatre mois… pour moi, cela m'a semblé des années… et ce n'est pas terminé…

- Ne perdez pas espoir, Mr Ollivander, le rassura Luna. Harry est en train de se battre. Un jour cette guerre se terminera et nous sortirons d'ici.

- Vous peut-être, Miss Lovegood, mais moi… je ne crois pas que je sortirai de cette cave vivant…

A suivre…

Honte à moi ! Je me souviens avoir dit à un moment donné que dans cette fic, Draco n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de tuer le Pr Dumebledore. Seulement Aïe, c'est parce que Draco cherchait, assez misérablement à tuer Dumbledore qu'Harry s'est battu avec lui et a manqué le tuer avec le Sectumsempra. Et c'est de là qu'il a dû trouver une cachette pour le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé où il avait trouvé la formule, et donc comme ça qu'il a trouvé tout le bric-à-brac de la Salle sur Demande. Donc, Draco a bien reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore pendant sa sixième année mais Severus n'a pas fait le Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa Malfoy pour qu'il accomplisse la mission de Draco en cas d'échec… (où l'art de changer l'histoire en cours de route…)

En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	14. Balade à Poudlard

Ouf, enfin me revoilà. J'ai cru que je ne terminerai jamais ce chapitre…

Bon, faisons vite car je sais que vous avez assez attendu cette suite, alors : Merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

**~ Lucinda Malfoy ~**

**Chapitre 14:**

**Balade à Poudlard**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Harry, je te hais.

- Je sais, Ron. Ça doit bien être la dixième fois que tu me le répètes.

- Je te hais vraiment, répéta le roux.

- Taisez-vous tous les deux, siffla Hermione entre ses dents. On va finir par se faire repérer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent aussitôt, continuant leur avancée laborieuse. Ils étaient tous trois collés les uns aux autres, tentant au mieux de rester dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Le vêtement, qui avait commencé à se révélé un peu petit pour eux trois déjà quelques années plus tôt, leur semblait encore plus réduit ce soir. Pliés en deux, marchant avec lenteur, ils ne parvenaient pourtant pas à dissimulés totalement leurs pieds qui redevenaient visibles de temps à autre.

Pourtant la réussite de leur mission ne tenait qu'à une chose : leur discrétion. On ne s'introduisait pas comme cela à Poudlard. D'autant plus que l'école était à présent sous le contrôle de mangemorts.

Quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'Harry avait réalisé qu'il avait déjà eu le diadème de Serdaigle sous les yeux, il s'était empressé de donner la nouvelle à Ron et Hermione. Leur réaction avait été pour le moins contrastée. Hermione avait de suite retrouvé sa bonne humeur, enfin mis de côté le droit des elfes et commencé à fomenter un plan d'action. Ron pour sa part, bien qu'heureux de cette avancée inattendue dans leur quête, avait été bien moins enthousiaste. Là où Hermione avait vu la destruction prochaine d'un Horcruxe, lui avait vu l'infiltration dans les lignes ennemies, d'où un certain agacement plus contre l'ironie de la situation que contre Harry lui-même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux dernières semaines avaient été entièrement consacrées à mettre au point un plan pour parvenir à récupérer le diadème sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. L'idée d'envoyer Severus Snape le récupérer pour eux avait de suite été retenue. Leur ancien professeur était après tout toujours professeur à Poudlard. Et puis il était bien parvenu à faire sortir l'épée de Griffondor à la barbe de tous. Cependant, le Pr Dumbledore avait rapidement mis fin au plan A. Snape avait certes pu faire sortir l'épée de Poudlard mais c'était pendant les vacances scolaires, quand l'école ne grouillait pas de mangemorts et que la sécurité n'avait pas encore été mise en place. A présent toute personne qui entrait ou sortait de Poudlard, mangemorts inclus, subissait quelques sortilèges de détection afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne transportait rien d'illicite.

Après ce premier échec, les quatre sorciers s'étaient remis au travail. Le plan B avait survécu une demi-heure avant d'être jugé irréalisable. Les plans C, D, E et F n'avaient pas fait long feu non plus. Le plan G avait été repoussé avec tellement de hargne par Hermione et Lucius qu'Harry et Ron en avaient été assez vexés. Et voilà où ils en étaient deux semaines plus tard.

Le plan M.

Et quel plan magnifique. Plan M: s'introduire à Poudlard en passant par Pré-au-lard. Il suffisait à Ron, Harry et Hermione de transplanner à quelques kilomètres du village pour ne déclencher aucun système d'alerte. D'entrer dans Pré-au-lard, qui soit dit en passant grouillait aussi de mangemorts et de quelques détraqueurs, cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité trop petite pour trois. D'entrer par effraction chez Honeyduckes en priant pour ne pas là aussi déclencher une quelconque alarme. Prendre le passage secret menant à la statue de la sorcière borgne en espérant que les mangemorts ne l'aient pas découvert et ne les attendent pas à la sortie. Faire leur petit bout de chemin à travers l'école jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Récupérer le diadème. Peut-être même le détruire sur place puisque qu'Harry avait emporté l'épée de Griffondor avec lui. Et enfin faire le chemin inverse.

Un jeu d'enfant en somme.

- Quel plan débile, marmonna Ron.

- Ça suffit, Ron, le réprimanda Hermione. Je commence à regretter qu'on n'ait pas amené Lucinda au lieu de toi.

Le roux se renfrogna un peu plus alors qu'Harry esquissait un sourire. Ils avaient bataillés un moment au manoir Black pour savoir qui participerait à la mission. Y aller à quatre était impossible. Ils étaient déjà tellement à l'étroit à trois sous la cape. Mais convaincre l'un d'eux de rester en arrière n'avait pas été simple. Harry avait directement proclamé qu'il serait de la partie. Il s'avait où était le diadème, et puis c'était sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte des Maraudeurs donc il y irait, point final.

Après cela, Ron, Hermione et Lucius avaient argumentés un moment. Lucius avait bien entendu mis en avant son expérience au combat et à l'infiltration mais il s'était rapidement vu contraint d'abandonner la partie lorsqu'Hermione avait souligné que « Lucinda » n'avait jamais étudié à Poudlard et que ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle s'ils se retrouvaient séparés les uns des autres. Bien sûr, Lucius n'avait pas pu réfuter cet argument. Harry avait annoncé que Lucinda avait étudié en Europe, sans préciser où exactement pour des « raisons de sécurité », afin qu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre de la génération de blond ne pose trop de questions. Changer de version maintenant n'aurait fait que détruire ce début de confiance que Lucius avait acquis.

Pour le moment, le plan se déroulait plutôt bien, si bien sûr on omettait les quelques remarques pestées par Ron. Mais bon, il fallait le comprendre aussi. Le roux était de loin le plus grand des membres du trio, et par la même occasion celui qui avait pris la position la plus inconfortable, les jambes repliées, le dos courbé, et la position ne changerait probablement pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas rejoints la Salle sur Demande.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les trois jeunes avaient pu transplanner en périphérie de Pré-au-lard sans encombres et apercevaient maintenant le village à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. A partir de là, le silence s'imposa à eux. Entrer à Pré-au-lard était leur premier obstacle, et sans toute le plus grand. A Poudlard la carte des Maraudeurs leur garantirait un minimum de sécurité, mais dans le village sorcier, la cape d'invisibilité serait leur seul atout, et ce dernier était quasiment inefficace contre les détraqueurs s'ils avaient le malheur de tomber sur eux.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les trois jeunes arrivèrent enfin à la limite du village. C'est en retenant leur souffle qu'il s'engagèrent dans une petite ruelle, s'autorisant à pousser un léger soupir de soulagement en n'entendant aucune alarme se mettre en route. Les informations du Pr Dumbledore étaient donc bonnes, Pré-au-lard étaient seulement équipé de sortilèges anti-transplannage et de détection de magie. S'ils parvenaient à ne pas utiliser leur baguette, il y avait une chance qu'Harry et ses amis parviennent à passer inaperçus.

Par chance, les rues étaient désertes. Il fallait dire que la nuit en plein mois de décembre, personne n'avait envie de s'attarder trop longtemps dehors. La plupart des mangemorts du village semblaient s'être réunis aux Trois Balais à en juger par le bruit qui venait de l'établissement. Pauvre Mme Romesta. Depuis la rentrée, elle devait supporter chaque jour toute une bande de mangemorts. Toute sa clientèle habituelle avait dû fuir depuis longtemps.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent soin de rester dans les petites ruelles sombres où se trouvaient les arrière-boutiques. Le magasin de confiseries n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de Honeyduckes face à une épaisse porte en bois et une fenêtre à petits carreaux.

- Attention, murmura soudain Harry alors que du bruit retentissait dans une ruelle adjacente. Baissez-vous.

Les trois jeunes s'accroupirent en silence, prenant soin d'être entièrement cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Un grand fracas se fit entendre, comme une poubelle métallique qui tombe par terre, suivit d'un 'chut !' enfantin et quelques gloussements. Les trois jeunes échangèrent un regard circonspect avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'angle de la rue. Un mangemort, complètement ivre à en juger par sa démarche zigzagante apparut tout à coup, riant tout seul et ayant du mal à se tenir droit. D'une main il buvait au goulot d'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, alors que de l'autre il cherchait à déboutonner son pantalon à tâtons. L'instant d'après, poussant un soupir de pur contentement, l'homme urina contre le mur, à deux mètres à peine du trio qui voyait la coulée de pisse avancer vers eux avec écœurement.

Après de longues secondes, le mangemort remonta tant bien que mal son pantalon en poussant un 'Rahhh' de satisfaction évident, et repartit par là où il était arrivé. L'oreille aux aguets et le regard fixé sur l'urine qui ne rapprochait dangereusement dans la cape, le trio attendait que l'homme se soit suffisamment éloigner pour pouvoir enfin bouger.

- Ah, quelle horreur, s'insurgea à voix basse Ron alors que les trois jeunes se relevaient aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible.

- On l'a échappé belle, murmura Hermione.

- Bon, on a eu notre petite frayeur mais il faut qu'on avance, se reprit Harry. A toi de jouer Ron.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et sorti de sa poche un tournevis. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il entreprit de déverrouiller le loquet. Harry et Hermione, eux, surveillaient avec attention les alentour tout en veillant à ce qu'ils soient toujours au maximum dissimulés sous la cape.

- Voilà, c'est fait, claironna doucement Ron en soulevant la fenêtre.

- Bien joué Ron.

Sortant de dessous la cape, le roux se hissa sur le rebord et entra silencieusement dans l'arrière-boutique de Honeyduckes. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta, écoutant attentivement chaque son mais seul le silence régnait dans l'habitation. Les propriétaires étaient soit absents, soit endormis. D'un signe, il indiqua aux deux autres qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Hermione fut bientôt à ses côtés, et enfin Harry qui referma la fenêtre derrière eux.

La luminosité de la pièce était faible mais ils distinguaient tout de même un bureau et une bibliothèque remplie de dossiers. Harry s'avança à pas de loup vers la porte et souffla de soulagement en sentant la poignée s'ouvrir. Le temps leur était compté et s'ils pouvaient ne pas avoir à forcer chaque porte sur leur chemin, ça serait pour le mieux.

En silence et le plus rapidement possible, les trois jeunes se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol du magasin qui servait de réserve. Tels des cambrioleurs professionnels, Ron et Harry soulevèrent la dalle de pierre gardant le passage secret menant à Poudlard et l'instant d'après, le trio était engagé dans l'étroit passage.

- Rah, comment ça marche ce truc ?

- Pour la dernière fois, ce truc est une lampe de poche et pour l'allumer, il faut appuyer sur le bouton qui est sur le côté Ron.

Le passage enfin éclairé, les trios jeunes commencèrent leur avancée en file indienne.

- Sors la carte, Harry.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et sortit le parchemin de sa poche. Priant pour qu'aucun sort de détection de magie ne soit présent à Poudlard – ce qui serait vraiment étonnant et inutile dans une école de sorcellerie – Harry posa sa baguette sur la carte pour prononcer l'incantation.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Les trois jeunes se penchèrent aussitôt dessus, repérant immédiatement la présence des Carrows dans le bureau directorial. Plusieurs autres mangemorts patrouillaient dans les couloirs mais heureusement aucun ne se trouvait pour l'instant à l'étage qui les intéressait.

- Bon, pour le moment ça commence plutôt bien, murmura le brun. On dirait que le chemin jusqu'à la salle sur Demande à l'air dégagé.

- Il faudra faire attention quand même, soupira Ron. Peeves est juste à l'étage du dessous.

- Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent. Harry souffla le mot de passe, libérant le passage. Baguette au poing, les trois jeunes pénétrèrent prudemment dans l'école. Le couloir, totalement vide, résonnait des quelques ronflements des tableaux endormis. Leur visibilité était très faible mais ils ne pouvaient se risquer à faire de la lumière. Derrière eux la statue de la sorcière borgne reprenait sa place dans un bruit léger.

Le trio se mit en route prudemment à travers les couloirs. Ron et Harry ouvraient la marche, attentifs aux moindres sons et mouvements, alors qu'Hermione gardait les yeux fixés sur la carte des Maraudeurs, s'assurant qu'aucun enseignant ou fantôme ne vienne dans leur direction. Le trajet fut long et laborieux, mais après une vingtaine de minutes les trois jeunes arrivèrent enfin devant le mur abritant la salle sur Demande.

- On y est, souffla Harry. Hermione ? La voix est libre ?

- Pour le moment oui, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche, Amycus Carrows n'est pas très loin de là où nous sommes.

- Ok.

Harry sortit de dessous la cape et fit rapidement ses trois allers retours en face de l'entrée de la salle, pensant de toutes ses forces à l'endroit où tout est caché. Une dizaine de seconde passa dans un silence pesant avant qu'Harry ne se fasse une raison. Rien ne se passait. Perplexe, il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione, ou du moins l'endroit où il supposait qu'ils étaient, son expression montrant toute sa stupéfaction.

- Ça ne marche pas, murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas assez concentré, lui répondit la voix d'Hermione. Respires un bon coup et recommences.

Le jeune homme fit ce qui lui était demandé, suivant point par point les conditions nécessaires à l'accès à la salle. Mais encore une fois rien ne se produit.

- C'est pas possible, siffla-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Tout à coup, Hermione et Ron apparurent à ses côtés, fixant eux aussi le mur résolument nu qui leur faisait face.

- On est peut-être pas au bon étage, tenta Ron sans réellement croire à sa théorie.

- Non, la salle sur Demande est derrière ce mur, répondit Hermione en se rongeant un ongle.

- Vous ne croyez pas que les mangemorts auraient pu la trouver et en bloquer l'accès ? Suggéra Harry, s'attirant es regards affolés de ses deux amis.

Ne tenant plus en place, Hermione fit à son tour ses trois allers retours devant le mur, marmonnant dans sa barbe de manière presque désespérée. Lorsqu'encore une fois la voie resta close, le trio comprit qu'ils étaient dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. S'ils ne pouvaient avoir accès à la salle sur Demande, ils étaient bons pour rentrer chez eux. Le diadème de Serdaigle leur resterait hors d'atteinte et ils ne pourraient jamais vaincre Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda le roux, défait.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre et la referma aussitôt. La vérité était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire elle non plus. Pourtant ils en avaient parlé de longues heures de cette mission. Ils avaient tout pris en compte. Comment pénétrer à Pré-au-lard avec ses sortilèges de protection, ses mangemorts et détraqueurs. Comment éviter les jumeaux Carrows, directeur et directrice-adjointe de l'école, les mangemorts catapultés aux postes d'enseignements, leurs anciens professeurs forcés à coopérés pour protéger au mieux leurs élèves. Les fantômes, d'éventuels élèves qui se risqueraient à une sortie nocturne, ils avaient tout prévu, des plans en pagaille, toute sorte d'option de sortie. Mais que la salle sur Demande refuse de s'ouvrir… ça, ils ne l'avaient pas du tout envisagé.

- Si je comprends bien, on n'a plus qu'à-Ahhhh !

Le cri de Ron alerta ses deux acolytes qui sortirent aussitôt leur baguette. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt d'effroi à la vue de la forme sombre résolument humaine qui se tenait derrière le roux. Absorbés qu'ils l'étaient par leur problème, plus personne n'avait pensé à vérifier la carte des Maraudeurs.

- Ron ? Harry ? Hermione ? C'est bien vous ?

Harry baissa lentement sa baguette, plissant des yeux pour distinguer les traits du nouvel arrivant.

- Neville ?

- C'est bien vous, souffla le jeune homme avec joie. Mais vous êtes complètement fous d'être venu ici.

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, râla Ron en se relevant difficilement du sol où il s'était écroulé après que son ancien camarade de dortoir lui ait fait la peur de sa vie en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Que…

Neville s'interrompit brutalement, son regard se portant au bout du couloir. Le trio suivit son regard et comprit ce qui préoccupait leur ami. La lueur faible mais grandissante d'une bougie annonçait l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Hermione se jeta aussitôt sur la carte des Maraudeur, son cœur ratant un battement en lisant le nom se rapprochant de leur position.

- C'est Amycus Carrows.

- Il faut partir. Tout de suite.

Le trio s'apprêtait à retourner sous la cape lorsque Neville commença à faire des allers retours rapides devant le mur.

- Ça ne sert à rien, la salle refuse de… s'ouvrir…

Ron, Harry et Hermione regardèrent, bouche bée, la porte en bois qui venait d'apparaitre.

- Comment… ?

- C'est pas le moment, les pressa Neville. Entrez.

Se rappelant de l'urgence de la situation, le trio se précipita dans la salle avant de stopper net sous le coup de la surprise. La pièce était méconnaissable. Immense, envahie de tables, canapés et hamacs un peu partout. Et surtout, elle était peuplée.

- Là, on a un gros problème.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent par automatisme à la remarque du roux. Ça, ça n'était pas du tout prévu. La salle sur Demande n'était censée être habitée d'une bonne vingtaine d'élèves.

- Harry ! S'écria Seamus en se détachant du groupe qui se formait autour du trio. Bon sang, ce que ça fait plaisir de vous voir tous les trois.

- Seamus ! S'étonna Ron et prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Enfin, mieux que Neville. C'est quoi cette cicatrice ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du concerné.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors que le trio se faisait bombarder d'accolades de toute part.

- Ce n'est rien. Un petit cadeau de la part du nouveau staff enseignant.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard concerné mais ne commentèrent pas la désinvolture de Neville. Leur ami était méconnaissable et n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon timide et froussard qu'ils avaient côtoyé pendant six ans.

- Excusez-moi de casser l'ambiance, interrompit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Harry, bienvenue dans notre antre. Suite à certaines… incompatibilités avec quelques-uns de nos « enseignants », les personnes ici présentes ont été contraints de disparaitre de Poudlard.

- Disparaitre ?

- Tu sais que les Carrows ont pris les rênes de Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Et bien disons que leurs méthodes d'enseignements et de punition est quelque peu sévères.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Harry sans trop vraiment le vouloir.

- Doloris, tortures, ça, ajouta Neville en désignant sa blessure. Les enfants nés moldus ou sangs mêlés en prennent pour leur grade. Sans compter ceux dont les parents sont membres de l'Ordre. Par contre, ces chers Serpentards s'en donnent à cœur joie. Crabbe et Goyle n'ont jamais eu de si bonnes notes.

- Parce que c'est eux qui… ? S'étrangla Hermione.

- Bien sûr. Pour maitriser le doloris, il faut bien s'entrainer. C'est parce que j'ai refusé de torturer un élève puni que j'ai hérité de cette charmante cicatrice. Nos véritables professeurs essaient de nous aider au mieux mais ils n'ont plus beaucoup de pouvoir à Poudlard. Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent.

- C'est horrible…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, quelques membres de l'A.D. et moi avons décidé d'investir la salle sur Demande, et petit à petit on rapatrie ici le plus d'élèves punis que l'on peut. Tant qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la salle, aucun mangemort ne peut y pénétrer.

Les trois jeunes regardèrent autour d'eux remarquant avec écœurement que beaucoup d'élèves étaient très jeunes, des premières ou deuxièmes années tout au plus.

- Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, tout va s'arranger, s'exclama Seamus tout sourire.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes là pour vous battre, non ?

Ron, Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard terrifié. Ce n'était pas possible, tout allait de travers

- S'il vous plait ! Lança Neville d'une voix forte en remarquant leur expression anxieuse. S'il vous plait, taisez-vous ! Harry, Ron, Hermione. Si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- Mais c'est évident…

- S'il te plait Seamus, laisses les parler.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, commença Hermione voulant couper court à cette idée au plus vite.

- Quoi !? Mais… pourquoi êtes-vous venu nous trouver ?

- On ne savait même pas que vous étiez là, Seamus, répondit cette fois le roux. Nous pensions que la sall…

- Ron ! L'arrêta aussitôt Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on parle tous les trois, lança le brun et ses deux acolytes. Vous nous excusez deux minutes ?

Le trio s'écarta un peu du groupe pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron.

- Nous ne devons surtout pas parler de la salle sur Demande.

- Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis. Si jamais Voldemort apprend qu'on était ici, combien de temps il va mettre pour comprendre ce qu'on est venu y faire.

- Je suis ton raisonnement mais ce ne sont pas des mangemorts qu'il y a ici mais nos camarades de classe, nos amis.

- Ah oui ? Et bien personnellement je n'en connais pas la moitié. Il pourrait tout aussi bien y avoir un mangemort parmi eux.

- Tu exagères un peu Harry, souffla Hermione.

- Tu crois ? Regardes les, la plupart sont des gamins terrifiés. Il y a au QG des membres de l'Ordre de confiance qui ont choisi en leur âme et conscience de risquer leur vie pour combattre Voldemort, et pourtant le Pr Dumbledore ne leur a pas révélé notre mission. Pas même au professeur MacGonnagall.

- …

- Si jamais un seul d'entre eux venait à tomber entre les mains d'un mangemort, combien de temps il tiendrait sous la torture avant de parler. Sans compter qu'ils ne sont pas seuls au monde. Ils ont des familles, des frères et sœurs qui sont à la merci des Carrows, des parents sur lesquels le ministère peut tomber à tout moment. Même sans le vouloir, certains peuvent être forcés à coopérer avec les mangemorts pour protéger leur famille. Dois-je vous rappeler que la condition première du succès de notre mission est le secret ?

- Je comprends très bien où tu veux en venir mais c'est un peu tard là, reprit Ron. Ils nous ont vus. Ils sont dans la salle sur Demande. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ? On leur demande de sortir dans le couloir pendant que l'on fait notre affaire puis on les mets tous sous oubliette ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. C'est vraiment la merde.

Hermione regarda le groupe de jeune en pinçant les lèvres. Comment auraient-ils pu prévoir ça ? Comment le Pr Dumbledore avait-il pu omettre de leur dire ce qu'il se passait réellement à Poudlard ? Il devait bien savoir que des élèves s'étaient évaporés dans la nature. Peut-être que si elle avait su que des membres de l'A.D. manquaient à l'appel, elle aurait deviné qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la salle sur Demande. Ou peut-être pas. La situation était vraiment trop compliquée. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'an passé lorsqu'ils avaient formés l'A.D. Cette fois, une liste de nom enchantée ne suffirait pas à leur sécurité. A moins que…

- J'ai peut-être une idée, souffla-t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches.

- Attends, ce n'est pas le moment d'aller cambrioler la bibli… commença Ron avant de s'interrompre lorsque des étagères chargées de livres apparurent contre les murs. La salle sur Demande, c'est vrai.

La jeune femme s'éloigna vers les rayonnages alors que Neville et Seamus rejoignaient Ron et Harry.

- Alors ? Demanda Seamus. Vous nous expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?

- Seamus…

- Quoi Harry ! Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… Seamus, Neville, pouvez-vous me jurer que personne ici ne parlera de notre venue.

- Bien entendu !

- Vraiment ? Même sous la torture ? Si leur famille est menacée ? Sous l'influence du Véritasérum ?

Seamus et Neville échangèrent un regard, comprenant un peu leur réserve.

- C'est si important que ça ? Demanda Neville.

- On s'est introduit à Poudlard alors que l'école est aux mains de mangemorts. C'est très important.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas venu vous battre.

- Non, Seamus. Ce n'est pas encore le moment.

- Mais…

- Ça y est ! S'exclama Hermione, victorieuse. J'ai trouvé !

- Tu as trouvé quoi ?

- Vous vous souvenez comment je m'étais assuré que personne ne parlerait de l'A.D. l'an dernier ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas infaillible.

- Oui, Cho avait parlé à cause du véritasérum. C'est pour ça que cette fois nous allons assurer nos arrières avec quelque chose de bien plus efficace.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le sortilège du gardien du secret.

- Quoi !? S'écrièrent les quatre garçons d'une même voix.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Siffla Harry. Ce sortilège est impossible à lancer.

- Il demande beaucoup de concentration et surement qu'aucun de nous ici n'a les capacités requises pour le lancer correctement, ajouta Hermione.

- Mais si tu t'en rends compte, alors…

- Ce que nous allons faire, continua la jeune femme. C'est une combinaison entre la liste enchantée que j'aie fait l'an dernier et le sortilège du gardien du secret.

- Dans les faits, ça donne quoi ?

- C'est bien simple. Harry, Ron et moi serons les gardiens du secret. Tous ceux présents dans la salle vont écrire leur nom sur une feuille, ensuite je lancerais le sort.

- En quoi est-ce que c'est différents de la dernière fois ?

- C'est différent, Ron, parce que le sort ne fonctionnera pas de la même façon. Tous ceux qui auront signés la liste de leur nom seront contraints au secret comme pour le sortilège du gardien du secret. Seulement ça ne marchera que sur eux. Si toi, moi ou Harry venions à parler de notre venue ici ou des raisons qui nous ont conduites à Poudlard, la ou les personnes qui nous entendront, autres que ceux de la liste, ne seront pas contraints au silence.

- C'est… une excellente idée.

- Merci Harry.

- Brillante même.

Hermione lança un sourire éclatant à Ron avant de l'embrasser chastement.

- Wow, souffla Seamus. Depuis quand ça dure vous deux ?

- Un peu plus de trois mois.

- Félicitations.

- Encore une fois, excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais…

- Oui, oui, Harry. Je me mets au travail.

Hermione se mit aussitôt à la tâche, étudiant attentivement le grimoire qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Pendant ce temps, personne ne parlait laissant la jeune femme travailler en silence. Une bonne demi-heure passa avant qu'elle ne se redresse enfin, l'air satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Très bien, je pense que ça devrait fonctionner. Ron, Harry, j'ai besoin de votre sang.

- Génial…

- Cesses de ronchonner, Ron.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

- Tendez votre doigt. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques gouttes.

Les deux garçons firent ce qui leur était demandé. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione leur préleva un peu de sang, ainsi qu'à elle-même, qu'elle déposa sur un parchemin.

- Maintenant nous devons nous tenir les mains en cercle pendant que je lance le sortilège. N'oubliez pas, vous devez vous concentrer sur le secret à protéger, c'est-à-dire notre venue à Poudlard ce soir et pourquoi nous sommes venus.

- Ok.

- C'est compris, Hermione.

Les trois jeunes se prirent par les mains autour du parchemin et fermèrent les yeux de concentration. Hermione commença à prononcer la formule à voix basse espérant de toutes ses forces réussir le sort. Lorsqu'elle rouvrir les yeux, son regard se porta sur le parchemin. Leurs gouttes de sang se mirent à scintiller avant d'être aspirées par le parchemin et disparaitre.

- C'est normal ça ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui. Ça veut dire que ça a marché. Très bien tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en élevant la voix. Si vous voulez bien vous approcher et inscrire votre nom et votre prénom sur ce parchemin. Ensuite nous vous expliquerons pourquoi nous sommes là.

Ayant déjà eu à en passer par là, les membres de l'A.D. furent les premiers à faire ce qui leur était demandé. Voyant cela, les autres les imitèrent et bientôt le parchemin fut recouvert d'une liste d'une vingtaine de noms.

- C'est bon maintenant ?

Hermione leva sa baguette et murmura encore quelques paroles en latin avant d'hocher la tête, plutôt satisfaite.

- C'est bon, répondit-elle en rangeant la liste dans sa poche.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes là maintenant ? S'exaspéra Seamus.

- Nous… nous avons une mission, commença Harry un peu incertain de ce qu'il était prêt ou non à révéler.

- A Poudlard ?

- Dans la salle sur Demande.

- Attends, je croyais que tu cherchais à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui.

- C'est le cas.

- Et pour le vaincre il fallait que tu viennes ici ?

Harry lança un regard désespéré à ses amis, leur demandant silencieusement leur aide.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler comment Voldemort a disparu il y a seize ans, lança Hermione en ignorant le frisson collectif qui parcouru la salle à la mention du nom du mage noir. Il avait lancé sur Harry le sortilège de mort et ce dernier à rebondit pour toucher Voldemort.

- Oui ? Et ?

- Ce qu'Hermione essaie de vous dire, reprit Harry. C'est que si je me battais en duel contre Voldemort en l'état actuel des choses, même si je gagnais, il est très possible qu'il revienne une nouvelle fois à la vie.

- Voldemort a trouvé un moyen d'échapper à la mort. Nous devons contrer cela avant de pouvoir le battre.

- Est-ce que vous être obligé de dire son nom dans chacune de vos phrases, se plaignit Seamus.

- Désolé, c'est l'habitude.

- Ce dont vous avez besoin pour… comment dire… rendre Tu-Sais-Qui mortel, se trouve ici ? Demanda Neville en fronçant des sourcils. A Poudlard ?

- Oui. En partie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ?

- Un objet que Voldemort a caché ici il y a des années.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Oui.

- Et où c'est ?

- Oui.

- Et quand vous l'aurez trouvé, vous pourrez vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui ? Demanda Seamus.

- Non, pas encore. Nous devons trouver encore plusieurs de ces objets, et Voldemort les a très bien cachés. Et si jamais il venait à apprendre que nous connaissons sont secret, tout sera finit pour nous. Notre mission, c'est notre seule chance de victoire.

- Et bien, s'exclama Neville. Vous savez comment remettre du baume au cœur tous les trois.

- Navré de ne pas avoir de meilleures nouvelles, s'excusa Ron.

- Bon, reprit Neville avec un peu plus d'entrain. Vous disiez que ce que vous cherchez est dans la salle sur Demande. Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse ?

- Je voudrais que vous vous regroupiez tous près de l'entrée, répondit Harry.

Une fois que tout le monde eut évacué le centre de la pièce, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il recherchait. L'endroit où tout est caché. Les montagnes d'objets en tout genre. Les meubles démembrés. Le fouillis sans nom. Ce furent les exclamations autour de lui qui le ramenèrent sur terre. Rouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme sourit. Il avait réussi.

- Vous devez trouver un objet là-dedans ? S'exclama un élève avec effroi.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un bordel pareil, siffla Ron effaré. Ça a l'air d'un véritable labyrinthe. Tu es sûr de pouvoir retrouver le chemin, Harry ?

- Oui. Il faut prendre cette allée, ajouta-t-il en désignant un des nombreux passages qui s'offraient à eux.

- Ok.

- Bon, allons-y.

- Harry ! Appela Neville. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide à chercher ? Si tu nous disais qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher…

- Je sais que vous voulez aider mais il vaut mieux que vous restiez tous groupé ici. S'il vous plait.

Neville sembla hésiter un moment mais finit par pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et baissa les bras de résignation. Seamus et les autres l'imitèrent, acceptant en silence de devoir rester sur la touche.

- Merci, leur souffla Hermione avant de suivre Ron et Harry dans l'allée désignée par le brun.

Le trio s'avança lentement jusqu'à une intersection et prit à droite sous l'impulsion d'Harry. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là, une fois hors de portée du reste du groupe que Ron lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Vous avez vu ça ? S'exclama-t-il. Neville Longdubat, chef de résistance ?

- C'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais pas, renchérit Hermione. Il a bien changé.

- Il avait commencé à prendre plus d'assurance l'an dernier pendant les cours de l'A.D. mais là, c'est le jour et la nuit.

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant, continua Harry. Mais j'en suis plutôt content. Neville semble faire office de chef ici. Sans lui, ils auraient été quelques-uns à vouloir nous suivre. Les Horcruxes se défendent. Je préfère que personne d'autre que nous n'ait à faire à eux. Ah, voilà l'Armoire à disparaitre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a autour ? Demanda Ron en avisant les chaines qui entourait le meuble.

- Ce sont des chaines enchantées, informa Hermione en s'approchant. Le Pr Dumbledore a dû les mettre là après l'infiltration mangemort l'an dernier.

- C'est pas que ça serve à grand-chose maintenant, murmura le roux. Il a bloqué la petite porte et les mangemorts sont entrés par la grande.

- Oui, je suppose qu'à ce moment-là il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le ministère tombe aux mains de Voldemort et devoir quitter Poudlard. On va par où maintenant, Harry ?

- A gauche.

Le trio avança encore sur une bonne centaine de mètres avant d'arriver devant un vieux placard dépareillé. Harry s'arrêta et désigna du doigt le haut du meuble ou trônait un buste hideux surmonté d'une perruque ridicule et d'un…

- C'est le diadème ?

- Oui. Je crois que c'est lui.

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, lança Ron en grimpant sur un vieux coffre de bois pour l'attraper et le poser sur la table la plus proche.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Comment on procède ?

Harry attrapa la petite bourse en cuir qu'il avait autour du coup et plongea la main dedans pour en sortir l'Epée de Griffondor.

- Attends Harry ! S'exclama Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Laisses-moi le faire.

Le jeune homme regarda fixement le roux pendant quelques secondes et finit par acquiescer face au regard déterminé de son ami. Après tout, il avait déjà eu droit au journal de Jedusor et à la bague de Serpentard. Chacun son tour et pas de jaloux.

- Très bien, à toi l'honneur, Ron, lança-t-il en tendant l'arme à son ami.

Ron attrapa l'épée des deux mains, un peu incertain de la marche à suivre. Lentement il se mit face au diadème et avala difficilement sa salive.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- C'est bon, répondit Ron. Je peux le faire.

Hermione hocha doucement de la tête et se recula de quelques pas.

- N'oublie pas Ron, l'Horcruxe sera capable de voir en toi, prévint Harry. Il va essayer de te déstabiliser par tous les moyens possibles.

- Je sais. C'est bon, je suis prêt.

Ron s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de l'Horcruxe. Là il commença à élever l'épée dans les airs et se figea de stupeur en entendant une voix froide et aigue raisonner dans sa tête.

_Tu crois pouvoir me détruire, Ronald Weasley ? Tu crois que tu en auras la force ? Tu es faible, bien trop faible. Quelle surprise que de ceux venu pour me détruire, ce soit le plus pathétique des trois qui s'y tente. Mais peut-être est-ce cela l'idée. Ne crois-tu pas, Ronald Weasley ? Te laisser te sacrifier pour eux ? Que se passera-t-il lorsque tu seras mort ? Dans les bras de qui ta petite amie se précipitera ? Vas-y, viens mourir, ils n'attendent que ça. Etre enfin débarrassés de toi._

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- On n'aurait pas dû les laisser y aller seul, râla Seamus en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ils savent ce qu'ils font, répondit Neville d'un ton plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Et puis, ils sont toujours dans la salle sur Demande, que veux-tu qui leur arrive ?

L'explosion qui retentit à cet instant dans toute la pièce empêcha Seamus de répondre. Echangeant un regard paniqué, les deux jeunes se retournèrent vers l'amoncellement d'objets en tout genre, repérant de suite l'épais nuage de fumée qui s'élevait dans les airs.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Neville en attrapant sa baguette. Joshua ! Katty ! Vous restez ici et vous assurez que personne ne s'éloigne. Seamus, Kurt et Falcon, vous venez avec moi !

Sans plus attendre, les quatre jeunes se précipitèrent en direction du nuage de fumée, espérant que rien de grave ne soit arrivé. L'explosion avait été puissante et plusieurs montagnes d'objets s'étaient écroulées sur le chemin, les ralentissant. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au centre de la déflagration, la zone n'était plus qu'un ramassis de gravas dans lequel Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient à moitié ensevelis.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Neville affolé.

- A ton avis, répliqua Ron entre ses dents en essayant de se dégager en vain de dessous une armoire. Sortez-moi de là, c'est lourd.

Pendant que Neville faisait léviter le meuble incriminé, Seamus et Kurt remettaient Hermione debout. Harry pour sa part, avançant à quatre pattes sous un bureau finit par se remettre difficilement debout.

- Ron, Hermione, ça va ?

- Je suis entier, marmonna le roux enfin libéré.

- Pour moi aussi ça va, assura Hermione en se dirigeant vers son petit ami.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et leva sa baguette. Complètement épuisé, il lança quelques sortilèges d'attraction et récupéra les fragments du diadème et l'Epée de Griffondor. Encore une fois, la destruction de l'Horcruxe avait créé un chaos sans nom mais ils avaient réussi. Et de trois !

- Bien joué, Ron.

- Merci, mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le détruire ici.

- Tu crois ça ?

- En tout cas, le prochain est pour toi Hermione.

- J'ai hâte que ça arrive, soupira la jeune femme sur un ton qui en disait long.

Le chemin de retour jusqu'au reste du groupe fut pour le moins laborieux. Hermione, malgré ses dires, boitait légèrement, Ron avait le dos en compote et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter du coup de boule qu'il avait malencontreusement mis au bureau qui lui avait servi d'abris. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tous réunis que la salle sur Demande reprit son apparence de campement de fortune.

- Bon, lança Ron. On a fait du bon boulot mais il serait temps de rentrer, non ?

- Oui, on est pas encore sortis d'affaire, soupira Hermione.

- Tu sors la carte ?

- Oui. Les couloirs ont l'air dégagés.

- Attendez un instant tous les trois, les coupa Seamus. Vous comptez aller où comme ça ?

- On rentre au QG, bien sûr. Le jour va bientôt se lever alors il faut qu'on se dépêche.

- Comment allez-vous faire ?

- Comme à l'aller. Par Pré-au-lard.

Neville et Seamus échangèrent un sourire carnassier qui étonna grandement le trio. Voyant leur mine abasourdit, les deux jeunes leur désignèrent un tableau au fond de la salle représentant une jeune femme.

- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir vous aider.

A suivre…

Et voilà, le chapitre 14 est terminé.

J'espère que cette petite chasse à l'Horcruxe est réaliste, que mon plan d'infiltration tient un tant soit peu debout et que surtout, vous aillez passé un bon moment ^^

En tout cas j'espère tout un tas de commentaires de votre part !

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
